Oscuridad
by Ana d G
Summary: Candy ingresa al reformatorio "San Pablo " debido a que se cree que está involucrada en la misteriosa muerte de Archie, su novio, allí conoce a Terry por quién inmediatamente se siente atraída, sin embargo bajo esa atracción se esconde un gran secreto... Adaptación de la saga " Fallen" de Lauren Kate
1. Chapter 1

Helston, Inglaterra,

Septiembre de 1854

Alrededor de la medianoche, sus ojos por fin tomaron forma. La mirada en ellos era felina, media determinada y media provisional, con el paso del tiempo él casi había memorizado cada una de las líneas de su rostro y cada parte de su cuerpo... Sí, ellos tenían razón, aquellos ojos verdes, elevándose hasta su ceja fina, la elegante frente, la cascada de rizos dorados. Ella estaba hecha para ser mi perdición.

Miré el papel con el brazo extendido para evaluar mí progreso. Era difícil, trabajar sin ella delante, pero entonces, tampoco podrí ahaber dibujado en su presencia.

Desde que había llegado de Londres, desde que la había visto por primera vez, había tenido que tener cuidado siempre para mantenerla a una distancia segura.

Todos los días ella se me acercaba cada vez más, y cada día era más difícil que antes, por ello, me iba por la mañana - para India, para América, no sabía ni me interesaba, dónde quiera que terminara, sería más fácil que estar aquí.

Me incline sobre el dibujo de nuevo, suspirando cuando usé mi pulgar para perfeccionar la mancha de carbón de su labio inferior. Este impostor de papel, sin vida, era el único modo de tenerla conmigo.

Entonces, enderezándome en la silla de cuero de la biblioteca, lo sentí. Aquella sensación ya tan familiar en mi cuello.

Su mera proximidad me dio la sensación más peculiar, como la clase de calor que se siente cuando un tronco comienza a arder en el fuego. Lo sabía aún, sin darme la vuelta: ella estaba allí.

Cubrí su dibujo en los papeles que tenía atados en mi regazo, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo ante su presencia y la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el sofá de marfil, donde tan solo el día anterior había estado tan cerca de perder el control estuve a un tris de decirle todo…

Todavía pensaba que la atracción que había entre nosotros era inocente, que nuestros encuentros frecuentes en el cenador era simplemente... coincidencia feliz.

¡Qué ingenuo había sido al creer que esta vez todo sería diferente, pensar que quizá ella lo entendería! Pero no, una vez más la historia se repetía y debía soportar su secreto.

Me puse de pie y me dí vuelta, hacia los bocetos dejados en la silla de cuero. Y allí estaba ella, presionada contra la cortina aterciopelada de rubíes con su bata blanca. Su cabello rubio se había caído de su trenza. Su mirada era la misma, justo como la que había dibujado tantas veces. Había fuego, que se elevaba en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Avergonzada? tuve muchas ganas de saberlo, pero no podía permitirme preguntárselo.

¿" Qué haces aquí?" dije bruscamente, lamentando el tono de agudeza, sabiendo que ella nunca entendería. "Yo..yo no podía dormir," ella tartamudeó, moviéndose hacia el fuego en su silla. "Vi la luz en tu cuarto y luego" - ella hizo una pausa, mirando abajo, hacia sus manos - "tu maleta esta allá afuera. ¿Vas a algún sitio?"

"Yo iba a decírtelo -" dije interrumpiéndola. No debería mentirle, nunca había tenido la intención de dejarle saber sobre mis planes. Sólo empeoraría las cosas. Había dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, con la esperanza, de que esta vez sería diferente, ella se acercaba, y su mirada se posó en mi cuaderno de dibujos.

¿" me estas dibujando?" su tono asustado me recordó que grande era la diferencia en su comprensión. Después de todo el tiempo que ellos habían pasado juntos estas pocas semanas pasadas, ella todavía no había comenzado a vislumbrar ni un poco la verdad detrás de su atracción.

Esto estaba bien - o al menos, era mejor., había estado luchando por alejarme de ella. El esfuerzo tomó tanto de mí que, tan pronto como estaba solo, dejaba salir un poco el secreto deseo de atraerla, de besarla, de acariciarla... El había llenado mi libro de vocetos con páginas de su cuello arqueado, su clavícula, sus labios, la cascada de rizos imposibles... y sus ojos, esos verdes ojos.

miré hacia atrás clavando la mirada en el boceto, para nada avergonzado en ser pillado con el dibujo, pero algo peor estaba por suceder. Una frialdad fría extendió por mi cuerpo, y lo supe inmediatamente… iban por ella.

debería haber tenido más cuidado. Esto siempre comenzaba como esto.

"Leche caliente con una cucharada de miel" murmuré, dándole la espalda nuevamente. Entonces añadí tristemente, "esto te ayudará a dormir".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? por qué, esto es exactamente lo que mi madre acostumbra darme para aliviar el insomnio"

" Lo sé " dije, dando vuelta para estar enfrente de ella. El asombro de su voz no me sorprendió, aunque no podía explicarle como lo sabía. O decirle cuantas veces yo mismo había preparado esta misma bebida para ella en el pasado. Tampoco podía decirle, cuantas veces la había acurrucado entre mis brazos hasta que ella caía irremediablemente dormida.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente, a mí y sentí su toque como si pasara a través de mi camisa, y quemara mi piel… Su mano puesta suavemente en mi hombro, haciéndome jadear. Todavía no nos habíamos tocado en esta vida, y el primer contacto siempre me dejaba sin aliento.

"contéstame" -ella susurró. ¿" te marchas?"

"Sí" -le dije, lleno de melancolía

"Entonces llévame contigo," soltó ella.

En el momento justo, la vi tomar aliento, deseando retirar su súplica. Yo podría ver sus emociones instalarse en sus ojos: siempre era lo mismo, ella se sentiría impetuosa, desconcertada, y entonces finalmente se sentiría avergonzada por su propio atrevimiento. Ella siempre hacía esto, y demasiadas veces, había cometido el error de consolarla en este momento.

"No" le dije, recordándolo... siempre recordando... "Mañana me voy. Si sientes cariño por mí , no dirás otra palabra".

"Si, si siento siento cariño por ti" ella repitió, casi como si hablara para ella misma. Más que eso, creo que "yo… Yo te amo"

"no lo hagas"

"Tengo que decirlo. Te amo , estoy completamente segura, y si te marchas..." " si me marcho, salvo tu vida". le dije, esperando que una parte de ella pudiera recordar. Después de todo ¿no estaba allí todo enterrado en algún lugar de su memoria?

"algunas cosas son más importantes que amar, le dije, No lo entenderás, pero tienes que confiar en mí."

Sus ojos perforaron en mí. Ella retrocedió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

¿por qué era tan hermosa? incluso cuando se enojaba, era totalmente irresistible, a pesar de que ya había visto miles de veces ese gesto, nunca lograría superar el efecto que causaba en mí la contemplación de aquella visión, ese gesto tan gracioso que hacía con su pequeña nariz salpicada de diminutas pecas...

¿" Quieres decir que hay cosas más importante que esto?" me dijo, desafiándome, tomando el dibujo que recién había terminado y llevando las manos hasta su corazón.

¡Oh, porque tiene que ser así cada vez…!

¿Porque no podía vislumbrar lo que ocurriría a continuación? o al menos ¿por qué yo no podía ser más fuerte? y detenerla, para acabar con esta situación, que cada vez es más difícil de superar.

Si no la detenía, ella nunca aprendería, y el pasado sólo se repetiría, torturándonos a ambos una y otra vez.

Ella avanzó hacia mí y tomó mis manos, el calor familiar de su piel bajo mis manos me hizo inclinar a la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. Yo trataba, verdaderamente luchaba por no hacer caso a lo cerca que ella estaba, lo bien que se sentían sus labios en los míos... casi pude escuchar el suave latido de su corazón a través de su vestido de algodón.

Ella tenía razón, no había nada más que esto. Nunca existió nada más… por un momento estuve a punto de ceder y tomarla en mis brazos... entonces cuando capte la mirada en sus ojos, Lo supe, el fin se acercaba, ella me miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

luego puso una mano en su frente.

" tengo una sensación extraña", me dijo.

No… acaso ¿era ya demasiado tarde? sus ojos adoptaron la misma expresión que en el dibujo y por un momento lo miró como si realmente comprendiera todo, sus labios se entreabrieron. "dime que estoy loca, pero juro que he estado aquí mismo antes..."

Entonces era demasiado tarde. Alce la vista, y temblé, y pude sentir entonces que la oscuridad descendía. Entonces tomé una última posibilidad de detenerla para sostenerla tan fuertemente como había estado anhelando durante semanas.

Y Así, con la misma prontitud con la que la sostuve nuestros labios se unieron, apenas un roce y las sombras se cernían sobre ambos. entonces me invadió la misma sensación de impotencia que había sentido ya tantas veces, Sin embargo, fue más poderosa la necesidad de sentir el sabor de su boca, tanto que me hizo marear y perder toda noción de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. La apreté contra mí, más cerca cada vez, más mi estómago se arremolinó con la emoción y la agonía de todo esto. Su lengua entró en mi boca explorando con mayor ansia cada vez, ya no había nada más que perder, porque ya lo había perdido todo, tantas veces... me entregue entonces a la pasión tan abrasadora y el fuego entre nosotros se torno aún más brillante, más caliente, más potente con cada nuevo toque, con cada nueva exploración. Aunque ninguno de nosotros era nuevo.

De pronto, el cuarto tembló. Y una aura alrededor de nosotros comenzó a brillar. Ella no notó nada, de nada, no entendió nada además del beso.

Yo solo supe que estaba a punto de pasar, que los compañeros oscuros estaban preparados para caer sobre nosotros. Incluso pensé en quedarme ahí, quieto, y acabar de una buena vez... quizá si permanecía ahí... pero no, sabía la respuesta demasiado bien, cuando había hecho eso, lo único que conseguía era salir más herido de lo normal... las heridas físicas siempre sanaban... Pero ¿las del alma? esas, permanecían allí... lacerando cada vez más ¿que sentido tenía pasar una y otra vez por la misma situación? ¿habría algún modo de terminar con todo esto?

Las sombras se arremolinaron directamente desde arriba. Tan cerca, que podrían habernos tocado. Tan cerca, que me pregunté si ella podría oír lo que ellos estaban susurrando. Miré cuando la oscura nube se poso sobre su cara. Durante un momento él vi una chispa de reconocimiento que creció en sus ojos.

Entonces no había nada, nada en absoluto… todo había terminado

* * *

**Hola, pues bueno... como a la mayoría de ustedes les gustó la idea de esta historia... aquí está...**

**esta es la introducción, por ahora es muy difícil entender exactamente de que se trata... pero conforme los capítulos avancen se comprenderá... aunque esta parte en específico se trata ampliamente hasta el tercer libro... pero no se preocupen, que no es necesario entender esta parte para entender este primer libro... iremos paso a paso... y para quienes me preguntaron: sí, pienso terminar toda la historia, puesto que esta es una de las que debe seguirse la secuencia... no la abandonaré y tampoco las otras dos...**

**espero publicar por la noche el primer capítulo ya formal... por ahora estoy trabajando en él.**

**saludos y bonito día...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 -Perfectos Extra****ñ****os-**

**Época actual**

Candy entro en el vestíbulo del colegio San Pablo diez minutos más tarde de lo que debería haber estado, las luces fluorescentes aún estaban encendidas a pesar de que ya era de mañana. Un asistente fornido con mejillas coloradas y una tabilla con sujetapapeles sujetada con una abrazadera bajo un hierro se acercó dando órdenes -

"Recuerden, los medicamentos, camas, y rojos," gritó el hombre a un grupo de otros tres estudiantes todos de pie, ellos estaban de espaldas. "Recuerden los fundamentos y nadie se haga daño."

Candy se apresuró a deslizarse por detrás del grupo. Ella todavía trataba de entender si había llenado la enorme pila de papeles correctamente, si este guía con la cabeza rapada que estaba de pie ante ellos era un hombre o una mujer, si había alguien para ayudarla con esta bolsa de lona enorme, si sus padres iban a deshacerse de su querida "furia" en el minuto en que llegan a casa después de dejarla aquí.

Ellos habían estado amenazándola con vender su auto todo el verano, y ahora ellos tenían una razón que ella no podía discutir: no permiten a nadie tener un auto en la nueva escuela. Su nueva cárcel, para ser precisos.

Ella todavía no se acostumbraba al término. "reformatorio"¿podrías, uh, podrías repetir esto? Ella le preguntó al asistente. ¿Qué.. qué, era , medicamentos-?

"Bien, mira lo que la tormenta trajo," el asistente dice en voz alta, luego sigue, articulando despacio: "Medicamentos, Si eres uno de los estudiantes medicados, es así como se debe hacer para mantenerlos bien, sanos, inhaladores, pastillas, lo que sea."

Mujer, determino Candy cuando se decidió a estudiar al asistente. Puesto que un hombre sería bastante malicioso para decir todo esto en tal tono de voz.

"Lo tengo." Candy sintió su tirón de estómago. "Medicamentos".

Ella había estado fuera de medicamentos durante años. Después del accidente el verano pasado, el doctor Sanford, su especialista en Hopkinton- y la razón de que sus padres la habían enviado a un internado de la forma de New Hampshire habían querido considerar el suministro de medicamentos de nuevo. Aunque ella finalmente los hubiera convencido de su estabilidad, habría tomado un mes de análisis por parte de ella sólo para mantenerse fuera de los antipsicóticos horribles.

Razón por la cual ella no quería matricularse en su último año en el San Pablo después de un mes completo, después de que el año académico había comenzado... Ser una nueva estudiante ya era bastante malo, y encima Candy había estado realmente nerviosa por tener que ir a clases en las que todos los demás estaban ya resueltos. Pero a pesar de todo, no era la única nueva que llegaba hoy.

Echó un vistazo a los otros tres estudiantes de pie en un semicírculo a su alrededor... En su última escuela, Dover la Preparatoria, en el recorrido del campus durante el primer día era donde ella había encontrado a su mejor amiga, Flammy Hamilton. En un campus donde todos los otros estudiantes habían estado prácticamente juntos, desde el jardín de niños, había sido bastante que Candy y Falmmy fueran las únicas llegadas. No tomó mucho tiempo para que las dos chicas se dieran cuenta de que también tenían la misma obsesión con las mismas viejas películas sobre todo cuando se trataba de Albert Finney. Después de su primer año se volvieron inseparables ellas pasaban las tardes con una buena película y una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Flammy y Candy no habían logrado hacer más amigos, no encajaban en aquel ambiente, rodeadas de niños ricos. Y evitaban a toda costa mezclarse entre ellos, hasta que era necesario.

A los lados de Candy hoy había dos muchachos y una chica.

La chica parecía bastante fácil de entender, rubia y bonita, con manicura rosa pastel que emparejaron con su carpeta plástica.

"Soy Susana," arrastró las palabras, dirigiéndose a Candy con una sonrisa tan grande que desapareció tan rápidamente como había emergido, antes Candy pudiera decir hasta su propio nombre. La actitud de la chica le recordó a Dover, nunca hubiera esperado encontrar una chica como ella en ese lugar. Candy no podía decidirse si esto era consolador o no.

A la derecha de ella había un tipo con el pelo castaño y corto, ojos marrones, y un puñado de pecas en la nariz.

Pero la forma en que ni siquiera miraba a los ojos, sino que a su pulgar, dio a Candy la impresión de que, como ella, él todavía estaba probablemente atontado y avergonzado por encontrarse aquí.

El tipo a su izquierda, por el contrario, ajustaba la imagen de lo que era demasiado perfecto para Candy. Era alto y delgado, con una bolsa de DJ al hombro,' cabello rubio, y ojos azules. Sus labios carnosos y de un rosa natural por el cual la mayor parte de chicas matarían. En la parte de atrás de su cuello, portaba un tatuaje negro en forma de rayos de sol pareciendo brillar por su piel clara, elevándose del borde de su playera negra.

A diferencia de los otros dos, cuando este tipo dio vuelta me encontré con su mirada fija, yo lo miré de igual forma y él me la sostuvo y no la dejó. Su boca fue puesta en una línea recta, pero sus ojos estaban calientes y vivos. Él la miraba fijamente, estando de pie todavía como una escultura, que hizo que Candy. Ella tomo aliento., aquellos ojos eran intensos, y fascinantes, y, un poquito pacíficos. Con algunos ruidos fuertes que le limpian la garganta, el asistente interrumpió el trance de miradas. Candy se sonrojó y fingió estar muy ocupada rasguñando su cabeza.

"Aquellos que ya han aprendido las reglas son libres para ir después a un volcado de peligros. "El asistente hizo gestos mientras acercaba una caja de cartón grande bajo un signo que decía en grandes letras negras 'materiales prohibidos'. "Y cuando yo digo libre, Todd" -ella le puso la mano sobre la hombro del niño pecoso, haciéndolo brincar -"quiero decir… todo- ¡Tú! Dijo señalando a Candy "vierte tus riesgos y permanece conmigo."

Los cuatro arrastraron los pies hasta la caja y Candy miraba, desconcertada, cuando los otros estudiantes comenzaron a vaciarse sus bolsas. La muchacha sacó a una navaja suiza rosada de tres pulgadas y un cuchillo de ejército. El tipo de ojos verdes de mala gana vertió la pintura de spray y un cortador de caja. Incluso el desdichado Todd dejó varios libros sueltos y un pequeño contenedor de fluido más ligero. Candy se sintió casi estúpida de que ella no ocultaba un riesgo propio - pero cuando ella vio a los otros chicos meter la mano en sus bolsas y sus teléfonoscelulares en la caja, ella tragó aire.

Inclinándose hacia delante para leer los materiales prohibidos, un poco más de cerca, ella vio los teléfonos celulares, los buscapersonas, y todos los dispositivos de radio de doble sentido estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

Ya era bastante malo que ella no pudiera tener un ¡coche! Candy le puso la mano sudorosa al teléfono celular en su bolsillo, su única conexión con el mundo exterior.

Cuando el asistente vio la mirada de su cara, Candy recibió unas palmadas rápidas en la mejilla.

"No te desmayes chica, ellos no me pagan bastante para resucitar. Además, consigues una llamada telefónica una vez por semana por lo general."

Una llamada telefónica... ¿una vez por semana? Pero - Ella miró abajo su teléfono una vez más y vio que había recibido dos mensajes de texto. No parecía posible que éstos fueran sus dos últimos mensajes de texto.

El primero era de Flammy.

_¡Llama de inmediato! Estaré esperando por el teléfono todos los días, y recuerdo lo asignado. ¡Sobrevivirás! por cierto, por lo que vale la pena, pienso que todo el mundo totalmente se ha olvidado sobre... el incidente con Archie._

Candy cortó el mensaje de cuatro líneas.

En cierto modo, estaba aliviada. Ella no quería leer sobre cómo cada uno de los compañeros de su vieja escuela tenían ya olvidado lo que había pasado con ella.

Ella suspiró y miro su segundo mensaje.

Era de su mamá, que acababa de conseguir colgar los mensajes hace unas semanas, y quién seguramente no había sabido sobre la cosa " llamada una vez por semana" o no habrían abandonado a su hija aquí. ¿verdad?

_Kiddo* (*niña,pequeña), siempre pensamos en ti. Está bien y trata de comer bastantes proteínas. Hablaremos cuando podamos._

_Con amor, M&P* (Mama & Papa)_

Con un suspiro, Luce se dio cuenta de que sus padres debían saberlo. ¿Cómo explicar la expresión en sus caras dibujadas cuando había dicho adiós en la puerta de la escuela esta mañana?..

En el desayuno, ella había tratado de bromear acerca de perder ese terrible acento de Nueva Inglaterra que había tomado en Dover, pero sus padres ni siquiera habían esbozado una sonrisa.

Había pensado que ellos todavía estaban enojados con ella.

Ellos nunca hicieron la cosa de "levantar la voz", cuando Candy realmente actúo mal, sólo le dieron el viejo tratamiento de guardar silencio. Ahora entendió el comportamiento extraño de esta mañana: Sus padres ya estaban de duelo por la pérdida de contacto con su única hija.

"Todavía estamos esperando a una persona," el asistente cantó. "Me pregunto quién será." La atención de Candy se rompió hacia la Caja de peligro, que ahora estaba repleta de cosas de contrabando, que ni siquiera conocía. Podía sentir los ojos azules de un chico que la miraba fijamente. Miró y noto que todo el mundo la estaba observando.

Su turno, ella cerró los ojos y abrió lentamente sus dedos, dejando deslizar el teléfono de sus manos. El sonido de estar absolutamente sola. Todd y Susana se dirigieron hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección, pero el tercer chico se volvió hacia el asistente.

"Puedo guiarla," dijo él, señalando a Candy.

"No es parte de nuestro trato," contestó el asistente en forma automática, como si hubiera estado esperando este diálogo.

"Eres un nuevo estudiante otra vez, eso significa que los estudiantes nuevos tienen restricciones.

Volver al punto de partida. ¿No te gusta esto?, tú deberías haber pensado dos veces antes de romper la libertad condicional."

El chico se quedó inmóvil, sin expresión, cuando el asistente reforzó en la palabra "Libertad condicional" hacia el final de un pasillo amarillento.

"Circulando," dijo, como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Camas." Indicó la ventana que estaba enfrente del Oeste de un edificio de bloque distante. Candy podía ver a Susana y Todd arrastrando los pies despacio hacia ellos, con el tercer chico que caminaba lento, como si alcanzarlos a ellos fuera la última cosa en su lista de cosas por hacer.

Las residencias de estudiantes eran formidables y grandes, de un gris sólido como los bloques de un edificio, cuyas puertas de espesor dobles no mostraban nada de vida dentro.

Un gran placa de piedra estaba de pie plantada en medio del césped muerto, y Candy recordó del Sitio Web PAULINE DORMITORY las palabras grabadas. Parecía incluso más feo en el sol de la mañana brumosa más de lo que había mirado en el plano, de la fotografía blanco y negro.

Incluso desde esta distancia, Candy podría ver el moho negro que cubría la residencia de estudiantes. Todas las ventanas estaban obstruidas por hileras de barras de acero de gran espesor.

Ella miro… eso era…

¿Un alambre de púas que excedía la cerca que rodeaba el edificio?

El asistente miró abajo unos papeles, cambiando a través del archivo de Candy. "Habitación sesenta y tres. Lanza tu bolso en mi oficina con el resto de ellos por el momento. Puedes desempaquetar esta tarde."

Candy arrastró su bolso rojo hacia los otros tres troncos negros indescriptibles. Luego ella reflexivamente llego a su teléfono celular, donde por lo general introducía las cosas necesarias para recordar. Pero cuando su mano lo buscó en su bolsillo vacío, suspiró y se memorizo el número de habitación en cambio.

Todavía no entendía por qué ella no podía quedarse con sus padres; su casa en Thunderbolt.

Pero El San Pablo no se parecía a Savannah. Esto casi no se siente a cualquier sitio en absoluto, excepto a los sin vida, sin color, en donde el tribunal había encomendado que ella se alojara.

Ella había escuchado a su padre por teléfono con el director, el otro día, asintiendo con la cabeza "Sí, sí, tal vez sería mejor para ella para ser supervisada todo el tiempo. No, no, nosotros no queremos interferir con el sistema."

Claramente su padre no había visto las condiciones de la supervisión de su única hija. Este lugar se parecía a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

"Y, ¿qué significa eso rojo?" Luce pregunto al asistente, lista para ser liberada del viaje. "Lo rojo," dijo el asistente, señalando hacia un pequeño dispositivo de conexión de cable que cuelga del techo: una lente con una señal roja intermitente.

Candy no la había visto antes, pero tan pronto como el asistente señaló la primera, ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en todas partes.

¿" cámaras?"

"Muy bien," dijo el asistente, con una voz que gotea la condescendencia. "Las hacemos evidentes con el fin de que deben recordar. Que todo el tiempo, en todas partes, estamos observando. Así que no molesten, es decir será mejor que cooperen."

Cada vez que alguien se dirigía a Luce lo hacían como si ella fuera una total psicópata, incluso llegó a creer que eso era cierto.

Durante todo el verano, los recuerdos la perseguían, en sus sueños y en los raros momentos en que sus padres la habían dejado sola. Algo había ocurrido en esa cabaña, y todo el mundo (incluyendo Candy) se moría de ganas de saber exactamente qué.

La policía, el juez, la trabajadora social, había intentado de averiguar la verdad, pero estaba tan perdida como lo estaban los demás.

Ella y Archie habían estado bromeando toda la noche, persiguiéndose uno al otro en la fila de cabañas en el lago, lejos del resto de los compañeros. Trató de explicar que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, hasta que se convirtió en la peor.

Había pasado tanto tiempo repitiendo esa noche en su cabeza al oír reír a Archie, sintiendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y tratando de conciliar su instinto que le decía que ella en realidad era inocente.

Pero ahora, cada regla y norma parecía ir en contra de esa idea, parecía sugerir que era, de hecho, peligrosa y debía ser controlada.

Candy sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro.

"Mira, dijo el asistente. "Si te hace sentir mejor, estás muy lejos del peor de los casos aquí ". Era el primer gesto humano que el asistente había hecho hacia Candy, y ella creyó que fue para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero. La habían enviado aquí porque era sospechosa de la muerte del chico por el cual había estado loca, ¿y todavía estaba "lejos en el peor de los casos aquí"?

Candy se preguntó con quienes más exactamente ellos trataban en el San Pablo.

"Bien, la orientación ha terminado," dijo el asistente.

"Estás en tu propio lugar ahora. Aquí está un mapa si necesitas encontrar algo más." Ella dio a Candy una fotocopia de un crudo mapa dibujado a mano, luego echó un vistazo a su reloj.

"Tienes una hora antes de tu primera clase" luego saludo con la mano a Candy.

"Esta atenta. Y no lo olvides," dijo, señalando a las cámaras por última vez. "La luz infrarroja te está mirando"

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, una chica flaca, y morena, apareció delante de ella, moviendo sus dedos largos en su cara.

"Ooooooh," la chica se burlaba con una voz parecida a los fantasmas, bailando alrededor de Candy en un círculo. "La luz infrarroja te observaaa"

"Vete de aquí, Arriane, antes de que te reprenda," dijo el asistente, aunque mostraba una breve sonrisa genuina, había un poco de afecto secundario para la loca chica.

También estaba claro que Arriane no correspondía al amor. Ella imitaba ciertos movimientos en el asistente, luego miro a Candy, para ofenderla. "Y sólo por esto," dijo el asistente, apuntando una furiosa nota en su libro, "te has ganado la tarea de exponer a 'Little Miss Sunshine hoy'."

Señaló a Candy, que parecía cualquier cosa menos Sunshine, en sus vaqueros negros, botas negras, y top negro. En el marco de "La sección del Código de vestimenta", en el sitio web del colegio sostenían que mientras los estudiantes tengan buena conducta, eran libres de vestirse como quisieran, con sólo dos pequeñas estipulaciones: el estilo debe ser modesto y el color debe ser negro. Un poco de libertad.

La madre de Candy, le había obligado a usar esa mañana un suéter negro con un enorme cuello de tortuga que no favorecía en nada sus curvas, incluso su mejor característica se había ido: su hermoso cabello dorado y rizado, el cual solía colgar hasta su cintura, había sido casi completamente cortado. El fuego de la cabaña había dejado su cuero cabelludo superficialmente quemado y la línea del cabello irregular, así que luego del largo y callado viaje a casa desde Dover, su madre la había plantado en la bañera, tomado prestada la afeitadora eléctrica de su padre y sin palabras había afeitado su cabeza. A lo largo del verano, su cabello había crecido solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus antes envidiables ondas ahora colgaran en vergonzosos giros justo sobre sus orejas. Arriane la analizó, golpeando un dedo contra sus pálidos labios. "Perfecto" dijo, avanzando para enredar su brazo a través del de Candy. "Justo estaba pensando en que podría requerir un nuevo esclavo".

La puerta hacia el lobby se abrió y entrando el chico alto de ojos azules. El negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Candy, "Este lugar no teme hacer una búsqueda quitando la ropa (strip search). Así que si tú estás guardando alguna otra cosa peligrosa"- el levantó una ceja y tiro un montón de cosas no reconocibles en la caja-"ahórrate el problema"

Tras Candy, Arriane rió bajo su aliento. La cabeza del chico se elevó y cuando susojos encontraron a Arriane el abrió su boca, luego la cerró, como si estuviera inseguro de cómo proceder.

"Arriane", dijo tranquilamente "Anthony", ella respondió.

"¿Lo conoces?" Susurró Candy, preguntándose si habría las mismas clases de grupos en reformatorios como los había en las escuelas preparatorias como Dover.

"No me lo recuerdes", dijo Arriane, arrastrando a Candy fuera por la puerta hacia la gris y húmeda mañana. La parte de atrás del edificio principal daba hacia un resquebrajado camino bordeando un campo descuidado. El pasto estaba tan crecido que parecía más un lote vacante que un espacio común de una escuela, pero un desvanecido marcador y una pequeña cantidad de bancas de madera argumentaban lo contrario.

Más allá de los espacios comunes habían cuatro edificios de aspecto severo: el dormitorio hecho de bloques de cemento en la izquierda lejana, una enorme y fea iglesia en la derecha lejana y otras dos enormes estructuras entre las cuales Candy imaginó que estaban las salas de clase .Todo su mundo había sido reducido a la penosa vista ante sus ojos.

Arriane inmediatamente se dirigió fuera del camino y condujo a Candy hacia el campo, sentándola sobre una de las mojadas gradas de madera. La correspondiente instalación en Dover habría gritado liga Ivy Jock en entrenamiento, por lo que Candy siempre había evitado circular por ahí. Pero este campo vacío, con sus oxidados y deformes objetivos (arcos), contaban una historia muy diferente. Tres buitres sobrevolaban y una brisa triste batía través de las desnudas ramas de los robles. Candy se estremeció y hundió su mentón en el cuello de tortuga. "Así queeee", Dijo Arriane. "Ahora conoces a Randy".

"Pensé que su nombre era Anthony". "No estamos hablando de él", dijo Arriane rápidamente, "Me refiero a…" Arriane apunto con su cabeza hacia la oficina donde habían dejado al asistente en frente de la TV. "¿Qué piensas-chico o chica?"

"Uh, ¿chica?" Dijo Candy tentativamente. "¿Es esto una prueba?" Arriane esbozó una sonrisa. "La primera de muchas. Y pasaste, al menos creo que pasaste. El género de la mayoría de los facultativos aquí es un debate a nivel escolar. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás"

Candy pensó que Arriane estaba haciendo una broma-en cuyo caso, genial. Pero esto era un enorme cambio respecto a Dover. En su antigua escuela, los corbatas verdes, engominados futuros senadores habían prácticamente supurado a través de los pasillos en el gentil silencio en el que el dinero parece estar sobre todo.

Más seguido que otra cosa, los chicos de Dover dieron a Candy una frase como: "no ensucies las paredes blancas con tus huellas digitales" con una mirada de soslayo. Ella se trató de imaginar a Arriane ahí: holgazaneando en las gradas, haciendo una fuerte, y cruda broma. Candy trató de imaginar qué pensaría Flammy de Arriane. No había habido nadie como ella en Dover.

"Muy bien, suéltalo", Arriane ordenó. Aterrizando en lo alto de la grada y gesticulando a Candy para que se le uniera, ella dijo, "¿Que fue lo que hiciste para llegar aquí?" El tono de Arriane era juguetón, pero repentinamente Candy tuvo que sentarse. Era ridículo pero ella casi había esperado poder pasar el primer día de clase sin el pasado trepando y robándole su delgada máscara de calma. Por supuesto que la gente aquí iba a querer saber. Ella pudo sentir la sangre rasgueando en sus sienes. Pasaba cuando ella trataba de pensar hacia atrás-realmente pensar hacia atrás- a esa noche. Ella nunca había dejado de sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado a Archie, pero también trató muy fuerte de no quedarse hundida en las sombras, las cuales por ahora eran las únicas cosas que ella podía recordar del accidente. Esas oscuras e indefinibles cosas de las cuales ella no podía contarle a nadie.

¿Has visto eso?-ella había comenzado a decirle a Archie sobre la peculiar presencia que ella había sentido esa noche, sobre las forma torciéndose sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con arruinar su noche perfecta. Por supuesto, para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde. Archie se había ido, su cuerpo quemado mas allá de poder ser reconocido y Candy era…era ella… ¿culpable?

Nadie sabía sobre las tenebrosas formas que ella a veces veía en la oscuridad. Ellas siempre iban a ella, ellas habían ido y venido por tanto tiempo que Candy incluso no podía recordar la primera vez que las había visto. Pero podía recordar la primera vez que se dio cuenta que las sombras no iban a todos-sino, a nadie salvo ella.

Cuando tenía siete años, su familia había ido de vacaciones a Hilton Head y sus padres la habían llevado a un viaje en bote. Fue justo alrededor del ocaso cuando las sombras comenzaron a ondular sobre el agua, y ella se giro hacia su padre y le dijo, "¿Que es lo que haces cuando vienen, papa? ¿Por qué tú no estás asustado de los monstruos? No hay monstruos, le aseguraron sus padres, pero la insistencia de Candy en la presencia de algo tambaleante y oscuro le otorgo varias visitas con el oftalmólogo familiar, y luego lentes, y luego visitas al otorrinolaringólogo luego de que ella cometiera el error de describir el susurro ronco que las sombras a veces hacían-y luego terapia, y luego más terapia, y finalmente la prescripción de medicamentos anti-sicóticos.

Pero nada nunca las hizo desaparecer, para el momento en que ella tenía catorce, se rehusó a tomar sus medicinas. Fue ahí cuando encontraron al Dr. Sandford, y la Escuela Dover cercana. Ellos volaron a New Hampshire, y su padre manejó el auto rentado por una larga y curva carretera hasta una mansión llamada Shady Hollows en lo alto de un cerro.

Ellos plantaron a Candy en frente de un hombre en un delantal de laboratorio y le preguntaron si ella todavía tenía sus visiones. Las palmas de sus padres estaban sudando al momento que apretaron sus manos, las cejar fruncidas con el miedo de que hubiera algo terriblemente mal con su hija. Nadie salió y dijo si ella no le había dicho al Dr. Sandford lo que todos querían que ella dijera, ella debería estar viendo un montón de más cosas en Shady Hollow. Cuando ella mintió y actuó normal, le fue permitido ingresar a Dover, solo tenía que visitar al Dr. Sandford dos veces al mes. Se le permitió dejar de tomar esas horribles píldoras tan pronto como ella comenzó a pretender que ya no veía sombras. Pero ella aún no tenía control sobre cuando iban a aparecer. Todo lo que ella sabía era que el catálogo mental de lugares en los cuales ellas habían aparecido en el pasado-bosques densos, y aguas turbias-se transformaron en los lugares que ella evitaba a toda costa. Todo lo que ella sabía era que cuando las sombras venían, ellas por lo general estaban acompañadas por unos escalofríos bajo su piel, una sensación enfermiza como ninguna otra.

Luce se sentó a horcajadas sobre una de las gradas y aferro sus sienes entre sus pulgares y dedos medios. Si ella iba a ir a través de esto hoy, ella tenía que empujar su pasado desde lo más profundo de su mente, así que no había forma de que ella pudiera airear todos los horripilantes detalles a alguna extraña y maniaca desconocida.

En vez de responder, ella miró a Arriane, quien estaba reclinada en las gradas, usando un par de enormes lentes de sol negros que cubrían la mejor parte de su rostro. Era difícil de decir, pero ella debía estar mirando fijamente a Luce, también, porque después de un segundo, ella se levantó de las gradas y sonrió. "Corta mi pelo como el tuyo", dijo. "¿Qué?" Jadeó Candy "Tu cabello es hermoso". Era verdad: Arriane tenía los mechones gruesos y largos que Candy tan desesperadamente extrañaba. Sus cabellos negros y sueltos brillaban en la luz del sol, revelando un tinte rojo. Candy puso su cabello tras sus orejas, aun cuando todavía no era lo suficientemente largo como para hacer nada más que dejarlos libre en frente de ellas.

"Hermoso hermosísimo" dijo Arriane."El tuyo es sexy, radical. Y lo quiero" "Oh, Um, bien" dijo Candy. ¿Fue eso un cumplido? Ella no sabía si ella debía sentirse halagada o nerviosa por la forma en que Arriane asumió que ella podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera, incluso si lo que quería pertenecía a otra persona. "Donde vamos a obtener-"

"Ta-da" Arriane alcanzo su mochila y saco la navaja suiza rosada que Susana había tirado en la caja de peligros. "¿Qué?" dijo, viendo la reacción de Candy. "Yo siempre traigo mis dedos pegajosos en el día de "eliminar" de los nuevos estudiantes. La sola idea me lleva a los días de perro en el internado…el….campo de verano". "Pasaste todo el verano…¿aquí?" Canady hizo una mueca.

"¡Ha! Hablando como una verdadera novata. Tú probablemente esperas un recreo de primavera". Ella le tiro la navaja suiza a Candy. "Nosotros no tenemos salida de este infierno. Nunca. Ahora corta". "¿Qué pasa con las redes?" Preguntó Candy, mirando alrededor con la navaja en las manos. Debería haber cámaras en algún lugar por aquí. Arriane negó con la cabeza. ¿Puedes manejarlo o no?" Candy asintió.

"y no me digas que tu nunca has cortado el cabello antes" Arriane tomó la navaja de vuelta desde sacando la tijera y extendiéndola de vuelta. "No más palabras hasta que me digas cuan fantástica me veo". En el "salón" de la bañera de sus padres, La madre de Candy había atado los restos de su largo cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo antes de cortar todo. Candy estaba segura de que debía haber una forma más estratégica de cortar el cabello, pero como una evitadora de toda una vida del corte de cabello, la cola de caballo cortada era todo lo que ella sabía. Ella reunió el cabello de Arriane en sus manos, anudo una banda elástica de su muñeca alrededor, tomo las pequeñas tijeras firmemente y comenzó a cortar. La cola de caballo cayó a sus pies y

Arriane jadeó y se agitó alrededor. El corazón de Luce se contrajo al verlo. Ella todavía agonizaba sobre su propio cabello perdido, y todas las otras perdidas que el simboliza. Pero Arriane solo dejo una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. Ella corrió sus dedos a través de la cola de caballo una vez y lego la dejo en su mochila. "Increíble" dijo "continua"

"Arriane" Candy susurró antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí misma "Tu cuello. Esta todo…-"

"¿lleno de cicatrices?" finalizo Arriane "Puedes decirlo" La piel del cuello de Arriane, desde la parte baja de su oreja izquierda hasta la clavícula estaba irregular y marmolada y brillante. La mente de Candy fue hacia Archie-hacia esas horribles fotografías. Incluso sus propios padres no podrían mirarla después de verlas. Ella estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil viendo a Arriane ahora.

Arriane tomó la mano de Candy y la presionó a la piel. Estaba caliente y fría al mismo tiempo. Estaba suave y áspero.

"No estoy asustada de eso" dijo Arriane "¿lo estas tu?"

"No" dijo Candy, aunque deseo que Arriane sacara su mano para que ella pudiera sacar la suya también. Su estomago se revolvió al pensar si esta era la forma en que se sentiría la piel de Archie.

"¿Tienes miedo de quien realmente eres, Candy?". "No" dijo ella rápidamente. Debía ser tan obvio que ella estaba mintiendo. Ella cerró sus ojos, todo lo que ella quería era un nuevo comienzo, un lugar donde la gente no la mirara de la forma en que Arriane la estaba mirando ahora. En las puertas del colegio esta mañana, cuando su padre había susurrado el lema de la familia White en su oreja-"Los White nunca se estrellan"-lo había sentido posible, pero ahora se sentía tan denigrada y expuesta. Ella alejo su mano. "Así que, ¿Cómo paso?" preguntó, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Recuerdas como no te presioné cuando tu callaste para que tú me dijeras que hiciste para llegar aquí?" Arriane preguntó, levantando sus cejas.

Arriane gesticulo hacia las tijeras. " Retócalo en la parte de atrás, OK? Hazme ver realmente hermosa. Hazme ver como tú". Incluso con el mismo corte, Arriane todavía se vería como una muy desnutrida versión de Candy. Mientras Candy trataba de terminar con el primer corte de cabello que había dado, Arriane ahondó en las complejidades de la ida en el colegio.

"El bloque central de ahí es Augustine. Es donde tenemos nuestros llamados eventos sociales los miércoles en la noche. Y todas nuestras clases", dijo ella, apuntando al edificio de color diente amarillento, dos edificios a la derecha del dormitorio. Era como si hubiera sido diseñado por el mismo sádico que hizo Pauline. Era tristemente cuadrado, tristemente similar a una fortaleza, fortificado por el mismo alambre de púa y ventanas con barrote. Una gris y sobrenatural niebla cubría las paredes como musgo, haciendo imposible ver si alguien estaba ahí.

"Advertencia razonable", continuo Arriane. "Tú vas a odiar las clases aquí. No serías humana si no lo hicieras"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan malo de ellas?" preguntó Candy. Quizá a Ariane solo no le gustaba la escuela en general. Con su esmalte de uñas negro, su delineador de ojos negro y su mochila negra que solo se veía suficientemente grande para guardar su nueva navaja suiza en el extremo derecho de los comunes. "Por aquí, encontrarás nuestro gimnasio del estado del arte", ella dijo asumiendo el tono nasal de voz de una guía turístico. "si, si, para el ojo no entrenado parece una iglesia. Solía serlo. Unos pocos años atrás, un compacto y loco calisténico (levantador de pesas) se mostró quejándose sobre jóvenes sobre medicados arruinando la sociedad. Dono un montón de mierda de dinero así que la convirtieron en un gimnasio. Ahora los poderosos que son piensan que podemos trabajar nuestras frustraciones en una forma más natural y productiva" Candy gimió. Ella siempre había odiado las clases de gimnasia.

Arriane se compadeció, "El entrenador Diante es mal-va-do" Mientras Candy trotaba para mantener el paso, Ella dio cuenta del resto del campo. El patio de Dover había estado bien mantenido, limpio y salpicado de manera uniforme y cuidada de Quds podados. El San Pablo se veía como si hubiera sido tirado y abandonado en la mitad de la humedad. Sauces llorones colgaban hasta el suelo, Kudzu crecía a lo largo de las paredes en sabanas y cada tercer paso estaba aplastado.

Y no era solo la forma en que el lugar se veía. Cada respiro húmedo que Candy tomaba se quedaba atrapado en sus pulmones. Solo respirar en la hacía sentir como si se estuviera hundiendo en arenas movedizas.

"Aparentemente los arquitectos se vieron en el inmenso enfrentamiento sobre como readaptar los viejos edificios de la academia militar. El resultado es que nosotros terminamos en una media penitenciaria, media zona medieval de tortura, Y sin jardinero," dio Arriane, sacudiendo algo de lodo de sus botas de combate, "Intolerable. Oh, y ahí está el cementerio."

Candy siguió la dirección que Arriane marcaba con su dedo hacia la lejana izquierda del patio, justo pasando el dormitorio. Una incluso más gruesa capa de niebla se encontraba sobre la porción de tierra sin murallas. Estaba bordeada en los tres lados por un frondoso bosque de Robles. Ella no podía ver dentro del cementerio, el cual parecía hundirse en la tierra, pero pudo oler la putrefacción y escuchar el canto de las cigarras zumbando en los árboles. Por un segundo, ella pensó que vio el oscuro giro de las sombras- pero pestañeo se habían ido. "¿Es eso un cementerio?" "Sip. Solía ser una academia militar, en los días de la guerra civil. Así que aquí era donde enterraban a sus muertos. Es escalofriante que todos salieran. Y OH dios, "dijo Arriane, imitando un falso acento sureño, "apesta a alto cielo" Luego ella le cerró un ojo a Luce. "Nosotros vamos allá seguido." Candy miró a Arriane a ver si estaba jugando. Arriane solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, fue solo una vez. Y fue solo después de una enorme farmapalooza" Ahora, esa era una palabra que Candy conocía.

"¡Aha!" Arriane se rió. "Acabo de ver una luz encenderse allá arriba. Así que alguien está en casa. Bueno mi querida Candy, tu puedes haber ido a fiestas alrededor de la escuela, pero nunca has visto un botadero como los que los chicos del reformatorio hacen"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Candy, tratando de evitar el hecho de que ella nunca había ido a una gran fiesta en Dover.

"Lo verás" Arriane pauso y se giró hacia Luce. "Tu vendrás esta noche y saldremos, ¿bueno?" Ella sorprendió a Candy tomándola de la mano. "¿Lo prometes?

"Pero pensé que dijiste que tenía que estar alejada de las clases pesadas," bromeó Candy.

"Regla número dos-¡No me escuches!" Arriane rió, agitando su cabeza. "¡Estoy certificadamente loca!" Ella comenzó a trotar de nuevo y Candy fue tras ella.

"Espera, ¿Cuál era la regla número uno?" "¡Mantén el paso!"

Al momento que ellas fueron alrededor del edificio de clases, Arriane se detuvo de golpe. "efecto genial" dijo ella. "genial" repitió Candy.

Todos los otros estudiantes parecían estar agrupados alrededor de los árboles estrangulados por la hiedra (kudzu) afuera de Augustine. Nadie parecía completamente feliz de estar afuera, pero nadie parecía listo para entrar tampoco. No había algo así como un código de vestimenta en Dover, así que Candy no estaba acostumbrada a la uniformidad que le da uno. Nuevamente, aunque cada chico aquí usaba los mismo jeans negros, el mismo polo cuello de tortuga y el mismo chaleco negro atado alrededor de los hombros o alrededor de la cintura, había diferencias sustanciales en la forma en que los llevaban.

Un grupo de chicas tatuadas paradas con los brazos cruzados en un círculo utilizaban brazaletes hasta el codo. Las pañoletas negras en sus cabellos le recordaron a Candy una película que había visto sobre una banda de chicas en motocicleta. Ella la había rentado porque pensó: ¿Qué puede ser más genial que una banda de motocicletas solo de chicas? Ahora los ojos de Candy se cruzaron con unos de los de las chicas al otro lado del patio. La mirada de soslayo de los gatunos ojos delineados de negro hizo a Candy cambiar rápidamente la dirección de su mirada.

Una chica y un chico que iban tomados de la mano habían cosido lentejuelas en forma de calaveras y huesos cruzados en la parte de atrás de sus chalecos negros. Cada pocos segundos, uno de ellos atraída al otro para darle u beso en la frente, el lóbulo de la oreja, en el ojo. Cuando enroscaron sus brazos alrededor del otro, Candy pudo ver que cada uno usaba una banda de rastreo en la muñeca. Ellos se veían rudos, pero era obvio cuan enamorados estaban. Cada vez que vio brillar los anillos en sus lenguas, Candy sintió una punzada de soledad en su pecho. Detrás de los amantes, un grupo de chicos rubios estaba parado apoyando contra la pared. Cada uno de ellos usaba su chaleco, a pesar del calor. Todos tenían blancas camisas Oxford bajo el, los cuellos almidonados levantados. Sus pantalones negros golpeaban el borde de sus lustrosos zapatos de vestir perfectamente. De todos los estudiantes de patio, ellos le parecieron a Candy los más cercanos a los de Dover. Pero una mirada más en detalle los aparto rápidamente de los chicos que ella solía conocer. Chicos como Archie…

Todos aquí probablemente tendrían secretos que no querrían compartir. Pero ella no pudo distinguir si esta verdad la hizo sentir más o menos aislada. Arriane se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Luce corrían sobre el resto de los chicos.

"Todos hacemos lo que podemos para pasar el día," ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero en el caso de que no hayas visto los buitres que vuelan cerca, este lugar apesta a muerte". Ella se sentó en una banca bajo u sauce llorón y golpeó el sitio junto a ella. Candy limpio un montón de húmedas hojas caídas pero justo antes de sentarse, ella notó otra violación al código de vestimenta.

Una muy atractiva violación al código de vestimenta.

Él usaba una brillante bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Estaba lejos de hacer frio fuera, pero él llevaba puesta una chaqueta de motocicleta negra de cuero sobre su chaleco negro, también. Quizá era porque él era el único punto de color en el patio, pero era todo lo que Candy podía mirar. De hecho, todo alrededor pareció palidecer en comparación, por un largo momento, Candy olvidó donde estaba.

Ella se fijo en su cabello castaño. Sus pómulos altos, los lentes de sol oscuros que cubrían sus ojos, la suave forma de sus labios. En todas las películas que Candy había visto, en todos los libros que había leído, el foco del amor era absolutamente atractivo-excepto por ese pequeño detalle. El diente dañado, el encantador remolino, la bella marca en su mejilla izquierda. Ella sabía porque-si el héroe era tan impecable, él arriesgaría ser inalcanzable.

Pero inalcanzable o no, Candy siempre había tenido una debilidad por lo sublimemente hermoso. Como este chico.

El se recostaba contra el edificio son sus brazos cruzados ligeramente sobre el pecho. Y por un segundo Candy vio una imagen de ella misma abrazada por esos brazos. Ella sacudió su cabeza, pero la visión permaneció tan clara que ella casi avanzo hacia él.

No. Eso era una locura. ¿Cierto? Incluso en una escuela llena de locos, Candy estaba segura de que este instinto era una locura. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Él estaba hablando con un chico más bajo, con Dreads y una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver sus dientes perfectos. Ambos estaban riendo fuerte y genuinamente- en una forma que hizo a Candy extrañamente celosa. Ella trató de pensar hacia atrás cuando había sido la última vez que ella rió, realmente rió, de esa forma.

"Ese es Terruce Grandchester," dijo Arriane inclinándose y leyendo su mente. "Puedo decir que él ha atraído la atención de alguien."

"Subestimado", Candy estuvo de acuerdo, avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de cómo el debe haber parecido a Arriane. "Si bueno, si te gusta esa clase de cosas"

"¿Qué es lo que no puede gustar?" dijo Candy, incapaz de evitar que las palabras salieran disparadas

"Su amigo de ahí es Roland," dijo Arriane, señalando en la dirección del chico negro. "El es genial. El tipo de chico que puede poner sus manos en cosas, ¿entiendes?" No realmente, pensó Candy, mordiendo su labio. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

Ariane se encogió de hombros, usando su navaja suiza para eliminar una hebra de un tajo en sus pantalones negros. "solo cosas. De esas Pregunta y recibirás" "¿Qué pasa con Terruce? Preguntó Candy "¿Cuál es su historia?

"Oh, ella no se rinde" Rió Arriane, luego aclaró su garganta. "Nadie lo sabe realmente", ella dijo. "El se ajusta bien a su aura de misterio. Puede ser solo tu típico idiota del reformatorio"

"No soy ajena a los idiotas," dijo Candy, aunque tan rápido como las palabras salieron, deseo no poder retirarlas. Luego de lo sucedido con Archie-lo que sea que haya pasado-ella era la última persona que debería estar haciendo juicios de carácter. Pero más que eso, en los raros momentos en los que ella hacia incluso la más pequeña referencia a es anoche, la bamboleante canoa en las sombras volvía a ella, casi como si estuviera justo de vuelta en el lago. Ella miró de vuelta hacia Terry. El se sacó sus lentes deslizándolos en su chaqueta, luego se giró para mirarla.

Su mirada atrapo la de ella, y Candy observó como los ojos de él se agrandaban y luego rápidamente se entrecerraban en lo que parecía ser un gesto de sorpresa.

Peo no-era más que eso. Cuando los ojos de Terry sostuvieron los suyos, su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta. Ella lo reconoció de alguna parte. Pero ella habría recordado conocer a alguien como él. Ella habría recordado sentirse tan absolutamente sacudida como se sentía justo ahora.

Ella se dio cuenta que todavía tenía sus ojos enganchados a los de él cuando Terry le sonrió. Un chorro de calidez corrió a través de ella y tuvo que agarrar la banca en busca de soporte. Ella sintió sus labios levantarse en una sonrisa de vuelta a él, pero entonces el levantó su mano en el aire. Y le enseño el dedo del medio.

Candy jadeó y bajo sus ojos. "¿Qué?" preguntó Arriane, ciega a lo que justo había sucedido. "No importa", ella dijo. "No tenemos tiempo, siento la campana." La campana sonó como si fuera el momento justo, y todo el cuerpo de estudiantes comenzó con el lento arrastrar de pies hacia el edificio. Arriane estaba tirando de la mano de Luce y escupiendo instrucciones sobre cómo encontrarla después y cuando. Pero Candy estaba aun choqueada por haber sido insultada por un perfecto desconocido. Su delirio momentáneo sobre Terry se había desvanecido y ahora lo único que ella deseaba saber era: ¿Cuál era el problema de este tipo?

Justo antes de que ella se colara en su primera clase, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. La cara de él era inexpresiva, pero no había error-él la estaba mirando irse.

**continuará...**

**pues aquí les dejo el primer capítulo justo como lo prometí... espero les guste y una ****gran disculpa si hay errores, estoy trabajando con una traducción y tengo algunos problemas con la redacción...**

**gracias a: Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester y anaalondra28... por ser las primeras en comentar...**

**Nos Leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**APTO PARA SER ACEPTADO**

Candy tenía un pedazo de papel con su horario impreso, un cuaderno medio vacío que había comenzado a llenar en Dover en su clase de Historia Europea avanzada el año pasado, dos lápices número dos, su goma de borrar favorita, y la repentina y mala sensación de que Arriane podría haber estado en lo correcto sobre las clases en el San Pablo.

El profesor aún tenía que materializarse, los quebradizos escritorios estaban ordenados en desorganizadas filas, y el closet de materiales estaba bloqueado con hileras de cajas polvorientas en frente de él. Lo que era peor, ninguno de los chicos parecía notar el desarreglo. De hecho, ninguno de los otros chicos parecía notar que estaban en una clase del todo. Todos se mantuvieron de pie agrupados cerca de la ventana; dando la última fumada a un cigarrillo aquí, re posicionando los extra-largos alfileres de gancho en sus poleras allá. Solo Todd estaba sentado en un escritorio, tallando algo intrincado en su superficie con el lápiz. Pero los otros nuevos estudiantes parecían ya haber encontrado su lugar en medio del gentío. Anthony tenía el grupo de chicos similares a los de Dover en un grupo apretado alrededor de él. Ellos debían haber sido amigos cuando él se había matriculado la primera vez. Susana estaba estrechando manos con la chica del piercing en la lengua que había estado acariciándose con el chico del piercing en la lengua allá afuera. Candy se sintió estúpidamente envidiosa de que ella no fuera lo suficientemente atrevida para hacer nada más que tomar asiento cerca del

inofensivo Todd. Arriane revoloteaba sobre los otros, susurrando cosas que Candy no podía descifrar. Cuando pasó a Anthony, él desordeno su cabello recién cortado. "Linda mopa (trapero), Arriane."Él se rió burlonamente, tirando de un mechón en su cuello. " Mis felicitaciones a tu estilista"

Arriane le dio un manotazo. "Manos fuera, Ant. Es decir: en tus sueños." Ella apunto con su cabeza en dirección a Candy. "Y tu puedes dar tus cumplidos a mi nueva mascota, justo allá"

Los ojos azules de Anthony brillaron hacia Candy, la cual se puso rígida. "Creo que debería," él dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Él sonrió a Candy, la cual estaba sentada con sus tobillos cruzados bajo la silla y sus manos dobladas ordenadamente en su escritorio lleno de grafitis

"Nosotros los chicos nuevos tenemos que apoyarnos," él dijo. "¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"Pero yo pensé que tu habías estado aquí antes"

"No creas todo lo que dice Arriane" Él dirigió una mirada a Arriane, la cual estaba parada en la ventana, mirándolos sospechosamente.

"Oh, no, ella no dijo nada sobre ti," dijo Luce rápidamente, tratando de recordar si eso era o no verdad en realidad. Era claro que Anthony y Arriane no se agradaban, y aunque Candy le agradecía a Arriane el haberla acompañado esta mañana, ella no estaba lista para tomar partido por ningún lado aún.

"Recuerdo cuando era un chico nuevo aquí…la primera vez." Él se rió de sí mismo. "Mi banda recién se había separado, estaba perdido. No conocía a nadie. Podría haber necesitado a alguien sin"- él miro a Arriane-"una agenda para mostrarme cómo funcionaba."

"Qué, ¿Y tú no tienes una agenda?" dijo Candy, sorprendida de escuchar un timbre de coqueteo en su voz.

Una sonrisa relajada se extendió por la cara de Anthony. Él levantó una ceja hacia ella. "Y pensar que no quería volver aquí."

Candy se sonrojó. Ella usualmente no se relacionaba con chicos rockeros, pero de nuevo, ninguno de ellos había alguna vez empujado su escritorio junto a ella incluso más cerca, sentado junto a ella, y mirado fijamente con ojos mucho más azules. Anthony alcanzo su bolsillo y sacó una uñeta de guitarra verde con el número 44 impreso.

"Este es el número de mi pieza. Acércate cuando quieras"

Candy se preguntó cómo y cuando él había tenido esto impreso, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder-y quien sabe que hubiera respondido-Arriane aplastó pesadamente su mano en el hombro de Anthony. "Lo siento, ¿No me exprese claramente? Yo ya tengo derechos sobre ella."

Anthony dejo pasar aire fuertemente por su nariz en señal de desagrado. Él miro directamente a Candy mientras decía, "Verás, Pensé que aun existía algo llamado libre voluntad. Quizá tu mascota tiene un camino para misma en mente"

Candy abrió su boca para replicar que por supuesto que ella tenía un camino, era solo su primer día y ella aun estaba comprendiendo como todo funcionaba.

Pero para el momento en que ella fue capaz de tener las palabras claras en su cabeza, la campana de advertencia sonó, y el pequeño grupo alrededor del escritorio de Candy se disolvió.

Los otros chicos llenaron los escritorios alrededor de ella, y pronto dejo de ser tan notorio que Candy estaba sentada formal y correctamente en su escritorio, manteniendo un ojo en la puerta. Manteniendo un puesto de observación hacia Terry.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella podía sentir a Anthony echando miradas hacia ella. Ella se sintió halagada-y nerviosa, luego frustrada consigo misma. ¿Terruce? ¿Anthony? Ella había estado en esta escuela por cuanto, ¿45 minutos?-y su mente ya estaba haciendo malabares con dos chicos diferentes. La única razón por la que ella estaba en esta escuela era porque la última vez que ella había estado interesada en un chico, las cosas habían vuelto horrible, horriblemente malas. Ella no debería estar permitiéndose sentirse impresionada (dos veces!) en su primer día de escuela.

Ella miró hacia Anthony, quien le cerró un ojo, y luego se retiro el cabello rubio de los ojos. Dejando la buena apariencia de lado- sí, claro- él de verdad parecía una persona digna de conocer. Como ella, él estaba aún ajustándose al esquema, pero claramente había estado alrededor de un par de veces antes. Y él era agradable con ella. Ella pensó en la uñeta de guitarra verde con su número de habitación, deseando que no las diera libremente. Ellos podrían ser…amigos. Quizá eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Quizá entonces ella podría parar de sentirse tan obviamente fuera de lugar.

Quizá entonces ella sería capaz de perdonar el hecho de que la única ventana del salón de clase fuera del tamaño de un sobre de negocios, cubiertas de cal, y mirando hacia un enorme mausoleo en el cementerio.

Quizá entonces ella sería capaz de olvidar el olor a peróxido cosquilleante en su nariz, proveniente del blanqueado rubio de la chica punk sentada frente a ella.

Quizá entonces ella podría poner atención al severo, profesor con bigotes que entró en la sala, comandando a la clase a guardar silencio y sentarse, cerrando firmemente la puerta.

El más pequeño retorcijón de desilusión tiro de su corazón. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de donde había venido. Antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta, ella había estado guardando cierta esperanza de que Terruce estuviera en su primera clase, también.

¿Qué tenía la próxima hora, Francés? Ella miró hacia su horario pata chequear en que sala estaba. Justo en ese minuto, un aeroplano de papel sobrevoló sobre su horario, golpeo su escritorio, y aterrizó en el piso junto a su mochila. Ella miró para ver quien lo había notado, pero el profesor estaba ocupado en una pieza de tiza mientras escribía algo en la pizarra.

Candy miró nerviosamente hacia su izquierda. Cuando Anthony miró hacia ella, le dedico un guiño y un pequeño y coqueto saludo con la mano que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Pero el no parecía haber visto ni ser el responsable del aeroplano de papel.

"Psssst," vino un susurro silencioso detrás de él. Era Arriane, quien le indicó con el mentón que recogiera el aeroplano. Candy se dobló para alcanzarlo y vio su nombre escrito en pequeñas letras negras en el ala. ¡Su primera nota! ¿Ya esperando la salida? No es un buen signo, estamos en este agujero del infierno hasta el almuerzo. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Candy chequeo por segunda vez su horario y se dio cuenta con horror que las tres clases de la mañana eran en esta misma sala número 1-y las tres serían enseñadas por el mismo Sr. Cole. Él se había desasido del pizarrón y estaba caminando soñolientamente a través de la sala. No había introducción para los chicos nuevos- y Candy no podía decidir si estaba feliz por eso o no. El Sr. Cole solamente había estampado el listado de libros en cada uno de los escritorios de los estudiantes nuevos.

Cuando el paquete corcheteado aterrizo en frente de Candy, ella se inclino hacia adelante entusiasmada por echar un vistazo. Historia del mundo, se leía. Eludiendo el castigo de la humanidad. Hmmm, historia siempre había sido su materia fuerte, pero ¿eludiendo el castigo?

Una mirada más cercana al temario fue todo lo que le tomo a Candy ver que Arriane había estado bien respecto a estar en un agujero del infierno: una carga de lectura imposible, PRUEBA en grande, letras en negrita cada tercer periodo de clase, y un ensayo de 30 páginas encima-en serio?- el no tirano de tu elección. Gruesos paréntesis negros habían sido dibujados en Sharpie negro, alrededor de las tareas que Candy se había `perdido durante las primeras semanas de clase. En los márgenes, el Sr. Cole había escrito Veme para la confección de tu tarea de investigación. Si había una forma más efectiva de succionar tu alma, Candy estaría asustada de encontrarla. Al menos, tenía a Arriane sentado ahí atrás en la siguiente fila. Candy estaba agradecida de que el precedente de el paso de notas SOS ya se hubiera establecido. Ella y Flammy solían enviarse mensajes de texto furtivamente, pero para hacerlo aquí, Candy tendría definitivamente que aprender como doblar un aeroplano de papel gigante. Ella arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y trató de usar el de Arriane como modelo.

Después de unos desafiantes minutos de origami, otro avión aterrizo en su escritorio. Ella miró hacia Arriane, la cual agito su cabeza y le dio un aun-tienes mucho- que-aprender giro de ojos.

Candy se encogió de hombros disculpándose y se giro para abrir la segunda nota:

Oh, y hasta que estés segura de tu propósito, tu no querrás volar ningún mensaje relacionado con Terruce hacia mí. El tipo atrás de ti es famoso en el campo de futbol por sus intercepciones.

Bueno saberlo. Ella ni siquiera había visto al amigo de Terruce, Roland entrar tras de ella. Ahora ella se giro un poco en su asiento hasta que atisbo su precencia por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se atrevió a ojear su cuaderno en el escritorio y capto su nombre completo. Roland Sparks.

"No pasaje de notas" dijo el Sr. Cole severamente, causando que Candy girara su cabeza de vuelta con atención. "Sin plagio, y sin mirar a los trabajos de otros.

Yo no me forcé a través de la escuela de graduados solo para recibir su atención dividida."

Candy asintió al unísono con los otros aturdidos chicos solo hasta que el tercer avión giro hasta parar en medio de su escritorio.

Solo 172 minutos para irse! Ciento setenta y tres torturantes minutos más tarde, Arriane guiaba a Candy a la cafetería. "¿Qué es lo que piensas?" preguntó. "Que tenias razón," dijo Candy entumecida, todavía recobrándose de cuan dolorosamente desolador habían sido sus primeras tres horas de clase. "¿Por qué alguien enseñaría una materia tan depresiva?"

"Aw, Cole se relajara pronto. El pone su rostro de no-insolencias cada vez que hay un nuevo estudiante. Como sea," dijo Arriane, empujando a Candy, "podría ser peor. Podrías haber quedado asignada a la Sra. Tross."

Candy miro hacia su horario. "La tengo en biología en el bloque de la tarde," ella dijo con un sentimiento hundiéndose en su estomago.

Mientras Arriane escupía una risa, Candy sintió un golpe en su hombro. Era Anthony, pasándolas en su camino hacia el almuerzo. Candy se habría desparramado en el piso si no fuera por su mano alcanzándola para estabilizarla.

"Tranquila ahí." Él le lanzo una rápida sonrisa, y ella se preguntó si la habría golpeado a propósito. Pero él no parecía tan infantil. Candy miró hacia Arriane para ver si ella había notado algo. Arriane elevo sus cejas, casi invitando a Candy a hablar, pero ninguna de ellas dijo nada.

Cuando cruzaron las polvorientas ventanas interiores separando el desolador hall de la desoladora cafetería, Arriane tomo a Candy por el codo.

"Evita el filete frito de pollo a toda costa" ella instruyó mientras seguían al gentío dentro del jaleo de la sala de almuerzo. "La pizza está bien, los chili están bien, y la sopa de remolacha no es mala. ¿Te gusta el estofado de carne?" "Soy vegetariana," dijo Candy. Ella estaba mirando alrededor de las mesas, buscando a dos personas en particular. Terry y Anthony. Ella se sentiría mucho más tranquila si supiera donde estaban para que ella pudiera comer su almuerzo pretendiendo que no veía a ninguno de los dos. Pero hasta ahora, ningún avistamiento…

"Vegetariana, ¿huh?" Arriane frunció sus labios. "¿Padres hippies o tu propio pobre intento de rebelión?"

"Uh, ninguna, solo no-"

"¿Te gusta la carne?" Arriane dirigió los hombros de Candy en noventa grados hasta que ella estaba viendo directamente a Terry, sentado en una mesa al otro lado de la sala. Candy dejo salir una larga exhalación. Ahí estaba. "Ahora, ¿eso va para toda la carne?" Arriane canto en voz alta. "Como si tu no enterrarías tus dientes en ¿él?" Candy golpeo a Arriane y la arrastró hacia la fila del almuerzo. Arriane estaba carcajeándose, pero Candy estaba my sonrojada, lo cual sería terriblemente obvio en la luz fluorescente.

"Cállate, él obviamente te escuchó," ella susurró. Parte de Candy se sentía bien de estar haciendo bromas sobre chicos con una amiga. Asumiendo que Arriane fuera su amiga. Ella todavía se sentía mal por lo que había pasado esta mañana cuando ella había visto a Terry. Ese impulso hacia él, ella aún no entendía de donde vino, y ahora estaba aquí de nuevo. Ella se forzó a si misma a apartar sus ojos de su castaño y largo cabello, de la suave línea de su mandíbula. Ella se rehusaba a ser pillada mirando fijo. Ella no quería darle ninguna razón para insultarla una segunda vez. "Como sea," se burló Arriane. "Él esta tan concentrado en esa hamburguesa, que no podría escuchar la llamada de Satán." Ella gesticulo hacia Terry, quien si se veía intensamente concentrado en masticar su hamburguesa. Elimina eso, él se veía como alguien pretendiendo estar intensamente concentrado en masticar su hamburguesa.

Candy miró a través de la mesa hacia él amigo de Terry, Roland. Él estaba mirando directamente hacia ella. Cuando él noto sus ojos, él movió sus cejas en una forma que Candy no pudo descifrar pero de todos modos la asustó un poco.

Candy se giró hacia Arriane. "¿Por qué todo el mundo en esta escuela es tan raro?" "Voy a elegir no sentirme ofendida por eso, "dijo Arriane, tomando una bandeja plástica y dándole una a Candy. "Y voy a centrarme en explicarte el fino arte de seleccionar un asiento en la cafetería. Verás, tú nunca te querrás sentar cerca de… ¡Candy, ten cuidado!"

Todo lo que ella hizo fue dar un paso atrás, pero al momento en que lo hizo ella sintió el ruso golpe de dos manos en sus hombros. Inmediatamente, ella supo que se iba a caer. Ella extendió su mano para afirmarse, pero lo único que sus manos encontraron fue la bandeja de alguien más llena de comida. Todo se cayó junto con ella. Ella aterrizó con un golpe sordo en el piso de la cafetería, un plato lleno de sopa de remolacha en su rostro.

Cuando ella sacó la suficiente remolacha blanda de sus ojos como para ver, Candy miró hacia arriba. La más enojada duende que alguna vez haya visto estaba parada sobre ella. La chica tenía el cabello rojizo en puntas, al menos 10 piercings en su rostro y una mirada de muerte. Ella descubrió sus dientes hacia Candy y siseo, "Si la sola visión de ti no ha arruinado mi apetito, te haré comprarme otro almuerzo."

Candy tartamudeo una disculpa. Ella trató de levantarse, pero la chica apretó el taco de su bota taco aguja en el pie de Candy. El dolor viajo por su pierna, y ella tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar en voz alta. "Por qué no solo lo dejo para después," dijo la chica.

"Es suficiente Elisa," dijo Arriane fríamente. Ella se agacho para ayudar a Candy a pararse. Candy hizo un gesto de dolor. El taco aguja definitivamente iba dejar un moretón. Elisa cuadro sus caderas para enfrentar a Arriane, y Candy tuvo la sensación de que no era la primer a vez que entrechocaban cornamentas.

"Amistad rápida con la novata, puedo ver," Elisa gruñó. "Esto es un muy mal comportamiento, A. ¿No se supone que estas a prueba?"

Candy tragó. Arriane no había mencionado nada de estar a prueba, y no tenía sentido que eso le prohibiera hacer nuevos amigos. Pero la palabra fue suficiente para hacer que Arriane empuñara el puño y lanzara un golpe que aterrizó en el ojo derecho de Elisa.

La pelirroja trastabillo hacia atrás, pero fue Arriane quien capto al atención de Candy.

Ella comenzó a convulsionar, sus brazos lanzados hacia arriba y agitándose en el aire.

Era la banda de la muñeca, Candy se dio cuenta con horror. Estaba mandando algo así como un shock a través del cuerpo de Arriane. Increíble. Esto era cruel y un castigo poco usual, de seguro.

El estomago de Candy se revolvió mientras miraba al cuerpo de su amiga estremecerse. Ella se adelanto para agarrar a Arriane justo cuando ella se desmoronaba hacia el suelo.

"Arriane, "susurró Candy. "¿Estás bien?"

"Maravillosamente." Los ojos oscuros de Arriane aletearon abiertos, luego cerrados.

Candy jadeo. Luego uno de los ojos de Arriane se abrió. ¿Te asusté, cierto? Aw, eso es dulce. No te preocupes, los shocks no van a matarme," ella susurró. "Ellos solo me hacen más fuerte. Como sea, valió la pena darle un ojo morado a esa vaca, ¿tú sabes?"

"Bueno, córtenla, córtenla," una ronca voz retumbó tras ellas. Randy estaba parado en la puerta, con el rostro rojo y respirando pesadamente. Era un poco tarde para cortar nada, pensó Candy, pero entonces Elisa estaba avanzando hacia ellas, sus tacos aguja resonando en el linóleo. La chica no tenía vergüenza. ¿Iba ella a golpear a Arriane en frente de Randy? Afortunadamente, los fornidos brazos de Randy se cerraron alrededor de ella primero. Elisa trató de patear su camino hacia la libertad y comenzó a gritar. "Alguien mejor comienza a hablar," ladró Randy, apretando a Elisa hasta que quedo lánguida. "Una nueva idea, las tres se presentarán a castigo mañana en la mañana. En el Cementerio. Al alba!" Randy miró a Elisa. "¿Te enfriaste ya?

Candy asintió rígidamente, y Randy la soltó. Ella se agachó hacia donde Arriane todavía yacía en el regazo de Candy, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Al comienzo, Candy pensó que Arrriane estaba malhumorada, como un perro enojado con un collar de shock, pero después, sintió un pequeño espasmo en el cuerpo de Ariane y se dio cuenta que la chica aun estaba a merced de la banda de la muñeca.

"Vamos," dijo Randy, más suave. "Vamos a apagarte" Ella extendió su mano hacia Arriane y la ayudo a levantar su pequeño, tembloroso cuerpo, girándose una vez en la puerta para repetir sus órdenes a Candy y Elisa. "¡Al alba!"

"Lo estoy esperando con ansias," dijo Elisa dulcemente, agachándose a levantar el plato de estofado de carne que se había caído de su bandeja.

Ella lo balanceo sobre la cabeza de Candy por un segundo, luego lo volteo y aplasto al comida en el cabello de la rubia. Candy pudo escuchar el chapoteo de su propia mortificación mientras todo el mundo tenía su vistazo de la nueva chica cubierta en estofado.

"Sin precio," dijo Elisa, sacando la más pequeña cámara del bolsillo de atrás de sus jeans negros. "Di…estofado," ella cantó, tomando algunas fotos en primer plano. "Esto se verá genial en mi blog" "Lindo sombrero," alguien abucheo desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Luego, azorada, Candy giro sus ojos hacia Terry, rezando por que de alguna forma él se hubiera perdido toda la escena. Pero no, él estaba negando con su cabeza. Se veía molesto.

Hasta ese momento, Candy había pensado que ella tenía la oportunidad pararse y solo agitar hasta el olvido el incidente- literalmente. Pero viendo la reacción de

Terry, finalmente hizo que se rompiera toda posibilidad de algún intento de valentía.

Ella no lloraría en frente de toda esta gente horrible. Ella tragó fuerte, se levantó, y se fue. Ella se apuró hacia la puerta más cercana, deseosa de poder sentir algo de viento frio en su cara.

En vez de eso, la humedad sureña de Septiembre la abrigó, ahogándola tan pronto como salió. El cielo estaba de un color, un café grisáceo tan opresivamente templado que era incluso difícil ver el sol. Candy disminuyó el paso, pero fue tan lejos del estacionamiento como pudo antes de parar completamente.

Ella añoró ver su maltratado auto ahí, para hundirse en la desgastada cubierta del asiento, encender el motor, subir el estéreo, y pelar el infierno lejos de aquí.

Pero mientras estuvo parada en el caliente y negro pavimento, la realidad se asentó: ella estaba atrapada aquí, y un par de enormes puertas de acero al separaban del mundo fuera del San Pablo. Además, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de irse… ¿Dónde iba a ir?

El enfermante sentimiento en su estomago le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Ella ya estaba en la última parada, y las cosas se estaban viendo bastante sombrías.

Era tan deprimente como verdadero: El colegio, era todo lo que tenía.

Ella dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos, sabiendo que tenía que volver. Pero cuando levanto su rostro, los residuos en sus palmas le recordaron que aun estaba cubierta en el estofado de carne de elisa. Ugh, Primera parada, el baño más cercano.

De vuelta adentro, Candy se escurrió en el baño de mujeres justo cuando la puerta se abría. Susana, quien parecía incluso más rubia y perfecta ahora que ella, se veía como si ella hubiera justo ido a bucear a un basurero, se apretujó a pasar.

"Whoops, lo siento, querida," ella dijo. Su voz de acento sureño era dulce, pero su cara se arrugó a la visión de Candy. "Oh, dios, te ves terrible. ¿Qué pasó?" ¿Qué pasó? Como si toda la escuela no lo supiera ya. La chica probablemente estaba jugando al tonto para que Candy reviviera toda la mortificante escena.

"Espera cinco minutos" replico Candy, con más rudeza en su voz de la que pretendía. "Estoy segura que los comentarios se esparcen como la plaga por aquí"

"¿Quieres usar mi base de maquillaje?" pregunto Susana, levantando un cosmetiquero azul pastel. "No te has visto aun, pero vas a hacerlo-" "Gracias, pero no." Cortó Candy, pasando hacia el baño. Sin mirarse en el espejo, abrió la llave. Salpico agua fría en su rostro y finalmente dejo que todo saliera.

Lagrimas cayendo, ella apretó el dispensador de jabón y trató de utilizar algo de la mano llena de jabón rosado barato para fregar todo el estofado. Pero aún estaba el problema de su pelo. Y su ropa definitivamente se había visto y olido mejor. No que ella necesitara dar una buena primera impresión otra vez.

La puerta del baño crujió al abrirse y Candy se apretujó contra la pared como un animal asustado. Cuando una extraña entró, Annie se puso rígida y espero lo peor.

La chica tenía una figura delgada, pero que se veía acentuada por una anormal cantidad de ropa en capas. Su rostro estaba rodeado de cabellos negros y largos, Ella se veía bastante modesta, pero, la apariencia puede ser engañosa. Ambas manos estaban dobladas en su espalda en una forma que, después del día que Candy había tenido, no podía confiar.

"Sabes, tú no puedes estar aquí sin un permiso," dijo la chica. Su tono calmado parecía significar negocios.

"Lo sé." La mirada en los ojos de la chica confirmaron la sospecha de Candy de que era absolutamente imposible tener un respiro es este lugar. Ella comenzó a suspirar en rendición. "Yo solo-"

"Estoy bromeando." La chica se rió, girando sus ojos y relajando la postura. "Me robe un poco de shampoo desde el camarín para ti," ella dijo, mostrando en sus manos dos en apariencia inofensivas botellas de plástico de shampoo y acondicionador. "Anda," ella dijo, montando una silla plegable. "Vamos a limpiarte. Siéntate aquí."

Un sonido medio sollozo, media risa que ella nunca había hecho se escapo de los labios de Candy. Sonó, adivino Candy, a alivio. La chica estaba siendo amable con ella-no solo amable de reformatorio, sino como una ¡persona amable regular! Sin ninguna razón aparente. La impresión de eso fue casi demasiado para mantenerse de pie. "¿Gracias?" Candy se manejo para decir, todavía sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

"Oh y tu probablemente necesites un cambio de ropa," dijo la chica, mirando hacia su sweater negro y sacándoselo por la cabeza para exponer otro sweater idéntico debajo.

Cuando ella vio la mirada sorprendida en el rostro de Candy, ella dijo, "¿Qué?

Tengo un sistema inmune hostil. Tengo que usar muchas capas." "Oh, bueno, ¿Estarás bien sin este?" Candy se hizo a si misma preguntar, aunque no hubiera hecho lo correcto con tal de sacarse el abrigo de carne que estaba usando.

"Por supuesto," dijo a la chica, descartándola. "Tengo tres más bajo este. Y un par más en mi casillero. Sé mi invitada. Me duele ver una vegetariana cubierta de carne. Soy bastante empática."

Candy se preguntó cómo esta extraña sabia de sus preferencias alimentarias, pero más que eso, ella tenía que preguntar: "Um, ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable?" La chica se rió, suspiró, y luego negó con su cabeza. "No todos aquí son putas y putos." "Huh?" dijo Candy.

Sobrenombre promedio en la ciudad para esta escuela. Obviamente no hay putos reales aquí.

No voy a presionar tus oídos con alguno de los más crudos sobrenombres con los que han salido.

Candy se rió, "Todo lo que quiero decir es, no todos aquí son unos completos idiotas."

"¿Solo la mayoría?" preguntó Candy, odiando que ella ya sonara tan pesimista. Pero había sido una muy larga mañana, y ella ya había pasado por mucho, y quizá esta chica no la juzgaría por ser un poquito hosca.

Para su sorpresa, la chica sonrió. "Exactamente. Y ellos por supuesto que nos han dado al resto de nosotros un mal nombre." Ella adelantó su mano. "Soy Annie Britter. Tu puedes llamarme Ann."

"Lo tengo," dijo Candy,

"Soy Candice White."

"Y todos te llaman Candy," dijo Ann. "Y te transfirieron desde la preparatoria Dover en New Hampshire." "¿Cómo sabrías eso?" Candy preguntó lentamente.

"¿Acerté?" Ann se encogió de hombros." Estoy bromeando, leí tu archivo.

Candy se la quedo mirando sin comprender. Quizá ella había sido muy rápida con ese juicio de confiable. ¿Cómo podría Ann tener acceso a su archivo?

Ann dejo correr el agua. Cuando estuvo caliente, ella le indico a Candy que inclinara su cabeza en el lavamanos.

"Verás, la cosa es," ella explicó, "No estoy realmente loca." Ella paro a Candy por el cabello mojado."Sin ofender." Luego la bajo nuevamente." Soy la única chica en esta escuela sin un mandato de la corte. Y quizá no lo pienses, pero ser legalmente cuerdo tiene sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, soy la única chica en la cual confían para ser ayudante de oficina. Lo cual es estúpido de su parte. Tengo acceso a un montón de mierda confidencial."

"Pero si tú no tienes que estar aquí-"

"Cuando tu padre es el jardinero de la escuela, ellos así te dejan asistir gratis. Así que…" Ann se calló.

¿El padre de Ann era el jardinero?," por cómo se veía el lugar, no se le había cruzado a Candy por la mente que hayan tenido alguna vez un jardinero.

"Sé lo que estas pensando," dijo Penn, ayudando a Luce a lavar los últimos restos de salsa de su cabello. "¿Qué los jardines no están exactamente bien cuidados?"

"No," mintió Luce. Ella estaba deseosa de mantenerse en el lado bueno de la chica y quería exponer la vibra somos-amigas más que lo que le importaba cuan seguido alguien cortaba el pasto. "Es, um, muy bonito."

"Papá murió dos años atrás," dijo Ann suavemente. "Ellos llegaron tan lejos como para pegarme al viejo director Udell como mi guardián legal, pero, uh, ellos nunca fueron tan lejos como para contratar un reemplazo para papá."

"Lo siento," dijo Candy, bajando su voz también. Así que alguien más aquí sabia como era pasar por una gran pérdida.

"Está bien," dijo Ann, esparciendo acondicionador en su palma. "Es de verdad una buena escuela. A mí me gusta mucho."

Ahora la cabeza de Candy se levanto, lanzando un spray de agua alrededor del baño."¿Estás segura que no estás loca?"

"Estoy bromeando. Lo odio. Apesta totalmente."

"Pero tú puedes irte," dijo Candy, inclinando su cabeza, curiosa. Ann mordió su labio. "Sé que es morboso, pero incluso aunque no estuviera pegada a Udell, no podría. Mi papá está aquí." Ella gesticuló hacia el cementerio, invisible desde aquí. •Él es todo lo que eh tenido."

"Entonces supongo que tú has tenido más que alguna otra persona en esta escuela," dijo Candy, pensando en Arriane. Su mente recordó la manera en que Arriane había apretado su mano en el patio hoy, la deseosa mirada en sus ojos azules cuando la hizo prometer que iría a su dormitorio esta noche.

"Ella estará bien," dijo Ann. "No sería Lunes si Arriane no fuera acarreada a la enfermería después de una pelea."

"Pero no fue la pelea," dijo Candy. "Fue esa banda en la muñeca. La vi. La estaba

shockeando." "Nosotros tenemos una definición bastante amplia de golpe aquí. Tú nueva enemiga, ¿Elisa? Ella ha montado algunas peleas legendarias.

Ellos siguen diciendo que van a cambiar sus medicinas. Con suerte tendrás el placer de presenciar al menos un ataque antes de que lo hagan."

El procesador de Ann era bastante remarcable. Cruzó por la mente de Candy preguntarle cual era la historia con Terruce, pero la complicada intensidad de su interés por él era mejor mantenerla en la base de un necesario-averiguar. Al menos hasta de que ella lo entendiera primero.

Ella sintió las manos de Ann escurriendo el agua de su cabello.

"Eso era lo último," dijo Ann. "Creo que finalmente estas libre de estofado."

Candy se miró en el espejo y pasó las manos por su cabello. Ann tenía razón. Excepto por la cicatriz emocional y el dolor en su pie derecho, no había evidencia de su riña con elisa en la cafetería.

"Estoy agradecida de que tengas el cabello corto," dijo Ann. "Si fuera tan largo como en la foto de tu archivo, esto habría sido un operación mucho más larga."

Candy la miro boquiabierta. "Voy a tener que poner ojo en ti, ¿Cierto?" Ann enredó su brazo en el de Candy y la condujo fuera del baño. "Solo mantente de mi lado bueno y nadie saldrá herido."

Candy le lanzo a Ann una mirada preocupada, pero la cara de la chica no decía nada. "¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" preguntó Candy.

Ann sonrió, repentinamente alegre. "Anda, tenemos que ir a clase. ¿No estás feliz de que estemos en el mismo bloque de la tarde?"

Candy se rió. "¿Cuándo vas a parar de saber todo sobre mi?"

"No en el futuro previsible," dijo Ann, arrastrándola por el hall hacia las salas de clase de bloques de cemento. "Aprenderás a amarlo pronto, lo prometo. Soy una muy poderosa amiga a tener."

* * *

**continuará...**

**gracias Liz Carter por tu comentario, espero publicar pronto, aunque al parecer de las tres historias que tengo en curso, esta es la menos gustada... publicaré los demás capítulos y si no termina de gustar no publicare el resto... y me enfocaré en otras posibilidades... **

**Feliz Noche**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dibujo oscuro**

Candy serpenteaba a través del húmedo pasillo del dormitorio hacia su pieza, arrastrando su bolsa de campamento roja de lona Gurid con el tirante roto en su vigilia. Las paredes aquí eran del color de un pizarrón polvoriento-y todo el lugar estaba extrañamente tranquilo, excepto por el zumbido sordo de las lámparas fluorescentes amarillas colgando de los techos de paneles manchados de agua.

Mayormente, Candy estaba sorprendida de ver tantas puertas cerradas. En Dover, ella siempre deseo más privacidad, un descanso de las fiestas de dormitorio en el pasillo que se formaban a todas horas. No podías caminar hacia tu pieza sin tropezar con un grupillo de chicas sentadas de piernas cruzadas en jeans iguales entre sí, o una pareja besándose contra la pared.

Pero en San Pablo…bueno, o todos estaban comenzando con su ensayo de treinta páginas…o la socialización aquí era más del tipo "tras puertas cerradas". Hablando de eso, las puertas cerradas en si eran algo para notar. Si los estudiantes eran creativos en sus modos de violar el código de vestimenta, eran mucho más ingeniosos cuando se trataba de personalizar sus espacios. Candy ya había pasado por una puerta enmarcada por una cortina de cuentas, y otra con un felpudo de bienvenida que la estimulaba a "irte al infierno" cuando pasabas por ahí. Ella paro en la única puerta blanca del edificio. Habitación 63. Hogar amargo Hogar. Ella rebusco por la llave en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, tomo un aliento profundo, y abrió la puerta hacia su celda.

Excepto que no era terrible. O al menos no tan terrible como ella esperaba. Había una ventana de porte decente abierta para permitir la entrada de algo de la sofocante brisa nocturna. Y pasado las barras de acero, la vista de los espacios comunes bañados de luna era algo interesante, si ella no pensaba en la profundidad en el cementerio tras ellos. Tenía un armario y un pequeño lavatorio, un escritorio para hacer su tarea-pensando en eso, la más triste visión en la pieza era el vistazo que Candy capto de ella misma en el largo espejo detrás de la puerta.

Ella rápidamente miro hacia otro lado, sabiendo bien que es lo que encontraría en su reflejo. Su rostro luciendo ojeroso y cansado. Sus ojos color verde salpicados de estrés. Su cabello como el pelaje del histérico poodle familiar después de una tormenta. El sweater de Annie le quedaba como un saco de arpillera. Estaba temblando. Sus clases de la tarde no habían sido mejores que las de la mañana, debido principalmente a que su peor temor se había vuelto realidad: la escuela en pleno ya había comenzado a llamarla estofado de carne.

Y desafortunadamente, al igual que su tocayo, el apodo estaba destinado a pegar.

Ella quería desempacar, para cambiar la genérica habitación 63 en su propio lugar, donde ella pudiera ir cuando necesitara escapar y sentirse bien. Pero solo llego tan lejos como para abrir su bolso antes de colapsar en la cama desnuda en rendición. Ella se sentía tan lejos de casa. Solo tomaban 22 minutos por auto para ir desde la desvencijada puerta trasera blanca de su casa hacia las oxidadas puertas de acero del colegio San Pablo, pero podrían más bien ser como 22 años. Por la primera mitad del silencioso viaje con sus padres esta mañana, los vecindarios se veían todos iguale: soñolientos suburbios sureños de clase media. Pero después el camino se había desviado de la calzada hacia la playa, y el terreno se había vuelto más y más pantanoso. Un oleaje de manglares (tipo de árbol) marcaba la entrada a las tierras húmedas, pero pronto incluso esos disminuyeron. Las últimas 10 millas de camino hacia el colegio eran deprimentes. Cafés grisáceos, sin forma, abandonados. De vuelta en casa en Thunderblot, la gente en la ciudad siempre bromeaba sobre el extraño y memorable hedor a podredumbre de aquí: tu sabes que estás en el pantano cuando tu auto comienza a oler a barro.

Aunque Candy había crecido en Thunderbolt, ella no estaba familiarizada realmente con la parte más oriental del país. Como niña, ella siempre había asumido que se debía a que no había ninguna razón para ir allá- todas las tiendas, escuelas, y cada miembro de su familia y persona que conociera estaban en el oeste. El lado este era menos desarrollado. Eso era todo. Ella extrañaba a sus padres, quienes habían pegado un post-it en la polera a la entrada de su bolso-Te amamos! Los White nunca se rinden! Ella extrañaba su habitación, la cual daba hacia las plantaciones de tomate de su padre. Extrañaba a Flammy, quien ciertamente le habría mandado al menos 10 mensajes para nunca ser vistos. Extrañaba a Archie…

O, bueno, eso no era exactamente así. Lo que ella extrañaba era la forma en que la vida se sintió cuando ella recién había comenzado a hablar con Archie. Cuando tenía a alguien en quien pensar si no podía dormir en la noche, el nombre de alguien para garabatear tontamente en sus cuadernos. La verdad era que, Candy y Archie nunca tuvieron realmente la oportunidad de llegar a conocerse bien. El único recuerdo que ella tenía era la foto que Flammy había tomado furtivamente, desde el otro lado del campo de fútbol entre dos de sus sets de sentadillas, cuando él y Candy habían hablado por quince segundos de… sus sets de sentadillas. Y la única cita en la que ella había ido con él no había sido una cita real- solo una hora robada cuando ella lo había arrastrado lejos de resto de la fiesta. Una hora de la que ella se había arrepentido por el resto de su vida.

Había comenzado inocentemente, solo dos personas yendo a dar un paseo por el lago, pero no fue mucho después que Candy comenzó a sentir las sombras retorciéndose sobre sus cabezas. Luego los labios de Archie tocaron los suyos, y el calor recorrió su cuerpo, y los ojos de él se volvieron blancos de terror…y segundos más tarde, la vida que ella conocía se había ido en un incendio. Candy se giró y escondió su cara en el hueco de su brazo. Ella paso meses llorando la muerte de Archie, y ahora, yaciendo en esta habitación extraña, con las barras de metal hundiéndose en su piel a través del delgado colchón, ella sintió la futilidad egoísta de todo. Ella no había conocido a Archie más de lo que ella conocía a…bueno, Anthony.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo a Candy levantarse de la cama. ¿Cómo alguien podría saber encontrarla aquí? Ella fue en puntas de pie hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Luego fijo su cabeza en el pasillo vacio. Ella ni siquiera había escuchado pasos afuera, y no había signos de nadie que hubiera golpeado.

Excepto por el aeroplano de papel pinchado con un alfiler de bronce en el pizarrón de corcho junto a su puerta. Candy sonrió al ver su nombre escrito en marcador negro a lo largo del ala, pero cuando abrió la nota, todo lo que estaba escrito dentro era una flecha negra apuntando hacia el pasillo.

Arriane la había invitado a ir esta noche, pero eso había sido antes del incidente con Elisa en la cafetería. Mirando hacia la salida del pasillo vacío, Candy consideró seguir la criptica flecha. Luego miró atrás hacia su enorme bolsa de lona, su penosa fiesta esperando ser desempacada. Ella se encogió de hombros, cerró su puerta, puso la llave de su pieza en el bolsillo, y comenzó a caminar.

Ella paro en frente de la puerta al otro lado del pasillo para verificar un enorme poster de Sony, un músico ciego, de quien ella sabía por la chirriante colección de discos de su padre, era un increíble tocador de harmónica. Ella se inclino hacia delante para leer el nombre en el pizarrón de corcho y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que estaba parada en frente de la pieza de Roland Spark.

Inmediatamente, molestosamente, ahí estaba una pequeña parte de su cerebro que comenzó a calcular las probabilidades de que Roland pudiera estar pasando el rato con Terruce, con solo una delgada puerta separándolos.

Un zumbido mecánico hizo a Candy saltar. Ella miró directamente a una cámara de vigilancia empotrada en la pared sobre la puerta de Roland. Los rojos. Agrandándole en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella se encogió, avergonzada por razones que la cámara no podría ser capaz de adivinar. De todos modos, ella había venido aquí para ver a Arriane-cuya pieza, ella se dio cuenta, estaba ubicada directamente frente a la pieza de Roland.

En frente de la `pieza de Arriane, Candy sintió una pequeña punzada de ternura.

La puerta completa estaba cubierta de pegatinas-algunas impresas, otras obviamente hechas a mano. Eran tantas que se sobreponían, cada frase casi cubriendo y algunas veces contradiciendo la anterior. Candy se rió bajo su aliento mientras imaginaba a Arriane coleccionando pegatina indiscriminadamente (regla de la gente común…mi hija es una estudiante de F en San Pablo… Vote no en propuesta 666), luego estampándolas con un accidental-pero pensado-foco en su césped.

Candy pudo haberse entretenido por una hora leyendo la puerta de Arriane, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse consciente de sí misma parada en frente de una pieza a la cual ella estaba solo medio segura de estar invitada. Luego, vio un segundo aeroplano de papel de Arriane. Ella lo saco del pizarrón de corcho y lo desplego:

Mi querida Candy

Si te apareces para salir esta noche, genial! Saldremos y será genial. Si tú me plantas, entonces…saca tus garras de mi nota privada, ROLAND!

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? jesus!. Como sea: Se que dije que saldríamos hoy en la noche, pero tengo que apurarme desde R&R en la enfermería (el recubrimiento de plata de mi mal tratamiento de hoy) a una programación del trabajo de biología con Tross.

Lo que significa-¿lo dejamos para después?

Tuya psicóticamente

A

Candy estuvo parada con la nota en sus manos, insegura de que hacer. Ella estaba agradecida de que Arriane estuviera siendo cuidada, pero todavía deseaba ver a la chica en persona. Ella quería escuchar la voz despreocupada de Arriane por ella misma, para poder saber cómo sentirse respecto a lo sucedido en la cafetería. Pero parada ahí, en el pasillo, Candy se sentía más insegura de cómo proceder al día siguiente. Un silencioso pánico la lleno cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, tarde en la noche.

Tras ella, una puerta se abrió. Un chispazo de luz blanca se abrió en el piso bajo sus pies. Candy escuchó música siendo tocada dentro de la pieza. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" era Roland, parado en su puerta en una camiseta blanca rota y jeans. Sus rastas estaban apiladas en una liga amarilla en la cima de su cabeza y sostenía una harmónica contra sus labios.

"Vine a ver a Arriane" dijo Candy, tratando de forzarse a sí misma a no mirar tras él para ver si había alguien más en la pieza. "Se supone que nosotras-" "No hay nadie en casa," dijo él crípticamente. Candy no supo si él se refería a Arriane, o al resto de los chicos en el dormitorio, o que. Él toco unas pocas notas en la armónica, los ojos fijos en ella todo el tiempo. Luego el sostuvo abierta la puerta un poco más abierta y levanto sus cejas. Ella no pudo descifrar si la estaba invitando o no a pasar.

"Bueno, estaba justo marchando hacia la biblioteca," ella mintió rápidamente, dándose la vuelta por donde vino. "Hay un libro que quiero revisar." "Candy" llamó Roland.

Ella se giró. Ellos no se habían conocido formalmente, y ella no esperaba que el supiera su nombre. Sus ojos lanzaron una sonrisa hacia ella y él uso la harmónica para apuntar hacia el otro lado."La biblioteca es para allá", él dijo. Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Asegúrate de chequear la colección especial en el ala este. Estoy seguro de qu encontraras algo interesante•

"Gracias," dijo Candy, sintiéndose realmente agradecida al cambiar de curso. Roland parecía tan ireal ahí, diciendo adiós y tocando algunas notas en la harmónica mientras ella se iba. Quizá él solo la puso nerviosa antes porque pensó en él como el amigo de Terry. Por todo lo que sabía, Roland podría ser una muy buena persona. Su ánimo cambió a medida que caminaba. Primero, la nota de Arriane había sido sarcástica y enérgica, luego ella tuvo un agradable encuentro con Roland Sparks; además ella de verdad quería revisar la biblioteca. Las cosas se veían mejor.

Cerca del final del pasillo, donde los dormitorios giraban hacia el ala de la biblioteca, Candy pasó por la única puerta abierta del piso. No había decoraciones en esta puerta, pero alguien la había pintado toda de negro. A medida que se acercó, Candy pudo escuchar música heavy metal bastante enojada tocándose dentro. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse a leer el nombre, era de Elisa. Candy apuró sus pasos, repentinamente alerta a cada sonido de sus botas en el linóleo. Ella no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que empujo a través de las puertas de madera de la librería y exhalo.

Un sentimiento cálido barrió sobre Candy cuando miro alrededor de la biblioteca. Ella siempre había amado el casi imperceptible dulce y viejo aroma que solo una habitación llena de libros puede tener. Ella se sintió cómoda con el suave y ocasional sonido de las páginas al girar. La biblioteca en Dover siempre había sido su escape, y Candy se sintió casi sobrepasada por el alivio cuando se dio cuenta que esta podría ofrecerle el mismo sentido de santuario. Ella casi no podía creer que el sitio perteneciera al colegio. Era realmente…invitante.

Las paredes eran de un caoba profundo y los techos eran altos. Una chimenea de ladrillos se encontraba a lo largo de una pared. Habías largas mesas de madera iluminadas por antiguas lámparas verdes, y pasillos de libros más largos de los que ella podía ver. El sonido de sus botas fue silenciado por una gruesa alfombra persa cuando Candy pasó las puertas de entrada.

Unos pocos estudiantes estaban estudiando, ninguno que Candy conociera de nombre, pero incluso el más punky de los chicos se veía menos amenazante con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia los libros. Ella se acercó al escritorio principal, el cual era un ovalo gigante en el centro de la habitación. Estaba sembrado de montones de papel y libros y tenía un desorden académico hogareño que le recordó el hogar de sus padres. Los libros estaban apilados tan alto, que casi no podía ver a la bibliotecaria sentada tras ellos. Ella estaba trabajando a través de papeleo con la energía de alguien trabajando por oro. Su cabeza se levantó al acercarse Canddy.

"¿Hola!" sonrió la mujer-realmente sonrió a Candy. Su cabello no era gris sino plateado, con un tipo de brillo que centelleaba incluso en la suave luz de la biblioteca. Su rostro se veía viejo y joven al mismo tiempo. Tenía un pálida, casi incandescente piel, brillantes ojos negros, y una pequeña y puntiaguda nariz. Cuando habló a Candy, ella empujó hacia arriba las magas de su sweater blanco de casimir, exponiendo grupos y grupos de brazaletes de perlas decorando ambas muñecas. ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?" le pregunto en un feliz susurro.

Candy se sintió inmediatamente tranquila con esta mujer, y bajó la mirada hacia la placa con su nombre en el escritorio. Sophia Bliss. Ella deseo de verdad tener un requerimiento de biblioteca. Esta mujer era la primera figura de autoridad que había visto en todo el día cuya ayuda realmente quería buscar. Pero ella sólo estaba paseando alrededor…y luego recordó lo que Roland Sparks le había dicho.

"Soy nueva aquí," ella explicó, "Candice White. ¿Puede decirme donde está el ala este?"

La mujer le dio a Candy una sonrisa como las que Candy había estado recibiendo de bibliotecarias durante toda su vida. "Justo en esa dirección" ella dijo, apuntando hacia una hilera de altas ventanas en el otro lado de la habitación. "Soy la señorita Sophia, y si mi lista es correcta, estás en mi seminario de religión los martes y jueves. Oh, ¡vamos a divertirnos tanto!"Ella le cerró un ojo."Por el momento, si necesitas algo más, Estoy aquí. Un placer ayudarte Candy."

Luce le sonrió dándole las gracias, le dijo a la Srta. Sophia felizmente que la vería mañana en clase, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las ventanas. Fue sólo cuando se alejó de la bibliotecaria que ella consideró la extraña, intima forma en que la mujer la había llamado por su apodo.

Ella solo se había alejado de la área de estudio principal y estaba pasando a través de los altos y elegantes estantes de libros cuando algo oscuro y macabro pasó sobre su cabeza. Ella miró hacia arriba. No. No aquí, por favor. Déjame tener solo este lugar.

Cuando las sombras iban y venían, Candy nunca estaba exactamente segura de cuando iba a terminar-cuanto tiempo demorarían en irse.

Ella no podía entender que estaba pasando ahora. Algo era diferente. Ella estaba aterrorizada, sí, pero no sentía frio. De hecho, se sentía un poco sonrojada. La biblioteca estaba tibia, pero no tan tibia. Y luego sus ojos cayeron en Terruce.

Él estaba mirando hacia la ventana, su espalda hacia ella, sobre un estrado que decía COLECCIONES ESPECIALES en letras blancas. Las mangas de su ajada chaqueta de cuero estaban levantadas hasta sus codos, y su cabellobrillaba bajo las luces. Sus hombros estaban encorvados, y nuevamente, Candytuvo el instinto de acurrucarse entre ellos. Ella lo sacudió de su cabeza y se paróde puntillas para tener una mejor visión de él. Desde aquí, ella no podía estarsegura, parecía como si él estuviera dibujando algo.

Mientras miraba el suave movimiento de su cuerpo mientras dibujaba, el interior de Candy se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, como si ella se hubiera tragado algo hirviendo. Ella no podía entender porque, pero contra toda razón, ella tenía esa extraña premonición de que Terry la estaba dibujando.

Ella no debería ir a él. Después de todo, ni siquiera lo conocía, nunca había hablado con él realmente. Su única comunicación por mucho había incluido un dedo medio y una par de miradas sucias. Sin embargo por alguna razón, se sentía muy importante para ella descubrir que había en ese block de dibujo.

Luego la golpeó. El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Un pequeño flash volvió a ella repentinamente. En el sueño, era tarde en la noche-húmedo y frio, y ella estaba vestida en algo largo y flotante. Ella se inclino contra una ventana con cortinas en una habitación desconocida. La única persona que había ahí era un hombre…o un chico-ella nunca alcanzó a ver su rostro. Él estaba dibujándola semejantemente en un grueso taco de papel. Su pelo. Su cuello. El preciso delineado de su perfil. Ella permanecía tras él, demasiado asustada para dejarle saber que ella estaba observando, demasiado intrigada para darse la vuelta.

Candy saltó hacia adelante al sentir algo pinchar la parte de atrás de su hombro y luego flotar sobre su cabeza. La sombra había resurgido. Era negra y tan gruesa como una cortina. El golpeteo de su corazón creció hasta hacerse audible que lleno sus oídos, bloqueando el oscuro susurro de la sombra. Terry elevó la mirada desde su trabajo y pareció elevar sus ojos justo hacia donde la sombra estaba escondida, pero él no se comportó como ella.

Por supuesto, él no podía verlas. Su foco se instaló fuera de la ventana. El calor dentro de Candy creció más fuerte. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él lo sintiera a través de su piel.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Candy trató de mirar sobre su hombro hacia el block. Por solo un segundo, su mente vio la curva de su propio cuello desnudo dibujado con lápiz en la página. Pero luego ella pestañeo, y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron de vuelta en el papel, ella tuvo que tragar fuertemente.

Era un paisaje. Terry estaba dibujando la vista del cementerio fuera de la ventana casi en cada perfecto detalle. Candy nunca había visto algo que la hiciera sentir tan triste.

Ella no sabía por qué. Era una locura-incluso para ella- haber esperado que su bizarra intuición se hiciera realidad. No había ninguna razón para que Terry la dibujara. Ella lo sabía. Justo como ella sabía que él no había tenido ninguna razón para insultarla esta mañana. Pero él lo había hecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" él preguntó. Él había cerrado su block y la estaba mirando solemnemente. Sus labios llenos estaban dispuestos en una línea recta y sus ojos azules se veían aburridos. Él no se veía enojado por lo menos, parecía exhausto.

"Vine a chequear un libro de la colección especial," ella dijo en una voz temblorosa. Pero al mirar alrededor, ella rápidamente notó su error.

Colecciones especiales no era una sección de libros-era un área abierta de la biblioteca para un despliegue artístico de la guerra civil. Ella y Terry estaban parados en una pequeña galería con bustos de bronce de héroes de guerra, cabinas de vidrio llenas de viejas notas y mapas de la confederación. Era solo una sección de la biblioteca donde no había ni un solo libro para mirar.

"Buena suerte con eso," dijo Terry, abriendo su block nuevamente, como para decir, preventivamente, adiós.

Candy tenía la lengua trabada y estaba avergonzada y lo que quería hacer era escapar. Pero entonces, ahí estaban las sombr

* * *

as, todavía acechando en la cercanía, y por alguna razón Candy se sentía mejor en relación a ellas cuando Terry estaba cerca. No tenía sentido-como si hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer para protegerla de ellas.

Ella estaba congelada, enraizada en su puesto. Él miró nuevamente hacia ella y

suspiró. "Déjame preguntarte, ¿A ti te gusta ser espiada furtivamente?"

Candy pensó en las sombras y lo que ellas le estaban haciendo ahora. Sin pensarlo, ella negó con la cabeza toscamente.

"Ok, somos dos". Él aclaró su garganta y se la quedó mirando, dándole a entender que ella era la intrusa.

Quizá ella podía explicar que se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada y que necesitaba sentarse solo por un minuto. Ella comenzó a decir, "Mira, puedo-" Pero Terry agarró su block de dibujo y se levantó. "Vine acá para estar solo," él dijo, interrumpiéndola. "Si tú no te vas, yo lo haré"

Él deslizo su block en su mochila. Cuando pasó junto a ella, su hombro rozó el de ella. Incluso con lo mínimo de ese contacto, incluso a través de las capas de ropa, Candy sintió un golpe de electricidad.

Por un segundo, Terry se quedó quieto, también. Ellos giraron sus cabezas para mirarse el uno al otro, y candy abrió su boca. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Terry había girado sobre sus talones y estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Candy vio como las sombras reptaron sobre la cabeza de él, se arremolinaron en un círculo, y luego desaparecieron pasando por la ventana hacia la noche.

* * *

**continuará...**

**muchisimas gracias Liz Carter or tus palabras de ánimo, tienes mucha razón, voy a continuar la historia hasta el final... prometo no dejarla inconclusa.**

**Laura Grandchester: Sí, tienes mucha razón Candy y Terry se han enamorado en otras vidas... la cuestión de todo este asunto, es saber por qué la historia siempre es igual para ellos, siempre con un trágico fin.**

**si te has dado cuenta, en este capítulo Candy tiene un deja vú que se relaciona con la introducción de esta historia...**

**respecto a lo de las sombras... bueno ellas forman parte del pasado de Candy, pero no son la razón de la muerte de Archie **

Nos leemos pronto...

Muy buenas noches a todas :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Salto al cementerio**

Ahhh, martes. Día de Waffles. Por lo que Candy podía recordar, los martes de verano significaban café fresco, tazones hasta el tope de frambuesas y crema batida, y una interminable pila de crujientes y marrones waffles. Aún en este verano, cuando sus padres comenzaron tener un poco de miedo de ella, el día de los waffles era una cosa con la que podía contar. Ella podía rodar en su cama en una mañana del martes, y antes de que se diera cuenta de algo más, ella sabía instintivamente qué día era.

Candy olfateó, lentamente dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, luego olfateó otra vez más a gusto. No, no había suero de leche, nada más que el avinagrado olor de la degradada pintura. Ella se sacudió el sueño y fue entonces consciente de su desarreglado dormitorio. Se miraba como la toma del "antes" en un show de "renueva tu casa". La larga pesadilla que había sido el lunes volvió a ella: la baja de su celular, el incidente del pastel de carne con los ojos sorprendidos de Elisa en la cafetería, el encuentro con Terruce en la biblioteca. Qué era lo que lo había tan malo, Candy no tenía la menor idea.

Se sentó para ver a través de la ventana. Aún era de noche; el sol ni siquiera había rozado el horizonte. Nunca se despertaba tan temprano. Si recordaba, ella no recordaba haber visto alguna vez el amanecer. Sinceramente, algo acerca de ver-el-amanecer como una actividad siempre la había hecho sentir nerviosa. Eran los momentos de espera, los momentos antes de que los rayos del sol tocaran el horizonte, sentada en la oscuridad viendo a través de la arboleda. El peor momento. Candy suspiró, un suspiro audible de estar harta en casa y sola, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera más enferma y más solitaria. Qué era lo que iba a hacer por las siguientes tres horas entre el amanecer y su primera clase? El amanecer-

Porqué esas palabras le parecían familiares? Oh. Maldición. Se suponía que ella debería estar en detención.

Se salió de su cama con dificultad, tropezando con su aún empacado bolso de lona, y jaló otro suéter negro y aburrido de la parte superior de la pila de suéteres negros y aburridos. Jaló los vaqueros negros de ayer, se asustó cuando dio un vistazo a su desarreglada cabellera, y trató de pasar sus dedos a través de ella mientras cerraba de un golpe la puerta.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó al portón, las puertas de cementerio hechas complicadamente con hierro forjado. Ella se estaba ahogando con el abrumado olor de repollo tierno y sintiéndose muy sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? El concepto de "al amanecer" era diferente al de ella? Dio un vistazo a su reloj. Ya eran las 6:15.

Todo lo que le habían dicho era que tenía que reunirse en el cementerio, y Candy estaba segura que esta era la única entrada. Se paró junto al umbral, donde el agrietado asfalto del parqueo dio lugar a un lote lleno de maleza. Vio un diente de león, y se le vino a la mente que una Candy más pequeña hubiera saltado en él y luego hubiera pedido un deseo y soplado. Pero los deseos de Candy se sentían muy pesados para algo tan ligero.

Las delicadas puertas eran las únicas que dividían el cementerio del parqueo. Algo muy sorprendente para una escuela con una alambra de púas.

Candy pasó su mano sobre las puertas, trazando el adorno floral con sus dedos. Las puertas deben de haber sido de los días de la Guerra Civil que Arriane nos estaba hablando, en aquél tiempo cuando el cementerio era usado para sepultar a los soldados. Cuando la escuela se dio cuenta que no era un lugar para locos caprichosos. Cuando todo el lugar estaba lleno de maleza y oscuro. Era raro- el resto del campus era plana como una hoja de papel, pero de alguna manera, el cementerio tenía una cóncava, con forma de tazón. Desde aquí, ella podía ver la cuesta de todo lo que estaba enfrente de ella. Fila tras fila de simples lápidas que estaban alineadas como espectadores en una arena.

Pero hacia el centro, en el punto más bajo del cementerio, el camino de las tumbas se convertía en un laberinto de tumbas más grandes, increíbles estatuas y mausoleos. Probablemente para oficiales confederados, o simplemente los soldados que tenían dinero. Se miraban como si hubieran sido talladas. Pero desde aquí, el fino peso de ellos se miraba que arrastraba el cementerio abajo, casi como si fuera succionado hacia un desagüe. Pisadas detrás de ella. Candy se giró para ver una grande y negra figura emerger de la parte de atrás de un árbol. Ann! Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de la chica. Luce nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a alguien- aunque era casi imposible creer que Ann tuviera detenciones. "No estás retrasada?" Ann le preguntó, deteniéndose unos cuantos pies enfrente de Candy dándole un divertido movimiento de cabeza de "Oh! Tú, pobre nueva".

"He estado aquí por diez minutos," dijo Candy. "No eres tú la que está retrasada?"

Ann sonrió. "No te la creas, soy una madrugadora. Yo nunca tengo castigos." Se encogió de hombros y se subió sus lentes morados que tenía en la nariz. "Pero tú sí, junto con otras 5 desafortunadas almas, quienes probablemente se están poniendo más enojados por cada minuto que te están esperando en el monolito." Se paró de puntillas y señaló atrás de Candy, junto a la estructura de roca más grande, la cual se levantó en el centro de la parte más honda del cementerio. Si Candy entrecerraba los ojos, podía distinguir un grupo de figuras negras agrupadas alrededor de la base.

"Ellos solo dijeron que nos encontráramos en el cementerio." Dijo Candy, sintiéndose ya derrotada. "Nadie me dijo a dónde tenía que ir." "Bueno, yo te estoy diciendo: el monolito. Ahora ve allá abajo," dijo Ann. "No vas a hacer muchos amigos acortándoles la mañana más de lo que ya lo has hecho."

Candy tragó saliva. Una parte de ella quería que Ann le mostrara el camino. Desde aquí arriba, se miraba como un laberinto, y Candy no quería perderse en el cementerio. De repente, se puso muy nerviosa, el sentimiento de estar lejos de casa, y ella sabía que se iba a poner mucho peor allí. Se tronó los nudillos, ganando tiempo.

"Candy?" dijo Ann, dándole un empujoncito en sus hombros. "Todavía estás parada ahí."

Candy trató de darle a Ann una valiente sonrisa de gracias, pero se tuvo que conformar con un raro gesto facial. Luego, se apresuró cuesta abajo hacia el corazón del cementerio.

El sol todavía no había salido, pero se estaba acercando, y estos últimos momentos antes del amanecer eran los que más la asustaban. Ella pasó por los caminos de lápidas. En algún momento tuvieron que estar rectas, pero para ahora estaban tan viejas que casi todas se inclinaban hacia la otra, dándole a todo el lugar la apariencia de dominó.

Chapoteó en charcos de lodo con sus Converse negros, las hojas crujían. Para cuando ella pasó la sección de simples obstáculos y llegó a la parte de las tumbas ornamentadas, el suelo se había más o menos aplanado, y ella estaba totalmente perdida. Dejó de correr, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Voces. Si se calmaba, podía escuchar voces.

"Cinco minutos más, y me voy" dijo un chico.

"Qué mal que tu opinión no tenga valor, Sr. Sparks." Una voz terca, una que Candy reconoció de sus clases ayer. La Sra. Tross.

Después del incidente con el pastel de carne, Candy había llegado tarde a su clase y no había hecho exactamente su mejor impresión en la severa y esférica maestra de ciencias.

"A menos que alguien quiera perder sus privilegios sociales esta semana"-gemidos a través de las tumbas-"todos esperaremos pacientemente, como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer, hasta que la Srta. White decida honrarnos con su presencia."

"Ya estoy aquí,"

Candy jadeó, finalmente rodeando una gigante estatua de un querubín. La señora Tross se quedó allí con las manos en la cintura, usando una variación del traje negro de ayer. Su cabello marrón estaba revuelto hasta el cuero cabelludo y sus ojos marrones sin brillo solo mostraban irritación. Biología siempre había sido difícil para Candy, y para variar, ella no estaba haciendo puntos con la Sra. Tross.

Detrás estaban Arriane, Elisa y Roland, agrupados alrededor de un círculo de pedestales que todos apuntaban a una central estatua de ángel. Comparado con el resto de estatuas, esta se miraba nueva, más blanca y grande. Y recostado sobre el esculpido muslo del ángel-casi no lo había notado-estaba Terry.

Él estaba usando su chaqueta varonil de cuero negro y la bufanda roja que había visto ayer. Candy tomó su desastroso rubio cabello, que parecía que no había sido peinado luego de levantarse… lo que le hizo pensar cómo se miraría Terry cuando estaba durmiendo… lo que le hizo sonrojarse instintivamente que para cuando bajó su mirada de su cabello hasta sus ojos, ella estaba rigurosamente humillada.

Para entonces él la estaba mirando.

"Lo siento," soltó de repente. "No sabía dónde se supone que debíamos reunirnos. Juro-" "Guárdatelo" dijo la Sra. Tross, arrastrando un dedo por su garganta. "Ya bastante has hecho perder el tiempo de todos. Ahora, estoy segura de que todos recuerdan la despreciable indiscreción, cualquiera que sea, que ustedes cometieron para que se encuentren aquí. Pueden pensar en eso por las próximas dos horas mientras trabajan. Pónganse en parejas. Ya conocen la dinámica. "Dio un vistazo a Candy y jadeó. "Muy bien, quien quiere un protegido?" Para el horror de Candy, todos los estudiantes estaban viendo sus pies.

Pero luego, después de un tortuoso minuto, un quinto estudiante salió a la vista alrededor de la esquina del mausoleo.

"Yo quiero"

El estudiante en cuestión era Anthony. Su camiseta negra de cuello en V le sentaba perfectamente en sus anchos hombros. Se paró a unos cuantos metros de Roland, quien se movió a un lado mientras Anthony pisaba el pasto y caminaba hacia Candy. Sus ojos se posaron en ella mientras daba grandes zancadas, moviéndose delicadamente y seguro.

Parte de ella quería apartar su mirada, porque era vergonzosa la forma en que Anthony la estaba mirando en frente de todos. Pero por alguna razón, ella estaba fascinada. Ella no podía romper su mirada- hasta que Arriane se paró entre ellos.

"Candy," dijo ella. "Yo llamé a Candy."

"No lo hiciste," dijo Anthony.

"Claro que sí, solo que no me oíste desde tu rara percha de allá atrás." Las palabras salieron apresuradamente. "La quiero a ella." "Yo-" Anthony comenzó a responder.

Arriane levantó su cabeza espectacularmente. Candy tragó. Acaso él también iba a decir que también la quería a ella? No podía sólo olvidarse de ello? Cumplir detención en un grupo de tres?

Anthony dio una palmadita en el brazo de Candy. "Me encontraré luego contigo, de acuerdo?" le dijo a ella, como si fuera una promesa que ella le había pedido cumplir.

Los otros chicos saltaron de las tumbas de donde habían estado sentados y se fueron a un cobertizo. Candy los siguió, pegándose a Arriane, quien sin hablar le entregó un rastrillo.

"Así que… Quieres el ángel vengador, o los amantes carnales abrazados?" No hubo mención de los eventos de ayer, o de los recuerdos de Arriane, y Candy de alguna forma sentía que no debería mencionar el tema con Arriane. En lugar de eso, ella dio un vistazo por encima de su cabeza y se vio atrapada por dos estatuas gigantes. La que estaba más cerca se parecía un Rodin. Un hombre y una mujer desnudos estaban enredados en un abrazo. Ella había estudiado escultura Francesa en Dover, y siempre pensó que los Rodins eran las piezas más románticas. Pero ahora era difícil ver a los amantes abrazados sin pensar en Terruce. Quien la odiaba. Como si ella necesitara una prueba para eso luego de que básicamente él había explotado en la librería anoche, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en la mirada relajada que le había dado él en la mañana.

"Dónde está el ángel vengador?" ella le preguntó a Arriane con un suspiro. "Buena elección. Está por aquí." Arriane llevó a Candy hacia una gran escultura de mármol, era un ángel salvando el suelo del impacto de un relámpago. Podría haber sido una pieza interesante, en aquellos tiempos, cuando fue esculpida. Pero ahora sólo se miraba vieja y sucia, cubierta con lodo y musgo. "No lo entiendo," dijo Candy. "Que es lo que haremos?" "Restregar y restregar," dijo Arriane, casi cantado. "Me gusta pretender que les estoy dando un pequeño baño." Dicho esto, ella subió en el ángel gigante, balanceando sus piernas sobre el brazo de la estatua, como si todo fuera un resistente y viejo roble para que ella escalara. Asustada de que la Sra. Tross la mirara como si quisiera buscarse más problemas, Candy empezó a pasar el rastrillo a través de la base de la estatua. Ella trató de limpiar lo que parecía una interminable pila de hojas húmedas. Tres minutos después, sus brazos la estaban matando. Definitivamente ella no se había vestido para esta tarea sucia. Candy jamás había sido enviada a detención en Dover, pero por lo que había escuchado, consistía en llenar una hoja de papel con "No plagiaré el Internet" unos cientos de veces. Esto era brutal. Especialmente cuando lo que ella realmente había hecho era darle un golpe accidental a Elisa en la cafetería. Ella estaba tratando de no hacer era hacer juzgamientos precipitados, pero ¿limpiando lodo de las tumbas de personas que habían estado muertas desde hace más de un siglo? Candy odiaba su vida en este momento.

Luego un rayo de sol finalmente se filtró de entre los árboles, y de repente había color en el cementerio. Candy se sintió instantáneamente más contenta. Podía ver más de diez metros en frente de ella. Podía ver a Terry… trabajando en equipo con… Elisa.

El corazón de Candy se estremeció. El aire había desaparecido. Ella vio a Arriane, quien le lanzó una mirada de compasión pero siguió trabajando. "Hey," Candy le susurró en alto. Arriane puso un dedo en sus labios pero le hizo un ademán de que se subiera junto a ella.

Con menos gracia y habilidad, Candy tomó el brazo de la estatua y se balanceó hasta el pedestal. Una vez que estuvo segura de que no se iba a caer al suelo, ella susurró, "Así que… Terruce es amigo de Elisa?"

Arriane soltó un resoplido. "No inventes, ellos se odian," dijo rápidamente, luego hizo una pausa. "Por qué preguntas?"

Candy apuntó hacia los dos, haciendo un gran trabajo para limpiar su tumba. Estaban parados uno cerca del otro, recostados en sus rastrillos y teniendo una conversación que Candy desesperadamente deseaba poder escuchar. "A mí me parece que sí son amigos."

"Es detención," Arriane dijo despreocupadamente. "Tienes que hacer parejas. Crees que Roland y Chester el Molestón son amigos?" –dijo, mientras apuntaba hacia a Roland y Anthony.

Se miraba que estaban discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de dividir el trabajo en la estatua de los amantes. "Los amigos de detención no equivalen a amigos en la vida real."

Arriane volvió a ver a Candy, quien pudo sentir su cara peleando, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para tener cara de póker.

"Mira, Candy, no quería decir…" Ella se calló. "Está bien, a pesar de que me hiciste desperdiciar veinte minutos de mi mañana, no tengo ningún problema contigo. De hecho, pienso que eres un poco interesante. Relajada... Dicho eso, no sé qué es lo que esperas en términos de una buena amistad aquí en San Pablo. Pero déjame ser la primera en decirte que eso no es tan fácil. Las personas están aquí porque tenían equipaje. Estoy hablando de que todos aquí tienen un pasado, que quizá les gustaría dejar atrás ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Candy se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose avergonzada. "Sólo era una pregunta."

Arriane rió por lo bajo. ¿Siempre estas a la defensiva? Como sea, qué demonios hiciste para estar aquí?" Candy no estaba de humor para hablar de ello, Arriane estaba en lo cierto, era mejor tratar de no hacer amigos. Ella saltó y regresó a quitar el musgo de la base de la estatua.

Desafortunadamente, Arriane estaba intrigada. Ella también saltó, y le reprendió con su rastillo.

"Ooh, dime, dime, dime," se mofó. La cara de Arriane estaba tan cerca de la de Candy. Que hizo a Candy recordar la escena del día anterior, poniéndose de cuclillas sobre Arriane luego de que ella había convulsionado.

Ellas habían tenido un momento, realmente "único", por esa razón, una parte de Candy realmente quería ser capaz de poder hablar con alguien. Había sido un largo y sofocante verano con sus padres. Suspiró, descansando su frente en el mango del rastrillo. Un sabor salado y nervioso llenó su boca, pero no podía tragárselo. La última vez que ella había hablado de estos detalles, era por una orden de la corte. Ella podía solo olvidarlo, pero mientras más tiempo la miraba Arriane, más claras se hacían las palabras, y se acercaban más y más a la punta de su lengua.

"Estaba con un amigo una noche," comenzó a explicar, tomando un largo y profundo respiro. "Y algo terrible pasó." Cerró sus ojos, rezando por no revivir la escena bajo sus sus párpados. "Había fuego. Yo salí viva… y el no."

Arriane bostezó, menos horrorizada por la historia de lo que estaba Candy. "De todos modos," Candy prosiguió, "más tarde, no podía recordar los detalles, cómo pasó. Lo que si pude recordar- lo que le dije al juez, después de todo-creo que pensaron que yo estaba loca." Trató de sonreír, pero se vio forzada.

Para la sorpresa de Candy, Arriane apretó su hombro. Y por un segundo, su cara se miraba realmente sincera. Después cambió a su sonrisa.

"Somos tan malinterpretados, ¿verdad?" Le dio un toque en el estómago con el dedo. "Sabes, Roland y yo estábamos hablando el otro día acerca de que no tenemos amigos pirómanos. Y todo el mundo sabe que necesitas un pirómano para sacar de onda a una escuela reformatoria." Ya lo tenía planeando. "Roland pensó que tal vez ese otro chico nuevo, Todd, pero prefiero tenerte a ti. Todos deberíamos colaborar en algún momento."

Candy tragó ruidosamente. Ella no era una pirómana. Pero ya había acabado de hablar de su pasado; ni siquiera tenía ganas de defenderse.

"Ooh, espera a que Roland lo escuche," dijo Arriane tirando su rastrillo. "Eres nuestro sueño hecho realidad."

Candy abrió su boca para protestar, pero Arriane ya se había ido. Perfecto, pensó Candy, escuchando el sonido de los zapatos de Arriane a través del fango y del lodo. Ahora era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que los rumores llegaran a oídos de Terry.

Sola otra vez, miró hacia la estatua. Aunque ella ya había quitado una gran pila de musgo y mantillos, el ángel se miraba más sucio que nunca. Ella no encontraba el punto de todo el proyecto. De todos modos, ella dudaba que alguien alguna vez viniera a visitar este lugar. También dudaba que todos los demás castigados estuvieran todavía trabajando.

Sus ojos se abrieron justo en el momento en que se percató de Terry, quien estaba trabajando. Era muy eficiente usando un cepillo de alambre para restregar la resina de la inscripción de bronce que estaba en una tumba. Incluso se había subido las mangas de su suéter, y Candy podía ver los músculos de sus brazos contrayéndose cuando restregaba. Soltó un suspiro, y recostó su codo en el ángel de piedra para observarlo.

Él siempre ha sido un arduo trabajador.

Candy rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. ¿De dónde había salido eso? No tenía ni idea de lo que quiso decir. Y aún así, ella había sido quien lo había pensado. Era del tipo de frases que se formaban a veces en su mente justo antes de que se dejara arrastras por el sueño. Inconscientemente balbuceando, ella nunca podría nombrar algo así fuera de sus sueños. Pero aquí estaba ella, muy despierta. Ella necesitaba controlar este asunto con Terruce. Ella lo había conocido por un día y ya podía sentirse deslizándose a un lugar muy extraño y desconocido.

"Probablemente lo mejor será permanecer lejos de él" dijo una fría voz detrás de ella. Candy se volteó para encontrar a Elisa, en la misma pose que la había encontrado ayer: manos en las caderas, ventanas de la nariz brillantes y perforadas. Ann le había dicho que la inesperada regla del colegio que permitió los piercings faciales, vino desde el director que se quitó un diamante que estaba en su oreja.

"¿Quién?" le preguntó a Elisa, sabiendo que se escuchaba estúpido. Elisa hizo rodar sus ojos. "Sólo confía en mí cuando te digo que enamorarse de Terruce sería una muy, muy mala idea."

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, Elisa se había ido. Pero Terry la estaba observando directamente.

Luego, caminando directamente hacia ella.

Ella sabía que el sol se había ocultado detrás de una nube. Si tan solo ella pudiera romper su mirada, podría mirar hacia delante y verlo por ella misma. Pero no podía mirar hacia delante, no podía apartar su vista, y por alguna razón, tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para poder verlo. Como si Terry estuviera creando su propia luz, como si él la estuviera cegando. Un sonido hueco llegó a sus oídos, y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Ella quería tomar su rastrillo y pretender como si no lo hubiera visto venir. Pero era demasiado tarde para jugar a estar relajada.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" preguntó.

"Um," ella evadió, quebrándose la cabeza para una mentira razonable. Encontrando nada. Se tronó los nudillos.

Terry tomó sus manos entre las de él. "Odio cuando haces eso."

Candy retrocedió instintivamente. Sus manos habían tocado las de ella por un segundo, pero aún así, sintió que su cara se sonrojaba. Seguramente había escuchado mal, y él se refería a que era un fastidio que quienquiera que hiciera ese sonido de tronarse los nudillos lo molestaba, ¿verdad? Porque decir que él odiaba cuando ella hacia eso, implicaba que él la había visto hacerlo antes. Y él no podía haberlo hecho. Él apenas la conocía.

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera una pelea que habían tenido antes?

"Elisa me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de ti," dijo finalmente. Terry inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado, pareciendo analizar lo que había dicho.

"Ella probablemente tenga razón."

Candy se estremeció, una sombra saltó sobre ellos, oscureciendo las caras de los ángeles lo suficiente para que Candy se preocupara. Cerró sus ojos y trató de respirar, rezando porque Terry no notara algo extraño.

Pero el pánico estaba creciendo en ella. Quería correr, pero no podía, sus músculos no respondían.¿ Y si se perdía en el cementerio?

Terry siguió su mirada hasta el cielo. ¿Qué ocurre?

"Nada."

"¿Así que vas a hacerlo?" él preguntó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, un reto.

¿Qué cosa? dijo ella. ¿Correr?

Terry se acercó un paso más. Ahora estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Ella contuvo su aliento. Mantuvo su cuerpo completamente quieto. Esperó. "¿Vas a mantenerte lejos de mí?!

Casi sonó como si estuviera coqueteando. Pero Candy no tenía ni idea. Su frente estaba llena de sudor, y apretó su sien entre sus dos dedos, tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo, tratando de salir de su control. Ella estaba totalmente desprevenida para coquetearle de vuelta. Eso era, si lo que él estaba realmente haciendo era coquetear.

Candy retrocedió de nuevo, más lejos esta vez. Ella prácticamente se golpeó con la base de la estatua, y podía sentir el agrietado pie del ángel arañándole la espalda. En un segundo, una sombra más oscura y fría se posó sobre ellos. Pudo jurar que Terry también se estremeció junto con ella.

Y luego, el profundo crujido de algo, los asustó a los dos. Candy jadeó mientras la parte de arriba de la estatua de mármol se tambaleaba sobre ellos, como una rama de un árbol balanceándose en la brisa. Por un segundo, parecía que se sostenía en el aire.

Candy y Terry se quedaron mirando al ángel. Ambos sabían que iba a caer. La cabeza del ángel se encorvó lentamente hacia ellos, como si estuviera rezando, luego toda la estatua empezó a caer a toda velocidad. Candy sintió el agarre de la mano de Terry, rápido y fuerte, como si él supiera exactamente dónde ella empezaba y dónde terminaba. Su otra mano cubrió su cabeza y la forzó a agacharse mientras la estatua caía sobre ellos, justo dónde ellos habían estado parados. Aterrizó con un estruendoso golpe la cabeza en el lodo, y sus pies aún descansando en el pedestal, dejando un pequeño triángulo debajo, donde Candy y Terry se agacharon.

Los dos estaban jadeando, nariz con nariz, los ojos azules de Terry denotaban el terror que había sentido. Entre sus cuerpos y la estatua, sólo había unas pulgadas de espacio. "¿Candy?" él susurró. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

Luego una mano apareció y Candy sintió que era jalada del espacio debajo de la estatua. Hubo un roce en su espalda y luego una bocanada de aire. Ella vio el destello de la luz del día otra vez. El grupo de detención estaba parado, perplejo, excepto por la Sra. Tross, quien estaba viéndola asombrada, y Anthony, quien ayudó a poner de pie a Candy.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Anthony, moviendo sus ojos en busca de raspones y moretones y quitando un poco de tierra de su hombro. "Vi a la estatua venirse abajo y corrí para tratar de detenerla, pero ya estaba…

"Debes de haber estado horrorizada."

Candy no respondió. Horrorizada era sólo una parte de cómo se había sentido. Terry, ya de pie, ni siquiera se volteó para ver si estaba bien o no. Sólo caminó lejos de allí.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lo miraba irse y también miraba que a los demás no pareció importarles que él se hubiera ido.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" la Sra. Tross preguntó.

"No lo sé. Yo estaba parada ahí.., y luego…un segundo después la estatua se vino abajo"-dijo Candy mirando a la Sra. Tross

La mujer se inclinó para examinar el destrozado ángel. Su cabeza se había rajado justo en el medio, la Sra. Tross empezó a murmurar algo sobre fuerzas naturales y viejas rocas.

* * *

**continuará...**

**gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Edeny Grandchester, Laura Grandchester y Cecy **

**por sus comentarios... realmente esta es una muy buena historia, aunque por ahora parece estar muy enredada y muy difícil de entender, pero con el avance se irán aclarando muchas cosas...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	6. Chapter 6

El c**í**rculo de adentro

"¡Nunca me asustes así otra vez!" dijo Flammy reprendiendo a Candy la noche del miércoles.

Justo antes de la puesta del sol, Candy había acudido a la cabina de teléfono del colegio, al fin había llegado el día de reclamar su derecho a una llamada, ella se había debatido entre llamar a sus padres o a su mejor amiga, pero con todo lo que había pasado en apenas casi tres días decidió que lo mejor era desahogarse con alguien que la entendiera. La cabina estaba plantada en el medio del área de oficina. Estaba lejos de ser privada, pero al menos no había nadie más holgazaneando alrededor. Sus brazos estaban doloridos por el turno en el cementerio en la detención de ayer, su orgullo aún herido de que Terruce hubiera

huído en el segundo en que ellos fueron sacados de por abajo de la estatua.

Sin embargo, durante quince minutos, Candy trataría de sacar todo eso de su mente, para absorber cada palabra felizmente frenética dicha por su mejor amiga, quién era capaz de contarle un montón de cosas en el tiempo asignado. Se sentía tan bien escuchar la alta y aguda voz de Flammy, que a Candy casi no le importaba que le estuviera gritando.

"Nosotros prometimos que no estaríamos una hora sin hablarnos," Flammy siguió acusando. ¡Pensé que alguien te había comido viva! O que tal vez te habías quedado bloqueada y sola en una de esas camisas de fuerza donde tiene que masticar a través de la manga para rascarse la cara. Por todo lo que sabía, podría haber descendido al noveno círculo del infierno"

"Está bien, mamá", dijo Candy, riendo y acomodándose en su papel como una instructora de la respiración. "Cálmate" Flammy, dujo Candy con su mejor tono, por un momento la culpabilidad regresó a ella por el hecho de no haber llamado a casa, pero también sabía que Flammy su hubiera puesto histérica de enterarse que no la había llamado en la primera oportunidad, su mejor amiga aparte de ser paranoica en realidad tenía un efecto calmante sobre Candy.

Ella podía visualizar a Flammy en su dormitorio en Dover, la textura de su brillante alfombra de color naranja, con Oxy untado sobre su T-zone y la espuma de su separación de pedicura, sus uñas de color fucsia aún frescas.

"No me hagas tu mamá!" Flammy decía enojada. "Empieza a hablar. ¿Cómo son los otros chicos? ¿Todos dan miedo y hacen estallar los diuréticos como en las películas? ¿Qué hay sobre tus clases? ¿Cómo está la comida? "

A través del teléfono, Candy podía oír Vacaciones en Roma en el fondo en la tele pequeña de Flammy. Su escena favorita siempre había sido aquella en la que Audrey Hepburn se despertaba en la habitación de Gregory Peck, todavía convencida de que la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Candy cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar la escena completa en su cabeza. Y luego, Imitando el susurro de Audrey, cito una la línea que sabía que Flammy reconocería: "Había un hombre, que fue tan malo para mí. "Fue maravilloso. "

"Está bien, princesa, es tu vida de la que quiero oírte hablar", bromeó Flammy. Desafortunadamente, no había nada sobre lo que Candy siquiera consideraría describir como maravilloso. Pensando en Terruce, no… entre ellos no había sucedido nada digno de contarse ¿Qué le diría acerca de él?

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el linóleo color beige de las paredes del cubículo. Alguien había tallado las palabras "Biding My Time".

Todo lo que pudo querer decir acerca de Terry no se basa en todo lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ellos. Y Flammy era muy perspicaz tratándose de chicos. A ella le gustaría escuchar cosas como cuántas veces el había mantenido abierta una puerta para Candy, o si se había dado cuenta de lo bueno que su acento francés era. Flammy no creía que había algo malo con los chicos por escribir el tipo de poemas de amor cursi que Candy nunca podría tomar en serio. Candy se quedaba corta en las cosas que se trataran de Terry. De hecho, Flammy estaría más interesada en escuchar acerca de alguien como Anthony.

"Bueno, hay un chico por aquí", susurró Candy en el teléfono. "¡Lo sabía!" chilló Flammy. "Nombre".

"Terruce. Terruce, es lo que Candy hubiese querido decir..." Candy se aclaró la garganta, y finalmente dijo "Anthony".

"Directo, sin complicaciones. Empieza desde el principio." "Bueno, nada realmente ha ocurrido." "Él piensa que estás hermosa, bla, bla, bla, bla. Te dije que el corte te hacía parecer a Audrey. Dime las cosas buenas."

"Pues-" Luce se cayó. El sonido de los pasos en el vestíbulo la hizo callar. Ella se inclinó hacia el lado del cubículo y estiró el cuello para ver quién había interrumpido los mejores quince minutos que había tenido en los tres días enteros.

Anthony estaba caminando hacia ella.

Hablando del diablo... Se tragó las palabras horriblemente que estaban en la punta de la lengua: Me dio su pick de la guitarra. Ella todavía la tenía metida en el bolsillo.

El comportamiento de Anthony fue casual, como si por algún golpe de suerte que no había oído lo que había estado diciendo. Parecía ser el único niño en el colegio que no se cambiaba de su uniforme escolar, en el minuto en que las clases habían terminado. Sin embargo, el negro-sobre-negro trabajaban bien para él, a diferencia de cómo había trabajado para hacer parecer una cajera de el supermercado a Candy. Anthony estaba girando un reloj de bolsillo de oro que colgaba de una larga cadena en bucle alrededor de su dedo índice. Candy siguió su brillante arco por un momento, casi hipnotizada, hasta que Anthony hizo sonar la esfera del reloj a una parada en su puño. Lo miró, y luego la miro a ella.

"Lo siento." Sus labios fruncidos en la confusión. "Pensé que me había anotado para usar el teléfono a las siete." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero debí haberlo anotado mal".

El corazón de Candy se hundió cuando miró a su propio reloj. Ella y Flammy apenas habían hablado quince palabras, ¿cómo podían sus quince minutos ya haber terminado? ¿Candy? ¿Hola? "Flammy parecía impaciente en el otro extremo del teléfono. -"Eres rara. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Y el chico?" "Shhh", Candy silbó en el teléfono. "Anthony… espera", gritó, sujetando el teléfono alejado de la boca. Anthony ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta. "Sólo un segundo, ya voy…" tragó saliva "Ya voy a colgar".

Anthony deslizó el reloj de bolsillo en el frente de su blazer negro y doblo hacia Candy. El elevó sus cejas y se rió cuando oyó la voz de Flammy gritando cada vez más fuerte desde el auricular. "No te atrevas a colgar", Flammy protestó. "Tú no me has dicho nada. ¡Nada!"

"No quiero molestar a nadie", bromeó Anthony, señalando el teléfono. "Toma mi turno, puedes regresármelo en otro momento."

"No", dijo Candy rápidamente. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con Flammy, pero se imaginaba que Anthony probablemente sentía lo mismo por quien había venido a llamar. Y a diferencia de muchas de las personas en esta escuela, Anthony había sido más amable con ella. Ella no quería hacerle renunciar a su turno en el teléfono, sobre todo ahora, cuando ella estaría demasiado nerviosa para charlar con Flammy sobre él.

"Flammy", dijo, suspirando en el teléfono. "Me tengo que ir. Voy a llamar de nuevo tan pronto como sea-" Pero para entonces solo se oía el tono de colgado en su oreja. El teléfono había sido manipulado para que cada llamada se acabara a cada quince minutos. Ahora veía el temporizador pequeño parpadeando 0:00 sobre su base. Ni siquiera habían llegado a decir adiós y ahora tendría que esperar una semana entera a llamar. Tiempo extendido en la mente de Candy como un abismo sin fin.

¿BFF? Preguntó Anthony, apoyado en el cubículo de al lado de Candy. Sus cejas

Estaban arqueadas. "Tengo tres hermanas menores, yo casi puedo oler la mejor amiga a través del teléfono." Se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a oler a Candy, haciéndola reír... y luego congelar.

-Hablando de chicos… ¿cierto?

Candy sacudió la cabeza para negar con vehemencia que los chicos estaban en la mente de todas... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Anthony sólo estaba bromeando.

Ella se sonrojó y tomó aire para bromear de vuelta. "Quiero decir que yo le dije que no hay un solo bueno aquí".

Anthony parpadeó. "Precisamente lo que lo hace tan excitante. ¿No crees? "Tenía una manera de estar de pie tan quieto, que hizo que Candy se pusiera muy quieta, lo que hizo que el sonido tic-tac del reloj de bolsillo interior de su chaqueta parecieran más fuertes de lo que realmente eran.

Congelada junto a Anthony, Candy de repente se estremeció cuando algo negro se abalanzó hacia el pasillo. La sombra parecía una rayuela en los paneles del techo, de una manera muy deliberada, betún a uno y luego el siguiente y luego el siguiente. Nunca fue bueno estar a solas con alguien, especialmente alguien tan centrado en ella como Anthony ese fue siempre el momento cuando llegaban las sombras.

Ella sentía que estaba temblando, trató de aparentar calma, y desviar sus pensamientos hacia un lugar seguro. Pero la sombra siempre estaba haciendo unos terribles ruidos, un sonido como el que Candy había oído cuando ella había visto un búho bebé caer de su árbol de palmito y precipitarse a la muerte. Deseaba que Anthony dejara de mirarla. Deseaba que algo pasara para desviar su atención. Ella deseaba que… Terruce Grandchester llegara.

Y luego lo hizo, salvados por el hermoso joven con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta Holey de color blanco. No parecía exactamente como una salvación—encorvado sobre su gran pila de libros para la biblioteca, bolsas bajo sus ojos azules. Terry realmente parecía del tipo que naufragaba, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos, y cuando se establecieron en Candy y Anthony, ella lo vio hacer un gesto de molestia y se preguntó que podría haber hecho para molestar a Terry, que casi no se dio cuenta de lo trascendental que sucedió: el segundo antes de la puerta del vestíbulo se cerrara detrás de él, la sombra se deslizó a través de ella y en la noche. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado una aspiradora y hubiera limpiado toda la arenilla en la sala.

Cuando Candy miró a Anthony, él estaba viendo a Terry. Se volvió a Candy y dijo, en una voz más alta de lo que él necesitaba "casi se me olvidó decirte. Tengo una pequeña fiesta en mi habitación esta noche después de Sociales. Me encantaría que vinieras."

Terry estaba todavía cerca como para escuchar claramente. Candy no tenía idea de lo que sociales era, pero se suponía que debía de juntarse con Ann. Se suponía que iban a caminar juntas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Terry, y sabía que necesitaba responder a Anthony sobre la fiesta, y realmente no debería ser tan difícil, pero cuando Terry dio la vuelta y la miró juró que la expresión en su rostro era lúgubre, el teléfono detrás de ella empezó a sonar, y Anthony contesto y dijo: "Tengo que tomar esta, Candy. '¿Estarás ahí?"

"Sí," Candy le respondió a Anthony.

"Todavía no veo por qué tenemos que correr," Candy jadeaba veinte minutos después de haber colgado el teléfono. Ella estaba tratando de mantenerse al día con Ann como treparon al otro lado de los bienes comunes hacia el auditorio de la misteriosa Noche Social, que Ann aún no le había explicado. Candy apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para subir a su habitación, ponerse brillo de labios y sus mejores jeans sólo en caso de que era esa clase de sociales. Ella todavía estaba tratando de disminuir la respiración por su encuentro con Anthony y Terry cuando Ann irrumpió en su habitación para arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

"Las personas que están crónicamente tarde nunca entienden las muchas maneras en las que pueden arruinar los horarios de las personas que son puntuales y normales", dijo Ann a Candy mientras se precipitaban a través de una porción particular de césped empapado.

"¡Ja!" Una carcajada estalló detrás de ellos.

Candy miró hacia atrás y sintió una luz de arriba cuando vio a la pálida Arriane, corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlas

. "¡Cuidado con la arena movediza!"

Candy se detuvo justo antes de que hubiera aterrizado en un parche de atorrado barro en el césped. "Alguien por favor dígame dónde vamos!"

"La noche del miércoles", dijo Ann rotundamente. "Noche Social".

"... Es como un baile o algo así?" Luce preguntó, mientras inundaba su mente con imágenes de Anthony y Terry sobre la pista de baile. "Un baile con la muerte por aburrimiento. Dijo Arriane bostezando. El término 'sociales' aquí, es una obligación que los directivos deben cumplir para contribuir a nuestra "mejoría" pero ellos temen la planeación de otro tipo de eventos, "Así que en lugar de", agregó Ann, "tienen estos acontecimientos realmente terribles, como noches de cine seguida de conferencias sobre la película-o Dios,

¿Te acuerdas del último semestre?"

"¿Había dicho algo sobre la taxidermia?"

"En una manera espeluznante." Ann sacudió la cabeza. "Esta noche, querida," Candy, "nos vamos a salir de esa fácil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es roncar entre la rotación de las tres películas. ¿Cuál crees que va a ser esta noche, Ann? ¿Starman? ¿Joe contra el volcán? O ¿Weekend at Bernie's? "

"Es Starman". Ann gimió.

Arriane le dio a Candy una mirada desconcertada. "Ella lo sabe todo." "Espera", dijo Candy, de puntillas alrededor de las arenas movedizas y bajando la voz a un susurro mientras se acercaban a la oficina de la escuela. "Si todos han visto estas películas tantas veces, ¿por qué la prisa por llegar hasta aquí?" Ann abrió las puertas de metal pesada para el "auditorio", y, Candy se dio cuenta, que era una vieja habitación regular, techos de paneles de madera y sillas frente a una pared en blanco.

"No quiero quedarme atrapada en el banquillo junto al señor Cole". Arrianne explicó, señalando al maestro, su nariz estaba enterrada dentro de un libro grueso, y fue rodeado por las pocas sillas vacías en el resto de la habitación. Mientras las tres niñas atravesaban el detector de metales en la puerta, Ann dijo: "Quien se sienta allí tiene que ayudar a pasar un cabo de encuestas semanales de 'su salud metal'" "Lo que no sería tan malo" Arrianne intervino.

"-Si no tienes que quedarse hasta tarde para analizar el hallazgo," Ann terminó.

"Y entonces…", Arriane dijo con una sonrisa, te perderías, "la post-fiesta". Al fin llegaron hasta el corazón de la cuestión. Candy dió una sonrisita. "Escuché sobre eso", dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco cambiada. "Es en la habitación de Anthony, ¿verdad?" Arriane miró a Candy por un segundo y pasó su lengua por sus dientes. Luego miro hacia atrás, casi como encima de Candy. "Hola Todd," ella dijo, solamente agitando sus dedos. Empujo a Luce entre un asiento, afirmando un lugar seguro junto a ella (todavía dos puestos debajo del Sr. Cole), y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento caliente. "Ven, siéntate con nosotros, T-man!" Todd, que había desplazando su peso en la puerta, parecía un inmensamente aliviado de haber recibido esa invitación que sonó como una orden. Se dirigió hacia ellas penas estaba manoseando su asiento cuando el Sr. Cole miro hacia adelante, se limpió las gafas en el pañuelo, y dijo: "Todd, me alegro de que esté aquí. Me pregunto si usted me puede ayudar con un pequeño favor después de la película. Usted verá, el diagrama de Venn es una herramienta muy útil para... "

"Mala!" Ann asomó la cara entre Arriane y Candy.

Arriane se encogió de hombros y saco una bolsa gigante de palomitas de maíz de su maleta. "Sólo puedo cuidar a un nuevo estudiante", dijo, lanzando un núcleo de mantequilla en Candy. Ann sonrió y dijo dirigiéndose a Candy "Dichosa".

Mientras se estaba haciendo más oscuro, Candy miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Anthony. Pensó en su sesión en el teléfono con Flammy, y cómo su amiga siempre decía que ver una película con un chico era la mejor manera de conocer cosas sobre él, cosas que no puede salir en una conversación. En cuanto a Anthony, Candy sabía lo que Flammy quiso decir: Sería emocionante mirar por el rabillo del ojo para ver las bromas que Anthony pensaba que era gracioso, para reunir su risa con la suya.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, Candy sintió vergüenza de mirar y quiso volverse a otro lado. Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera, la cara de Anthony se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia. Se sintió muy descarada de haber sido sorprendida mirándolo. Candy no podía dejar de pensar acerca de cómo había sucedido exactamente lo contrario en las pocas veces que Terry le había sorprendido viéndolo.

Terry llego con Roland, bastante tarde como para saber que Randy ya había contado a todos, bastante tarde que el resto de los asientos sólo estaban en el suelo o en la parte delantera de la habitación. Pasó por el haz de luz del proyector y Candy se dio cuenta por primera vez que una cadena de plata colgaba alrededor de su cuello, con una especie de medallón metido dentro de su camiseta. Luego se sumergió completamente fuera de su vista. Ni siquiera podía ver su perfil. Resultó que, Starman no era muy divertido, pero los otros estudiantes "constantemente Jeff Bridges tenía algo que decir para interrumpirlos. Fue difícil para Candy concentrarse en la trama. Tenía esa sensación incómoda de hielo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Algo iba a suceder.

Cuando las sombras llegaron en este momento, Candy ya las esperaba. Entonces no sabía si estaba nerviosa... o si eso significaba algo más.

Nunca había estado tan mal antes, pero ahora, ellas rezumaban en el auditorio, luego, se deslizaron a lo largo de los lados de la pantalla de cine, y, finalmente, trazaron las líneas de las tablas del suelo, como la tinta derramada. Candy se apoderó de la parte inferior de la silla y sintió una punzada helada de miedo a través de las piernas y los brazos. Apretó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero no podía seguir temblando. Una restricción en su rodilla izquierda le hizo mirar hacia Arriane.

"¿Estás bien?" Arriane le dijo. Candy asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a sus hombros, fingiendo que no era más que frío. Deseó que fuera así, pero todo este frío no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado de la sala.

Podía sentir las sombras tirando a sus pies bajo la silla. Estuvieron así largo tiempo, y cada minuto se prolongaba una eternidad.

Una hora más tarde, Arriane apretó los ojos de nuevo a la mirilla de la puerta pintada de bronce de la habitación de Anthony. "Yoo-hoo," cantó, riéndose. "Las fiestas están aquí!"

Sacó unas plumas rosas del mismo mágico bolso de la bolsa de palomitas de maíz que había traído. "Dame un impulso", dijo a Candy, colgando el pie en el aire.

Candy engancho sus dedos juntos y los colocó bajo la bota de negra de Arriane. Y vio como Arriane utilizaba la larga tira para cubrir la cara de la cámara de vigilancia del pasillo mientras que trataba de apagar el aparato con el interruptor que se encontraba en la parte de atrás.

"Eso no es sospechoso o algo así", dijo Ann. ¿Tu lealtad esta con la post-fiesta? Arriane replicó. O ¿la Fiesta Roja?"

"Sólo estoy diciendo que hay maneras más inteligentes". Ann resopló mientras Arriane saltaba. Arriane colgó la boa sobre los hombros de Candy y ella se echó a reír y comenzó a bailar la música de Motown que se oía por la puerta. Pero cuando Candy ofreció la boa a Ann por un turno, ella estaba sorprendida y Candy se giró completamente para quedar frente a la chica. Ann se estaba comiendo las uñas y estaba sudando. Ann usaba seis suéteres en el pantanoso septiembre—y ella nunca tenia calor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Candy susurró, inclinándose.

Ann se hizo un dobladillo a la manga y se encogió de hombros. Parecía que estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ellas. Un chorro de humo de cigarrillo, explosiones de música, y de repente los brazos abiertos de Anthony saludándolas.

"Lograron llegar", dijo sonriendo a Candy. Incluso en la penumbra, en sus labios se notaba una baya de colores. Cuando Anthony le dio un abrazo, ella se sintió pequeña y segura. Sólo duró un segundo, se volvió a saludar a las otras dos niñas, y Candy se sentía un poco orgullosa de haber sido la que había conseguido el abrazo.

Detrás de Anthony, el pequeño cuarto oscuro estaba repleto de gente. Roland estaba en una esquina, en un rincón, levantando discos a la luz de una lámpara roja. La pareja que Candy había visto en el patio unos días antes estaban contra la ventana. Los chicos de buen gusto con la camiseta blanca Oxford estaban juntos, de vez en cuando chequeando a las niñas. Arriane no perdió el tiempo, salió casi disparada a través de la habitación hacia el escritorio de Anthony, que parecía que se estaba utilizando como un bar. Casi de inmediato, tenía una botella de champán entre sus piernas y se reía mientras trataba de sacar para afuera el corcho. Candy estaba desconcertada. Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguir alcohol en Dover, donde el mundo exterior estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Anthony había vuelto al San Pablo sólo unos días, pero ya parecía saber cómo pasar de contrabando todo lo que necesitaba para lanzar una velada a la que toda la escuela se presentó. Y de alguna manera todo el mundo pensaba que esto era normal.

Aún de pie en el umbral, oyó el pop, entonces se oyeron los aplausos del resto de la multitud, luego la voz de Arriane que llamaba: "Candyyyy, ven aquí Estoy a punto de hacer un brindis." Candy podía sentir el magnetismo de la fiesta, pero Ann parecía mucho menos dispuesta a ceder.

"Tu ve", dijo, agitando una mano a Candy. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres entrar? La verdad es que, Candy estaba un poco nerviosa. No tenía idea de lo bajo que eran estas cosas, y dado que ella todavía no estaba segura de qué tan confiable era Arriane, definitivamente la haría sentir mejor tener a Ann a su lado.

Pero Ann frunció el ceño. "Estoy... estoy fuera de elemento. Siempre estoy en la biblioteca... talleres sobre cómo usar el PowerPoint. ¿Quieres hackear un archivo?, yo soy tu chica. Pero esto—" se puso de puntillas y se asomó a la habitación. "Yo no sé. La gente de allí sólo piensa que soy una especie de sabelo todo."

Candy frunció la ceja como diciendo dame-un-descaso. "Y piensan que soy un bloque de pan de carne, y creemos que todos están totalmente locos." Ella rió. "¿No podemos llevarnos bien todos?" Poco a poco, Ann frunció los labios, a continuación, tomó la boa de plumas y la puso sobre sus hombros. "Oh, está bien", dijo, caminando torpemente adelante de Candy.

Candy parpadeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a las luces. Una cacofonía llenó la sala, pero aun así podía oír la risa de Arriane. Anthony cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tiró de la mano de Candy para que ella diera un paso hacia atrás, lejos de el corazón de la fiesta.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido", dijo, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Candy y bajando la cabeza para que ella le pudiera oír en la ruidosa habitación. Sus labios parecían tan atractivos, sobre todo cuando dijo cosas como "Di un salto cada vez que alguien llamó a la puerta, con la esperanza de que fueras tú."

Cualquier cosa que haya atraído a Anthony, Candy no quería hacer nada para estropearlo. El era popular y de forma inesperada, también era muy atractivo, y su atención la hizo sentir más que halagada. Se sentía más cómoda en este nuevo y extraño lugar. Ella sabía que si trataba de responder a su cumplido, podría estropearlo con las palabras. Así que ella se echó a reír, y luego él tiró de ella para darle un abrazo. De repente, no había lugar para poner sus manos solamente alrededor de su cuello. Se sentía un poco mareada porque Anthony la apretó, alzándola ligeramente del suelo.

Cuando la bajo, Candy se volvió hacia el resto del la fiesta y al primero que vio fue a Terruce. Por el gesto que él le había dado esa tarde, cuando se encontraron en las oficinas, Candy hubiera creído que Anthony y Terry no se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, su camiseta blanca se hacía violeta con la luz. Tan pronto como sus ojos la encontraron, se volvió difícil ver a otro sitio. No tenía sentido, porque un hombre hermoso y agradable estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, preguntarle lo que le gustaría beber. Mientras que el otro hombre magnífico, infinitamente menos amigable sentado frente a ella era el que ella no podía dejar de mirar. Y él la estaba mirando. Tan intensamente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Los ojos que Candy pensó que nunca podría decodificar, aunque los mirara una y mil veces.

Todo lo que sabía era el efecto que tuvo sobre ella. Todos los demás en la sala estaban fuera de foco. Ella podría haberse quedado mirándolo toda la noche si no hubiera sido por Arriane, que había subido en la parte superior de la mesa y llamó a Candy, su vaso levantado en el aire.

"Por Candy," ella brindo, dando a Candy una sonrisa de santa. ¿Quién podría perderse mi discurso de bienvenida?, nunca sabrían que tan fabuloso es, ¿no es verdad? Ella se inclinó para preguntarle a Roland, que le golpeaba el tobillo afirmando.

Anthony deslizó un vaso de plástico de champagne en la mano de Candy. Ella se sonrojó y trató de reírse de ello, como todo el resto de la fiesta, se hizo eco, "Por Candy ! Por pan De Carne! "

A su lado, Elisa se deslizó hacia ella y le susurró una versión más corta en su oído: "Por Candice, que nunca sabe".

Unos días antes, Candy se habría apartado. Esta noche, ella simplemente rodó sus ojos, y le dio la espalda a Elisa. Candy tan sólo se agachó para compartir la silla de escritorio con Ann, quien le entregó una tira de regaliz negro. ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que esto es realmente divertido ", dijo Ann, masticando alegremente.

Candy mordió un poco del regaliz y tomó un pequeño sorbo d champaña con gas. No era una combinación muy agradable. Justo como ella y Elisa. ¿Así es Elisa? ¿Es mala con todo el mundo, o soy un caso especial? Ann, durante un segundo parecía que iba a dar una respuesta diferente, pero luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Candy. "Sólo su comportamiento encantador de costumbre, mi querida".

Candy miró a su alrededor a todo el champán de flujo libre, en la bola de discoteca girando sobre sus cabezas, lanzando estrellas en las caras de todos.

"¿De dónde sacan todo eso?", Se preguntó en voz alta. "La gente dice Roland puede contrabandear cualquier cosa", dijo Ann tratando el asunto con total naturalidad. "No es que le haya pedido algo a él."

Tal vez esto era lo que quería decir Arriane cuando dijo que Roland sabía cómo hacer las cosas. El único elemento fuera de los límites que Luce podía imaginar querer tanto como para preguntar sobre si le pudiera conseguir un celular. Pero entonces... Anthony me había dicho de no escuchar a Arriane sobre el funcionamiento interno de la escuela. Pero, su fiesta parece ser cortesía de Roland. Cuanto más intentaba desenredar sus preguntas, menos entendía las cosas. Probablemente podría quedarse con sólo estar "adentro" lo suficiente como para ser invitada a las otras fiestas.

"Está bien" Roland dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos. El tocadiscos había calmado a la estática entre las canciones. "Vamos a iniciar con micrófono libre, y estoy tomando las solicitudes de karaoke".

Si tan sólo pudiera estar sola con el... Roland estaba acaparando la atención de los invitados, que sólo Candy noto que, a mediados de la canción, Terry se levantó, se torno hacia a Elisa y Anthony, y se deslizó en silencio por la puerta.

Esta era su oportunidad. Aunque todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba aplaudiendo, Candy poco a poco se puso de pie. Entonces, Arriane dándose cuenta de que Candy se levantaba de la silla, dijo: "Oh, mi niña… se paro para cantar

"¡No!" Candy no quería cantar delante de la sala llena de gente más de lo que quería admitir la verdadera razón por la cual ella estaba de pie. Pero allí estaba ella, de pie en medio de su primera fiesta, con Roland confiando el micrófono debajo de la barbilla. ¿Y ahora qué?

"Yo -yo me sentí mal por, eh, Todd. Que se está perdiendo todo esto." Dijo Candy dando un eco que le regreso otra vez por los altavoces. Ya estaba arrepentida de su mala mentira, y el hecho de que no había vuelta atrás. "Pensé que podría correr hacia abajo y ver si ha terminado con el Sr. Cole."

Ninguno de los otros niños parecía saber muy bien qué hacer con esto. Sólo Ann llamó tímidamente ", regresa pronto!"

Elisa estaba sonriendo por la nariz a Candy. "un amor ñoñó", dijo. "que romántico".

Espera, ¿creen que le gusta Todd? ¡Oh, a quién le importa- eso dijo alguien desde el fondo.

Sin hacerle caso a Elisa, Candy a toda prisa se dirigió a la puerta, donde Anthony la paró con sus brazos cruzados. "¿Quieres compañía'", le preguntó esperanzado. Ella sacudió la cabeza. En cualquier otro momento, probablemente habría querido la compañía de Anthony. Pero no ahora.

"ya vuelvo", dijo alegremente. Antes de que pudiera registrar la decepción en su cara, se escabulló hacia el pasillo. Después del estruendo de la fiesta, la tranquilidad sonó en sus oídos. Le tomó un segundo antes de que pudiera oír las voces a la vuelta de la esquina.

Terry... Podría reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar. Pero ella no podía reconocer la voz que él estaba hablando. Una niña.

"Lo sientooo," quien lo dijo... tenía un acento del sur distintivo.

¿Susana? Terry se había ido escondidas a ver a esa rubia, ¿esa cabeza-de-aire de Susana?

"No volverá a suceder", Susana continuó, "Te lo juro-"

"No puede suceder otra vez", susurró Terry, pero su tono de voz casi gritó pelea de enamorados. "Me prometiste que estarías ahí, y no pasó"

¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Candy estaba en agonía. Se desplazó por el pasillo, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Pero los dos se habían quedado en silencio. Candy podía imaginar a Terry teniendo las manos de Susana en las de él. Lo imaginaba apoyándose en ella para darle un beso largo y profundo. Una hoja de propagación de envidia le consumió a través del pecho…

"Vas a tener que confiar en mí, querido", oyó decir a Susana, con una voz que hizo que Candy decidiera que la odiaba. "Yo soy la única que tienes."

* * *

**continuará...**

**gracias a Liz Carter y a Laura Grandchester por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto...**


	7. Chapter 7

No hay salvaci**ó**n

Un brillante jueves en la mañana, un altavoz en el pasillo de la habitación de Candy:

"Atención estudiantes"

Candy se volvió gimiendo y se puso la sábana sobre las orejas para proteger tan fuerte como pudo, todo lo que hizo fue poco para bloquear la voz de Randy que vociferaba a través de un altavoz.

"Tenéis exactamente 9 minutos para llegar al gimnasio para vuestra prueba anual de gimnasia. Como sabréis ya, tomamos una visión sombría de los rezagados, así que daros prisa y estar listos para la evaluación corporal". ¿Prueba anual de gimnasia? ¿Evaluación corporal? ¿A las seis y media de la mañana? Candy ya se había arrepentido de estar afuera hasta muy tarde la noche anterior y de mantenerse echada en la cama hasta más tarde aún.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza y ella empezó a imaginar a Terry y Susana besándose,

Candy había comenzado a sentir nauseas- de esa especificas clase de nauseas que vienen por ingerir una gran cantidad de alcohol y comenzó a sentirse tonta. No había debido volver a la fiesta. Salió de la habitación sólo para curiosear el pasillo y volvió al dormitorio. Tan solo había bastado escuchar unos segundos de conversación para que ella volviera determinada a terminar con todos los tragos que pudo**, **todavía sentía en su boca el sabor del licor. La última cosa sobre la que quería pensar ahora era lagimnasia.

Su pie oscilo fuera de la cama en el frió piso de vinilo. Se lavó los dientes, e intento de conseguir una foto sobre lo que podría significar evaluación corporal en el colegio. Intimidantes imágenes de sus compañeros estudiantes aparecieron – Elisa haciendo decenas de flexiones con cara de fastidio, Susana ascendiendo satisfactoriamente nueve metros de cuerda hasta el cielo. Ella sólo se agotaría y haría el tonto...de nuevo...estaba intentando poner a Terry y Susana fuera de su mente.

Cruzo la parte sur del Campus hasta el gimnasio, el camino era una largo, hasta que al fin divisó la gótica estructura con contrafuertes y fuertes torres que hacían que pareciera más como una iglesia que como un lugar donde irías a sudar. Mientras Candy se acercaba al edificio, la capa de kudzu que recubría la fachada susurraba con la brisa de la mañana.

"Ann" gritó Candy de pronto al mirar a algunos estudiantes con zapatos deportivos y a la misma Ann atándose los cordones, Candy tuvo pánico de que se hubiera perdido algo en el códido de vestimenta. Pero entonces vio algunos de los otros estudiantes que estaban vagando fuera de edificio y ninguno lucía muy diferente de lo que ella lo hacía.

Los ojos de Ann estaban hinchados "como golpeados" ella gimió. Muestra de los estragos de la noche anterior. El atuendo que lucía la hacía parecer atlética." Candy rió mientras Ann se ataba con doble nudo la zapatilla. ¿Qué te paso ayer por la noche? Ann preguntó "de verdad que no te mediste" "Oh". Luce estancándose "yo solo…"

"Gaahhhh" dijo Ann tapándose las orejas "Cada sonido es como un martillo en mi

cerebro. ¿Me lo cuentas después? "

"Si"dijo Candy"seguro". Las puertas dobles de gimnasio estaban abiertas. Randy salió de los zuecos de goma gruesos, manteniendo siempre su portapapeles. Ella saludó a los estudiantes de delante y uno por uno ellos desfilaron para ser asignados a una estación de fitness.

"Todd Harmord" Randy llamó y un chico con las rodillas tambaleantes se aproximo. Los hombros de Todd cedieron como un paréntesis y Candy pudo ver restos de un tatauaje en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Pesas" Randy ordeno arrojando a Todd adentro "Annie Britter" Randy gritó después, haciendo que Ann se acobardara y apretara sus palmas contra sus oídos. "piscina" Randy ordeno, alcanzó de dentro una caja de cartón que estaba detrás de ella y lanzo a Ann un rojo traje.

"Candice White" Randy continuo, después de consultar su lista. Candy Dio un paso adelante y ella estaba aliviada cuando Randy dijo "piscina también". Candy alcanzó a coger el traje de baño en el aire. Era estirado y ligero como una pieza de pergamino entre sus dedos. Al menos parecía limpio.

"Susana Marlowe" Randy dijo a continuación y Candy dio media vuelta para ver como su nueva persona menos favorita zigzagueaba con unos pantalones cortos negros y un delgado top negro también. Ella solo había estado en el colegio desde hace tres días...¿Cómo había podido conseguir ya a Terry?

"hola Randy" dijo Susana sacando las palabras y estirándolas de una forma que hizo que Candy hubiese querido tapar sus oídos.

_Cualquier cosa menos piscina, _Candy quería que _cualquier cosa se le asignara a Susana._

"piscina" dijo Randy. Andando al lado de Ann hacia el cuarto de las chicas Candy trató de evitar mirar a Susana, quien parecía tener el único bañador elegante del montón. En vez de eso Candy se centró en las paredes de piedra grises y en la vieja parafernalia religiosa que las cubría. Ella camino por delante del la ornamenta tallada en madera cruzado con el bajorrelieve represéntate de la pasión. Una serie de trípticos estaban colgados al nivel de los ojos. Con solo los orbes de las figuras de halos todavía radiantes. Candy se ladeo para conseguir una mejor vista de un largo rollo de papel escrito en latín, encajado en el cristal. "una decoración estimulante, ¿no es así? Ann dijo tomándose un par de aspirinas con un trago de agua que saco de su bolso.

"¿Qué son todas estas cosas? Candy preguntó.

"Historia antigua, son las únicas reliquias que han sobrevivido de cuando todavía venia a este sitio la gente los domingos en masa, allá por los días de la guerra civil."

"eso explica por qué se parece mucho a una iglesia" dijo Candy, parándose enfrente de una reproducción de mármol de la piedad de Miguel Ángel.

"como cualquier cosa en este infierno, ellos hicieron totalmente medio culo al aire de trabajo quiero decir…¿quién construye una piscina en medio de una vieja iglesia?

¿estás bromeando? dijo Candy.

"eso desearía" dijo Ann mientras hacía rodar sus ojos

"cada verano el director (consigue una idea en su pequeña cabeza y trata de asignarme la tarea de re-decorar el lugar)."

El no quiere admitirlo pero todas las cosas de Dios impresionan de mala manera" dijo ella "el problema es que aunque yo me sintiera como ser lanzada no tendría ni idea de qué hacer con toda esta basura o incluso como limpiar todo sin ofender a nadie ni a Dios.

Candy pensó en las inmaculadas paredes blancas del gimnasio de Dover, hilera tras hilera de variadas pintura de campeonatos, cada muestra en un marco de oro. El pasillo más santificado en Dover era la entrada, que era donde estaban todos los antiguos alumnos que se convirtieron en senadores del estado y los ganadores de las becas Guggenheim.

"Tú podrías colgar aquí todas las fichas policiales de los alumnos" Susana dijo detrás de nosotros.

Candy empezó a reírse- era divertido...y raro, casi como si Susana acabara de leer su mente- pero entonces ella recodó la voz de la chica la noche anterior, (cuando le decía a Terry que era a la única que había tenido).Candy rápidamente se trago cualquier conexión que había tenido con ella.

"¡estáis rezagados¡"grito el desconocido entrenador de gimnasia, surgiendo de ninguna parte. Ella tenía el pelo rizado marrón que caía por la espalda en una cola de caballo ( y amarillentos invisibles tirantes que cubrían la parte de arriba de sus

dientes). Ella empujo a la chica airadamente dentro del armario, donde estaban dando un candado con llave y te mandaban a una taquilla vacía con un empujón "Nadie se retrasa cuando la entrenadora Diante vigila."

Candy y Ann, se mezclaron en sus desteñidos, holgados bañadores. Candy se estremeció al ver su reflejo en el espejo y trato de cubrirse cuanto pudo con la toalla. Dentro de la piscina húmeda, ella instantáneamente comprendido de lo que

Ann le había estado hablando, la piscina era gigante, tamaño olímpico (una de las pocas características de los estados de la técnica que se había encontrado lejos del campus, pero este no era el hecho notable. Candy se dio cuenta con temor) la piscina había sido establecida justo en el medio de lo que solía ser una enorme iglesia. Había una fila de bonitas vidrieras, con solo unos pocos paneles rotos que abarcaban la zona más alta de las paredes, el techo abovedado. Había nichos de piedra con luz de velas a lo largo de las paredes. Si Candy no se había planteado agnóstica, era más bien como temor a Dios que por la iglesia), como el resto de sus amigos en la escuela elementaria. Podría haber pensado que este lugar era un sacrilegio.

Algunos de los estudiantes ya estaban en el agua, faltándoles el aire ya que ellos completaron sus vueltas. Pero los otros estudiantes que no estaban en el agua llamaron la atención de Candy. Elisa Ronald y Arriane estaban todos extendidos en las gradas al lado de la pared. Ellos estaban riendo por algo. Ronald estaba prácticamente doblado en dos y Arriane estaba enjuago las lagrimas. Ellos estaban mucho más atractivos con sus trajes de baño que Candy pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener intención de ir hacia la piscina.

Candy cogió su bikini. Ella quería ir a unirse a Arriane- pero acababa de sopesar los pros (posible entrada en un colegio de elite mundial) y contras (la entrenadora Diante podría reprenderla a ella como una posible objeto de conciencia de ejercicio) Susana se paseaba por el grupo, como si fuera la mejor amiga de cada uno de ellos, ella se sentó al lado de Arriane e inmediatamente empezaron a reír, demasiado, para cualquiera que fuera la broma.

"Ellos siempre tienen notas al sentarse" explico Ann, mirando a la gente popular de la grada"no me preguntes como ellos consiguen escaparse de esto" (Candy se fue a la orilla y reflexiono, incapaz de sintonizar con las instrucciones de la entrenadora Diante, mirando a Susana agrupada a los chicos guay con estilo de las gradas Candy hubiera deseado que Anthony estuviera allí, Ella lo imaginaba con un elegante traje de baño negro, con su gran sonrisa y haciéndola sentir inmediatamente bienvenida, incluso importante.

Candy sintió que tenía la necesidad de disculparse por eludirle en la fiesta. Lo cual era raro- ellos no habían estado juntos así que no era obligatorio que ella le explicara su idas y venidas. Pero al mismo tiempo a ella le gustaba cuando él le prestaba atención. A ella le gustaba la forma que el sonreía con cierta clase de libertad y sin perjuicios, como cuando conduces con las ventanas bajadas en la noche. Ella no quería hacer nada que hiciera a Anthony reconsiderar la forma en que él la trataba.

Cuando el silbato de la entrenadora sonó, muy asustada Candy se irguió entonces bajo la mirada y vio como Ann y los otros estudiantes cerca de ella ya saltaron a la piscina.

Ella miro a la entrenadora Diante para que la orientara. "Tu debes de ser Candice White" ¿siempre tarde y nunca escuchas?" la entrenadora suspiro "Randy me hablo sobre ti. "Son ocho vueltas haz tu mejor jugada"

Candy asintió y se quedó con el pie enroscado en el borde. A ella le solía gustar nadar. Cuando su padre la enseño en la piscina comunitaria de thunderbolt, ella incluso había recibido un premio como el niño de menos edad que era valiente e iba a hasta el final de la zona profunda sin flotadores. Pero de eso hacía muchos años, ahora Candy no podía recordar la última vez que había nadado. La piscina climatiza al aire libre de Dover siempre había estado cerrada para cualquier persona que no tuviera un equipo de natación, y Candy no pertenecía a ninguno, a menudo Candy hacía comparaciones acerca de su vida antigua y el ahora, era inevitable… aunque de cualquier forma, nada cambiaba el hecho de que siempre terminara sintiéndose como una intrusa, nunca sintió que realmente encajara, y aquí no era la excepción.

La entrenadora aclaro su garganta, quizás no has captado que esto es una carrera... y tú ya vas perdiendo".

Esta era la más ridícula y patética carrera que Candy había visto, pero esto no evitó que la competitividad de ella saliera a flote.

"Y... tu todavía vas perdiendo" la entrenadora dijo, mascando con el silbato. "No por mucho tiempo" dijo Candy.

Ella echó un vistazo a la competencia, los chicos de su izquierda estaban chisporroteando agua con la boca y haciendo un torpe estilo libre. Y en su derecha Ann estaba con la nariz tapada haciendo lentos desplazamientos y su estómago descansaba sobre una orilla de la piscina, los estragos de la noche anterior, estaban haciendo mella en ella. Por una fracción de segundo, Candy miro hacia la multitud de las gradas. Elisa y Roland estaban mirando,

Susana y Arriane estaban colapsadas la una con la otra en un ataque de risa molesta

Pero a ella no le importo que ellas se estuvieran riendo, ella estaba ocupada. Con los brazos inclino la cabeza, y poniendo su espalda en un arco, se lanzó hacia la piscina, en un impresionante clavado. Pocas personas podían hacerlo realmente bien, Su padre, le había enseñado como hacerlo cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Su cuerpo golpeó el agua como una mariposa, apenas salpicó agua al sumergirse, no había manera de moverse más rápido en el agua.

Dejándose impulsar por su irritación, Candy subiendo la parte superior fuera del El movimiento vino de regreso hacia ella y comenzó a golpear sus brazos como alas.

Ella nado lo más fuerte posible como no había hecho desde hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo, al poco tiempo de empezar, se sintió liberada, y rápidamente comenzó a ganar terreno, y alcanzar uno a uno a los nadadores que le habían sacado, al menos una vuelta de ventaja.

Ella estaba al final de su octava vuelta sacó la cabeza por encima del agua lo suficiente para escuchar como Susana decía en voz baja "Terruce".

Eso fue suficiente para que, como una vela, su impulso se apagara. Ella puso el pie en el suelo y espero a cualquier cosa que Gabbe tuviera que decir. Desafortunadamente ella no pudo escuchar otra cosa que las estridentes salpicaduras y al momento siguiente el silbato.

"Y el ganador es..."dijo la entrenadora con una expresión atontada "Joe Bland" el chico de brazos delgados del carril de al lado saltó y empezó a alzar los brazos para celebrar la victoria.

En el siguiente carril, Ann paro con una patada, "¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunto a Candy, "tu le estabas pateando el trasero a ese pobre diablo"

Candy se encogió de hombros. Susana la miró directamente y Candy pudo ver que ella sabía lo que había pasado pero extrañamente, lejos de lanzarle una mirada acusadora, la miró con extrañeza, como si no lograra entender, por qué demonios Candy había perdido la competencia. Cuando Candy miro hacia las gradas ella se había ido y Elisa y Arriane también se habían ido con ella. Roland se mantenía allí solo donde la gente había estado, el estaba inmerso en un libro.

La adrenalina de Candy había estado muy alta mientras nadaba pero ahora ella estaba agotada. Ann tuvo que ayudarla a salir de la piscina.

Mientras Candy miraba como Roland saltaba de las gradas "Tú eras muy buena" dijo Roland entregándole la toalla y la llave del armario que ella había perdido de vista por un largo rato.

Candy cogió la llave en el aire y se envolvió la toalla. Ella quiso decir algo normal como "gracias por la toalla" o "supongo que estoy en forma" pero en vez de eso, ese nuevo lado exaltado de ella salió "están Terruce y Susana saliendo o qué?" preguntó ella mientras notaba el grave error que había cometido, sabiendo que esa era una pregunta que debía hacérsela directamente a él, sin embargo pensó también que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, él era libre y podía salir con quién quisiera.

"Oh ya veo" dijo Roland y se rió. Así que tú… "Yo no puedo realmente..." Él miro para abajo hacia ella y se rascó la nariz y le dio lo que parecía una sonrisa simpática.

Entonces el señaló hacia las puertas abiertas y cuando Candy siguió la dirección de su dedo vio la silueta de Terry pasar"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?"

El pelo de Candy estaba todavía goteando y sus pies descalzos cuando ella se encontró a si misma yendo hacia la puerta de la sala de los pesos. Ella intentó ir hasta los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa, pero en lugar de eso, allí estaba, parada frente a la puerta, frente a Terry

El cuerpo estaba totalmente clavado allí, Terry ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, él le daba la espalda y estaba de pie en la esquina escogiendo una cuerda para saltar de un montón enmarañado. Ella vio como él seleccionaba una delgada y armada cuerda con mango de madera, entonces se movió hacia el centro de la habitación, Candy estaba completamente absorta. Ella estaba de pie presionando contra el marco de la puerta, ignorando a sus dientes porque estaba tiritando y su toalla estaba empapada.

Cuando él se puso la cuerda detrás de sus tobillos, antes de que empezara a saltar. Candy se vio golpeada con una sensación de deja vú. No era exactamente como si ella hubiera visto a Terry saltar antes. Pero más que nada, la posición que él tomo le parecía muy familiar.

El estaba de pie, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y alineadas con su cadera, cerrando sus rodillas y con los hombros presionados hacia abajo y llenado su pecho con aire. Candy podía casi habérselo imaginado sin haberlo visto.

Fue solo cuando Terry empezó a saltar cuando Candy salió del trance...y entro en otro. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien moverse como él. Era casi como si Terry estuviera volando, la cuerda se movía arriba y abajo tan rápido que él desaparecía, y sus pies agraciados y estrechos… parecía como si con cada salto el él estuviese flotando, sus pies no parecían tocar el piso, se estaba moviendo tan ligeramente que seguramente ni siquiera él había logrado llevar la cuenta de los saltos que había dado.

Un gruñido alto del otro lado de la sala llamo la atención de Candy. Todd estaba en la base de un montón de cuerdas de escalada anudadas. Ella sintió momentáneamente pena por Todd, quien estaba mirándose las ampollas de las manos. Antes de que ella pudiera volver a mirar a Terry, una ráfaga de frio negro que le atravesó en el borde de la piel hizo a Candy temblar. La sombra la barrió suavemente al principio, gélida, tenebrosa, era imperceptible. Entonces, repentinamente áspero, se choco dentro de su cuerpo y la fuerza la echó para atrás. La puerta de la sala de pesos dio un golpe en su cara y lo último que Candy supo, es que estaba sola en el pasillo.

"Ow" lloró ella, no porque estuviera herida, sino porque ella nunca había sido tocada por las sombras antes. Miro hacia sus brazos desnudos. Donde había sentido casi como unas manos habían estado agarrándola y empujándola fuera del gimnasio.

Era imposible, pero ahí estaba ella, Inquietamente se acercó a cerrar la puerta y presiono su cara contra el pequeño cristal rectangular.

Terry estaba al lado como si lo hubiera oído todo. Ella se sintió inmediatamente segura y protegida, no sabía lo que era esa sensación, ni por qué solo podía sentirla con él, pero siempre que él estaba cerca, ella podía sentirlo.

Ella pensó sobre la sugerencia de Roland sobre preguntarle directamente lo que estaba pasando, pero rápidamente desecho esa opción. Era imposible preguntarle cualquier cosa. Ella no quería que en su rostro se dibujara un ceño, no ahora que estaba así, tan relajado.

Además que cualquier pregunta que planteara era inútil, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba escuchar la noche pasada. Tendría que ser una clase de sádica para preguntárselo a él y que admitiese que ellos estaban juntos.

Ella se volvió hacia el vestuario cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía salir.

Su llave… Se había debido resbalar de sus manos cuando ella tropezó en la habitación.

Ella se puso de puntillas para ver a través del pequeño cristal de la puerta. Allí estaba, quel objeto de bronce sobre el acolchado suelo azul. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos a través de la habitación, tan cerca de dónde él estaba trabajando? Candy suspiró y empujó la puerta de atrás abierta, pensando en que si tenía que entrar, lo haría rápidamente.

Alcanzando la llave, ella le echo un último vistazo a Terry, su rimo era lento, pero su pies todavía escasamente estaban tocando el suelo. Y entonces con una luz final como un rebote en el aire. Él se acercó y se giró hacia ella.

Por un momento él no dijo nada. Ella podía sentir como se estaba ruborizando y realmente no quería que él la viera con ese horrible traje de baño.

"Hola" fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

"Hola" le dijo el de vuelta, con mucha calma en su tono de voz, entonces hizo gestos hacia su traje de baño y pregunto"¿Ganaste?"

Candy río tristemente, una risa modesta y sacudió la cabeza "estuve lejos" Terry frunció los labios "Pero tú siempre..." dijo él sin terminar la frase…

"Yo siempre ¿qué?"

"quiero decir, tu pareces una buena nadadora" el se encogió de hombros" "eso es todo".

Ella dio un paso hacia él, estaban con un pie de separación entre ellos. Gotas de agua cayeron del pelo de ella y golpeaban como lluvia en las esteras del gimnasio. "eso lo es lo que ibas a decir" insistió ella "tú dijiste que yo siempre..."

Terry fingió estar ocupado enrollando la cuerda en su muñeca "si, no quería decir tú, quería decir en general, se supone que te permiten ganar tu primera carrera aquí. Es una regla no hablada de conducta que viene desde los viejos tiempos."

"Pero Susana no gano tampoco" dijo Candy, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho." ella es nueva y ni siquiera ha entrado en la piscina"

"Ella no es exactamente nueva, ella solo volvió después de un tiempo...fuera" Terry se encogió de hombros, no regalando nada de sus sentimientos por Susana, en cambio su intento de mirada indiferente hizo que Candy se pusiera aun mas celosa. Ella vio como el acababa de dar vueltas a la cuerda de saltar y la dejaba en una bobina, la manera en las que sus manos se movían casi tan rápidas como sus pies y aquí ella que era torpe, solitaria y fría sintiéndose abandonada por todo el mundo. Los labios de ella temblaron.

"Oh, Candice" él susurro, suspirando profundamente.

El cuerpo de ella entero ardió con ese sonido. La voz de él era tan intimidante y

familiar. Ella quería que el dijera de nuevo su nombre, pero él se alejo, enganchó la cuerda de saltar en un gancho de la pared. "Debería ir a cambiarme antes de clase" Ella apoyo una mano en su brazo, intentando detenerlo. "Espera" él se quitó la mano de ella como si le hubiese quemado o hubiera estado en shock- y ella también lo sintió, pero era una clase de shock que sintió bien

"¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación...?" Ella elevó sus ojos hacia él, de cerca ella pudo ver como de inusuales era sus ojos. De lejos parecían azules pero de cerca había manchas verdes en ellos, ella sabía de alguien más con los ojos como estos.

"yo podría jurar que nos habíamos conocido antes" dijo ella "¿Estoy loca?" "¿Loca? ¿No es por eso por lo que estás aquí? dijo el sacudiéndose de ella. "Estoy hablando en serio"

"Yo también", dijo, él. La cara de Terry estaba en blanco, pero se recuperó lo suficiente para seguir con su tono hostil, señaló hasta un dispositivo que parpadeaba colgando del techo."La cámara hace un seguimiento de los acosadores"

"yo no te estoy acosando" se endureció muy consciente de la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos"¿Puedes decirme sinceramente de que no tienes idea sobre lo que estoy hablando? Terry se encogió de hombros.

"No te creo" insistió Candy "mírame a los ojos y dime que estoy equivocada. Que no te he visto nunca antes en mi

vida hasta la semana pasada"

* * *

**continuará...**

**pues aquí un capítulo más... este es el que pretendía subir ayer, espero en la nochecita subir otro...**

**esta historia es para mi mucho más fácil de actualizar porque cuento con un archivo electrónico... pero las otras dos historias las actualizaré... lo prometo.**

**gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester y Tatiana, por sus comentarios**

**Tatiana: trató de actualizar diariamente, ya que como dije, tengo una especie de e-book que en realidad es una traducción que descargue de un blog, espero seguir actualizando a ese ritmo...**


	8. Irradiando luz

**Irradiando Luz**

"¿A dónde te diriges ahora?" Preguntó Cam, mirando por debajo de sus lentes para sol de plástico rojo.

Él apareció afuera de la entrada de Augustine tan repentinamente que Candy casi se le estampó. O quizá él había estado ahí un buen rato y ella no lo había notado en su camino para llegar a clases. De cualquier manera, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar.

"Um, ¿A clases?" Respondió Candy, porque ¿a dónde más parecía que ella estuviera yendo? Sus brazos estaban llenos con dos libros de cálculo avanzado y el cuaderno de materia de religión a medio completar.

Este hubiera sido un buen momento para disculparse por haberse ido tan repentinamente la otra noche. Pero ella no pudo hacerlo, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. No había salido ni gota de agua caliente en las duchas de los vestidores, así que ella había tenido que andar todo el camino hasta el dormitorio. De alguna manera, lo que había pasado después de la fiesta no parecía ya tan importante. Ella no había querido que se le diera tanta trascendencia a su partida – especialmente no ahora, después de que Terry la había hecho sentir tan patética. Pero tampoco quería que Anthony pensara que ella estaba siendo descortés. Sólo quería mantener el control de sí misma frente a él, de manera que pudiera superar aquella mañana de continuas humillaciones.

Excepto que – mientras Anthony la miraba fijamente, lo menos importante ahora era cubrir su huida. Y menos aún la herida en su propio orgullo por el rechazo de Terry. ¿Cómo una sola mirada de Anthony podía hacer todo esto? Con su clara, pálida piel y su rubio cabello liso y sedoso, Anthony era diferente de cualquier chico que ella hubiera conocido. Él destilaba confianza, y no sólo porque conocía a todo el mundo –y sabía cómo obtener cualquier cosa- antes de que Candy se diera cuenta siquiera donde serían sus propias clases. Justo entonces, ambos estaban afuera del monótono y gris edificio escolar. Anthony lucía como una majestuosa fotografía en blanco y negro, sus gafas rojas teñidas en technicolor. ¿Clases, eh? Anthony bostezó dramáticamente. Él estaba bloqueando la entrada y algo en la divertida manera en que puso su boca hizo que Candy quisiera saber qué loca idea se traía él bajo la manga. Había un morral colgando de su hombro y un conveniente vaso de expreso entre sus dedos. Él presionó el botón de stop en su iPod, pero dejó los audífonos alrededor de su cuello. Una parte de ella quiso saber que canción estaría él escuchando, y de dónde había sacado ese clandestino expreso. La juguetona sonrisa visible en sus ojos azules la incitaba a preguntar.

Anthony sustrajo un sorbo a su café. Sosteniendo en alto su dedo índice, dijo, "Permíteme compartir mi lema sobre las clases en el San Pablo: Mejor nunca que tarde". Candy rió, y entonces Anthony empujó sus gafas de regreso sobre su nariz. Las lentes eran tan oscuras que ella no pudo ver siquiera un indicio de sus ojos.

"Además" Sonrió él, deslumbrándola con un níveo arco de dientes. "Ya es hora del almuerzo, y voy a tener un picnic".

¿Almuerzo? Candy no había desayunado aún. Pero su estómago ya estaba gruñendo –y la idea de quedarse en detención con el Sr. Cole por perder al menos 20 minutos de la clase matutina parecía menos y menos atractiva mientras más tiempo estaba cerca de Anthony.

Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia la bolsa que el sostenía. "¿Empacaste lo suficiente para dos?" colocando una desenfadada mano sobre su espalda, Anthony la llevó a través de los campos comunes, pasaron la biblioteca y el deprimente dormitorio. En las puertas metálicas del cementerio él se detuvo.

"Ya sé que este es un lugar extraño para un picnic", se explicó, "pero es el mejor lugar para escapar de las miradas por un rato. Seguimos estando dentro del campus, de cualquier manera. Hay algunas veces en que simplemente no puedo respirar estando ahí". Gesticuló él mirando hacía el edificio.

Candy definitivamente concordaba con eso. Ella se sentía sofocada y expuesta casi todo el tiempo en aquel lugar. Pero Anthony se veía como la última persona que compartiría aquel síndrome-del-nuevo-estudiante. El se veía tan… integrado. Después de la fiesta de la noche pasada, y ahora con ese expreso prohibido en su mano, ella nunca habría adivinado que él pudiera sentirse sofocado, también. O ese era el sentimiento que él había escogido de ella para compartirlo.

Más allá de su cabeza, la chica pudo ver el resto del deteriorado campus. Desde aquí, no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro lado de las puertas del cementerio.

Candy decidió continuar. "Sólo promete salvarme si alguna estatua me cae encima."

"No," dijo Anthony con una seriedad que borró definitivamente su broma. "Eso no volverá a pasar otra vez."

Los ojos de la chica cayeron en el punto donde solo unos días antes, ella y Terry estuvieron cerca de terminar en el cementerio por sí mismos. Pero el ángel de mármol que se había derrumbado sobre ellos se había ido, su pedestal estaba ya vacío.

"Vamos," continuó Anthony, tirando de ella. Sortearon a través de parches de pasto y mala hierba, Anthony se mantenía volteando para ayudarle a evitar los montones de tierra excavada por quien-sabe-quién.

En cierto punto, Candy estuvo cerca de perder el balance y se sujetó a una lápida abrazándola para no caer. Era una pulida lápida de gran tamaño, con una de las caras rugosas, inconclusa.

"Siempre he querido una como esa," dijo Anthony, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la loza asalmonada bajo los dedos de la chica. Anthony cruzó rodeando hasta el frente de la placa para leer la inscripción.

"Joseph Miley," leyó en voz alta. "1821 a 1865. Sirvió valientemente en la Guerra de la Agresión del Norte. Sobrevivió a tres balas y cinco caballos cayeron sobre él antes de que encontrase su paz final."

Candy tronó sus nudillos. ¿Quizá esa lápida le gustaba a Anthony solo porque era de piedra pulida con un tono rosado a diferencia de las demás alrededor, en su mayoría grises? ¿O era por las intricadas espirales que remataban la cresta de la loza? Ella enarcó una ceja hacía el chico. "Sip." Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta cómo en su lápida se explica simplemente la manera en que murió. Es honesto, ¿sabes? Usualmente, la gente no quiere llegar a esto."

Candy miró en su dirección. Ella sabía todo eso, demasiado bien, del inescrutable epitafio en la tumba de Archie.

"Piensa cuán interesante sería este lugar si la causa de muerte de cada uno fuera cincelada en su lápida." Él señaló una pequeña tumba a pocos lugares del de Joseph Miley. "¿Cómo crees que murió ella?"

"Um, ¿fiebre escarlata?" Conjeturó Candy, caminando distraídamente. Ella delineó con sus dedos las palabras inscritas. La chica enterrada ahí era más joven que la propia Candy cuando murió. Y realmente no quería pensar demasiado en cómo pudo haber sucedido.

Anthony inclinó su cabeza, considerándolo. "Tal vez," dijo. "Puede ser eso, o un fuego misterioso en el granero mientras la joven Betsy tomaba una inocente 'siesta' con el chico de la casa de junto."

Candy intentó pretender que estaba ofendida, pero en cambio el expectante rostro de Anthony la hizo reír. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella simplemente había tonteado con un chico. Seguro, esta escena era un poco más mórbida que los típicos flirteos en el estacionamiento del cine que ella solía tener, pero era de los estudiantes del colegio San Pablo. Para bien o para mal, Candy era ahora uno de ellos. Ella siguió a Anthony hasta la parte inferior de ese cementerio en forma de tazón, hacía las tumbas más adornadas y los mausoleos. Cuesta arriba, las lápidas asemejaban estar mirando abajo hacia ellos, como si Anthony y Candy fueran ejecutantes en un anfiteatro. El sol de mediodía brillaba con un resplandor naranja a través de las hojas de un gigantesco roble en el cementerio, y Candy se protegía los ojos con las manos. Era el día más caluroso que habían tenido en toda la semana.

"Ahora, este tipo," dijo Anthony, apuntando hacia una enorme tumba flanqueada por columnas griegas. "Un completo evasor de la milicia. Cayó sofocado cuando una viga se colapsó en su sótano. Lo cual te muestra, nunca te escondas de un rondín de Confederados."

"¿Es verdad eso?" preguntó Candy. "¿Recuérdame que te hace un experto en todo esto?" Aunque estaba haciéndole una broma al chico, Candy se sentía extrañamente privilegiada de estar ahí con Anthony. Él mantuvo su mirada para estar seguro de que ella estaba sonriendo.

"Es sólo un sexto sentido." Él la deslumbró con una enorme e inocente mueca. "Si lo prefieres, hay un séptimo sentido, y un octavo sentido, y un noveno sentido de donde viene esto."

"Impresionante." Sonrió ella. "Yo me conformaría con el sentido del gusto por ahora. Estoy hambrienta."

"A tu servicio." Anthony sacó un mantel de su morral y lo extendió en un pedazo de sombra bajo el gran roble. Él destapó un termo y Candy pudo aspirar el aroma de un expreso concentrado. Ella no solía tomar café negro, pero miró como él llenaba un vaso con hielo, vació algo de expreso, y añadía la cantidad justa de leche para llenarlo. "Olvidé traer azúcar," dijo.

"No tomo azúcar." Ella tomó un sorbo del latte helado, su primer delicioso sorbo en toda la semana de la prohibida cafeína en el San Pablo.

"Que suerte," Dijo Anthony, acomodando el resto del almuerzo. Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron mientras lo veía colocar la comida: una baguette de pan negro, una pequeña rueda de queso añejado, un envase con aceitunas, un tazón de huevos cocidos, y dos brillantes manzanas verdes. No parecía posible que Anthony hubiera traído tantos víveres en su morral – o que él planeara comer toda esa comida por sí mismo.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" Preguntó Candy. Fingiendo estar ocupada en arrancar un trozo de pan, volvió a preguntar, "¿Y con quién más planeabas tener un picnic antes de que yo llegara?

"¿Antes de que tú llegaras?" Anthiny rió. "Apenas puedo recordar mi triste vida antes de ti."

Candy le dirigió una ligera mirada sarcástica para que él supiera que había encontrado su broma increíblemente cursi… y un poquito encantadora. Ella se inclinó a un lado apoyando su codo en el mantel, cruzando sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Anthony estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, pero cuando se estiró sobre ella al tratar de alcanzar el cuchillo para queso, su brazo rozó, luego descansó, en la rodilla de los jeans negros de la chica. Él la miró, como si preguntara, ¿Está bien así?

Como ella no retrocedió, él se mantuvo ahí, tomando el trozo de baguette de la mano de la chica y usando la pierna de ella como una mesa mientras repartía un trozo de queso en el pan. A ella le agradó la sensación de su peso sobre ella, y en semejante clima caluroso, eso era decir algo.

"Empezaré con la pregunta más fácil primero," dijo él, sentándose finalmente derecho. "Yo ayudo en la cocina un par de días a la semana. Parte del acuerdo para ser admitido nuevamente en el colegio San Pablo. Supongo que es como 'dar algo a cambio'." El entornó sus ojos. "Pero no me molesta en absoluto cuando estoy ahí. Creo que me agrada el calor. Esto, bueno, sin contar las quemaduras de aceite." Él sostuvo sus muñecas vueltas hacia arriba para exponer docenas de cicatrices minúsculas en sus antebrazos. "Riesgos de trabajo," mencionó casualmente. "Pero así obtengo el control de la despensa."

Candy no pudo evitar que sus dedos recorrieran esas marcas, los pequeñísimos y pálidos edemas decolorándose en su piel aún más pálida. Antes de que ella pudiera sentirse abochornada por su atrevimiento, Anthony tomó su mano y la estrechó.

Candy miró fijamente los dedos del chico envueltos alrededor de los suyos. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que tan parecido era el tono de su piel en ambos. Estando en los paisajes sureños bañados de sol, la palidez de Candy siempre la había hecho sentir cohibida. Pero la piel de Anthony era tan llamativa, tan notable, casi metálica – Y ahora ella notaba que probablemente ella se veía igual que él.

Sus hombros temblaron y empezó a sentirse un poco mareada.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó él en voz baja.

Cuando ella encontró los ojos de Anthony, supo que él sabía que no tenía frío. Él se deslizó más cerca sobre la manta y minimizó su voz convirtiéndola en un susurro. "Ahora, ¿supongo que vas a querer que yo admita que te vi cruzando el patio desde la cocina y empaqué todo esto con la esperanza de convencerte que te volaras la clase conmigo?"

En ese momento ella hubiera hurtado el hielo de su bebida, si no fuera porque ya se había derretido por el viciado calor de Septiembre. "Y tú confabulaste este tipo de picnic romántico," terminó ella. "¿En este pintoresco cementerio?"

"Hey." Él acercó un dedo al labio inferior de la chica. "Tú eres la única que ha mencionado romance."

Candy se echó para atrás. Él tenía razón – Ella había sido la única presuntuosa… por segunda vez en ese día. Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían mientras trataba de no pensar en Terry.

"Estoy bromeando," dijo Anthony moviendo su cabeza hacia la mirada afectada en el rostro de la chica. "Como si esto no fuera obvio." Él levantó su mirada hacía un buitre que circundaba una gran estatua blanca con forma de cañón. "Ya sé que aquí no es un Paraíso," admitió, ofreciéndole una manzana a Candy, "pero solo pretendía que estuviéramos como en una canción de los Smiths. Y para darme crédito, no se necesita un gran esfuerzo para tener un escenario así en esta escuela."

Eso ponía la situación más ligera. "De la manera en que lo veo" continuó Anthony, recostándose sobre la manta, "la locación es de lo más trivial."

Candy le lanzó una mirada dudosa. Hubiera deseado que él no estuviera recostado tan apartado de ella, pero era demasiado tímida como para aproximarse mientras él estaba reclinado en su costado.

"Donde yo crecí" -Anthony hizo una pausa-"las cosas no eran muy diferentes del estilo de vida de penitenciaria que tienen aquí, El resultado es que soy oficialmente inmune al ambiente.

"No es posible." Candy sacudió su cabeza. "Si en este momento yo te diera un boleto de avión para California, ¿no estarías completamente emocionado por escapar de este lugar?"

"Mmm… me sería indiferente," respondió Anthony, haciendo estallar en su boca un huevo cocido.

"No te creo." Candy le dio un pequeño empellón. "Entonces tú si debes haber tenido una niñez feliz."

Candy mordió en la crujiente piel verde de la manzana y saboreó el jugo que corrió entre sus dedos. Hizo un recorrido mental en el catalogo de los ceños fruncidos paternos, las visitas al doctor y los constantes cambios de escuela durante su niñez, las sombras negras colgando como un oscuro velo sobre todas las cosas. No, ella no podía decir que había tenido una feliz infancia. Pero si Anthony no podía siquiera ver que salir del San Pablo, era algo más esperanzador en el horizonte, entonces tal vez él había pasado por algo peor.

Había algo haciendo un pequeño ruido junto a sus pies y Candy se hizo un ovillo cuando vio deslizarse una delgada serpiente verde y amarilla. Tratando de no estar tan cerca, ella abrazó sus rodillas y la miró fijamente. No era solo una serpiente, sino una en mitad de su cambio de piel. Una translucida funda iba saliendo por su cola. Solía haber serpientes por toda Georgia, pero ella nunca había visto una que estuviera mudando.

"No grites," dijo Anthony, descansando una mano en la rodilla de Candy. Su toque la hizo sentir a salvo."Se marchará si sólo la dejamos en paz."

Eso no podría suceder suficientemente rápido. Candy quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Ella siempre había odiado y temido a las serpientes. Eran tan escamosas y resbaladizas y … "Eugh." Se estremeció, pero no podía quitar sus ojos del reptil mientras desaparecía entre el descuidado y crecido pasto.

Anthony sonrió traviesamente mientras tomaba la piel de la serpiente y la colocaba en la mano de la chica. Aún se sentía viva, como la pielecilla húmeda de un bulbo de ajo que su padre hubiera arrancado del jardín. Pero esta había salido justamente de una serpiente. Asqueroso. Candy la arrojó de regreso al suelo y limpió sus manos en sus jeans.

"Vamos, ¿no crees que eso fue tierno?"

"¿Acaso mi temblor te mostró eso?" Candy aún sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo infantil que probablemente se veía.

"¿Y qué hay acerca de tu fe en el poder de transformación"? preguntó Anthony, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la muda de piel. "Es por lo que estamos aquí, después de todo."

Anthony se despojó de sus lentes de sol. Sus ojos azules eran tan confiados. El estaba manteniendo esa inhumana pose otra vez, esperando por la respuesta de la chica. "Estoy empezando a creer que tú eres un poquito extraño" dijo Candy finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa minúscula.

"Oh, y sólo piensa cuanto más hay por conocer acerca de mí," replicó él, inclinándose más cerca. Tan cerca como cuando llegó la serpiente. Tan cerca que ella se quedó expectante frente a él. Anthony se acercó más y lentamente recorrió el cabello de la chica con sus dedos. Candy se tensó.

Anthony era tan guapo como misterioso. Lo que ella no podía imaginar era cómo, cuando ella debía estar hecha un manojo de nervios –justo en ese momento- se sentía de algún modo cómoda.

Ella quería estar justamente donde estaba ahora. No podía quitar sus ojos de los labios del chico, que estaban rebosantes y rosados, moviéndose cada vez más cerca, haciéndola sentir cada vez más mareada. Los hombros de Anthony rozaron los suyos y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento en lo profundo de su pecho.

Candy observó a Anthony separando sus labios. Entonces ella cerró los ojos. "¡Ahí están ustedes dos!" Una voz sofocada empujó a Candy fuera del momento. Candy dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro y cambió su atención hacía Susana, que estaba parada frente a ellos con su cola de caballo peinada de lado y una despistada sonrisa en su rostro.

"Los estuve buscando por todas partes."

"¿Por qué estarías haciendo semejante cosa?" Anthony la fulminó con la mirada, anotándose algunos puntos más con Luce.

"El cementerio fue el último lugar que se me hubiera ocurrido" Parloteó Susana, contando con los dedos. "Los busqué en todos los cuartos del dormitorio, después por debajo de las gradas, y luego…-"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Susy?'" Anthony la interrumpió, como un camarada a otro, como si ellos se conocieran desde hace bastante tiempo.

Susana parpadeó, entonces mordió su labio. "Fue debido a Miss Sophia," dijo al fin, apretujando sus dedos. "Esa es la razón. Ella se puso frenética cuando Candy no llegó a clases. Repetía que eras una especie de estudiante prometedora y todo eso."

Candy no podía creerle a esa chica. ¿Acaso era sincera y solamente estaba siguiendo órdenes? O ¿Sólo estaba molestándola para causar buena impresión a una maestra? ¿No era suficiente para Susana haber envuelto a Terry entre sus

Dedos? -¿tenía que venir tras Anthony ahora, también?

Susana debió sentir que había interrumpido algo, pero sólo se quedó ahí parpadeando con sus enormes ojos de ciervo y retorciendo un mechón de cabello rubio con su índice. "Bueno, vámonos," concluyó, estirando ambas manos para ayudar a Candy y a Anthony a levantarse. "Vamos a regresar a clases." "Candice, puedes tomar el cubículo número tres," dijo Miss Sophia, mirando una hoja de papel cuando Candy, Anthony, and Susana entraron a la biblioteca. No un ¿Dónde han estado? No puntos menos por el retardo. Sólo Miss Sophia colocando distraídamente a Candy junto a Ann en el laboratorio de computación de la biblioteca. Como si nunca hubiera notado que Candy estuvo ausente. Candy le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Susan, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y balbuceó, "¿Qué?" "¿Dónde-rayos-estabas?" Le exigió Ann tan pronto como ella tomó asiento. La única persona que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ella no estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Los ojos de Candy encontraron a Terry, quien prácticamente estaba enterrado en su computadora en el cubículo siete. Desde su silla, todo lo que podía ver Candy era el oscuro halo de su cabello, pero eso era más que suficiente para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran nuevamente. Ella se hundió en su silla, mortificada nuevamente por su conversación en el gimnasio.

Después de toda la diversión y sonrisas y aquel potencial beso que estuvo a punto de darse con Anthony, ella no podía simplemente deshacerse de lo que sentía cuando veía a Terry.

Y ellos nunca iban a estar juntos.

Eso fue en esencia lo que él dijo cuando le habló en el gimnasio. Después de que ella básicamente se le había declarado. El rechazo la había herido tan profundamente, tan cerca de su corazón, que realmente sentía que cualquiera alrededor de ella podría saber exactamente qué había pasado con tan sólo mirarla.

Ann estaba golpeando su lápiz impacientemente en el escritorio de Candy. Pero ella no sabía cómo explicarle. Su picnic con Anthony había sido interrumpido por Susan antes de que ella fuese capaz siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. O de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero lo que era más extraño, y algo que ella no podía comprender, era por qué todo esto era mucho menos importante que su sentimiento por lo que había pasado en el gym con Terry. Miss Sophia se paró en medio del laboratorio de computación, agitando sus dedos en el aire, como si fuera una maestra de pre-escolar tratando de llamar la atención de sus estudiantes. Las cuentas plateadas de su brazalete de pulseras tintinearon como campanas.

"Si alguno de ustedes logra trazar su árbol genealógico," animó la maestra al grupo, "Entonces podrán conocer las clases de tesoros que yacen enterrados en sus raíces."

"Oh, cielos, por favor que alguien acabe con esa metáfora," susurró ann, "O que alguien me mate. Lo uno o lo otro."

"Tienen veinte minutos de acceso a Internet para empezar con la búsqueda de su propio árbol genealógico," continuó Miss Sophia, activando un cronómetro.

"Una generación es más o menos entre veinte y veinticinco años, por lo que les sugiero investigar al menos seis generaciones."

Fastidioso.

Un sonoro suspiro emanó del cubículo siete – Terruce.

Miss Sophia volteó hacía él. "¿Terruce? ¿Tienes algún problema con esta instrucción?

Él suspiró nuevamente y se encorvó en su asiento. "No, en absoluto. Está muy bien. Mi árbol genealógico. Debe ser interesante."

Miss Sophia inclinó su cabeza de manera inquisitiva. "Tomaré esa declaración como un entusiasta ok." Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la clase, dijo, "Confío en que logren encontrar una línea genealógica que valga la pena para realizar un trabajo de investigación de diez a quince páginas."

Candy no podía concentrarse en la tarea justo en esos momentos. No cuando aún había tanto por procesar. Ella y Anthony en el cementerio. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con la definición común de romántico, pero para Candy había sido mejor de esa manera. No se parecía a algo que ella hubiera hecho antes. Volarse una clase para vagabundear entre todas esas tumbas. Compartiendo un almuerzo, mientras él le rellenaba el vaso con un latte perfectamente preparado. Burlándose de su miedo por las serpientes. Bueno, ella podría haber estado mejor sin todo ese asunto de la víbora, pero al menos Anthony se había mostrado sensible en ese aspecto. Mucho más sensible y dulce de lo que Terry había estado toda la semana.

Ella odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad. Terry no estaba interesado. Anthony, por otro lado…

Ella estudió al chico, sentado a pocos lugares de ella. Él le guiño un ojo antes de empezar a picarle a su teclado. Así que ella le agradaba a él. Flammy no iba a ser capaz de dejar de hablar acerca de lo obviamente interesado que Anthony se mostraba hacía ella.

Ella quería telefonear a Flammy en ese momento, escapar de esa biblioteca y dejar para más tarde esa tarea del árbol genealógico. Conversar acerca de este otro chico que fue él más rápido –quizá el único- sería la manera de sacarse a Terry de la cabeza. Pero ahí estaba la horrible política de uso del teléfono en, además de todos los otros estudiantes alrededor, que parecían tan aplicados. Los pequeños ojos de Miss Sophia hacían un paneo para localizar disidentes entre su clase.

* * *

**continuará...**

**aquí otro capítulo...**

**gracias a Laura Grandchester, por su comentario, ya vamos llegando a la parte más interesante, a partir de aquí... ¿Que tal Anthony...?**

**solo lamento decir, que él es un chico un tanto malo en esta historia...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una zambullida demasiado profunda**

Cuando Candy respondió al golpe de su puerta en la mañana del sábado, Ann cayó en sus brazos. "¿Crees que algún día recordaría que las puertas se abren hacia adentro?" ella se disculpó, componiéndose los lentes. "Debo recordar dejar de recostarme en las mirillas. Bonito cuarto, por cierto," ella agregó, mirando alrededor. Cruzó hasta la ventana que estaba en la cama de Candy. "No está nada mal la vista, a pesar de las barras y todo."

Candy se paró detrás de ella, mirando hacia el cementerio para obtener una buena vista, del roble donde ella había tenido el picnic con Cam. Pero este era invisible desde aquí pero muy claro en su mente, el lugar donde ella había sido clavada debajo de la estatua con Terry. El ángel vengador que había desaparecido después del accidente.

Recordando los ojos preocupados de Terry cuando él susurró su nombre ese día, el toqué cercano de sus narices, la manera en que ella había sentido sus dedos en su cuello-todo eso hizo subir su temperatura.

Y se sintió patética. Suspiró y se alejó de la ventana, dándose cuenta de que Ann también se movió.

Estaba levantado cosas del escritorio de Candy, dándole a cada una de las posesiones de Candy un examen cuidadoso. El sujeta papeles de la Estatua de la Libertad que su padre le había traído de la conferencia del NY, la fotografía de su madre con su divertidísimo permanente cuando tenía aproximadamente la edad de Candy, el epónimo CD de Luce Williams que Flammy le había dado como regalo de despedida antes de que Candy hubiera escuchado el nombre de colegio San Pablo.

"¿Dónde están tus libros?" le preguntó a Ann, queriendo desviar los recuerdos. "Dijiste que venías a estudiar."

Para entonces, Ann había comenzado a husmear en su guardarropa. Candy miraba mientras ella rápidamente perdió el interés en la variación de blusas negras y suéteres. Cuando Ann se movió hacia el cajón de su ropa interior, Candy se paró en medio para interceder. "Okay, es suficiente, fisgona," dijo ella. "¿No deberíamos estar investigando sobre nuestros árboles genealógicos?"

"Hablando de fisgonear," los ojos de Ann brillaron. "Sí, hay una investigación que deberíamos estar haciendo. Pero no de la clase que estás pensando."

Candy se quedó mirándola en blanco. "¿Huh?"

"Mira." Ann puso su mano en el hombro de Candy. "Si realmente quieres saber sobre Terruce Grandchester-"

"Shhh!" Candy colocó un dedo en su boca, saltando a cerrar la puerta. Sacó su cabeza en el pasillo y examinó la escena. Se miraba despejado-pero eso no significaba nada.

La gente de esta escuela tenía una sospechosa manera de aparecerse de la nada. Anthony en particular. Y Candy se moriría si él-o cualquiera- se enterara cuan enamorada estaba de Terruce. O, a este punto- cualquiera menos Ann. Satisfecha, Candy cerró con llave y se dio vuelta hacia su amiga. Ann estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en la orilla de su cama. Se miraba que se estaba divirtiendo.

Candy cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y enterró su pie en la roja y circular alfombra cerca de la puerta. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber algo sobre él?" "Dame un respiro," dijo Ann, riéndose. "A, es totalmente obvio que te quedas mirando a Terruce todo el tiempo."

"Shhh!" Luce dijo otra vez.

"Bah," dijo Ann, sin bajar la voz, "He visto que lo has acosado en línea por una clase entera el otro día. Demándame-pero eres totalmente desvergonzada. Y Candy, no te pongas paranoica. ¿Crees que le hablo a alguien más en esta escuela a parte de ti?"

Ann tenía un punto.

"Sólo estoy diciendo," ella continuó, "asumiendo que hipotéticamente tú quisieras saber más sobre cierta persona innombrable, tú podrías posiblemente conseguir información." Ann encogió un hombro. "Tú sabes, si tuvieras ayuda."

"Estoy escuchando," dijo Candy, hundiéndose en la cama. Su investigación de internet del otro día había consistido en, escribir, luego borrar, luego reescribir el nombre de Terry en el campo de investigación.

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso," dijo Ann. "No traje ningún libro conmigo hoy porque iremos a dar un paseo" –ella abrió sus grandes ojos más de lo que Candy hubiera podido creer -"¡un tour guiado de los lugares prohibidos de los archivos del colegio San Pablo!"

Candy hizo una mueca. "No sé, ¿meternos en los archivos de Terruce? No estoy segura de que necesite otra razón para sentirme como una chica acosadora." "Ha." Ann sonrió. "Y sí, dijiste eso en voz alta. Vamos Candy, será divertido. Además, ¿qué más vas a hacer en una perfecta soleada mañana del sábado?"

Era un día lindo- precisamente la clase de lindo que te hacía sentir sola si no tenías absolutamente nada divertido planeado. A mitad de la noche, Candy había sentido una fresca brisa a través de la ventana, y cuando se había despertado esta mañana, el calor y la humedad habían desaparecido.

Ella solía pasar estas mañanas doradas de otoño paseando en bicicleta en el vecindario con sus amigos. Eso era antes de que comenzara a evitar los caminos de bosques por las sombras que ninguna otra chica miraba. Antes de que sus amigos se sentaran con ellas durante el recreo y sus padres no querían que la invitaran alguna vez, en caso de que ella tuviera un incidente.

La verdad era que, Candy había estado asustada de cómo iba a pasar esta primera semana en San Pablo. No más clases, no aterrorizantes pruebas de condición física, no más eventos sociales. Sólo cuarenta y ocho horas de tiempo libre ilimitado, una eternidad.

Ella había tenido un molesto malestar toda la mañana-hasta que Ann apareció. "Está bien." Candy trató de no reír cuando dijo, "Llévame a tu guarida secreta." Ann prácticamente fue saltando mientras llevaba a Candy al otro lado pisoteando la grama del área comunal hacia el lobby principal de la entrada de la escuela. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para tener a un compañero de crimen para traer aquí abajo conmigo."

Candy sonrió, feliz de que Ann estaba más concentrada en tener un amigo para explorar en vez de estar cuestionando, bueno, esta… cosa que sentía por Terruce.

En la orilla del área comunal, pasaron unos chicos holgazaneando en las gradas en el sol de la mañana. Era extraño ver color en el campus, en estos estudiantes donde Candy identificaba el color negro. Ahí estaba Roland con un par de calcetines verde-lima, rebotando un balón entre sus pies. Y Susana, con su blusa de botones morada. Jules y Phillip-la pareja de la lengua-estaban dibujando en las rodilleras del pantalón del otro. Tood Hammond se sentó apartado del resto de los chicos en las gradas, leyendo un comic en una camisa hawaiana. Incluso los tops y shorts que Candy tenía se sentían más vibrantes que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado toda la semana.

El entrenador Diante y la señora Tross estaban cuidando el jardín y tuvieron que sentarse en dos sillas para jardín y un enorme paraguas en la orilla del área comunal. A parte de cuando ellos tiraban sus cigarrillos en el jardín, pudieron haber estado dormidos detrás de esos oscuros lentes de sol. Se miraban muy aburridos, prisioneros de sus trabajos tenían el cargo de monitorear.

Había muchas personas afuera de las áreas comunales, pero mientras seguía a Ann por atrás de cerca, estaba feliz de ver que no había nadie cerca del lobby principal. Nadie le había dicho nada a Candy por traspasar las áreas restringidas, o cuando no eran restringidas, pero estaba segura de que Randy encontraría un castigo apropiado.

"Qué hay de las cámaras?" Candy preguntó, recordando las cámaras omnipresentes. "Les puse unas baterías sin carga en algunas de ellas en mi camino hacia tu cuarto," dijo Ann, en el mismo tono de voz despreocupado de alguien más diciendo "Acabo de llenar el tanque del carro."

Ann tomó una mirada a los alrededores antes de llevar a Candy a la entrada principal trasera del edificio y bajó tres gradas, hacia una puerta que no era visible desde el nivel del suelo.

"¿Este es el sótano de la era de la Guerra Mundial también?" Candy preguntó.

Parecía una entrada de la clase de lugar donde podrías almacenar POW5. Ann dio un estornudo largo y dramático. "El mal olor de podredumbre ¿responde a tu pregunta? Esto que está aquí es moho de antes de la Guerra Civil." Sonrió hacia Candy. "La mayoría de los estudiantes mataría por tener la oportunidad de inhalar este aire de la historia." Candy trató de no respirar por su nariz mientras Ann sacaba un manojo de llaves que estaban unidas por un cordón. "Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si hubieran hecho una llave maestra para un lugar como este," dijo ella, buscando entre el manojo y finalmente sacando una delgada llave de plata. Cuando la llave giró el candado, Candy sintió un extraño estremecimiento de felicidad. Ann estaba en lo cierto-esto era mejor que estar buscando su árbol genealógico. Caminaron una pequeña distancia a través de un caliente y húmedo corredor el cual tenía un techo que era solo una pulgada más alta que sus cabezas. El rancio aire olía como si algo hubiera muerto ahí, y Candy estaba casi feliz de que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro para ver claramente el piso. Justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirse claustrofóbica, Ann sacó otra llave que abrió una pequeña puerta pero ésta era más moderna. Se agacharon, y luego fueron capaces de pararse en el otro lado.

Adentro, los archivos apestaban a podrido, pero el aire se sentía mucho más fresco y seco. Estaba pintado de negro excepto por el pálido rojo que brillaba del rótulo de SALIDA sobre sus cabezas. Candy podía ver la silueta de Ann, sus manos iban a tientas en el aire. "¿Dónde está esa cuerda?" ella susurró. "Ya." Con un gentil tirón, Ann encendió una bombilla que estaba colgando del techo en una cadena de metal. El cuarto todavía estaba oscuro, pero ahora Candy podía ver que las paredes de cemento estaban también pintadas con verde olivo y lleno de estantes de metal y gabinetes de archivos. Docenas de cajas llenas de papel carbón habían sido metidas en los estantes, y los pasillos entre los gabinetes se miraban que se alargaban sin fin. Todo estaba cubierto con una gran manta de polvo.

El brillo de afuera de repente se vio muy lejos. Aunque Candy sabía que ellas estaban a solo unas gradas debajo del suelo, también pudo ser una milla. Se frotó sus brazos. Si ella fuera una sombra, este sótano sería exactamente donde ella estaría. No había señales de ellas todavía, pero Candy sabía que no había una buena razón para sentirse segura.

Ann, desconcertada por el brillo del sótano, arrastró una herramienta desde la esquina.

"Wow," dijo ella, jalando detrás de ella mientras caminaba. "Algo está diferente. Los archivos solían estar aquí… creo que han estado haciendo una limpieza de primavera desde la última vez que me metí aquí."

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?" Candy preguntó.

"Hace una semana…" la voz de Ann se apagó mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad detrás de la alta fila de gabinetes.

Candy no podía imaginar qué era lo que el colegio podría necesitar con todas estas cajas. Levantó una tapa y sacó un grueso archivo de decía MEDIDAS REMEDIALES. Tragó saliva secamente. Mejor era no saber. "Está ordenadamente alfabéticamente por estudiante," Ann dijo. Su voz sonaba silenciosa y muy lejos. "E,F, G… aquí estamos, Grandchester."

Candy siguió el sonido de los papeles rústicos hacia un estrecho pasillo y pronto encontró a Ann con una caja en sus brazos, luchando con el peso. El archivo de Terry estaba hasta su barbilla.

"Es tan grueso," dijo ella, levantando su barbilla un poco para que Candy pudiera tomarlo. "Generalmente hay mucho más, um…" Ella miró hacia Candy se mordió el labio. "Está bien, ahora yo sueno como la chica acosadora. Sólo vamos a ver qué es lo que hay dentro."

Había una solo hoja del archivo de Terry. Una hoja en blanco y negro escaneada de lo que debía ser su fotografía de ID de estudiante, estaba pegada en la esquina superior derecha. Estaba mirando directamente hacia la cámara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella no podía evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Se miraba igual que aquella noche cuando-bueno, ella no podía pensar cuándo. La imagen de su expresión era clara en su mente, pero no podía descifrar en dónde lo pudo haber visto.

"¿Dios, no se mira exactamente igual?" Ann interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy. "Y mira la fecha. Esta fotografía fue tomada hace tres años cuando él llego

Al San Pablo."

Eso era lo que Candy había estado pensando… ese Terry se miraba igual allí que como estaba ahora. Pero sintió como había estado pensando-o estaba a punto de pensar- algo diferente, solo que ahora no podía recordar qué era.

"Padres: Desconocidos," Ann leyó, con Candy inclinada en su hombro.

"Guardián: El Orfanato de Los Ángeles."

"¿Orfanato?" Candy preguntó, presionando su mano en su corazón. "Eso es todo lo que hay. Todo lo demás que está enlistado aquí es su-" "Historial Criminal," Candy terminó, leyendo. "Holgazaneando en una playa pública luego de horas… vandalismo de un carro de supermercado… cruzar imprudentemente."

Ann estrechó sus ojos hacia Candy y sofocó una risa. "El amoroso Grandchester fue arrestado ¿por cruzar imprudentemente? Debes admitir, eso es gracioso."

A Luce no le gustaba imaginarse a Terry siendo arrestado. No le gustaba más, según el San Pablo, que toda su vida se resumía en una lista de crímenes. Todas estas cajas llenas de papeles, y eso era todo lo que había de Terry.

"Tiene que haber más," dijo ella.

Se escucharon pasos. Los ojos de Candy y Ann vieron el techo. "El policía principal," Ann susurró, sacando un pañuelo de su cartera para sonarse la nariz. "Puede ser cualquiera. Pero nadie va a venir aquí abajo, créeme"

Un segundo después, una puerta entre el cuarto se abrió, y luz de un pasillo iluminó los estantes. Un zapateo empezó en las gradas. Candy sintió el agarre de

Ann en la parte trasera de su blusa, jalándola contra la pared detrás de un estante de libros. Esperaron, deteniendo su respiración y agarrando firmemente el archivo robado de Terry en sus manos. Estaban bien cachadas. Candy tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando lo peor, cuando un embrujado y melodioso tarareo llenó el cuarto. Alguien estaba cantando. "Doooo da da da dooo," una voz de mujer decía suavemente. Candy estiró el cuello entre dos cajas de archivos y podía ver una grande y vieja mujer con una pequeña linterna pegada a su frente como un minero. La Srta. Sophia. Estaba llevando dos cajas largas, una pegada a la otra así que la única parte visible de ella era la brillante frente. Sus pasos ligeros hacían parecer como si las cajas estaban llenas de plumas en vez de pesados archivos.

Ann agarró la mano de Candy mientras miraban poner a la Srta. Sophia las cajas de archivos en un estante vacío. Sacó un lapicero para escribir algo en su cuaderno.

"Sólo un par más," dijo ella, luego dijo algo más en tono bajo que Candy no pudo escuchar. Un segundo después, la Srta. Sophia estaba yendo escaleras arriba, yéndose tan rápido como había aparecido. Su tarareo duró solo un momento después de que se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ann dejó salir una bocanada de aire. "Ella dijo que había más. Probablemente regresará."

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Candy.

"Ve sigilosamente escaleras arriba," Ann dijo apuntando. "Dobla a la izquierda y estarás de vuelta en la oficina principal. Si alguien te ve, puedes decir que estabas buscando el baño."

"¿Qué hay de ti?

"Pondré el archivo de Terruce de vuelta y te encontraré en las gradas. La Srta. Sophia no sospechará si me ve sólo a mí. Esta parte es como mi segundo cuarto de dormir." Candy miró hacia el archivo de Teerry con un poco de remordimiento. Todavía no estaba lista para irse. Justo cuando ella había renunciado para ver el archivo de Terry, También había comenzado a pensar en el de Anthony, por otra parte, se miraba tan abierto y tan fácil de leer que la hizo sentirse curiosa. Candy se preguntó qué más era capaz de encontrar sobre él que no podía contarle a nadie. Pero una mirada a la cara de Ann le dijo a Candy que estaban escazas de tiempo.

"Si hay más que encontrar de Terruce, lo encontraremos," le aseguró Ann. "Seguiremos buscando." Le dio un empujoncito a Candy hacia la puerta. "Ahora, vete." Candy se movió rápidamente hacia el fétido corredor, luego empujó la puerta para abrirla hacia las escaleras. El aire de las escaleras todavía estaba húmedo, pero podía sentirlo más limpio con cada paso que daba. Cuando finalmente rodeo la esquina en el principio de las gradas, tuvo que parpadear y frotar sus ojos para reajustar el brillo de la luz del sol inundando el pasillo. Se tropezó en la esquina y a través de las blancas puertas hacia el lobby principal. Allí ella se congeló.

Dos botas negras, cruzadas por las tobillos, bien apoyados y estaba saliendo de la cabina del teléfono, viéndose muy Bruja del Sur, Candy se estaba apresurando hacia la puerta, esperando no ser atrapada, cuando se dio cuenta que las botas negras estaban junto a un par de medias de piel de serpiente, la cual estaba junto a una Elisa no sonriente. La pequeña cámara de plata estaba en su mano. Levantó los ojos hacia Candy, se puso el teléfono en la oreja, y pateó el suelo. "¿Por qué te miras tan culpable, Pastel de Carne?" le preguntó, parándose con sus manos en sus caderas. "Déjame adivinar. Aún estás ignorando mi sugerencia de quedarte lejos de Terruce."

Toda esta cosa de monstruo malvado tenía que ser una actuación. Elisa no tenía manera de saber dónde había estado Candy. Ella no sabía nada sobre Candy.

No tenía razón para ser tan mala. Desde el primer día de escuela, Candy no le había hecho nada a Elisa- excepto mantenerse lejos de ella.

"¿Ya has olvidado qué desastre hiciste la última vez que trataste de meterte con un chico que no estaba interesado? La voz de Elisa era filosa como un cuchillo.

"¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Andy? ¿Archie?"

¡Archivald!. ¿Cómo podía saber Elisa de Archie? Ese era su más profundo y oscuro secreto. La única cosa que Candy creía-que necesitaba- mantener bajo las mantas en el colegio. Ahora, no solo el mal encarnado sabía todo sobre eso, no sintió lástima en mencionarlo, cruelmente, cadavéricamente- en medio de la oficina principal de la escuela.

¿Había sido posible que Ann había estado mintiendo?, y que Candy no era la única persona con la que ella compartía secretos ¿Había otra explicación lógica? Candy cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, sintiéndose enferma y expuesta… e inexplicablemente culpable como se había sentido en la noche del incendio. Elisa ladeó su cabeza. "Finalmente," dijo ella, sonando aliviada. "Algo te afectó." Le dio la espalda a Candy y empujó la puerta del frente.

Luego, un poco después ella salió despacio hacia afuera, volteó su cuello y bajó la nariz hacia Candy. "Así que no te atrevas a hacerle a Terruce lo que le hiciste a como se llame. Capicci?"

Candy la siguió con su mirada, pero sólo dio unos pasos fuera y se dio cuenta de que ella rompería a llorar si se encargaba de elisa ahora. La chica era muy despiadada. Luego, Susana trotó desde las gradas para encontrar a Elisa en medio del campo. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos que Candy no podía ver sus expresiones cuando las dos se voltearon hacia ella. La rubia con cola alta estiró el cuello negro- la cosa más vil que Candy había visto.

Juntó sus sudorosos puños, imaginando a Elisa escupiendo a Susana todo lo que sabía de Archie, quien inmediatamente correría para decirle las noticias a Terruce. Cuando pensó en eso, un cosquilleo se regó desde la punta de los dedos de Candy, a sus brazos, y luego hasta su pecho. Terry pudo haber sido atrapado cruzado imprudentemente, pero ¿y eso qué?

No era nada comparado por lo que Candy estaba aquí. "¡Cuidado!" una voz llamó. Esa era siempre la frase menos favorita de Candy. El equipo de deportes tenía una extraña manera de siempre encontrarla.

Hizo un gesto de dolor, mirando directamente al sol. No podía ver nada y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara antes de que sintiera el golpe contra el lado de su cara y escuchó un alto thrwunk resonando en sus oídos. Ouch. El balón de football de Roland.

"¡Buena esa!" Roland gritó mientras lanzaba el balón directamente hacia él. Como ella lo había planeado. Se frotó su frente y caminó tambaleándose. Una mano sobre su muñeca. Una chispa de calor que la hizo dar un grito ahogado. Miró hacia abajo para ver dedos bronceados alrededor de su brazo, luego miró hacia los profundos ojos azules de Terry. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

Cuando ella asintió, él levantó una ceja. "Si querías jugar fútbol, podías haberlo dicho," dijo él. "Hubiera estado feliz de explicarte las reglas del juego, una sería cómo la mayoría de las personas usan partes menos delicadas de su cuerpo para regresar una patada."

Le soltó su muñeca, y Candy pensó que él estaba acercándose hacia ella, para tocar la parte doliente de su cara. Por un segundo, se quedó allí, sin respirar. Luego su pecho colapsó cuando Terry retiró su mano para quitar su propio cabello de su cara.

Allí fue cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry se estaba burlando de ella. Y ¿por qué no debería? Probablemente había una impresión del balón de fútbol en un lado de su cara.

Elisa y Susana aún estaban mirando-y ahora Terry- con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Creo que tu novia se está poniendo celosa," dijo Candy señalando al par.

"¿Cuál?" él preguntó.

"No me había dado cuenta de que las dos eran tus novias."

"Ninguna de las dos es mi novia," dijo él simplemente. "No tengo novia. Me refiero, ¿cuál creíste que era mi novia?"

Candy estaba asombrada. ¿Qué con toda esa conversación susurrada con Susana? ¿Qué con las otras chicas que les estaban viendo ahora mismo? ¿Estaba mintiendo Terry? La estaba mirando extrañamente. "Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza más duro de lo que pensé," dijo él. "Vamos, tomemos un paseo, así tomarás un poco aire."

Candy trató de localizar el sarcasmo en la última sugerencia de Terry. Acaso él estaba diciendo que ella era una bolsa que necesitaba aire? No, eso ni siquiera tenía sentido. Lo miró. ¿Cómo podía verse tan sincero? Y justo cuando estaba acostumbrándose al desdén de Terry.

"¿A dónde?" Candy preguntó cautelosamente. Porque sería muy fácil sentirse alegre ahora que sabía que Terry no tenía novia, también que él quería ir a algún lugar con ella. Tenía que haber una trampa. Terry simplemente entrecerró los ojos hacia las chicas del otro lado del campo.

"Un lugar donde no seremos observados."

Candy le había dicho a Ann que se encontrarían en las gradas, pero ya habría tiempo para explicar luego, y por supuesto Ann entendería. Candy dejó que Terry la llevara pasando las escudriñadas miradas de las chicas y el pequeño naranjal de duraznos medio podridos, por la parte trasera del viejo gimnasio-iglesia.

Terry miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ella le seguía el paso. Ella sonrió como si seguirlo no era una gran cosa, pero mientras caminaba entre las retorcidas y viejas raíces, no podía evitar pensar en las sombras.

Ahora iba hacia un área boscosa, la oscuridad debajo del follaje abundante era atravesada de vez en cuando por un pequeño rato de luz desde arriba. El hedor de lodo frío y húmedo se sentía en el aire, y Candy supo de repente que había agua cerca.

Si ella fuera la clase de persona que rezaba, este era el momento en donde rezaría porque las sombras se quedaran lejos sólo por este pequeño momento con Terry, para que así el no se diera cuenta de qué tan loca se ponía a veces. Pero Candy jamás había rezado. No sabía cómo. En vez de eso, sólo cruzó sus dedos. "El bosque se abre aquí," dijo Terry. Atravesaron un claro, y Candy dio un grito ahogado en asombro.

Algo había cambiado mientras ella y Terry habían estado caminando a través del bosque, algo más que sólo la mera distancia desde el "colorido" colegio. Porque cuando salieron de los árboles y se pararon en esta alta roca roja, era como si ellos estuvieran parados en medio de una postal, de la clase que estaba en un estante de metal de una farmacia en un pueblo pequeño, una imagen soñada de un idílico sureño que no existía más. Cada color que los ojos de Candy captaban eran brillantes, más brillantes que habían parecido hace un momento. Desde el lago azul cristalino debajo de ellos hasta el denso bosque esmeralda rodeándolos. Dos gaviotas pasaron en el claro cielo más adelante.

Cuando se paró de puntillas, pudo ver los inicios de un pantano color cobrizo, uno que ella sabía daba inicio a la blanca espuma del mar en algún lugar en el invisible horizonte.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba a Terry. Él también se miraba brillante. Su piel era dorada con esta luz, sus ojos casi como la lluvia. El peso de ellos en ella era intenso, una cosa sorprendente.

"¿Qué opinas?" él preguntó. Se miraba mucho más relajado ahora que ellos estaban lejos de todos.

"Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso," dijo ella, escaneando la inmaculada superficie del lago, sintiendo una urgencia de nadar en él. Más o menos a cincuenta pies del agua, había una larga y plana roca cubierta de musgo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Te mostraré," dijo Terry, quitándose sus zapatos. Candy trató sin éxito de no mirar cuando él pasó su camisa sobre su cabeza, exponiendo su musculoso torso. "Vamos," dijo él, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta cuánto había visto. "Puedes nadar eso," añadió, señalando a su gris top y pantaloneta. "Hasta te dejaré que ganes esta vez."

Ella se rió, "¿Contra qué? Todas esas veces que te dejé ganar"

Terry comenzó a asentir, luego se paró abruptamente. "No. Desde que perdiste en la piscina el otro día."

Por un segundo, Candy tuvo la urgencia de decirle por qué había perdido. Tal vez ellos podían reírse sobre el malentendido de que Susana era su novia. Pero para entonces, los brazos de Daniel estaban sobre su cabeza y él estaba en el aire, arqueándose y luego cayendo, nadando en el lago con un pequeño y perfecto salpicón.

Era una de las cosas más bellas que Candy había visto. Él tenía una elegancia como ningún otro que había presenciado antes. Hasta el salpicón que él había hecho le dejó un adorable ring en sus oídos.

Ella quería estar allá abajo con él. Se quitó sus zapatos y los dejó debajo del árbol magnolia junto a los de Daniel, luego se paró en el borde de la roca. La caída era de más o menos veinte pies, la clase de clavados que hacían que el corazón de Candy se acelerara. En un buen sentido.

Un segundo después, su cabeza salió de la superficie. Estaba sonriendo, tocando el agua. "No me hagas cambiar de parecer sobre dejarte ganar," el gritó. Tomando un buen respiro, apuntó sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Daniel y se lanzó hacia una gran caída. La caída duró sólo un segundo, pero fue la mejor sensación, caer a través del aire de verano, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. ¡Splash!. El agua estaba horriblemente fría al principio, luego perfecta luego de un segundo. Candy salió a la superficie para tomar aire, y dio un vistazo hacia Terry, y comenzó en su nadada de mariposa.

Se esforzó tanto que perdió el rastro de él. Ella sabía que se estaba luciendo y esperaba que él estuviera viendo. Ella se acercó más y más hasta que se golpeó su mano con una roca- un instante antes que Terry.

Los dos estaban jadeando mientras recorrían la plana y caliente superficie. Sus bordes estaban resbalosos por el musgo, y Luce tuvo un momento difícil encontrando su agarre. Terry no tuvo problemas escalando la roca. Se dio la vuelta y le dio una mano, luego la jaló hasta que pudo pasar una pierna sobre la roca.

Para cuando ella había salido completamente del agua, él estaba en el suelo sobre su espalda, casi seco. Sólo sus pantalones decían que él había estado en el lago. Por otra parte, las ropas mojadas de Candy colgaban de su cuerpo, y su cabello estaba goteando por todos lados. La mayoría de los chicos habrían aprovechado la oportunidad comerse con los ojos a una chica goteando, pero Terry se recostó en su espalda y cerró los ojos, como si él estuviera dándole tiempo para que se escurriera- o era amabilidad o no estaba interesado.

Amabilidad, ella decidió, sabiendo que estaba siendo una romántica sin esperanzas. Pero Daniel se miraba tan perspicaz, que debió de haber sentido aunque sea un poco lo que Candy sintió. No sólo atracción, la necesidad de estar junto a él cuando todos los que estaban a su alrededor le decían que se mantuviera alejada de él, pero esa sensación real que ellos se conocían realmente de algún lado prevalecía irremediablemente.

Terry abrió los ojos y sonrió- la misma sonrisa que la de la fotografía en su archivo. Un sentimiento de déjà vu la llenó, tuvo que acostarse en el suelo.

"¿Qué?" él preguntó, sonando nervioso.

"Nada."

"Candy..."

"No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza," dijo ella, rodando para encararlo. No se sentía bien para sentarse aún. "Este sentimiento de que te conozco. De que te conozco desde hace un buen tiempo."

El agua golpeó contra la roca, salpicando los dedos de Candy donde habían estado en la orilla. Estaba fría y se regó hasta sus pantorrillas. Finalmente,

Daniel habló. "¿No habíamos pasado ya por eso?" Su tono había cambiado, como si intentara hacer que ella riera. Sonaba como un cazador: satisfecho, eternamente aburrido, engreído. "Estoy halagado de que sientas de que tenemos esta conexión, de verdad. Pero no tienes que inventar alguna historia olvidada para que un chico se fije en ti."

**¡**No!. Él pensó que ella estaba mintiendo sobre esta extraña sensación que no podía quitarse como una forma de hacer que él se interesara en ella. Rechinó sus dientes, avergonzada.

"¿Por qué lo inventaría?" ella preguntó, entrecerró los ojos con la luz.

"Tú dime," dijo Terry. "No, de hecho no lo hagas. No hará ningún bien." Él suspiró.

"Mira, debí haber dicho esto antes cuando comencé a ver las señales." Candy se sentó. Su corazón estaba acelerado Terry vio las señales también.

"Sé que te rechacé en el gimnasio antes," dijo lentamente, haciendo que Candy se inclinara hacia él, como si pudiera sacarle las palabras más rápido. "Debí simplemente haberte dicho la verdad." Candy esperó.

"Yo... tuve a alguien muy especial." Él metió una mano en el agua, sacó un lirio, y lo hizo trizas en su mano. "Alguien a quien realmente amé, no hace mucho tiempo. No es nada personal, y no quiero ignorarte." Levantó la mirada y la vio, el sol de filtro en una gota de agua en su cabello, haciendo un reflejo. "Pero tampoco quiero que te ilusiones. Sólo que no estoy buscando involucrarme con alguien, no en un tiempo cercano."

Oh. Ella miró lejos, al lago, agua de azul oscuro donde hace unos minutos ellos se habían estado riendo y salpicando. El lago ya no mostraba señales de esa diversión. Tampoco la cara de Terry.

Bueno, Candy también había perdido a alguien... Tal vez si ella le dijera sobre Archie y cuán horrible había sido, Terry olvidaría su pasado. Pero luego otra vez, ella sabía que no soportaba decirles a los demás sobre su pasado. El pensamiento de Terry con otra chica- se imaginó un montaje de las caras sonrientes, los ojos grandes y el pelo largo de Susana o Elisa-era suficiente para hacerla sentir enferma. Su historia de un mal rompimiento debería haber justificado todo.

Pero no lo hizo. Terry había sido tan extraño con ella desde el principio.

Actuando serio con ella un día, mucho antes de que fueran presentados, luego protegiéndola de la estatua en el cementerio. Y ahora la había traído al lago sola.

Él estaba por todos lados.

La cabeza de Terry estaba baja pero sus ojos la estaban mirando. "No es una buena respuesta?" él preguntó, casi como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensado. "Todavía siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo," dijo ella. Todo esto no podía ser explicado por un mal rompimiento, Candy lo sabía. Ella tenía experiencia en ese departamento.

Su espalda estaba hacia ella y estaba mirando hacia el camino que ellos habían tomado para el lago. Luego de un momento, se rió amargamente. "Por supuesto que hay cosas que no te estoy diciendo. Apenas te conozco. No sé por qué piensas que te debo algo." Se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que regresar," dijo él.

"No te vayas," ella susurró, pero no pareció que la oyera.

Ella observó, con su pecho en pedazos, mientras Terry se metía en el agua. Salió demasiado lejos y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Volteó a verla una vez, como a la mitad del camino, y le dio un gesto definitivo de adiós.

Luego su corazón se hinchó mientras cruzaba sus brazos encima de su cabeza en un paso de mariposa perfecto. Tan vacía como se sentía, no podía evitar admirarlo. Tan limpio, tan fuerte, casi ni se miraba que se estuviera nadando. En el tiempo en que él llegó a la orilla, haciendo parecer la distancia entre ellos más corta que lo que le parecía a Candy, había parecido tan calmado mientras nadaba, pero no había manera de que hubiera cruzado hasta el otro lado tan rápido, a menos que él realmente estaba desgarrando el agua. ¿Qué tan urgente era para él alejarse de ella? Ella observó- sintiendo una mezcla de confusa y profunda vergüenza y más profunda tentación- mientras Terry salía hasta la orilla. Un rayo de luz se coló entre los árboles y enmarcaron su silueta con un brillo radiante, y Candy tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la vista ante sus ojos.

Se preguntó si el balón de fútbol en su cabeza había distorsionado su vista. O lo que estaba viendo era un espejismo. Un truco de la luz de la tarde. Se paró en la roca para tener una mejor vista.

* * *

**continuará... **

**se qué puede parecer que Terry es muy frío con Candy, pero él solo trata de protegerla, y ya verán por que.**

**aquí está el capítulo de hoy... muchas gracias por leer...**

**en especial a:**

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Malu Uzumaki, Eva Grandchester.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Estado de Inocencia**

En la noche del lunes, la Señorita Sophia se paró atrás del pódium en el frente del largo salón en Augustine, tratando de hacer sombras de títeres con sus manos. Ella había llamado una sesión de estudios de último minuto para los estudiantes en su clase de religión antes del parcial del día siguiente, y Candy ya había faltado todo el mes a la clase, por lo que se dio cuenta que tenía mucho con lo que ponerse al día.

Lo que explicaba por qué era la única que pretendía tomar notas. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes siquiera notaron que el sol que estaba colándose por la estrecha ventana del oeste estaba haciendo reflejos en la brillante caja hecha a mano de la Señorita Sophia.

Y Candy no quería llamar la atención al hecho de que estaba prestando atención parándose para cerrar las polvorientas persianas.

Cuando el sol tocó la nuca de Candy, la golpeó el hecho de comprobar cuánto tiempo había estado sentada en este cuarto. Había visto el sol del este brillar como una melena alrededor del delgado cabello del Sr. Cole esa mañana durante historia mundial. Había sufrido el sofocante calor de mediodía durante Biología con la señora Tross, y ahora, era casi de noche. El sol había pasado todo el campus, y Candy había apenas dejado su escritorio. Su cuerpo se sentía tan tieso como el metal de la silla en la que estaba sentada, su mente tan apagada como el lápiz que había usado para tomar notas.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con estas sombras de títeres? ¿Tenían ella y los otros estudiantes cinco años?

Pero luego ella se sintió culpable. De toda la facultad, la Señorita Sophia era la más agradable, la más gentil, sobre todo cuando había hablado con Candy el otro día para discutir cuan atrasada estaba en escribir sobre su árbol genealógico. Candy tuvo que fingir asombrosa gratitud cuando la Señorita Sophia la encaminó hacia otra hora de información otra vez. Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero hacerte el tonto estaba muy lejos de admitir que ella había estado muy ocupada obsesionada sobre cierto compañero de clase y no quería gastar cualquier tiempo libre en una tonta investigación.

Ahora, la Señorita Sophia se paró con su largo y negro vestido de crepé, enlazando elegantemente sus dedos y alzando sus manos en el aire, preparando su siguiente pose. Afuera de la ventana, una nube pasó frente el sol. Candy dejó la lectura cuando se dio cuenta de que, de repente, había una verdadera sombra visible en la pared detrás de la Señorita Sophia.

"Como todos recuerdan de su lectura Paradise Lost del año pasado, cuando Dios le dio el libre albedrío a sus ángeles," dijo la señorita Sophia, respirando en el micrófono, sujetando la solapa de marfil y agitando sus delgados dedos como unas perfectas alas de ángel, "hubo uno que cruzó la línea." La voz de la señorita Sophia se oscureció dramáticamente, y Candy observó mientras retorcía los dedos índices para que las alas de ángel se transformaran en cuernos de demonio. Detrás de Candy, alguien susurró, "Qué gran cosa, ese es el truco más viejo del libro." Desde el momento en que la señorita Sophia había mencionado su lectura, se miraba que por lo menos una persona en el salón había puesto atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Tal vez era porque Candy no había tenido una educación religiosa como el resto de ellos, o tal vez era porque sentía lástima por la señorita Sophia, pero pudo sentir una necesidad para voltearse y callar a los que estaban interrumpiendo.

Estaba irritada. Cansada, hambrienta. En vez de bajar para cenar con el resto de la escuela, los veinte estudiantes que se enlistaron en la clase de religión de Sophia habían sido informados que si estaban yendo a la "opcional sesión de estudio"- su comida sería servida en el salón donde la sesión estaba siendo llevada a cabo, para ahorrar tiempo.

La comida- no cena, ni siquiera almuerzo, solo una genérica llenada después de la tarde- había sido una extraña experiencia para Candy, quien había tenido un momento difícil para encontrar algo que pudiera comer, en centro de la improvisada cafetería. Randy había entrado con un carrito de deprimentes sándwiches y algunos picheles de agua tibia.

Los sándwiches habían sido misteriosos cortes, mayonesa y queso, y Candy había observado envidiosamente mientras Ann masticaba uno tras otro, dejando marcas de dientes en la corteza mientas comía. Candy había estado al borde de tomar un sándwich de salchicha de mortadela cuando Anthony se paró al lado de ella. Había abierto su puño para exponer un racimo de higos frescos. Las moradas pieles se miraban como joyas en su mano. "¿Qué es esto?" ella había preguntado, ahogándose una sonrisa. "No puedes vivir sólo con pan, ¿verdad?" había dicho él.

"No comas esos." -dijo Susana que había aparecido de repente, quitando los higos de los dedos de Candy tirándolos a la basura. Ella había interrumpido otra vez otra conversación privada inmediatamente reemplazo el espacio vacío de la palma de Candy con un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, de aquellas que eran las favoritas de Candy y un paquete de M&M salidos de una máquina expendedora. Susana usaba una cinta de color arcoíris en la cabeza. Candy se imaginó arrancando esa cosa de su cabeza y arrojándola al basurero.

"Ella tiene razón, Candy." -interrumpió Arriane al ver la expresión enfurruñada de la chica, y luego mirando a Anthony. Agregó," Quien sabe quien se lo dio."

Candy se rió, porque por supuesto que Arriane estaba bromeando, pero cuando nadie más sonrió, cerró la boca y se dispuso a comer las galletas, tenía tanta hambre que no le importó que fuera Susana quién se las hubiese proporcionado, luego deslizó las M&M's en su bolsillo justo cuando la Señorita Sophia los llamaba para que tomaran sus asientos.

Lo que se sintió horas después, pues estaba ya abrumada por el cansancio, y ellos todavía estaban atrapados en el salón de clases, la Señorita Sophia solo había abarcado de "Dawn of the Creation" hasta "War in Heaven." Ni siquiera habían llegado a Adán y Eva. El estómago de Candy gruñó en señal de protesta. "¿Y todos sabemos quién era el débil ángel que desafió a Dios?" La Srta. Sophia preguntó, como si estuviera leyendo un diccionario con dibujos a un montón de niños en la biblioteca.

Candy medio esperaba que todo el salón cantara un Sí, Srta. Sophia.

"¿Alguien?"La Srta. Sophia preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Roland!" –dijo Arriane en tono bajo.

"Correcto," dijo la Srta. Sophia, moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento de santo. Ella estaba muy lejos de quedarse sorda. "Lo llamamos Satán ahora, pero a través de los años él ha trabajado bajo muchos disfraces-Mephistopheles, o Belial, incluso Lucifer para algunos."

Elisa, quien había estado sentada en frente de Candy, golpeando la parte de atrás de su silla contra el escritorio de Candy con el único propósito de volver loca a Candy, rápidamente deslizó una hoja de papel sobre su hombro hacia el escritorio de Candy. Lucifer… ¿alguna relación?

Su caligrafía era oscura y enojada y frenética. Candy podía ver sus altos pómulos alzarse en una mueca. En un momento de debilidad por el hambre, Candy comenzó furiosamente a garabatear una respuesta en la parte trasera de la nota de Elisa. Para reclamarle su reacción, todo lo que había hecho Candy a Elisa, había sido fruto de un accidente, ya ahora ella simplemente no dejaba de molestarla, y lo peor de todo es que conocía perfectamente bien el motivo por el que ella había sido traída al San Pablo, Candy se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que Elisa tenía contra ella? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en hacerle la vida miserable?

Y además, si había alguien en toda la escuela que se asemejara a Satán, no era ella, si de semejanzas se hablaban, Elisa no se quedaba para nada alejada del concepto que Candy tenía sobre la maldad…

Los ojos de Candy taladraron la espalda de Elisa, ella estaba lista para regresarle la hoja que le había mandado, y en la cual había dibujado a Elisa con unos cuernos y una cola muy larga quería tomar ventaja con el temperamento de Elisa y por una vez, regresarle un poco de lo que ella la había hecho sentir desde que se conocieron… Cuando la Señorita Sophia llamó su atención…

La mujer tenía una brillante caja sobre el escritorio. Tenía sus dos manos alzadas sobre su cabeza, las palmas arriba y tomando aire. Mientras las bajaba, las sombras de sus dedos en la pared se miraban milagrosos como meneando brazos y piernas, como alguien lanzándose de un puente o de un edificio. La vista era tan extraña, tan oscura y aún así tan bien hecho, que hizo que Candy estuviera nerviosa. No podía quitar la vista.

"Por nueve días y nueve noches," dijo la Srta. Sophia, "Satán y sus ángeles cayeron, más lejos y más lejos del cielo."

Sus palabras refrescaron la memoria de Candy. Vio dos filas hacia adelante hacia

Terry, quien encontró sus ojos medio segundo antes de que enterrara su cara en su cuaderno. Pero esa mirada de medio segundo había sido suficiente, y todo regresó de un solo golpe: el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Había sido una revisionista historia de Terry y de ella en el lago. Pero en el sueño, cuando Terry decía adiós y nadaba de regreso al agua, ella tenía el coraje de ir detrás de él. El agua estaba caliente, tan confortable que ni siquiera se había sentido mojada, y bancos de peces violetas nadaron alrededor de ella. Ella estaba nadando tan rápido como podía, y al principio pensó que los peces estaban ayudándola a ir hacia Terry y hacia la orilla. Pero pronto los bancos de peces comenzaron a oscurecer y nublar su visión y no podía verlo. Los peces se volvieron sombras y estaban borrosos, y se acercaron más y más hasta que ella no podía ver nada, y sintió que se hundía, desmayándose, hacia el cieno del lago. No era cuestión de ser capaz de respirar otra vez, era una cuestión de nunca ser capaz de levantarte otra vez. Era una cuestión de perder a Terry para siempre. Luego, desde abajo, Terry había aparecido, sus brazos se desplayaron como las velas de un barco. Espantaron las sombras de los peces y envolvieron a Candy, y juntos los dos planearon de vuelta a la superficie. Salieron desde el agua, más y más alto, pasando la roca y el árbol de magnolia donde habían dejado sus zapatos. Un segundo después, estaban tan alto que Candy no podía siquiera ver el suelo.

"Y aterrizaron," dijo la Srta. Sophia, poniendo sus manos en el pódium, "en las candentes llamas del infierno." Candy cerró sus ojos y exhaló. Había sido solo un sueño pensó tristemente. Desafortunadamente, ésta era su realidad. Soltó un respiro y descansó su barbilla en sus manos, recordando su olvidada respuesta a la nota de Elisa. Estaba doblada en sus manos. Ahora parecía estúpido y precipitado. Mejor no responder, para Elisa representaría una satisfacción si le dejaba saber que su nota le había afectado a Candy.

Un avión de papel aterrizó en su antebrazo izquierdo. Miró hacia la lejana esquina izquierda de la clase, donde Arriane se sentó y le dio un exagerado guiño.

"Realmente espero que estés poniendo atención y que no estuvieras soñando despierta con… tú sabes quién. ¿A dónde fueron tú y T.G. el Sábado por la tarde?

Candy no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Arriane durante todo el día.

Pero ¿cómo pudo Arriane saber que ella se había ido con Terry? Mientras la Srta. Sophia estaba ocupada con una representación de los nueve círculos del infierno con sombras, Candy observó a Arriane lanzar otro avión perfecto de papel a su escritorio.

Pero para su desgracia Elisa lo atrapó en el momento justo impidiéndole a ella tomar el avión. Elisa tenía el avión entre sus uñas negras, y estaba a punto de abrirlo, pero Candy no iba a dejarla ganar esta vez. Le arrancó el avión de las manos, logrando únicamente que el ala se rasgara desde el centro. Candy había tenido suficiente tiempo para guardar la rasgada notas antes de que la Srta. Sophia se las arrebatara.

"Candice y Elisa," ella dijo, mordiendo sus labios y poniendo sus manos en el pódium. "Yo esperaría que lo que sea que las dos estén discutiendo en tan irrespetuosa mandadera de notas pudiera ser dicho frente a toda la clase." "E- E- Elisa estaba diciendo," Candy tartamudeó, "que ella no está de acuerdo con su punto de vista de cómo es el infierno. Ella tiene sus propias ideas."

"Bueno, Elisa, si tú tienes un esquema diferente del inframundo, me gustaría escucharlo."

"Qué demonios," murmuró Elisa en tono bajo. Se aclaró la garganta y se paró. "Bueno, usted ha descrito la boca de Lucifer como el lugar más bajo en el infierno, que es el por qué todos los traidores terminan ahí. Pero para mí," dijo ella, como si hubiera ensayado sus líneas, "yo pienso que el lugar más tortuoso en el infierno"-tomó una larga y dramática mirada hacia Candy-"no debería ser solo reservada para los traidores, sino también para los cobardes. Los más débiles y desvergonzados perdedores. Porque para mí ¿quiénes son los traidores? Al menos ellos tomaron una decisión. ¿Pero los cobardes? Solamente corrieron lejos mordiéndose las uñas y muy asustados para hacer algo. ¿Qué es mucho peor? Ella tosió, "Candice" y se aclaró la garganta. "Pero esa es sólo mi opinión." Y luego de decir esto se sentó.

"Gracias, Elisa" dijo la Srita. Sophia cuidadosamente, "estoy segura todos nos sentimos iluminados."

Candy por supuesto no lo hacía. Ella había dejado de escuchar a la mitad de la rabia de Elisa, cuando sintió un espeluznante y enfermo sentimiento en la boca de su estómago.

Las sombras. Los sintió antes de que los viera, burbujeando como alquitrán en el suelo. Un tentáculo de oscuridad se enrolló en su muñeca, y Candy miró hacia abajo aterrorizada. La sombra estaba tratando de meterse en su bolsillo, estaba yendo por el avión de Arriane. ¡Ni siquiera lo había leído! Metió su puño en su bolsillo y usó dos dedos y toda su voluntad para lanzar la sombra tan fuerte como pudo.

Una cosa asombrosa pasó: La sombra retrocedió, gimiendo como un perro lastimado. Era la primera vez que Candy había sido capaz de hacer eso.

Del otro lado del salón, encontró los ojos de Arriane. Su cabeza estaba levantada y su boca estaba abierta.

¡La nota!- ella debe estar esperando a que lea la nota y la responda, pensó Candy

La Srta. Sophia giró la brillante caja. "Creo que mi artritis ha tenido suficiente Infierno por una noche."Rió entre dientes, animando a los estudiantes tontos a que rieran con ella. "Si todos volvieran a leer los siete ensayos críticos que asigné en Paradise Lost, creo que estarán más que preparados para el examen de mañana."

Mientras los demás estudiantes se apresuraron para guardar sus cosas en sus bolsones y desaparecer del salón, Candy desdobló la nota de Arriane: Dime que él no te dio esa pobre charla de "Yo tuve a alguien muy especial". "Ahora no quiero involucrarme con nadie" Ouch.

Ella definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Arriane y descubrir qué era lo que ella sabía exactamente de Terry. Pero antes, de poder pensar si quiera en avanzar hacia Arriane, divisó a Terry. Él estaba parado ante ella, la hebilla del cinturón de plata brilló ante sus ojos.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia su rostro. Los ojos verde-azules de Terry se miraban descansados. No le había hablado a él en dos días, desde que él la dejó en el lago. Era como si el tiempo que él había pasado alejado de ella lo hubiera rejuvenecido.

Candy se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la reveladora nota abierta sobre su escritorio. Ella tragó saliva y la metió en su bolsillo.

"Quería disculparme por dejarte tan repentinamente el otro día," dijo Terry, sonando extrañamente formal. Candy no sabía si ella debía aceptar esta disculpa, pero él no le dio tiempo de responder. "Creo que lograste regresar a tierra firme."

Ella trató de sonreír, pasó por su mente el decirle a Terry sobre el sueño que ella había tenido, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que sería muy raro.

"¿Qué te pareció la sesión de repaso?" le preguntó, Terry parecía retraído, duro, como si ellos nunca hubiesen hablado antes. Tal vez estaba bromeando. "Fue una tortura," respondió Candy. Siempre había molestado a Candy cuando las chicas listas pretendían que no les gustaba algo solo porque asumían que eso era lo que un chico quería escuchar. Pero Candy no estaba fingiendo; había sido realmente una tortura.

"Bien," dijo Terry, pareciendo complacido.

"¿Tú también lo odiaste?"

"No," dijo crípticamente, y ahora Candy deseaba haber mentido para sonar más interesada de lo que realmente estaba.

"Así que… te gustó," le dijo ella, queriendo decir algo, cualquier cosa para mantenerlo allí junto a ella, hablando. "¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te gustó?"

"Tal vez la palabra "gustar" no es la correcta." Después de una larga pausa, él dijo, "Está en mi familia… estudiar estas cosas. Creo que no puedo evitar sentir la conexión."

Le tomó un momento a Candy para comprender totalmente sus palabras. Su mente viajaba hacia el viejo y maloliente sótano donde ella había alcanzado a ver la única página del archivo de Terry. El archivo que decía que Terruce Grandchester había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un Orfanato de los Ángeles. "No sabía que tenías familia," dijo ella.

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?" se burló Terry.

"No lo sé… entonces, digo, ¿si tienes?"

"La pregunta es ¿por qué asumiste que sabías algo sobre mi familia- o sobre mí?"

Candy sintió que su estómago caía en picada. Ella vio el flash de Peligro: Alerta de Acosadora en los alarmados ojos de Terry. Y ella sabía que había estropeado las cosas con él otra vez.

"Terry" Roland se apareció detrás de ellos y puso su mano en el hombro de Terry. "¿Quieres quedarte para ver si hay alguna otra lectura de un año, o nos vamos a ir?"

"Sip," dijo Terry calmadamente, dándole a Candy una mirada de reojo.

"Vámonos de aquí."

Por supuesto- obviamente- ella tenía que haberse ido hace mucho tiempo. Como, al primer momento de haber de divulgado cualquier detalle del archivo de Terry. Una persona inteligente y normal hubiera esquivado esa conversación, o cambiado de tema hacia algo menos raro, o por lo menos, mantener su gran boca cerrada.

* * *

**continuará...**

**hola chicas aquí un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado.**

**gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Eva Grandchester, Malu Uzumaki y Cecy por sus comentarios.**

**una aclaración: me dí cuenta de mis enormes errores en los anteriores capítulos...**

**también gracias a Malu que me los señaló...**

**el la historia original los protagonistas se llaman Luce y Daniel... ya vi que en muchos parrafos no cambie los nombres ****generalmente trato de cuidar esos detalles pero se me fueron esta vez... lo siento... sere más cuidadosa, pero si me vuelve a ocurrir disculpenme...**


	11. Chapter 11

Donde hay humo

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Preguntó Ann apenas un segundo después de que Terry se hubiera ido con Roland. Vamos –dijo tirando de la mano de Candy. "¿A dónde?" Preguntó ella. Su corazón seguía golpeando por la conversación con Terry La forma en que sus esculpidos hombros cortaban en el pasillo le hacía parecer más grande…

Ann golpeó ligeramente a un lado de la cabeza de Candy. "¿Hola? A la biblioteca, como te he dicho en mi nota..." Ella captó la expresión en blanco de Candy. "¿Tú no recibiste ninguna de mis notas?" Ella se golpeó la pierna, frustrada. "Pero yo se la entregué a Todd para que se la pasara a Anthony, para que él te la pasara a ti".

"Pony Express". –dijo Ann decepcionada, luego apareció Anthony y se metió en frente de Ann y presentó a Candy dos trozos doblados de papel colocados entre el índice y el dedo medio.

"Dame un descanso". Dijo Anthony, al observar la mirada enfurecida de Ann ¿Tu caballo murió de agotamiento en el camino?" Resopló Ann, cogiendo las notas. "Te los di, como hace una hora. ¿Por qué te llevó tanto tiempo? Tú no los leíste. ¿Verdad? "Por supuesto que no." Anthony se llevó la mano a su amplio pecho, ofendido. Llevaba un grueso anillo negro en su dedo del medio. "Si recordáis, Candy se metió en problemas por pasarse notas con Elisa. "

"No me estaba pasando notas con Elisa." Dijo Candy ofendida

"No importa", dijo Anthony, cogiendo las notas de la mano de Ann y entregándoselas, finalmente, a Candy. "Yo sólo estaba mirando por tus intereses.

Esperando la oportunidad adecuada." "Bueno, gracias." Candy se metió las notas en su bolsillo y le dio a Ann un encogimiento de hombros del tipo que ¿quieres que haga?

"Hablando de esperar el momento adecuado", dijo él, "Yo estaba fuera el otro día y vi esto". Sacó un pequeño joyero de terciopelo rojo y lo mantuvo abierto para que Candy lo viera.

Ann le dio un codazo a Candy en el hombro en su intento de echar un vistazo. En el interior, se encontraba una fina cadena de oro de la que colgaba un pequeño dije circular con una línea esculpida en el centro y una pequeña cabeza de serpiente en la punta.

Candy le miró. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Él tocó el colgante. "Pensé que, después de lo del otro día... Quería ayudarte a enfrentar el miedo ", dijo en un tono casi nervioso, con miedo de que no lo aceptara.

¿Debería aceptarlo? "Sólo bromeaba, me gustó, es único, me recordó a ti. "

Era único. Y muy hermoso, y Candy se sintió extrañamente indigna.

"¿Fuiste de compras?" Se encontró preguntando, porque era más fácil hablar de cómo Anthony había dejado el campus que de lo que hubiera sido preguntar ¿por qué a mí? "Pensé que una de las normas de la escuela es que todos estamos atrapados aquí".

Anthony levantó la barbilla ligeramente y sonrió con los ojos. "Hay maneras", dijo en voz baja. "Yo te las mostraré en algún momento. ¿Te las podría mostrar esta noche? "

"Anthony, cariño," dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Susana, golpeándole en el hombro. Una sección delgada en la parte frontal de su cabello era un trenzado francés y la cubría hasta detrás de la oreja, como una banda casi perfecta. Candy la miró celosamente. "Necesito tu ayuda para preparar algo," ronroneó Susana.

Candy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que eran las únicas cuatro personas que quedaban en el salón de clases.

"Voy a hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi habitación más tarde," dijo Susana, apretando la barbilla en el hombro de Anthony para hacer frente a Candy y a Ann.

"Y todos vienen, ¿no?"

Susana, cuya boca parecía siempre pegajosa por el brillo de labios, y con ese pelo rubio, que nunca dejaba de zumbar en el segundo justo en el que un hombre comenzaba a hablar con Candy. Incluso aunque Terry le hubiera dicho que no había nada entre ellos, Candy sabía que ella nunca iba a ser amiga de esta chica.

Entonces otra vez, tú no quieres parecer alguien que quiere a ir a su fiesta, especialmente cuando algunas otras personas que a ti te gustaban, probablemente estén allí...

¿O debería ella aceptar la oferta de Anthony? ¿Estaba realmente sugiriendo que se escaparan?

Sólo ayer, un rumor había volado por toda la clase cuando Jules y Phillip, la pareja con la lengua agujereada, no se había presentado para la clase de la señorita Sophia. Al parecer, ellos habían tratado de salir de la escuela en medio de la noche, para una cita secreta en algún lugar incorrecto - y ahora estaban en algún tipo de confinamiento solitario, cuya ubicación aún no era conocida por Ann.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que la señorita Sophia - que por lo general no toleraba los susurros-no calló a los estudiantes que susurraban chismes locamente durante la lección. Era casi como si quisiera que los estudiantes tuvieran la facultad de imaginar el peor castigo posible por romper alguna de sus normas dictatoriales.

Candy tragó, mirando a Anthony. Él le ofreció su codo, haciendo por completo caso omiso a Susana y a Ann. "¿Qué dices, niña?", Preguntó, sonando tan encantadoramente a clásico de Hollywood que Candy se olvidó de lo que le había sucedido a Jules y a Phillip.

"Lo siento". Interrumpió Ann, respondiendo a ambos y tirando del codo de Candy "Pero tenemos otros planes".

Anthony miró a Ann como si estuviera tratando de averiguar de dónde había venido tan repentinamente. Él hacía que Candy se sintiera como una versión más fresca, de sí misma. Y tenía una manera de cruzarse en su camino en el momento correcto después de que Terry la hubiera hecho sentir exactamente todo lo contrario. Pero Susana seguía flotando a su lado, y el agarre de Ann era cada vez más fuerte, así que finalmente Candy sólo agitó la mano que aún sostenía el regalo de Anthony.

"¡Um, tal vez la próxima vez! ¡Gracias por el collar! "

Dejando detrás de ellas a unos confundidos Anthony y Susana. Ann y Candy salieron fuera de Agustín. Se sentía raro estar solas en el oscuro edificio tan tarde,

y Candy podría decir por el ruido que hacían las sandalias de Ann delante de ella en la escalera que ella sentía lo mismo, también.

Afuera, había viento. Una lechuza cantó en su árbol de palmito. Cuando pasaron bajo los robles al lado del edificio, había desordenados zarcillos de musgo español cepillándolos como mechones de pelo enmarañado.

"¿Tal vez la próxima vez?" Ann imitó la voz de Candy. "¿Qué fue eso?" "Nada... No lo sé. "Candy quería cambiar de tema. "Tú no sonaste muy elegante, Ann," dijo ella, riendo mientras caminaba a lo largo de los lugares comunes.

"Otros planes... Pensé que se divirtieron en la fiesta de la semana pasada. " "Si alguna vez lees mi correspondencia reciente, verás por qué tenemos cosas más importantes en nuestro plato. " Candy vació sus bolsillos, redescubierto los M & M's no consumidos, y compartiéndolos con Ann, que hizo una expresión que denotaba que esperaba que viniesen de un lugar limpio, aunque de cualquier forma se los comió. Entonces Candy reflexionó sobre algo en lo que no había reparado… ¿Cómo sabía Susana exactamente cuáles eran sus galletas favoritas y que adoraba comer M&M?, sin embargo pronto desecho cualquier pensamiento y se concentró en los trozos de papel que tenía en las manos.

Candy abrió la primera de las notas de Ann, que parecía una página fotocopiada de uno de los archivos clandestinos:

Susana Marlowe

Anthony Brown

Candice White

Todd Hammond

Ubicaciones anteriores:

Todos en el Nordeste, con excepción de Todd Hammond

(Orlando, Florida)

Arriane Alter

Terruce Grandchester

Elizabeth Leagan

Ubicaciones anteriores:

Los Ángeles, California

El grupo de Candy se indicaba que llegó al San Pablo el 15 de septiembre de este año. El segundo grupo había llegado el 15 de marzo, de tres años antes.

"¿Quién es Elizabeth Leagan?" Preguntó Candy, señalando la hoja de papel. "Justamente la muy virtuosa Elisa ", dijo Ann.

"¿El nombre de Elisa es en realidad Elizabeth? No es de extrañar que esté tan cabreada con el mundo", dijo Candy. "¿Así que de donde obtienes todo esto?" "Busqué un poco en una de las cajas que la señorita Sophia se llevó el otro día," Dijo Ann. "Es la escritura de Sophia."

Candy la miró. "¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué habría necesidad de escribir esto? Pensaba que tenían todas nuestras fechas de llegada por separado en nuestros archivos" "Ellos las tienen. No puedo entenderlo, sin embargo ", dijo Ann. "Y quiero decir, que aunque tú te presentaste al mismo tiempo que los otros niños, no es como si tuvieras algo en común con ellos. "

"Yo no podría tener menos en común con ellos", dijo Candy, que visualizando la mirada esquiva que Susana siempre le daba.

Ann se rascó la barbilla. "Pero cuando Arriane, Elisa, y Terruce vinieron, ellos ya se conocían. Creo que provenían de la misma casa a medio camino en Los Ángeles."

En algún lugar había una clave para la historia de Terry. Tenía que ser para él algo más que un centro de rehabilitación en California. Pero pensando en cómo sería su reacción – aparte del horror que sentiría al saber que Candy quería saber más de él - bueno, la hizo sentir que todo lo que ella y Ann estaban haciendo era inútil e inmaduro.

"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?" Preguntó Candy, molesta de repente. "No me puedo imaginar por qué la señorita Sophia estaría recopilando toda esa información. Aunque la señorita Sophia llegó aquí el mismo día que Arriane, Terruce, y Elisa... "Ann se apagó. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no significa nada. Aquí mencionan un poco de los archivos de Terry, me imaginé que querrías que te mostrara cada cosa que encontrara. Por lo tanto Anexo B. "

Ella señaló hacia la segunda nota en la mano de Candy. Ella suspiró. Parte de ella quería dejar la búsqueda y dejar de sentir vergüenza sobre Terry. Otra insistente parte de ella todavía anhelaba llegar a conocerle mejor... lo cual, curiosamente, era mucho más fácil de hacer cuando él no estaba presente para darle nuevos motivos para sentirse avergonzada.

Miró hacia abajo a la nota, una fotocopia de un carnet antiguo de biblioteca.

_Grandchester, T. Los Vigilantes: Mito Medieval_

_Europa. Serafín Press, Roma, 1755._

_Número de Teléfono: R999.318 CR_

"Suena como si uno de los antepasados de Terruce fuera un erudito", dijo Ann, leyéndolo por encima del hombro de Candy.

"Esto debe de haber sido lo que quiso decir," dijo Candy en voz baja. Miró a Ann. "Me dijo que el estudio de la religión estaba en su familia. Esto debe ser lo que quería decir."

"Pensé que era huérfano".

"No preguntes," dijo Candy, agitando su mano. "Es un tema delicado para él." Pasó el dedo sobre el título del libro. "¿Qué es un Vigilante?"

"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo", dijo Ann. "Aunque podemos vivir para lamentarlo. 'Porque esto suena como un libro, posiblemente, el más aburrido de todos". Sin embargo, añadió, golpeando sus nudillos en su camisa, "Me tomé la libertad de controlar el catálogo. El libro debe de estar en las estanterías. Puedes darme las gracias más tarde. "

"Está bien." Candy sonrió. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a la biblioteca. Si alguien en la familia de Terry había escrito un libro, no podía ser aburrido. O no para Candy, de todos modos. Pero entonces ella miró la otra cosa que tenía en la mano. La caja de terciopelo de Anthony.

"¿Qué crees que significa esto?", Le preguntó a Ann, mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el mosaico de azulejos de las escaleras de la biblioteca.

Ann se encogió de hombros. "Tus sentimientos sobre las serpientes". "El odio, la agonía, la paranoia extrema, y el disgusto," Candy enlistó.

"Tal vez es como... Está bien, yo solía tener miedo de los cactus. No me podía ni acercar a ellos - No te rías, ¿alguna vez te has pinchado con una de esas cosas?

Permanecen en tu piel durante varios días. De todos modos, un año, para mi cumpleaños, mi papá me compró como once plantas de cactus. Al principio yo quería deshacerme de ellas. Pero entonces, tú sabes, me acostumbré a ellas. Dejé de darme la vuelta a cada momento en el que yo estaba cerca de uno. Al final, lo superé totalmente".

"Así que estás diciendo que el regalo de Anthony," dijo Candy, "es en realidad muy dulce". "Supongo", dijo Ann. "Pero si hubiera sabido que estaba loco por ti, yo no le hubiera confiado nuestra correspondencia privada. Lo siento. " "Él no está loco por mí," empezó a decir Candy, tocando la cadena de oro, dentro de la caja, imaginando cómo sería el aspecto contra su piel, ella no le había contado nada a Ann acerca de su día de campo con Anthony, pero realmente no sabía por qué. Esto tenía que ver con Terry, y con cómo Candy aún no sabía si quería estar o no estar - con cualquiera de ellos.

"Ja". Cacareó Ann. "¡Lo que significa que a ti te gusta un poco! Pero le engañas con Terruce. Yo no puedo mantener eso contigo y tus hombres. "

"Como si estuviera pasando algo con cualquiera de ellos," dijo Candy con tristeza.

"¿Crees que Cam leyó las notas?" "Si lo hizo, y todavía te dio ese collar", dijo Ann, "entonces a él realmente le gustas. "

Entraron en la biblioteca y las pesadas puertas dobles dieron un golpe sordo detrás de ellas. El sonido resonó en la sala. La Srta. Sophia levantó la vista de las montañas de papel que cubrían su escritorio en penumbras. "Oh, hola, chicas", dijo, sonriendo de manera tan amplia que Candy se sentía culpable de nuevo por la zonificación que llevó a cabo durante su conferencia.

"¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de mi breve sesión de estudio!" dijo prácticamente cantando.

"Mucho." Candy asintió con la cabeza, aunque no había nada escrito al respecto. "Nosotros vinimos aquí para revisar un par de cosas más antes del examen. " "Así es", intervino Ann. "Usted nos inspiró".

"¡Qué maravilloso!" Susurró la Srta. Sophia a través de su documentación. "Tengo una nueva lista de lectura en alguna parte. Estaré encantada de haceros una copia."

"Genial", Mintió Ann, dando Candy un pequeño empujón hacia las estanterías. "¡Nosotras la haremos saber si la necesitamos! "

Más allá de escritorio de la señorita Sophia, la biblioteca estaba en silencio. Candy y Ann iban ojeando los números identificativos mientras pasaban de estante en estante hacia los libros de religión. Las luces Energy Saving detectaban el movimiento y se suponía que lo hacían cada vez que cruzaban un pasillo, pero sólo la mitad de ellas funcionaban. Candy se dio cuenta de que Ann aún sostenía su brazo, y luego se dio cuenta de que no quería que lo dejara de hacer.

Las muchachas llegaron a la sección de estudios que por lo general estaba llena de gente, donde sólo había una lámpara de mesa quemada. Todo el mundo debía de estar en la fiesta de Susana. Todo el mundo excepto Todd, él tenía los pies subidos en la silla en frente de él y parecía estar leyendo en una mesa de café del tamaño de un atlas mundial. Cuando las niñas caminaban hacia él, las miró con una desmejorada expresión que quería decir que estaba muy bien solo o ligeramente molesto por haber sido perturbado.

"Chicas es tarde para estar aquí", dijo categóricamente.

"Igual para ti," replicó Ann, sacándole la lengua dramáticamente.

Cuando habían puesto algunos estantes entre ellas y Todd, Candy arqueó una ceja a Ann. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ann enfurruñada. "El coquetea conmigo." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quitó con una floritura de pelo de sus ojos. "Como si". "¿Estás en cuarto grado?" Candy bromeó.

Ann le clavó el dedo a Candy con una intensidad que hubiera hecho saltar a Candy si ella no se hubiera estado riendo. "¿Sabes de alguien más que quisiera profundizar contigo en la historia de la familia de Terruce Grandchester? Creo que no. "Déjame en paz" –dijo Candy

Para entonces, habían llegado a la esquina trasera de la biblioteca, donde todos los 999 libros se organizaban a lo largo de una estantería de un solo color. Ann se agachó y localizó los libros – pasando sus dedos por los lomos de los libros, Candy sintió un temblor, como si alguien recorriera su cuello con un dedo. Estiró la cabeza alrededor y vio una espiral de color gris. No negra, como eran las sombras por lo general, sino más ligera, más delgada. Pero igualmente indeseada.

Observó con los ojos muy abiertos, como la sombra se extendía en un largo rizo directamente hacia la cabeza de Ann. Bajaba lentamente, como si estuviera enhebrando una aguja y Candy no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si tocaba a su amiga. El otro día en el gimnasio había sido la primera vez que la sombra la había tocado - y aún se sentía violada, casi sucia. Ella no sabía qué otra cosa podían ellos hacer.

Nerviosa, insegura, Candy estiró un brazo como si fuera un bate de baseball. Tomó un respiro profundo y se lanzó hacia adelante. Ella se erizó al contacto frío mientras golpeaba la sombra lejos—y golpeaba la cabeza de Ann.

Ann presionó sus manos contra su cráneo y miró a Candy en shock. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Candy se sentó junto a ella y tocó la parte de arriba del cabello de Penn, "Lo siento. Había… Pensé que vi una abeja… aterrizar en tu cabeza. Me asusté. No quería que te picara."

Ella podía sentir cuan pobre era esa excusa y esperó a que su amiga le dijera que estaba loca—¿por qué estaría una abeja en una biblioteca? Ella esperó a que Ann se fuera.

Pero el rostro delgado de Ann se suavizó. Ella tomó la mano de Candy entre las de ella y las agitó. "Las abejas me aterrorizan también," ella dijo. "Soy mortalmente alérgica. Básicamente, tú me salvaste la vida."

Fue como si tuviéramos un gran momento de conexión—sólo que no lo era, porque Candy estaba completamente consumida por las sombras. Si tan sólo pudiera alejarlas de su cabeza, quitarse la cosa de la sombras, sin asustar a Ann. Candy tenía un fuerte e inquieto presentimiento sobre esta sombra grisácea clara. La uniformidad de las sombras nunca había si reconfortante, pero estas últimas variaciones eran nuevas en un nivel desconcertante. ¿Significaba que más clases de sombras estaban encontrando la manera de llegar a ella? O ¿Sólo era que ella se estaba haciendo mejor en distinguirlas? Y ¿qué hay sobre ese extraño momento durante la lectura de la Srta. Sophia, cuando ella, prácticamente, pinchó a una sombra lejos de su bolsillo? Lo había hecho sin pensar, y no tenía razón para esperar que sus dos dedos pudieran hacerle algo a las sombras, pero ellos habían huido cuando ella dio un vistazo alrededor de los estante, huido al menos temporalmente.

Ella se preguntaba si ella había tenido clase de precedente por interactuar con las sombras. Excepto que a eso a lo que ella había hecho con la sombra rondando sobre la cabeza de Ann no sabía si era "interactuar"—incluso Candy sabía que era un eufemismo. Un frío y enfermizo sentimiento creció en su interior cuando se dio cuenta que lo que ella había comenzado a hacerle a las sombras era más bien… pelear con ellas. "Es la cosa más extraña," Ann habló desde el piso. "Debería estar justo aquí entre el Diccionario de los Ángeles y este horrible incendio de Billy Graham y de la cosa de sulfúrica." Ella miró hacia donde estaba Candy. "Pero no está."

Pensé que dijiste… dijo Candy sonando decepcionada.

"Lo hice, la computadora lo había enlistado en los estantes cuando busqué esta tarde, pero no podemos conectarnos en la computadora a estas horas de nuevo."

"ve a preguntarle a Todd," Candy sugirió. "Tal vez él esté usándolo como pasta para sus Playboys."

"Qué asco." Ann le golpeó su muslo.

Candy sólo había hecho esa broma para tratar de bajar un poco su decepción. Era tan frustrante. Ella no podía encontrar nada sobre Terry sin correr contra una pared. Ella no sabía lo que podría encontrar en esas páginas del libro de su tátara-tara lo que sea, pero al menos le diría algo más sobre Terry. Lo cual era mejor que nada. "Quédate aquí," dijo Ann, levantándose. "Le voy a ir a preguntar a la Srta. Sophia si alguien lo ha sacado hoy."

Candy la observó irse sobre el largo corredor hacia el escritorio de enfrente. Ella se rió cuando Ann apretó el paso cuando pasó por el área donde Todd estaba sentado.

Sola en la esquina de atrás, Candy rozó con los dedos otros libros en los estantes. Ella hizo una rápida y mental revisión de todos los estudiantes, pero ella no podía pensar en nadie para sacar un libro viejo y religioso.

Tal vez la Srta. Sophia lo había usado como referencia para su sesión de repaso. Candy se preguntó qué debió de haber sido para Terry el sentarse allí, escuchando a la bibliotecaria hablar sobre cosas que habían sido probablemente temas de "la cena" en su casa cuando él estaba creciendo. Candy quería saber cómo había sido la infancia de Terry. ¿Qué le había pasado a su familia? ¿Había sido su educación en el orfanato religiosa? O había sido su infancia como la de ella, en donde las únicas cosas religiosas eran buenas notas y honores académicos? Ella quería saber si Terry había leído este libro escrito por su ancestro y qué había pensado de él, y si a él le gustaba escribir. Ella quería saber qué estaba haciendo justo ahora en la fiesta de Susana y cuándo era su cumpleaños y qué talla de zapato usaba y si él alguna vez desperdició un segundo de su tiempo pensando en ella.

Candy sacudió su cabeza. Este tren de pensamientos se estaba dirigiendo directamente a la Ciudad Patética, y ella quería bajarse. Sacó el primer libro del estante –la cubierta aburrida de tela del Diccionario de Ángeles—y decidió distraerse leyendo hasta que Ann regresara.

Ella había ido tan lejos como el ángel caído Abbadon, quien se arrepintió de estar del lado de Satanás y constantemente lamentaba su mala decisión— bostezó—cuando un sonido fuerte sonó sobre su cabeza. Candy miró hacia arriba para ver la luz roja de la alarma de incendios.

"Alerta. Alerta," una monótona voz robótica anunciaba en el altavoz. "La alarma de incendios ha sido activada. Evacúen el edificio."

Candy deslizó el libro de regreso en el estante y comenzó a caminar. Ellos habían hecho esta clase de cosa en Dover todo el tiempo. Luego de un tiempo, había llegado al punto donde ni siquiera los maestros habían puesto las tareas contra incendios, así que el departamento de Bomberos había comenzado a poner la alama para que las personas respondieran. Candy podía ver a los administradores en el San Pablo sacando la misma cosa. Pero cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, fue sorprendida hallándose tosiendo. Había fuego real en la biblioteca.

"¿Ann?" ella gritó, escuchando el eco de su voz en sus oídos. Ella sabía que sería ensordecido por el ruido de la alarma. El olor acre el humo hizo que ella regresara al fuego de la noche con Archie. Imágenes y sonidos flotaban en su cabeza, cosas que ella había almacenado tan profundamente en su memoria que bien podrían haber sido borradas. Hasta ahora no había pensado más en los sorprendentes ojos avellana de Archie con la luz anaranjada. Los zarcillos individuales de llamas mientras el fuego se dispersaba entre cada uno de sus dedos. El agudo e interminable grito que resonaba en su cabeza como una sirena mucho después de que Archie se hubiera dado por vencido. Y todo el tiempo, ella había estado allí parada, observando, ella no podía dejar de ver, paralizada en ese baño de calor. Ella no había sido capaz de moverse. Ella no había sido capaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo. Así que había muerto. Sintió un agarre de una mano en su muñeca izquierda y se volteó, esperando ver a Ann, pero era Todd. Sus ojos mostraban el mismo terror y preocupación que seguramente ella misma reflejaba, él estaba tosiendo también. "Tenemos que salir d aquí," él dijo, respirando rápido. "Creo que la salida está en la parte de atrás."

"Qué hay de Ann y la Srta. Sophia?" Candy preguntó. Ella se estaba sintiendo débil y mareada. Se estregó los ojos. "Estaban por allá." Cuando ella apuntó hacia el pasillo hacia la entrada, ella podía ver cuánto el humo se había vuelto más espeso en esa dirección. Todd se miró inseguro por un segundo, pero luego asintió. "Está bien," él dijo, mantenido agarrada la muñeca de ella mientras se agachaban y corrían hacia las puertas principales de la biblioteca. Fueron hacia la derecha cuando un corredor se miraba lleno de humo, se encontraron viendo hacia una pared de libros sin ninguna pista de hacia dónde correr. Los dos se pararon para respirar. El humo que hace sólo un momento había estado sobre sus cabezas ahora presionaba suavemente en sus hombros. Aún agachándose, estaban ahogándose. Y no podína ver nada más que un par de pasos frente a ellos. Asegurándose de mantenerse aferrada de Todd, Candy dio una vuelta en círculo, repentinamente insegura de cuál dirección ellos habían venido. Ella corrió sintió un metal caliente de uno de la pila. Ella ni siquiera podía ver las etiquetas en los lomos. Estaban en la sección de la D o de las O's?

No había pistas que los guiaran hacia Ann y la Srta. Sophia, y ninguna pista que los guiaran a la salida tampoco. Candy sintió un pánico que la llenó, haciendo más difícil respirar, "Ellas ya debieron haber salido por las puertas de enfrente!" Todd gritó, sonando medio convencido. "Tenemos que regresar!"

Ella casi podía ver a Todd, quien estaba parado justo en frente de ella. Él tenía razón, pero ¿cuál era el camino de regreso? Candy asintió silenciosamente, y sintió su mano tomando la de ella. Por un largo tiempo, ella se movió sin saber a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero mientras ellos corrían, el humo se desvaneció, poco a poco, hasta que, eventualmente, ella vio el brillo rojo de un letrero de salida. Candy dio un suspiro de alivio mientras Todd buscaba por la manija de la puerta y finalmente la abrió.

Estaban en un pasillo que Candy jamás había visto. Todd azotó la puerta detrás de ellos. Ellos jadearon y llenaron sus pulmones con aire limpio. Sabía tan bien, que Candy quería hundir sus dientes en él, beber un galón de él, bañarse con él. Ella y Tood tosieron el humo fuera de sus pulmones hasta que comenzaron a reírse, una inquieta, casi aliviada risa. Ellos se rieron hasta que ella estaba llorando. Pero incluso cuando Candy terminó de llorar y toser, sus ojos continuaban lagrimeando. ¿Cómo podía respirar en este aire cuando ella ni siquiera sabía qué le había pasado a Ann? Si Ann había logrado salir—si ella estaba tirada en algún lugar de adentro—entonces Candy había fallado a alguien a quien le importaba de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez sería mucho peor.

Ella se limpió los ojos y vio una nube de humo arremolinarse debajo de la rajadura de la base de la puerta. Aún no estaban a salvo. Había otra puerta al final del pasillo. A través del panel de cristal de la puerta, Candy podía ver el tambaleo de una rama de un árbol en la noche. Exhaló, en unos momentos, estarían afuera, lejos de estos humos intoxicantes. Si eran lo suficientemente rápidos, podían ir a la entrada frontal y asegurarse de que Ann y la Srta. Sophia habían salido. "Vamos," Candy le dijo a Todd, quien estaba doblado, respirando con dificultad. "Tenemos que seguir."

Él se enderezó, pero Candy podía ver que estaba realmente mal. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos eran salvajes y mojados. Ella prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la puerta. Ella estaba tan concentrada en salir de allí que le tomó un rato procesar el pesado silbido que había caído sobre ellos, silenciando las alarmas. Ella miró hacia la tormenta de sombras. Un espectro de sombras grises y negras. Ella sólo debía ser capaz de ver un poco más sobre el techo, pero las sombras parecían de alguna manera extenderse sobre los límites. En un extraño y escondido cielo. Todas estaban amontonadas unas sobre otras, pero aún así, de alguna manera eran distintas. En medio de ellas estaba la sombra más clara y grisácea que ella había visto anteriormente. Era de forma alargada como una aguja, pero ahora se miraba como la llama de un fósforo. Se balanceó hacia ellos en el pasillo. ¿Ella realmente había ofendido a esa oscuridad amorfa cuando había amenazado con rasguñar la cabeza de Ann? El recuerdo hizo que sus palmas le picaran y sus dedos se enrollaran.

Todd comenzó a golpearse contra las paredes, como si estuvieran cerrándose en ellos. Candy sabía que estaban en ningún lugar cerca de la puerta. Ella tomó su mano, pero sus sudorosas palmas se deslizaron una de la otra. Ella enrolló sus dedos fuertemente alrededor de la muñeca de él. Él estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, se encogieron cerca del piso, casi besándolo. Un quejido aterrorizante se escapó de sus labios. ¿Era porque el humo ahora estaba llenando el pasillo?

O ¿era porque él también podía ver las sombras también? Imposible.

Pero aún así, su rostro estaba contrariado y horrorizado. Mucho más ahora que las sombras estaban aproximándose.

"¿Candy?" Su voz se agitó.

Otra horda de sombras se levantó directamente en su camino. Una manta de negro intenso se extendió sobre las paredes e hizo imposible para Candy el ver el suelo. Ella vio a Todd ¡corre!" ella gritó.

¿Podía él correr? Su rostro estaba lleno de ceniza y sus párpados se cerraron. Él estaba en el borde de desmayarse. Pero luego, repentinamente se miraba como si él estuviera llevándola. O algo los estaba arrastrando. "¿Qué demonios?" Todd chilló. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo sólo por un momento. Se sintió como montando una ola en el océano, una suave cresta que la levantaba más alto, llenando su cuerpo con aire. Candy no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía—ella ni siquiera podía ver la puerta, sólo un montón de sombras alrededor. Cerca de ella pero no la tocaron. Ella debería haber estado horrorizada, pero no lo estaba.

De alguna manera se sentía protegida de las sombras, como si algo la estuviera escudando—algo fluido pero impenetrable. Algo familiar.

Algo fuerte, pero gentil. Algo—casi demasiado rápido, ella y Todd estaban en la puerta. Sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo, y ella se lanzó contra las puertas de emergencia.

Luego suspiró algo ahogado. Luego jadeó, y se rió. Otra alarma estaba sonando. Pero esta sonaba muy lejos. El aire le rozó su cuello.¡ Estaban afuera! Parados en una pequeña cornisa. Un montón de escaleras llevaban hacia el área comunal, e incluso cuando todo en su cabeza se sentía nublado y lleno de humo, Candy pensó que podía escuchar las voces de alguien cerca. Ella se volteó para tratar de saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

¿Cómo ella y Todd habían salido a través de esa gruesa, negra e impenetrable sombra? Y ¿qué era esa cosa que los había salvado? Candy sintió su ausencia. Ella casi quería regresar para buscarla.

Pero el pasillo estaba oscuro, y sus ojos todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas, y ella ya no podía distinguir las retorcidas formas de las sombras. Tal vez se habían ido. Luego hubo un destello de luz, algo que se miraba como el tronco de un árbol con ramas—no, como un torso muy largo, con anchos miembros.

Una pulsante, casi violeta columna de luz moviéndose arriba de ellos. Eso hizo que Luce pensara, absurdamente, en Terry. Ella estaba viendo cosas, tomó un gran respiro y trató de quitar las lágrimas de humo de sus ojos. Pero la luz todavía estaba ahí. Ella sentía más que una voz la llamaba, calmándola, con una canción de cuna en medio una zona de guerra. Así que ella no vio venir a la sombra. Que la embistió a ella y a Todd, rompiendo su agarre uno del otro, lanzando a Candy en el aire.

Ella aterrizó al final de las escaleras. Un agonizante gruñido se escapó de sus labios.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**hola chicas, lamento la tardanza... fue un fin de semana algo agitado... espero ponerme al corriente con los dos capítulos que no publiqué...**

**nos leemos pronto...**

**Gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Malu Uzumaki, Cecy y Jessikita.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brusco despertar**

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Terry. Que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su pelo castaño se despeinó por una brisa suave. Estaba agarrado de la mano de ella, mientras apretaba firmemente alrededor de su cintura, fue lo más suave y ligero que Candy había sentido, era casi como seda. Sus dedos se colocaban detrás de su desnudo cuello. ¿Estaba asustada? Por supuesto que no. Ella estaba con Terry. Por fin, en sus brazos. Pero la cuestión que estaba tirando en la parte posterior de su mente la hacía preguntarse. ¿Debería tener miedo? Ella no podía estar segura. Ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, se podía oler la lluvia en el aire, muy cerca. Pero tanto ella como Terry estaban secos. Podía sentir un vestido largo y blanco que fluía hasta sus tobillos. Sólo hubo un poco de luz del día, Candy sintió una puñalada por haber perdido la puesta de sol, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. De alguna manera sabía que estos rayos de luz final eran tan preciosos como las últimas gotas de miel en el frasco. "¿Te quedarás conmigo?", Preguntó. Su voz era como un ligero susurro, casi anulado por un gemido de un trueno. Una ráfaga de viento se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, el cabello de Candy golpeaba su cara impidiéndole ver lo que sucedía, Terry se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza a su alrededor, hasta que pudo respirar SU aliento, la sensación de su piel sobre la suya.

"Para siempre", respondió en voz baja. El dulce sonido de su voz la lleno. Hubo un pequeño arañazo en el lado izquierdo de su frente, pero se le olvidó cuando Terry le tomó la mejilla y la llevó más cerca de la cara. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió la totalidad de su cuerpo ir con holgura las expectativas al fin se veían satisfechas.

Al fin, al fin, sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella con una urgencia que la dejó sin aliento. La besó como si ella le pertenecía, con tanta naturalidad, como si ella fuera una parte perdida de él.

Entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer, sus cabellos, estaban empapados, el agua corría libremente por sus rostros. La lluvia era cálida y embriagadora, como los besos mismos.

Candy lo abrazó por la espalda para acercarlo más, y sus manos se deslizaron sobre algo, algo suave y mullido, Candy pasó su mano por esa superficie, la sensación fue extrañamente familiar, ella levantó la vista y entonces descubrió unas alas, tan blancas como la nieve, y tan brillantes, que casi no podía mirarlas sin entrecerrar los ojos.

De alguna manera, ella sabía que ya las había visto antes… tal vez, o algo parecido en alguna parte.

"Terruce", dijo, jadeando. Las alas consumieron su visión y su mente. Parecían un remolino en un millón de colores. Ella trató de buscar en otra parte, en otro sitio, pero en todos lados, todo lo que podía ver, además de Terry fueron los rosas y azules infinitos del cielo del atardecer. Hasta que miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que sus pies estaban a miles de metros lejos del suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió la piel muy seca, y había una división de dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El cielo se había ido y también Terry.

Otro sueño… pensó un tanto decepcionada, y un tanto desconcertada, hacía días que había empezado a tener esta clase de sueños, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué soñaba esta clase de cosas?

Ella estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas. Acostada en una cama de hospital. A su izquierda, una fina cortina de papel había sido arrastrada al otro lado del cuarto.

Candy con cautela tocó el punto débil en la base de su cuello y gimió.

Trató de orientarse, ella no sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía una clara sensación de que ella no estaba en el San Pablo. Vestía un blanco y largo camisón blanco, ella podía sentir cada parte de su sueño, todo, incluyendo las alas. Habían sido tan reales. El toque de tan aterciopelada y fluida estructura. Tenía el estómago revuelto, cerraba y abría los puños, híper consciente de su vacío.

Alguien agarró y apretó su mano derecha. Candy volvió la cabeza rápidamente y se estremeció, había asumido que estaba sola. Susana se sentó en el borde de una descolorida silla azul.

Candy quería separarse de ella, o al menos, que la separasen de ella, pero luego

Susana le dio la más cordial de sus sonrisas, que Candy se sintió de algún modo segura, y se dio cuenta que se alegraba de que no estaba sola.

"¿Cuánto de esto fue un sueño?", Murmuró.

Susana rió. Ella tenía un bote de crema removedora de cutícula en la mesa junto a ella, y ella empezó a frotar un blanco algodón, en las uñas de Candy, la crema dejó un delicioso aroma a limón… después de unos segundos, Susana habló: "Todo depende", dijo, masajeando los dedos de Candy. "Pero los sueños nunca mienten.

Yo sé que cada vez que siento que mi mundo que gira al revés, me gusta una hacerme una buena manicura. "

Candy miró hacia abajo, y pensó en todas las cosas que había estado perdiéndose todos estos años.

"¿Dónde estamos?", Preguntó.

"Lullwater Hospital".

Su primer viaje fuera del campus, y acabó en un hospital a cinco minutos de la casa de sus padres. La última vez que había estado aquí fue cuando tuvo que conseguir los tres puntos de sutura en el codo cuando se había caído de su bicicleta. Su padre no se había apartado de su lado. Ahora estaba por ningún lado… "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?", Preguntó.

Susana miró el reloj blanco en la pared y dijo: "te encontraron desmayada por la inhalación de humo ayer por la noche alrededor de las once. Es un procedimiento operativo de cabecera, llamar a técnicos de emergencias médicas cuando se encuentran un niño de reforma inconsciente, pero no te preocupes, Randy dijo que te van a dejar salir de aquí muy pronto. Tan pronto como tus padres dan el visto bueno-"

"¿Mis padres están aquí?"

"Y llenos de preocupación por su hija, hasta las puntas del permanente de tu madre. Están en el pasillo, haciendo el papeleo. Yo les dije que estaría pendiente de ti. "

Candy gemía y apretaba su rostro en la almohada, experimentando un dolor profundo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?..."

-Sí dijo ella, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Candy se moría por ver a sus padres. Estaba recordando la biblioteca, el fuego, y la nueva generación de sombras que se hizo más terrible cada vez que la encontró. Habían sido siempre oscuro y desagradable, que siempre la ponía nerviosa, pero anoche, había sido casi como si las sombras quisieran algo de ella. Y luego estaba lo otro, la fuerza de levitación que la había liberado.

"¿Qué es esa mirada?" preguntó Susana, ladeando la cabeza y agitando su mano

en el aire desde la cara de Candy. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Candy no sabía qué hacer con la bondad repentina de Susana hacia ella. Asistente de enfermera no era exactamente lo que Candy imaginaba haciendo a Susana.

Candy pensó que tal vez ella estuviera allí como voluntaria, pero realmente no era una tarea que Candy pensara que iría bien con la personalidad de Susana, ella jamás de ofrecería para una tarea similar, especialmente porque Candy no había sido muy amable tampoco ¿verdad?

Candy quería saber qué es lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no había manera de explicar lo que había pasado. El macabro avistamiento de sombras, la recopilación de humo en el pasillo. La sensación surrealista de haber atravesado hacia adelante por la oscuridad. La extraña figura que los había salvado.

"¿Dónde está Todd?" Candy preguntó, recordando los ojos de miedo del niño. había perdido el control sobre él, se fue volando, y entonces...

El telón de papel fue arrojado repentinamente hacia atrás, y ahí estaba Arriane, usando unos patines en línea y un rojo y blanco uniforme color caramelo. Su pelo corto y negro se retorcía en una serie de nudos en la parte superior de la cabeza. Se rodó, llevando una bandeja en la que había tres cáscaras de coco cubierto con luces y pajillas que parecían paraguas.

Arriane de rodó a una parada a los pies de la cama de Luce. Extendió un coco con un paraguas de color rosa flotando.

Susana levantó de un salto y se apoderó del primer coco, dando a su contenido una aspiración. "Arriane, Candy necesita descansar, acaba de salir de un trauma", regañó. "Y para su información, lo que interrumpió fue el tema de Todd."

Arriane arrojó sus hombros hacia atrás. "Precisamente por eso se necesita algo con una patada", argumentó, sosteniendo la bandeja posesivamente, mientras ella y Susana participaban en una mirada hacia abajo.

¿Dónde se han conseguido estas cosas? ¿Cáscaras de coco? ¿Paraguas para beber? Era como si hubiese estado a en la escuela de reforma y hubiera despertado en el Club Med.

"¿Dónde se agarraron estas cosas?", Preguntó. "Quiero decir, gracias, pero-" "Tenemos en común nuestros recursos, cuando lo necesitamos," dijo Arriane. "Roland ha ayudado".

Las tres se sentaron sorber las heladas, bebidas dulces por un momento, hasta que Candy no podía soportarlo más. "Así que volviendo a Todd ...?"

"Todd", dijo Susana, aclarándose la garganta. "Pensar es... que él inhalado mucho mas humo que tu"

"No," escupió Arriane. "Se rompió el cuello."

Candy se quedó paralizada y Susana golpeó el paraguas de Arriane. "¿Qué?" Arriane dijo. " Candy puede manejarlo. Si se va a enterar de todos modos ¿por qué endulzarlo? " "La evidencia es aún concluyente", dijo Susana, haciendo hincapié en las palabras.

Arriane encogió de hombros. "Candy estaba allí, ella debe haber visto-" "No vi lo que pasó con él", dijo Candy. "Estuvimos juntos y luego de alguna manera nos separaron. Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero yo no lo sabía ", susurró. "Así que es..."

"Lo de este mundo", Susana dijo en voz baja.

Candy cerró los ojos. Un escalofrío a través de ella que no tenía nada que ver con la bebida atravesó su cuerpo. Recordó golpes frenéticos de Todd en las paredes, su mano apretando la suya sudorosa cuando las sombra rugió sobre ellos el terrible momento los dos habían escindido y que había sido demasiado tarde para ir con él.

¿Había visto las sombras? Candy estaba segura de ello ahora. Y él había muerto. Después de Archie muerto, no había pasado una semana sin una carta de odio, por parte de sus compañeros. Sus padres comenzaron a tratar de EFP por correo antes de que pudiera leer las cosas venenosas, pero también fue mucho lo que le llegó. Algunas letras fueron escritas a mano, algunos fueron escritos a computadora uno incluso había sido cortado de una revista de letras, el estilo de rescate de la nota. ¡Asesina! ¡Bruja! Eran solo algunos de los sobre nombresque le habían puesto, lo suficientemente cruel para llenar un álbum de recortes, causó bastante sufrimiento para mantenerla encerrada dentro de la casa todo el verano.

Ella pensó que había hecho mucho para pasar de la pesadilla: dejar atrás su pasado cuando llegó al San Pablo, centrándose en sus clases, hacer amigos... oh Dios.

Ella contuvo el aliento. "¿Qué hay de Ann?", Ella y la señorita Sofía salieron, estaban asustadas, y un poco golpeadas, pero sin nada de cuidado.

Candy soltó el aliento. Por lo menos hubo una buena noticia, pero la realidad era diferente. Pronto, seguramente el mismo tipo de gente que había llegado a ella tras la muerte de Archie vendría a ella de nuevo. No sólo los que escribieron mensajes amenazadores e insultantes, sino también gente como el agente Stuart, quién había sugerido que se le diera una orden de libertad condicional. La policía,

Al igual que antes, había de esperar a tener toda la historia reconstruida, para recordar todos los detalles. Pero, por supuesto, ella estaría bajo sospecha e igual que antes, no podía ser capaz de reconstruir los hechos para defenderse. Ellos podrían estar aquí en cualquier minuto, y quizá esta vez no habría nada que la salvara de ir a una correccional o incluso a prisión.

"¡Candy!" Ann irrumpió en la sala estrepitosamente con un gran globo de helio marrón. Tenía la forma de una "curita" y decía "Stick It Ou"t en azul letras cursivas. "¿Qué es esto?"-Preguntó ella, pintura de esmalte transparente, bebidas enuna cáscara de coco, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. "Sí," Arriane cacareó. "Únete a nosotros. Estábamos a punto de jugar Verdad o castigo. Te dejaremos ir primero".

Susana trató de encubrir su risa con un delicado estornudo falso. Ann se puso las manos en las caderas. Candy se sentí a mal por ella, y también un poco de miedo. Ann se ve bastante feroz.

"Uno de nuestros compañeros murió anoche," dijo Ann cuidadosamente.

"Y Candy podría haber sufrido mucho daño". Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo pueden ustedes dos jugar en un momento como este?" Ella olfateo y dijo. "¿Es que eso tiene alcohol?"

"Ohhhh", Arriane dijo, mirando a Ann, su rostro era serio. "El otro día no tuviste objeción alguna en probar, ¿no?"

Ann tomó una almohada de una silla detrás de ella y la arrojó a Arriane. La cosa era que, Ann tenía razón. Era extraño que Arriane y Susana tomaran la muerte de Todd... casi a la ligera. Casi como si trataran de decir: "este tipo de cosas suceden todo el tiempo". Ellas no estaba afectadas de la manera en que Candy lo estaba y ella creía poco probable que la pudieran comprender tampoco podían saber lo que sabía Candy, acerca de los últimos momentos de Todd.

Ellas no podían saber por qué se sentía tan enferma. Dio unas palmaditas en el pie de la cama para Ann y le entregó lo que quedaba de su helado de coco. "Salimos a la puerta de atrás y, luego…" Candy ni siquiera podía decir las palabras. "¿Qué pasó contigo y la señorita Sofía?"

"Sólo fui hacia allí a preguntarle acerca de-" Miró a las otras dos niñas, y luego, le dio a Candy una mirada de complicidad. "Esta pregunta que yo tenía... pero ella no sabía la respuesta, y me quería mostrar otro libro."

Candy se había olvidado sobre la pequeña búsqueda de Ann a la noche anterior. Parecía tan lejos y tan fuera de lugar después de lo que había sucedido.

"Tomamos dos pasos de escritorio de la señorita Sofía," Ann continuó, "y entonces hubo esta explosión masiva. Quiero decir, he leído acerca de la combustión espontánea, pero esto era... "

Las tres niñas fueron inclinándose hacia adelante para entonces, la historia de Ann fue noticia de primera plana.

"Algo tuvo que haberlo empezado," dijo Candy, tratando de imaginar el escritorio de la señorita Sofía en su mente. "Pero yo pensaba que había alguien más en la biblioteca."

Ann sacudió la cabeza. "No hubo, la Srta. Sofía dijo que debía haber un cable en

Corto circuito en una lámpara. Lo que pasó fue que en el fuego había una gran cantidad de combustible. Todos sus documentos se quemaron."

Ella chasqueó los dedos.

"¿Pero ella está bien?" preguntó Candy.

"Perturbada, pero está bien", dijo Ann. "Los rociadores llegaron a tiempo, pero creo que perdió un montón de sus cosas. Cuando le contaron lo que le sucedió a Todd, estaba demasiada aturdida como para siquiera entender."

"Tal vez estamos demasiado sensibles para entender", dijo Candy. Esta vez Susana y Arriane asintieron con la cabeza a cada lado de ella. "¿los padres de Todd, saben?"-Preguntó ella, pensando cómo diablos iba a explicarle a su propio padre lo que había sucedido.

Los imaginó llenando el papeleo en el vestíbulo. ¿La querrían ver? ¿Se conectaba la muerte de Todd con la de Archie...?

"Oí a Randy en el teléfono con los padres de Todd", dijo Ann. "Creo que se están llenando una demanda. Su cuerpo será enviado de vuelta a Florida, su ciudad natal más tarde".

¡Eso fue todo? Indagó Candy.

El colegio ha organizado un servicio conmemorativo para él, el jueves," dijo Susana en voz baja. "Terruce y yo vamos a ayudar a organizarla."

"¿Terruce?" repitió Candy antes de que pudiera controlarse. Miró a Susana, e incluso en su dolor, y en su afectado estado, podía dejar de sentir cierto recelo hacia Susana, todavía la consideraba, la clásica niña bonita, que seducía a cuanto chico se cruzaba en su camino.

."Él fue quien los encontró a los dos anoche," dijo Susana, con voz calmada. "Te llevó desde la biblioteca hasta la oficina de Randy." ¿Terry la había llevado a ella? El sueño de la última noche se apresuró a regresar y la sensación de volar, no… de flotar, la abrumó. Se sentía demasiado atada hasta en su cama. Ella sufría por el mismo cielo, la lluvia, la boca, los dientes, su lengua en la suya de nuevo. Su rostro se puso caliente, primero con el deseo, y luego, con la imposibilidad angustiosa de que ocurriera alguna vez mientras estaba despierta. No solo las gloriosas, alas eran las únicas cosas fantásticas acerca de ese sueño. En La vida real, Terry sólo la llevaría a la estación de la enfermera. Nunca la habría tomado en brazos igual que en su sueño.

"Uh, Candy ¿estás bien?" Ann preguntó. Ella se abanicaba las mejillas enrojecidas con el paraguas de su bebida.

"Bien", dijo Candy. Era imposible empujar afuera de su mente las alas. Para olvidar la sensación del rostro de Terry sobre el suyo, dijo "recuperándome, supongo."

Susana le acarició la mano. "Cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasó, le hablamos dulcemente a Randy para que nos dejara venir a visitarte", dijo, fijando sus ojos, en los de Candy, "No queríamos que te despertaras sola."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Y Candy esperó ver las caras nerviosas de sus padres, pero nadie entró, susana se levantó y miró a Arriane, que no hizo ademán de levantarse. "Ustedes quédense aquí, yo me encargaré de esto".

Candy aún se estaba recuperando por lo que había dicho Susana acerca de Terry. A pesar de que no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto, ella tuvo el presentimiento de que era él...

"¿Cómo está?"-Preguntó una voz en un susurro. Que Candy distinguió. Era él... Susana murmuró algo, que Candy no logró entender.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Randy gruñó fuera de la habitación. Candy supo con el corazón encogido que las horas de visita habían terminado. No voy a aceptar reclamos y no voy a aceptar las flores como sobornos, Grandchester. Todos ustedes, entren en la furgoneta ahora. "

Al oír la voz del asistente, Arriane y Ann se encogieron, y luego se apresuraron a esconder la cáscara de coco debajo de la cama. Ann se metió el paraguas beber dentro de su estuche de lápices y Arriane inundó el aire con perfume de vainilla y Candy se puso un pedazo de chicle de menta.

Ann, se inclinó rápidamente hacia Candy y le susurró: "Tan pronto como estás de vuelta en tus pies, vamos a encontrar el libro". Creo que sería bueno para nosotros, para mantenerse ocupados, mantener nuestras mentes en otras cosas".

Candy apretó la mano de Ann dándole las gracias y sonrió a Arriane, que parecía demasiado ocupada.

Fue entonces cuando Randy irrumpió por la puerta. "¡Más congregación!- Exclamó

ella-. "Increíble".

"Estábamos justo a punto de…-" Ann comenzó a decir.

"Irse." Randy terminó de decir. Pero antes de irse, Randy entregó a Candy un ramo de peonias blancas silvestres, que había quitado de las manos de Terry que eran las favoritas de Candy, y que además eran demasiado difíciles de conseguir, sobre todo en esta época del año.

Randy abrió un gabinete bajo el fregadero, y luego sacó un pequeño vaso lleno de polvo. Ella lo llenó de agua turbia del grifo, y colocó las peonías dentro, y los coloco sobre la mesa, junto a Candy. "Estas son de tus amigos," dijo, "dirigiendo la mirada hacia los chicos que empezaban a hacer su salida".

La puerta estaba abierta, y Luce pudo ver a Terry apoyándose contra el marco. Su barbilla se levantó y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación. Le dirigió a Candy unamirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando se apartó el pelo de sus ojos, Candy pudo ver una pequeña herida de color rojo oscuro en su frente.

Randy era dirigido por Ann, Arriane, y Susana hacia la puerta, pero aún así ella no podía apartarlos ojos de Terry, quién levantó una mano en el aire y Candy pudi leer en sus labios un "lo siento", justo antes de Randy los sacara a empujones.

"Espero que te recuperes pronto, le dijeron las chicas antes de irse.

"Bien", dijo Randy. Vámonos. Candy esperaba ver a sus padres entrar en la habitación inmediatamente, pero en vez de eso vio la diminuta figura de la señorita Sofía, detrás de ella caminaba un hombre bajito y calvo con un traje, y dos oficiales de policía, uno gordito y otro delgado, ambos con retroceso de líneas de cabello y los brazos cruzados.

El oficial de policía gordito era más joven. Se sentó en la silla junto a Candy, y al darse cuenta de que nadie más se había sentado, volvió a levantarse y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

El calvo se acercó y le ofreció a Candy su mano. "Yo soy el señor Schultz, abogado del colegio." Candy estrechó la mano del hombre lo más rápido que pudo. "Estos oficiales sólo van a hacerle un par de preguntas. Nada de lo que se utilizará en un tribunal, sólo un esfuerzo para corroborar los detalles del accidente"

"Y yo insistía en estar aquí durante el interrogatorio, Candice," la señorita Sofía añadió, adelantándose a acariciar el pelo de Candy. "¿Cómo estás querida?"

Susurró. "En un estado de shock amnésico"

"Estoy bien-"

Candy se interrumpió cuando vio a dos figuras en la puerta. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando vio el oscuro y rizado pelo de su mama, y las grandes gafas de carey de su padre. "Mamá, Papá", susurró, demasiado bajo para que nadie oyera.

Ellos se apresuraron hacia la cama, arrojando sus brazos y apretando las manos. Ella quería abrazarlos, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacer mucho más que quedarse quieta y disfrutar de las comodidades de su contacto. Sus ojos parecían tan asustados como los de ella.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasó?" le preguntó su mamá.

Ella no podía decir una palabra.

"Les dije que eras inocente," dijo la señorita Sofía, volviéndose a los oficiales.

"existen grandes similitudes con el caso por el que está siendo investigada". Dijo uno de los oficiales.

Por supuesto que sabía la historia del accidente de Archie, y por supuesto que la policía tenía suficientes razones para pensar que Candy tenía algo que ver con este nuevo incendio.

Pero ella tenía suficiente práctica con los oficiales de policía para saber que sólo iban a salir de allí frustrados y molestos.

Uno de los policías que se veía muy cansado, seguramente por el trabajo que la investigación suponía dijo, con su archivo abierto en la mano reclamando la atención de los presentes en la habitación.

" Señorita White ", dijo con un acento sureño lento. "¿Por qué usted y el estaban solos en la biblioteca a una hora tan tarde, cuando todos los otros estudiantes estaban en una fiesta?"

Candy les dio una mirada a sus padres La cara de su padre estaba tan blanca como la sábana.

"Yo no estaba con Todd", dijo, sin entender la línea de las preguntas. "Yo estaba con Ann, amiga mía. Y la señorita Sofía estaba allí. Todd estaba leyendo por su cuenta y cuando comenzó el incendio, perdí a Ann, y Todd fue el único que pude encontrar. "

"El único que se podía encontrar... ¿para hacer qué?"

"Espere un minuto". Dijo Sophia dando un paso adelante para interrumpir al policía. "Este fue un accidente, me permito recordarle a usted. ¡Usted no está interrogando a un sospechoso!. "

"No, está bien, quiero responder", dijo Candy. Había tanta gente en esta sala pequeña que no sabía dónde buscar. Miró al policía. "¿Qué quiere decir?" ¿Es usted una persona enojada, Señorita hite?" Agarró la carpeta, y comenzó a escribir, para tomar la declaración de Candy. "¿Te llamas a ti misma una solitaria?" "Esto es suficiente", dijo su padre interrumpiendo el interrogatorio.

"Sí, Candice es un estudiante seria," la señorita Sophía agregó. "No tenía ninguna mala voluntad hacia Todd Hammond. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, nada más.

El oficial miró hacia la puerta abierta, como si quisiera que la señorita Sofía se trasladara a sí misma fuera de ella. "Sí, señora. Bueno, con estos casos, no podemos descartar cualquier posibilidad, además la señorita…

El policía no pudo completar su frase, por que Candy lo interrumpió.

"Te diré todo lo que sé", dijo ella, "Yo no tengo nada que ocultar".

Candy miró al oficial, tomó un respiro y, comenzó, hablando despacio y con claridad para no plantear nuevas preguntas para sus padres, así la policía podría tomar notas. Ella no se dejó caer en la emoción, que parecía exactamente lo que todos esperaban. Y, dejando de lado el aspecto de las sombras, la historia hizo mucho sentido.

Se había corrido por la puerta de atrás, habían encontrado la salida al final de un largo pasillo. El humo redujo la visibilidad, haciendo que bajar las escaleras fuera una tarea bastante complicada, entonces, una explosión, los había hecho avanzar con más rapidez, y luego ambos cayeron por las escaleras, ella perdió la pista, se golpeó la cabeza lo suficiente para despertar aquí doce horas más tarde. Eso era todo lo que recordaba.

Ella les dejó muy poco espacio para nuevos cuestionamientos, de hecho, la historia era fielmente como ella la había relatado, únicamente había omitido a las sombras y a lo que fuera que les salvó la vida.

Cuando todo terminó, el Sr. Schultz dio a los oficiales de policía una inclinación y la señorita Sofía sonrió a Candy, en señal de que lo más difícil había pasado. La madre de Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Vamos a reflexionar sobre esto en la estación", dijo el oficial, que inmediatamente cerro su carpeta. Con resignación, Candy le agradeció al policía por sus servicios, la señorita Sophia salió del cuarto después de los oficiales, dejándola sola con sus padres.

Ella les dio su mejor mirada, esperando que ellos la llevaran a casa. Los labios de su madre se estremecieron, pero su padre sólo suspiró y dijo.

"Randy va a llevarla de vuelta al colegio esta tarde", dijo. "No me mires tan sorprendida, El médico dijo que está bien".

La madre de Candy suspiró, resignada a no tener a su pequeña consigo, y con esperanza dijo.

-Te veremos el sábado, muy pronto

Sábado, pensó Candy

Cerró los ojos, y lo recordó, el sábado era día de los Padres". Ella lo había estado esperando desde el momento en que había llegado al San Pablo, pero ahora todo se vio empañado por la muerte de Todd. Sus padres parecían deseosos de salir de allí. Tenían una forma de no querer hacer frente a la realidad de tener una hija de reforma escolar. Pero esto era tan normal. Ella no podía culparlos.

"Descansa un poco ahora, Candy", dijo su padre, inclinándose a besarla en la frente. "has tenido una noche larga y difícil".

"Pero… intentó protestar ella

Pero estaba agotada, cerró brevemente los ojos y al abrirlos, sus padres ya estaban saludando desde la puerta.

Arrancó una flor blanca gorda del vaso y se lo llevó lentamente a su cara, admirando las hojas para aspirar profundamente su perfume y tocar los pétalos frágiles, aún tenían húmeda gotas de néctar en el interior de su centro. Aspiró el olor suave de la flor.

Trató de imaginar la manera en que se han visto en manos de Terry. Trató de imaginar de dónde las había sacado, y lo que había en su mente.

Fue una extraña elección de la flor, las peonías silvestres no crecen en los humedales de Georgia. Ni siquiera en la tierra de su padre en el jardín en Thunderbolt. Es más, estas no se parecían a ninguna peonía que Candy había visto antes. Las flores eran tan grandes como las palmas de sus manos ahuecadas, y el olor le recordaba a algo que ella no podía recordar, por mucho que se esforzara...

* * *

**continuara...**

**muchas gracias por leer chicas, espero publicar por la noche...**

**gracias a: **

**Celia, Liz Carter y Laura Grandchester**

**por sus comentarios.**


	13. Chapter 13

**En polvo**

En el brumoso atardecer sobre el cementerio, un buitre describía círculos. Dos díashabían pasado desde la muerte de Todd, y Candy no había sido capaz de comer o dormir.

Ella estaba parada en un vestido negro sin magas en la cuenca del cementerio, donde todos los estudiantes se habían reunido para presentar sus respetos a Todd. Como si unapoco entusiasta ceremonia de una hora fuera suficiente. Especialmente tomando encuenta que la única capilla del campus había sido convertida en una piscina, y laceremonia había tenido que ser llevada a cabo en el sombrío pantano del cementerio.

Desde el accidente, la escuela había estado en receso, y los profesores habían sido ladefinición de labios-cerrados. Candy había pasado los últimos dos días evitando lasmiradas fijas de los otros estudiantes, quienes la miraban con diversos grados desospecha. Los que ella no conocía muy bien parecían mirarla con un leve indicio demiedo. Otros, como Roland y Elisa, la miraban fijamente en una manera distinta y sinvergüenza, como si hubiera algo oscuramente fascinante en su supervivencia. Ellasoportaba los ojos escrutadores lo mejor que podía durante clase, y estaba agradecida en la noche cuando Ann se dejaba caer para dejarle un humeante jarro de té de jengibre, oArriane deslizaba un sucio Mad libs1 bajo su puerta.

Ella estaba desesperada por cualquier cosa que alejara su mente de ese intranquilo sentimiento y esperando el otro zapato para avanzar, en la forma de una segunda visita, ya sea de la policía, o de las sombras-oambas.

Esa mañana, un anuncio les había informado que la tarde social sería cancelada porrespeto a la muerte de Todd, y que las clases serían terminadas unahora antes, de modoque los estudiantes tuvieran tiempo de cambiarse y llegar al cementerio a las tres enpunto. Como si toda la escuela no estuviera ya vestida para un funeral todo el tiempo.

Candy nunca había visto tanta gente congregada en un lugar del campus. Randy estabaestacionada al centro del grupo en una falda gris plisada hasta la pantorrilla y gruesoszapatos negros con suela de goma. La señoritaSophia con ojos brumosos y el Sr. Coleblandiendo un pañuelo, estaban de pie tras ella en ropas de luto. La Sra. Tross y elentrenador Diante estaban de pie en un grupo, vestidos de negro con otro grupo de otrosfacultativos y administrativos que Candy nunca había visto antes.

Los estudiantes estaban sentados en filas ordenadas alfabéticamente. En el frente, Candy podía ver a Joel Bland, el chico que había ganado la carrera de natación la semanapasada, sonándose en un sucio pañuelo. Candy estaba en la tierra de ninguna parte de las W, pero ella podía ver a Terry, molestamente posicionado en las G, junto a Susana, en realidad ella debería haber estado sentada dosfilas adelante, en las M, pero al ser ellos organizadores, debían estar juntos. Él estaba vestido impecablemente en una ajustada chaqueta negra a rayas,pero su cabeza parecía colgar más abajo que las de los demás a su alrededor. Incluso desde atrás, Terry se manejó para lucir devastadoramente sombrío.

Candy pensó en las blancas peonias que él le había llevado. Randy no la había dejadollevarse el florero con ella cuando abandonó la enfermería, así que Candy había llevadolas flores hasta supieza y volviéndose muy ingeniosa, cortado la parte de arriba de una botella plástica deagua con un par de tijeras de manicure. Confeccionó un lindo florero.

Las flores eran fragantes y tranquilizadoras, pero el mensaje que ellas ofrecían era pococlaro. Usualmente cuando un chico te daba flores, tú no tenías que buscar segundossignificados a sus sentimientos. Pero con Terry, esas clases de hipótesis eran siempreuna mala idea. Era mucho más seguro asumir que él se las había llevado porque eso eralo que tú hacías cuando alguien había pasado por un trauma.

Pero aun así: ¡Él le había llevado flores! Si ella se inclinaba hacia adelante ahora en susilla plegable y miraba hacia su dormitorio, a través de las barras de metal en la terceraventana desde la izquierda, ella casi podía distinguirlas.

"con el sudor de tu frente comerás el pan," un ministro pagado por hora gorjeaba desdeel frente de la multitud. "Hasta que vuelvas a la tierra. Porque desde ahí fuiste creado,pues polvo eres, y al polvo volverás."

Él era un hombre delgado de 70, perdido en su enorme chaqueta negra. Sus desgastadoszapatos de gimnasia se deshilachaban en los lazos; su rostro era bronceado y lleno degranos. Él habló en un micrófono unido a una vieja caja de resonancia que parecía serde los ochenta. El sonido que salía de ella era distorsionado y con acople y difícilmentellegaba a toda la multitud.

Todo sobre este servicio era inadecuado y completamente fuera de lugar. Nadie estabaprestando respeto a Todd estando aquí. El memorial completo parecía más un intento deenseñar a los alumnos cuan injusta puede ser la vida. Qué el cuerpo de Todd no estabasiquiera presente decía mucho sobre la relación de la escuela- o la carencia de esta- conel chico fallecido. Había algo falso sobre estar de pie aquí en medio de esta multitud, algo echo peor por los pocos que estaban llorando. Hizo a Candy sentir como si Toddfuera mucho más un extraño para ella de lo que realmente había sido. Dejen a Todd descansar en paz. Dejen al resto de ellos solo superarlo.

Una lechuza cornuda blanca arrulló en lo alto del roble sobre sus cabezas. Candy supoque había un nido en algún lugar con un grupo de nuevas lechuzas bebe. Ella habíaestado escuchando el canto asustado de la madre cada noche esta semana, seguido delfrenético batir de las alas del padre en el descenso desde su caza nocturna. Y luego había terminado. Candy se levantó desde su silla, sintiéndose débil con la injusticia detodo eso. Todd había sido inocente y ella era culpable, aunque de que, ella no sabía.

Mientras ella seguía a los otros estudiantes en la fila única hacia la así llamadarecepción, un brazo se enroscó en su cintura, tirándola hacia atrás.

¿Terruce?

Pero no, era Anthony.

Sus ojos azules buscaron los de ella y parecieron distinguir su decepción, lo cual solo lahizo sentir peor. Ella mordió su labio para impedir que se disolviera en un sollozo. Ver a Anthony no debería hacerla llorar, ella estaba solo muy desgastada emocionalmente, tambaleándose en el muro del colapso. Ella mordió tan fuerte que saboreo sangre, luegolimpio su boca en su mano.

"Hey," dijo Anthony, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabello. Ella hizo una mueca. Aúntenía el golpe atrás desde cuando ella había golpeado su cabeza en los peldaños.

"¿quieres ir a algún lugar a hablar?"

Ellos habían estado caminando con los otros a través del pasto hacia la recepción bajo lasombra de una de los robles. Un grupo de sillas habían sido puestas prácticamente unasobre la otra. Una cercana mesa plegable estaba sembrada con montones de galletas quese veían rancias, sacadas de sus cajas genéricas pero aun en sus envases plásticos. Unbowl de ponche de plástico barato había sido llenado con un líquido rojo acaramelado yhabía atraído muchas moscas, en la forma en que un cuerpo lo haría. Era una recepcióntan patética, pocos de los otros estudiantes incluso se molestaron con ella. Candy observó a Ann en un traje con falda negra, saludando con la mano al ministro. Terry estabamirando lejos de todos, susurrando algo a Susana.

Cuando Candy se giró hacia Anthony, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su clavícula, luego se demoraron en el hueco de su cuello. Ella inhalo y sintió escalofríos levantarseen su piel.

"Si no te gusta la gargantilla," él dijo, inclinándose hacia ella, "Puedo conseguirte algodiferente."

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de rozar su cuello que Candy puso una mano en el hombro de él y se alejó.

"Me gusta," ella dijo, pensando en la caja que descansaba en su escritorio. Y que habíaterminado justo al lado de las flores de Terry, y ella había pasado la mitad de la nocheanterior mirando del uno al otro, ponderando los regalos y las intenciones tras ellos.

Anthony era mucho más claro, fácil de comprender. Como si él fuera algebra y Terry fuera cálculo. Y ella siempre había amado el cálculo, la forma en que a veces tomaba unahora para comprender un solo problema.

"Creo que la gargantilla es genial," ella le dijo a Anthony. "Solo no he tenido la oportunidadde usarla aun."

"Lo siento," dijo él, frunciendo sus labios. "No debería presionarte."

Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás y mostraba más de su rostro que lo hacía ver más viejo, más maduro. Y la forma en que él la miraba era tan intensa, sus grandes ojos azules sondeándola, como si aprobara todo lo que ella contenía dentro."La Srta. Sophia sigue diciendo que hay que darte espacio estos últimos días. Sé queestá en lo correcto, has pasado por mucho. Pero deberías saber cuánto he pensado en el tiempo. "He querido verte."

Él acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y Candy sintió lagrimas brotar. Ella _había_pasado por mucho. Y ella se sintió terrible de estar aquí, a punto de llorar, no por Todd cuya muerte no importaba, y debería haber importado más- sino por razones egoí los pasados dos días trajeron de vuelta mucho dolor, su pasado sobre Archie y suvida antes del San Pablo, cosas que ella pensó que había superado y que no podríanuca explicar, a nadie. Más sombras con las que luchar pero ahí era como si Anthony censara esto, o al menos parte de esto, porque él la acuno dentro de sus brazos, apretando su cabezacontra su fuerte, y amplio pecho, y la meció de lado a lado.

"Está bien," él dijo. "Va a estar bien."

Y quizá ella no tuvo que explicarle nada a él. Era como si mientras más trastornada ellase sintiera por dentro, más disponible Anthony se volvía. ¿Qué si era suficiente solo estar depie ahí en los brazos de alguien que se preocupaba de ella, dejar que su simple afecto la sostuviera por un momento?

Se sentía _tan _bien solo ser sostenida.

Candy no supo cómo alejarse de Anthony. Él siempre había sido tan agradable. Y a ella si legustaba, pero aun así, por razones que la hacían sentir culpable, él estaba comenzando amolestarla. Él era tan perfecto, y amable, y exactamente lo que ella debería habernecesitado ahora. Era solo…que no era Terry.

Un pastelillo de cabello de ángel apareció sobre el hombro de ella. Candy reconoció lamano con manicura sosteniéndolo. "Hay ponche allá que necesita ser bebido," dijo Susana, dándole un pastelillo a Anthony también. Él miró enojado hacia la parte escarchada de este. "¿Estás bien?" Susana le preguntó a Candy.

Candy asintió. Por primera vez, Susana había aparecido exactamente cuándo Candy necesitó auxilio. Ellas sonrieron la una a la otra y Candy elevo su pastelillo como agradecimiento y tomó un pequeño, dulce mordisco.

"Ponche suena genial," dijo Anthony a través de dientes apretados. "¿Por qué no nos traes unos pocos vasos, Susy?"

Susana giró sus ojos hacia Candy. "Hazle una vez un favor a un hombre y él comenzará a tratarte como esclava." Candy rió.

Anthony estaba un poco fuera de línea, pero era obvio para Candy lo que él estaba tratando de hacer.

"Yo iré a traer las bebidas," dijo Candy, lista para respirar aire. Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa plegable y el bowl de ponche. Ella estaba alejando una mosca de la superficie del ponche cuando alguien le susurró al oído.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

Candy se giró, lista para inventar alguna excusa para Anthony de que no, ella no podía escabullirse no ahora, y no con él. Pero no era Anthony quien se había acercado y tocado la base de su muñeca con su pulgar.

Era Terry, ella se derritió un poco. Su cita con la llamada del miércoles era en 10 minutos y ella necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar la voz de Flammy, o la de sus padres. Para hablar de algo que sucediera fuera de estas puertas de hierro forjado, algo fuera de la desolación de sus últimos días.

Pero ¿salir de aquí? ¿Con Terry? Ella se encontró a si misma asintiendo, Anthony iba a odiarla si la veía irse, y él la vería. Él estaría mirándola, ella podía incluso sentir sus ojos azules en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Pero por supuesto que tenía que ir. Ella deslizo su mano dentro de la de Terry. "Por favor"

Todas las otras veces que se habían tocado, aunque fuera por accidente, alguno de ellos se había alejado-usualmente Terry- antes de que el rayo de calor que Candy siempre sentía pudiera evolucionar en un creciente crescendo de calor. No esta vez. Candy miró hacia la mano de Terry, tomando rápidamente la de ella, y todo su cuerpo quiso más. Más del calor, más del hormigueo, más de Terry, era casi- no lo bastante-bueno como ella se había sentido en su sueño. Ella difícilmente podía sentir sus pies moverse bajo ella, solo el flujo del toque de él sobreponiéndose.

Fue como si ella solo hubiera pestañeado, y ellos había ascendido hacia las puertas del cementerio. Bajo ellos, lejos, el resto del servicio en memoria de Todd se tambaleaba fuera de foco mientras ambos dejaban todo atrás.

Terry paró repentinamente y, sin aviso, soltó su mano. Ella tembló, fría de nuevo. "Tú y Anthony" él dijo dejando las preguntas en el aire como una pregunta. ¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos?"

"Suena como si tú no estuvieras muy feliz con la idea," ella dijo, sintiéndose inmediatamente estúpida por jugara la recatada. Ella solo había querido molestarlo por haber sonado un poco celoso, pero su rostro y su tono eran muy serios.

"Él no es-"Terry comenzó a decir. Él miró un halcón de cola colorada aterrizar en un roble sobre sus cabezas. "Él no es suficientemente bueno para ti" Candy había escuchado a gente decir esa línea miles de veces antes. Era lo que todos siempre decían. _No suficientemente bueno_. Pero cuando las palabras salieron de los labios de Terry, ellas sonaron importantes, incluso de alguna forma, verdaderas y relevantes, no vagas y desdeñosas en la forma en que la frase siempre había soñado para ella en el pasado.

"Bueno, entonces," ella dijo en una voz suave, "¿Quién lo es?"

Terry puso sus manos en sus caderas. Él rio para sí mismo por un largo rato. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente. "Esa es una pregunta terrible."

No era exactamente la respuesta que Candy estaba buscando. "No es como si fuera _tan difícil_," ella dijo, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos porque quería acercarse a él."Ser suficientemente bueno para _mí_."

Los ojos de Terry se vieron como si estuvieran decayendo, todo el verde que había estado en ellos hace un momento de tornó en un profundo, azul oscuro. "Sí," él dijo. "Sí lo es."

Él sobó su frente, y cuando lo hizo, su pelo se fue hacia tras solo por un segundo. Lo suficiente para que Candy viera una costra en ella. Estaba sanando, pero Candy pudo adivinar que era nueva.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu frente?" ella preguntó, acercándose a él.

"No lo sé," él espetó, empujando lejos su mano, tan fuerte que ella trastabilló hacia atrás. "No sé de dónde vino."

Él parecía más intranquilo por ella que lo que Candy estaba, lo cual la sorprendió. Era solo un pequeño rasmillón.

Escucharon pasos en la grava tras ellos. Ambos se giraron."Te dije, no la he visto," Elisa estaba diciendo, soltándose de la mano de Anthony mientras subían por el cerro del cementerio,

"Vámonos," dijo Terry, detectando todo lo que ella sintió- ella estaba casi segura de que él podía- incluso antes de que ella le lanzara una nerviosa mirada.

Ella supo dónde estaban yendo tan pronto como comenzó a seguirlo. Tras el gimnasio y dentro de los bosques. Justo como ella había esperado su postura de saltar la cuerda antes de haberlo visto trabajar antes, justo como ella había sabido sobre ese corte antes de verlo.

Ellos caminaron al mismo paso, con pasos justo del mismo largo. Sus pies golpeaban el pasto al mismo tiempo, cada vez, hasta que alcanzaron el bosque.

"Si tú vas a un lugar más de una vez con la misma persona," Daniel dijo, casi para sí mismo, "Supongo que no es solo para ti nunca más."

Candy sonrió, honrada al darse cuenta de lo que Terry estaba diciendo: que él nunca había estado en el lago antes con nadie más. Solo ella.

Mientras ellos recorrían el bosque, ella sintió la frialdad de una sombra bajo los árboles sobre sus hombros desnudos. Olía igual que siempre, como la mayoría de los bosques costeros de Georgia lo hacían: una esencia de manto de roble que Candy solía asociar a las sombreas, pero que ella ahora asociaba a Terry. Ella no debería sentirse segura en ningún lugar después de los que había pasado con Todd, pero cerca de Terry, Candy sintió como si ella estuviera respirando tranquila por primera vez en días.

Ella tenía que creer que él la estaba trayendo de vuelta debido a la forma en que él sehabía alejado de ella tan repentinamente la otra vez. Como si ello necesitaran una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Lo que había comenzado sintiéndose como su primer tipo de casi-cita se había transformado en Candy sintiéndose lastimosamente plantada. Terry debería haber sabido eso y sentido mal por su tormentosa escapada. Ellos se acercaron a la magnolia que marcaba el punto de avistamiento del lago. El sol dejaba un trazado dorado el agua a medida que se esquinaba en el bosque hacia el oeste. Todo se veía tan diferente en la tarde. Todo el mundo parecía brillar Terry se apoyó en el árbol y la observó mirar el agua. Ella se movió para pararse junto a él bajo las cerosas hojas y las flores, las cuales deberían haber estado muertas para esta época del año, pero se veían tan frescas y puras como flores de primavera. Candy respiro la esencia almizclada, y se sintió más cerca de Terry que si ella hubiera tenido una razón- y amó que ese sentimiento pareciera venir de ninguna parte. "No estamos exactamente vestidos para nadar esta vez," él dijo, apuntando hacia elvestido negro de Candy.

Ella tocó el delicado dobladillo en ojal en sus rodillas, imaginando la consternación de su madre si ella arruinaba un buen vestido porque ella y un chico querían bucear en el lago. "¿quizá solo podemos meter nuestros pies?"

Terry se movió hacia el camino de pasos rojos que llevaba hacia el agua. Ellos treparon sobre unas gruesas y leonadas cañas y pasto del lago y usaron los troncos retorcidos de los robles para mantener su balance, aquí, la arena del lago se trasformaba en guijarros. El agua se veía tan quieta, que ella sintió casi como si pudiera caminar sobre ella. Candy se sacó sus ballerinas (zapato plano) negras y barrió la superficie cubierta de flores de lis con los dedos de sus pies. El agua estaba más helada que como había estado el otro día. Terry arrancó una hebra de pasto del lago y comenzó a trenzar su grueso vástago.

Él la miró. "Alguna vez piensas en salir de aquí-"

"Todo el tiempo," ella dijo con un quejido, asumiendo que él lo decía porque se sentía igual. Por supuesto, ella quería irse tan lejos de allí como fuera posible. Cualquiera lo haría, pero ella trató al menos de mantener su mente lejos de girar

Alrededor fuera de control, hacia fantasías de ella y Terry planeando un escape.

"No," dijo Terry, "Me refiero, ¿De verdad has considerado ir a otro lugar? ¿Pedirles a tus padres un traslado? Es solo…San Pablo no perece ser lo más apto para ti."

Candy se sentó en una roca opuesta a Terry y abrazó sus rodillas. Si él estaba sugiriendo que ella era una marginada en medio de un cuerpo de estudiantes llenos de marginados, ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco insultada.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "No puedo darme el lujo de considerar seriamente otro lugar.

San Pablo es…"-ella hizo una pausa- "prácticamente el último esfuerzo para mí."

"Vamos," dijo Terry

"No podrías saber-"

"Podría." Él suspiró. "Siempre hay otra parada, Candy."

"Eso es muy profético, Terruce," ella dijo. Y pudo sentir su voz elevándose. "Pero si estas tan interesado en deshacerte de mí, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Nadie te pidió que me arrastraras acá contigo."

"No," dijo él. "Tienes razón. Me refiero a que tú no eres como el resto de la gente aquí. Debe haber un lugar mejor para ti."

El corazón de Candy estaba latiendo rápidamente, lo cual hacia usualmente alrededor de Terry. Pero esto era diferente, toda esta escena la estaba haciendo sudar. "Cuando vine aquí," dijo ella, "Me hice una promesa de que no le diría a nadie sobre mi pasado, o que hice para aterrizar en este lugar." Terry dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. "Lo que estoy diciendo no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con ese tipo-"

"¿Sabes sobre él?" el rostro de Candy se contrajo. No. ¿Cómo pudo Terry saber?

"Cualquier cosa que Elisa te haya dicho…"

Pero ella supo que era demasiado tarde. Terry había sido el que la encontró con Todd. Si Elisa le había dicho algo a él sobre como Candy también había estado implicada en otra misteriosa muerte violenta, ella no podía empezar a imaginar cómo explicarlo.

"Escucha," dijo él, apretando sus manos. "Lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene nada que ver con parte de tu pasado."

Ella encontró eso difícil de creer. "Entonces ¿tiene que ver con Todd?" Él negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que ver con este lugar. Tiene que ver con cosas…"

El toque de Terry empujo algo en su mente. Ella comenzó a pensar en las extrañas sombras que había visto esa noche. La forma en que ellas habían cambiado tanto desde que ella había llegado a esta escuela- desde una sigilosa, perturbadora amenaza a unas formas casi oblicuas y en toda regla pesadillas.

Ella estaba loca- eso debía ser lo que Terry sentía en ella. Quizá el pensó que ella era bonita, pero él sabía en lo profundo que ella estaba seriamente perturbada. Eso era porqué él quería que ella se fuera, así el no estaría tentado de involucrarse con alguien como ella. Si eso era lo que Terry pensaba, él no sabía ni la mitad.

"¿Quizá tiene que ver con las extrañas sombras negras que vi la noche en que Todd murió?" dijo ella, deseando sobresaltarlo. Pero tan pronto como ella había dicho las palabras, ella supo que su intento fue no asustar a Terry aun más… sino de finalmente decirle a alguien. No era como si ella tuviera mucho más que perder.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó él lentamente

"Oh, tu sabes," dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros ahora, tratando de bajarle el perfil a lo que había dicho recién. "una vez al día o algo así, tengo estas _visitas _de estas oscuras cosas que llamo las sombras."

"No trates de minimizarlo" Dijo Terry cortante. E incluso aunque su tono picaba, ella supo que él tenía razón. Ella odio cuan falsamente indiferente sonó, cuando de verdad ella estaba completamente liquidada. Pero ¿debería decirle? ¿Podría? Él estaba asintiendo para que continuara. Sus ojos parecían extenderse y sacar las palabras desde dentro de ella.

"Ha sido así por los últimos doce años," ella admitió finalmente, con un profundo estremecimiento. "Solía ser solo por la noche, cuando estaba cerca del agua o de los árboles, pero ahora…" sus manos estaban temblando. "Prácticamente no para." "¿Qué es lo que hacen?"

Ella podría haber pensado que él solo se estaba burlando de ella, o tratando de de que ella continuara así él podría hacer una broma a sus expensas, excepto que su voz se había puesto rasposa y su rostro había perdido el color.

"Usualmente, ellas comienzan por detenerse justo aquí." Ella alcanzo la nuca de Terry y le hizo cosquillas para mostrarle. Por una vez, ella no solo estaba tratando de estar físicamente cerca de él, esta era de verdad la única forma que ella conocía para explicarlo. Especialmente desde que las sombras habían comenzado a invadir su cuerpo en una forma tan palpable y física.

Terry no se sobresalto, así que ella continuó. "Luego a veces ellas se ponen realmente atrevidas," ella dijo, arrodillándose y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él." Y comienzan a empujarme directamente." Ahora ella estaba directamente en el rostro de él. Su labio tembló y ella no podía creer que ella estaba realmente abriéndose a alguien dejando de lado a Terry sobre las horribles cosas que ella veía. Su voz bajo hasta un susurro y ella dijo, "Recientemente, ellas no parecen sentirse satisfechas hasta que han"- ella tragó- "tomado la vida de alguien, dejándome tirada sobre mi espalda."

Ella le dio a los hombros de él el más suave empuje, no intentando afectarlo para nada, pero el toque más ligero de sus dedos fue suficiente para lanzar a Terry al suelo.

La caída de él la tomo tan por sorpresa, que ella accidentalmente perdió su propio balance y aterrizó en una enredada pila sobre él. Terry estaba totalmente sobre su espalda, mirándola con amplios ojos.

Ella no debería haberle dicho eso, Aquí estaba ella, sobre él, y ella había justo divulgado su más profundo secreto, la cosa que realmente la definía como lunática. ¿Cómo podía ella aun querer besarlo tanto en un momento como este?

Su corazón estaba palpitando imposiblemente rápido. Luego ella se dio cuenta: ella estaba sintiendo los corazones de ambos, compitiendo entre ellos. Una suerte de conversación desesperada, una que ellos no podrían tener con palabras.

"¿Tu de verdad las ves?" él susurró

"Sí," ella susurró, deseando levantarse y retirar todo lo dicho. Y aun ella era incapaz de salirse del pecho de Terry. Ella trató de leer sus pensamientos ¿Qué pensaría cualquier persona normal sobre una confesión como la de ella? "Déjame adivinar," ella dijo tristemente. "Ahora tú estás seguro de que necesito un traslado. A una sala de un psiquiátrico."

Él se empujo fuera de debajo de ella, dejándola prácticamente acostada con el rostro en la piedra. Los ojos de ella se movieron hacia arriba de sus pies, a sus piernas, a su torso, a su rostro. Él estaba mirando fijamente hacia el bosque.

"Eso nunca había pasado antes," él dijo.

Candy se levantó. Era humillante, estar acostada ahí sola. Además, era como si él no hubiera escuchado lo que ella dijo.

"¿Qué no había pasado? ¿Antes de qué?"

Él se giró hacia ella y acunó sus mejillas en las manos de él. Ella contuvo el aliento. Él estaba tan cerca. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella. Candy le dio a su muslo un pequeño pellizco para asegurarse de que ella no estaba soñando. Ella estaba totalmente despierta.

Luego él casi forzadamente se alejó. Se paró delante de ella, respirando rápidamente, sus brazos rígidos a sus costados.

"Dime de nuevo que viste."

Candy se giró para enfrentar el lago. El azul claro del agua golpeaba suavemente la orilla. Y ella considero tirarse un piquero. Eso fue lo que Terry había hecho la última vez que las cosas se habían puesto demasiado intensas para él. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo también?

"Puede sorprenderte saber esto," ella dijo. "Pero no es genial para mi sentarme y hablar sobre cuán completamente loca estoy." _Especialmente a ti_.

Él no respondió, pero ella podía sentir sus ojos en ella. Cuando ella finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirarlo, él le estaba dando una extraña, perturbadora y _apenada _mirada- una en la cual sus ojos estaban bajos en las esquinas y su particular tono azul era la cosa más triste que Candy había visto alguna vez. Ella sintió como si ella lo hubiera decepcionado de alguna forma. Pero esta era _su _horrible confesión. ¿Por qué debería ser Terry el que se veía tan triste y afectado? Él avanzo hacia ella y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos estaban mirando directamente en los de ella. Candy casi no lo podía soportar. Pero ella no podía moverse tampoco. Cualquier cosa que sucediera para romper este trance estaba en manos de Terry- quien estaba moviéndose aun más cerca, inclinando se cabeza hacia ella y cerrando sus ojos. Sus labios se entreabrieron. El aliento de Candy quedo atrapado en su garganta.

Ella cerró sus ojos también, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia la de él también, ella entreabrió sus labios también.

Y esperó, el beso por el que ella había estado muriendo pero no llegó. Ella abrió sus ojos porque nada había pasado, excepto por el sonido susurrante de una rama. Terry se había ido. Ella suspiro, decepcionada pero no sorprendida.

Lo que era extraño era que ella casi podía _ver _el camino que él había tomado de vuelta por el bosque. Como si ella fuera alguna clase de cazador que pudiera interpretar la rotación de una hoja y dejarla guiarla de vuelta a Terry. Excepto que ella no era nada de eso, y el tipo de rastro que Terry dejo en su camino era de alguna forma más grande, claro, y al mismo tiempo más ilusorio. Era como si un resplandor violeta iluminara su camino de vuelta en el bosque.

Como el resplandor violeta que ella había visto durante el incendio de la biblioteca. Ella estaba viendo cosas, buscó equilibrio en la roca y miró hacia otro lado por un momento, frotando sus ojos. Pero cuando miró de vuelta, estaba exactamente igual: en solo un plano de su visión- como si ella estuviera viendo a través de bifocales con una mala prescripción- los robles vivos, y el musgo bajo ellos, e incluso los cantos de los pájaros en las ramas- todo parecía tambalear fuera de foco.

Ella se giró de nuevo, aterrorizada de enfrentarlo, aterrorizada de lo que significaba.

Algo le estaba pasando, y no podía decirle a nadie de eso, ella trató de focalizarse en el lago, pero incluso él se estaba poniendo oscuro y difícil de ver…

* * *

**continuará...**

**espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya estamos pasando la mitad de este primer libro...**

**gracias: **

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester y Cecy**

**por sus comentarios.**

**dos capítulos más y ya me pongo al corriente...**


	14. Chapter 14

**TOQUE EN LAS RAICES.**

Sábado por la mañana, al fin era el día de los padres, y Candy nunca había estado tan feliz de abrazar a sus padres, todo por cuanto había pasado los últimos estaba olvidado...

Por días, ella había estado arrepentida de cuan distantes y frías habían estado las cosas en el hospital, y ella no iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

Los dos se tropezaron mientras ella los jalaba hacia sí. Su madre empezó a reír y su padre le dio palmaditas en la espalda con la palma en su manera de chico-duro. El tenía su enorme cámara atada alrededor de su cuello. Ellos se enderezaron y sostuvieron a su hija con todo el largo de sus brazos. Parecía como si ellos quisieran una buena mirada de su rostro, pero tan pronto como la obtuvieron, sus propias caras se cayeron. Candy estaba llorando.

"Dulzura, ¿Qué ocurre?" su padre pregunto, descansando su mano en su cabeza. Su mamá pesco a través de su gigante bolso azul su caja de pañuelos. Con los ojos anchos, ella balanceo uno en frente de la nariz de Candy y preguntó, "Nosotros estamos aquí ahora. ¿Todo está bien, no?"

No, todo no estaba bien.

"¿Por qué ustedes no me llevaron a casa el otro día?" Candy preguntó, sintiéndose enojada y herida de nuevo. '' ¿Por qué ustedes los dejaron traerme aquí de nuevo?" Su padre pestañeo. "Todas las veces que nosotros hablamos con el director, el dijo que te estaba yendo genial, de vuelta a clases, como la chica de tropa que criamos. Algo de dolor de garganta por el humo y un pequeño chichón en la cabeza. Nosotros pensamos que eso era todo." El lamió sus labios. "¿Hay algo mas aparte de eso?" su mamá preguntó.

Una mirada entre sus padres le dijo que ellos ya habían tenido esta pelea.

Ahí no había una manera de explicarles que había ocurrido esa noche o lo que ella había estado pasando desde entonces, ella _había _ido directo de vuelta a clases, pensando que no iba por su propia elección. Y físicamente ella _estaba _bien. Solo que en todas las otras maneras– emocional, psicológica y romántica—ella no podía sentirse más rota.

"Nosotros solo estamos intentando seguir las reglas," el padre de Candy explico, moviendo su gran mano para apretar el cuello de ella. El peso de eso cambio su postura general y le hizo incomodo estar parada quieta, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había estado así de cerca de las personas que amaba, así que ella no se atrevió a moverse. "Porque nosotros solo queremos lo que es mejor para ti," Su papá agrego. "Nosotros tenemos que aceptarlo en fe a esas personas."– el señalo al formidable edificio alrededor del campus, como si representara a Randy y al director Udell y al resto de ello– "Ellos saben de lo que están hablando." "Ellos no saben," Candy dijo, mirando a los edificios de mala calidad y las comunidades vacías. Hasta ahora, nada en esta escuela tenía algún sentido para ella.

Lo que ellos llamaban el día de los padres. No era más que un nuevo pretexto para hacer saber cuan afortunados son los estudiantes de tener el privilegio de ver a su propia carne y sangre. Y sin embargo, faltaban diez minutos para la hora del almuerzo y el carro de los padres de Candy era el único en el estacionamiento.

"Este lugar es una absoluta broma," dijo ella, sonando lo suficientemente cínica para que sus padres compartieran una mirada de problemas.

"Candy, cariño" su mamá dijo, acariciando su cabello. Cady podía decir que no estaba acostumbrada a su corto tamaño. Sus dedos tenían un instinto maternal para seguir el fantasma del anterior cabello de Candy todo el camino hasta abajo por su espalda.

"Nosotros solo queremos un lindo día contigo. Tu padre trajo todas tus comidas favoritas."

Tímidamente, su padre levanto una colcha de retazos coloridos y un maletín de estilo de mimbre que Candy nunca había visto antes. Usualmente, cuando ellos hacían picnics, era un asunto mucho más casual, con bolsas de papel y una vieja hoja

"¿Okra* en escabeche?" Cady preguntó en una voz que sonó bastante como la de una pequeña niña

Nadie podía decir que sus padres no lo estaban intentando.

Su papá asintió. "Y té dulce, biscuits* con Gravy blanco*. Granos de queso cheddar con extra de jalapeños, justo de la manera en que te gustan," el dijo, "Y una cosa mas." La mamá de Candy metió la mano en su bolso para buscar un sobre de grasa, rojo sellado y se lo entrego a Candy. Por un breve momento un dolor rugió en el estomago de Candy cuando pensó en volver al correo que estaba acostumbrada a recibir. _Asesina psicótica, Chica muerta._

Pero cuando Candy vio la carta escrita a mano en la envoltura, su cara se rompió en una sonrisa enorme... ¡Flammy!

Ella tiro de la envoltura y saco una tarjeta con una fotografía en blanco-y-negro de dos ancianas arreglándose el cabello. Adentro, cada centímetro cuadrado de la tarjeta estaba lleno con la grande, letra burbujeante de Flammy.

Y ahí había varias piezas de garabateado-en-papel-de-hojas-sueltas porque ella no tenía espacio en la tarjeta.

_Querida Luce,_

_Desde que nuestro tiempo en el teléfono es ahora ridículamente insuficiente (¿Podrías por favor pedir un poco más? Es francamente injusto), yo me voy a poner anticuada contigo y hacer una épica carta escrita a mano. Adjunto que podrás encontrar cada minúscula cosa que me ha pasado en las últimas dos semanas. _

_Ya sea que te guste o no._

Candy sostuvo el sobre contra su pecho, sin dejar de sonreír, deseosa de devorar la carta tan pronto sus padres se dirigieran a casa. Flammy no había renunciado a ella. Y sus padres estaban sentados justo a su lado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Candy se sentía así de amada. Ella busco y apretó la mano de su padre. Un estridente silbato hizo que sus padres saltaran. "Es solo la campana de la cena." Ella explico; sus padres parecían aliviados. "Vamos hay alguien que quiero que conozcan."

Mientras caminaban por el caliente, brumoso estacionamiento hacia el área común donde los eventos abiertos del día de los padres estaba siendo organizado, Candy empezó a ver el campus a través de los ojos de sus padres. Ella noto de nuevo el hundimiento del techo de la oficina principal, y el enfermo hedor, sobre madurado del huerto de duraznos podridos junto al gimnasio. La manera en que las puertas de hierro forjado se superponía al oxido anaranjado. Ella se dio cuenta de que solo en un par de semanas, ella estaría completamente acostumbrada a las muchas monstruosidades del San Pablo.

Sus padres se veían más que nada horrorizados. Su padre hizo señas a una moribunda uva de vino que serpentea alrededor de la valla decrepita y fragmentada de el área común.

"Estas son uvas chardoney," el dijo, haciendo una mueca, porque cuando una planta sentía dolor, también él lo sentía.

Su madre estaba usando las dos manos para mantener su bolso contra su pecho, con los dos codos manteniendo la actitud que tomaba cuando se encontraba en un barrio en el que pensaba que podía ser atracada. Y ellos no habían visto los rojos todavía. Sus padres que estaban en contra de las pequeñas cosas como que Candy tenga una cámara web, odiarían la idea de una vigilancia constante en su escuela.

Candy quería protegerlos de todas las atrocidades del San Pablo, porque ella estaba averiguando como manejarlo y algunas veces hasta vencer al sistema de aquí. Justo el otro día, Arriane la había llevado a través de una carrera de obstáculos tipo-curso a través del campus a señalar todos los rojos muertos cuyas baterías habían muerto o habían sido astutamente remplazadas creando así los puntos ciegos de la escuela. Sus padres no necesitaban saber todo eso, ellos solo necesitaban tener un buen día con ella.

Ann estaba balanceando sus piernas desde las gradas, donde ella y Candy habían prometido encontrarse al mediodía. Ella estaba sosteniendo una maceta de crisantemo.

"Ann, estos son mis padres, Harry y Doreen White," Dijo, Candy, haciendo un gesto

"Mamá y Papá esta es–"

"Annie Britter" Ann dijo formalmente, extendiendo el crisantemo con ambas manos. "Gracias por dejarme unirme a su almuerzo."

Siempre corteses, los padres de Candy la arrullaron y sonrieron, sin hacer preguntas acerca del paradero de la propia familia de Ann, cosa que Candy no había tenido tiempo de explicar. Era otro día cálido y claro. Los arboles de sauce verde-acido de en frente de la biblioteca se balanceaban suavemente con la brisa, y Candy dirigió a sus padres hacia los sauces que ocultaran la mayoría de las manchas de hollín y las ventanas rotas por el fuego. Ya que extendieron la manta en un parche de hierba seca, Candy tiro a Ann a un lado.

"¿Cómo están?" Candy pregunto, sabiendo que si a ella le tocara sentarse todo el día honrando los padres de todo el mundo, excepto a los de ella, ella tendría un gran problema.

Para su sorpresa, Ann cabeceo felizmente. "¡Esto ya es mucho mejor que el año pasado!" ella dijo, "Y es todo gracias a ti. Yo no tendría a nadie hoy si tu no hubieras venido sola."

El halago tomo a Candy por sorpresa y la hizo mirar alrededor del patio para ver como todos los demás estaban manejando el evento. A pesar de que el estacionamiento todavía estaba medio vacío, el día de los padres parecía llenarse poco a poco.

Elisa se sentó en una manta entre un hombre con cara de pocas pulgas y una mujer royendo con hambre una pata de pavo. Arriane estaba agachada en una de las gradas susurrándole a una chica punk mayor con un hipnotizante cabello rosa-caliente. Lo más probable su hermana mayor. Ellas dos llamaron la atención de Candy y Arriane sonrió, y luego se volvió a la otra chica a susurrar algo.

Roland tenía una inmensa fiesta de gente que configuraba un almuerzo de picnic en una larga colcha. Ellos estaban riendo y bromeando, y unos pocos niños más jóvenes estaban tirándose comida entre ellos. Ellos parecían estar teniendo un gran rato hasta que un grano de maíz en la mazorca salió volando y casi ciega a Susana, que estaba caminando por el área común. Ella le frunció el ceño a Roland mientras guiaba a un hombre lo suficientemente viejo para ser su abuelo, dándole palmaditas en el codo, mientras caminaban hacia una fila de sillas de jardín alrededor del campo abierto.

Terry y Anthony estaban notablemente desaparecidos y Candy no podía fotografiar como ninguna de sus familias se verían. Por más furiosa y avergonzada que ella estuviera después de que Terry le diera libertad bajo fianza por segunda vez consecutiva en el lago, ella todavía se estaba muriendo de ganas de obtener una mirada de cualquier persona que estuviera relacionada con él. Pero luego, pensando en el delgado archivo de Terry en la sala de archivos, Candy se pregunto si aun se mantenía en contacto con alguien de su familia.

La madre de Candy repartió la sémola de queso cheddar en cuatro platos, y su padre puso en el tope de los montículos jalapeños recién comprados. Después de una mordida, la boca de Candy estaba en llamas, justo de la manera en que le gustaba. Ann no parecía familiarizada con la comida típica de Georgia con la que Candy se había crecido. Ella parecía particularmente horrorizada por el okra en vinagre, pero tan pronto como le dio un mordisco, ella le dio a Candy una sorprendida sonrisa de aprobación.

La mamá y el papá de Candy habían traído con ellos cada uno de los platillos favoritos de Candy, incluso los bombones de nuez de la farmacia de la familia de la cuadra de abajo.

Sus padres comían felices a cada lado de ella, pareciendo aliviados de llenar sus bocas con algo más que hablar de muerte.

Candy debería haber estado disfrutando de su tiempo con ellos, y alabando todo con su amado té dulce de Georgia, pero ella se sentía como una hija impostora pretendiendo que este almuerzo Eliseo era normal en el San Pablo. Todo el día era una farsa.

Al sonido de una corta, débil ronda de aplausos, Candy miro hacia las gradas, donde Randy estaba junto al director Udell, un hombre que Candy nunca había visto en carne antes. Lo reconoció del retrato inusualmente débil que colgaba en el vestíbulo principal de la escuela, pero no veía ahora que el artista había sido generoso. Ann ya le había dicho que el director solo se presenta en el campus un día del año –el día de los padres– sin excepciones. De lo contrario, el era un recluso que no dejaba su mansión en la isla Tybee, ni siquiera cuando un estudiante en la escuela falleció. La papada del hombre parecía tragarse su barbilla, sus ojos de bovina miraban a la multitud, no pareciendo centrarse en nada.

A su lado Randy estaba de pie, las piernas en jarras con medias blancas. Ella tenía una sonrisa sin labios estampada en el rostro, y el director estaba secando su grande frente con una servilleta. Ambos tenían sus caras de juego puestas hoy, pero parecía estar tomando una gran cantidad de ellos.

"Bienvenidos al ciento-cincuenta y nueve día anual de los padres del colegio San Pablo."

El director Udell le dijo al micrófono.

"¿Esta el bromeando?" Candy le susurro a Ann. Era difícil imaginar el día de los padres antes del período de la guerra.

Ann rodo sus ojos. "Sin duda un error tipográfico. Yo les dije que le consiguieran a él unos nuevos lentes de lectura. "

"Tenemos un día largo y lleno de diversión programado para ustedes comenzando con este tranquilo picnic–"

"Normalmente solo tenemos diecinueve minutos," Ann interrumpió en un aparte a Candy los padres de Candy, se pusieron rígidos.

Candy sonrió sobre la cabeza de Ann y murmuro, "Ella esta bromeando."

"Ahora, ustedes tendrán su elección de actividades. Nuestra propia bióloga, la Dra.

Yolanda Tross, dará una conferencia fascinante en la biblioteca de la flora en la sabana local que se encuentra en el campus. El entrenador Diante supervisara una serie de carreras familia-amigable aquí en el césped. Y el señor Stanley Cole ofrecerá una visita guiada histórica de nuestro apreciado cementerio de héroes. Va a ser un día muy ocupado. Va a ser un día bastante ocupado. Y si," el director Udell dijo con una caseosa, dentada sonrisa, "ustedes serán evaluados en esto."

Era simplemente el tipo de broma suave y trillada para ganar algunas risas enlatadas del montón de miembros visitantes de las familias. Candy le rodo los ojos a Ann. Este intento deprimente de buen humor hizo evidente que todo el mundo estaba aquí para sentirse mejor acerca de dejar a sus hijos en las manos de la facultad del San Pablo.

Los White rieron, también, pero se quedaron mirando a Candy para más pistas acerca de cómo manejarse a ellos mismos.

Después del almuerzo, las otras familias alrededor del área común empacaron sus picnics y se retiraron a varias esquinas. Candy tuvo la sensación de que muy pocas personas realmente participarían en los eventos programados por la escuela. Nadie había seguido a la Sra. Tross a la biblioteca, y hasta ahora solo Candy y su abuelo habían trepado dentro de un saco de patatas en el otro extremo del campo.

Candy no sabía donde Elisa o Arriane o Roland se habían escabullido con sus familias, y ella todavía no había visto a Daniel. Ella sabía que sus propios padres estarían decepcionados si ellos no vieran nada en el campus y no participaran en ninguna de las actividades planeadas. Como las visitas guiadas del Sr. Cole parecían ser el menor de los males, Candy sugirió que recogieran sus restos y unirse a él en las puertas del cementerio. Mientras iban en la vía hacia allá, Arriane se balanceo en si misma fuera de la grada como una gimnasta desmontando una barra paralela. Ella paro su aterrizaje justo en frente de los padres de Candy.

"Holaaaaaa," ella canto, haciendo su mejor impresión de chica-loca. "Mamá y papá," Candy dijo apretándose los hombros, "Esta es mi buena amiga Arriane," "Y esta–" Arriane señalo a la alta, cabeza-rosa-caliente chica que estaba lentamente viniendo en vía desde las escaleras de las gradas, "Es mi hermana, Anabelle." Anabelle ignoro la mano extendida de Candy, y la llevo dentro de sus brazos abiertos, en un extendido, intimo abrazo. Candy podía sentir sus huesos crujiendo juntos. El intenso abrazo duro justo el tiempo suficiente para que Candy empezara a preguntarse qué pasaba con ella, pero justo cuando ella estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda, Anabelle la dejo ir.

"Es tan bueno conocerte," ella dijo, tomando la mano de Candy. "Igualmente," candy dijo, dándole a Arriane una mirada de reojo.

"¿Ustedes dos van al tour del Sr. Cole?" Candy le pregunto a Arriane, que también miraba a Anabelle como si estuviera loca.

Anabelle abrió su boca, pero Arriane rápidamente le corto. "Infiernos no," ella dijo.

"Estas actividades son absolutamente patéticas." Ella miro a los padres de Candy. "Sin ofender." Anabelle se encogió de hombros. "¡Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de ponernos al día luego!" ella le dijo a Candy, antes de que Arriane la empujara lejos. "Ellas parecen ser buenas," la madre de Candy dijo en el tono de voz exploratorio que usaba cuando quería que Candy le explicara algo.

"Umm, ¿Por qué estaba la chica tan interesada en ti?" Ann pregunto.

Candy miro a Ann y luego a sus padres. ¿Realmente tenía que defender, en frente de ellos, el hecho de que podría gustarle a alguien? "¡Candice!" el Sr. Cole llamo, saludando desde la otra parte de desocupado punto-deencuentro en las puertas del cementerio. "¡Por aquí!"

El Sr. Cole estrecho las manos de sus dos padres cálidamente, y hasta le dio a Ann un apretón de hombros. Candy estaba tratando de decidir si debía ser más molesta por la participación del Sr. Cole en el día de los padres o estar impresionada por su falso show de entusiasmo. Pero luego él empezó a hablar y la sorprendió.

"Yo practique para esto todo el año," el susurro. "Una oportunidad para sacar a los estudiantes al aire libre y explicarles las muchas maravillas de este lugar–oh, yo lo amo.

Es lo más cercano que un profesor de reformatorio puede conseguir de un verdadero viaje de campo. Claro que nadie nunca se presenta para mis tour en los años pasados, lo que los convierte en mi tour inaugural–''

"Bueno, nosotros estamos honrados," el papá de Candy estallo, dándole al Sr. Cole una gran sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, Candy se dio cuenta que no era solo el hambre-de-cañón de papá por la guerra civil el que estaba hablando. El claramente sentía que el Sr. Cole era legítimo. Y su padre era el mejor juez de carácter que ella conocía.

Los dos hombres ya habían empezado a avanzar en tropel por la empinada pendiente de la entrada del cementerio. La madre de Candy dejo la cesta de picnic en las puertas y les dio a Candy y a Ann una de sus bien-gastadas sonrisas.

El Sr. Cole agito una mano para tener su atención. "Primero, un poco de trivialidades. ¿Cuál ustedes creen que es el elemento más viejo en el cementerio?"

Mientras Candy y Ann miraron hacia abajo a sus pies-evitando sus ojos como lo hacían durante clases- el padre de Candy se puso en puntillas para echar un vistazo a las estatuas más grandes.

"¡Pregunta truco!" el Sr. Cole grito golpeando las puertas de hierro forjado. "esta parte frontal de las puertas fue construida por el propietario original en 1831. Ellos decían que su esposa, Minerva, tenía un jardín adorable, y que quería mantener a las gallinas guineas fuera de sus tomates." El se rio debajo de su aliento. "Eso fue antes de la guerra. Y del agujero negro. ¡Moviéndonos!"

Mientras caminaban, el Sr. Cole recito hecho por hecho acerca de la construcción del cementerio, el contexto histórico acerca del cual fue construido, y el "Artista"- incluso utilizo el termino vagamente- que había venido con la escultura de la bestia alada en la parte superior del monolito en el centro de los motivos. El padre de Candy salpico al Sr. Cole con preguntas mientras que la madre de Candy pasó las manos por algunas de las tumbas más bonitas, dejando salir un murmuro de "Oh Dios" cada vez que ella paraba para leer la inscripción. Ann arrastraba los pies detrás de la madre de Candy, posiblemente deseando haberse aferrado a una familia diferente hoy. Candy cerraba la marcha, considerando que podría pasar si ella fuera a darles a sus padres su propio recorrido personal por el cementerio. _Aquí es donde yo serví mi primera detención…_

_Y aquí es donde un ángel caído de mármol casi me decapita…_

_Y aquí es donde un extraño chico de reformatorio que ustedes nunca aprobarían me llevo al picnic más extraño de mi vida._

"Anthony," el Sr. Cole llamo, mientras dirigía al tour alrededor del monolito.

Anthony estaba parado con un hombre alto, de cabello-oscuro en un traje de negocios hecho a la medida negro.

Ninguno de ellos escucho o vio al Sr. Cole o le pusieron atención a la fiesta que él estaba dirigiendo en el tour. Ellos hablaban y hacían gestos en una manera muy involucrada en el árbol de roble, la manera en que Candy había visto a su profesor de Drama hacer gestos cuando los estudiantes estaban bloqueando una escena en una obra. "¿Tú y tu padre quieren unirse tardíamente a nuestro tour?" el Sr. Cole le pregunto a Anthony, esta vez mas audiblemente. "Ustedes se perdieron casi todo, pero todavía hay uno o dos hechos interesantes que estoy seguro les puedo impartir."

Anthony lentamente volteo la cabeza en su vía, luego de vuelta a su acompañante, que parecía entretenido. Candy no pensaba que el hombre, con su clásica altura, oscura, y atractiva buena apariencia y enorme reloj dorado, se viera lo suficientemente viejo para ser el padre de Anthony. Pero tal vez el solo envejecía bien. Los ojos de Anthony le echaron una ojeada a el cuello desnudo de Candy, y el parecía brevemente decepcionado. Ella se ruborizo, porque podía sentir a su madre teniendo en conjunto toda la escena y preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Anthony ignoro al Sr. Cole y se acerco a la madre de Candy, llevando las manos de ella a sus labios antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera presentarlos. "Usted debe ser la hermana mayor de Candy," el dijo elegantemente.

A su izquierda, Ann estaba amordazándose con el codo y susurro de una manera en que solo Luce podía oír,

"Por favor, dime que alguien más esta nauseabundo."

Pero la mamá de Candy, parecía de algún modo deslumbrada, en una manera que ponía a Candy y a su padre claramente- incomoda.

"No, nosotros no podemos quedarnos para el tour," Anthony anuncio, haciéndole un guiño a Candy y retrocediendo justo como el padre de ella aprobaba. "Pero fue muy adorable"- él miro a cada uno de los tres, excluyendo nada mas a Ann- "encontrarlos aquí, vámonos _papá_."

"¿Quién era ese?" la madre de Candy susurro cuando Anthony y su padre, o quien sea que el haya sido, desaparecieron dando marcha atrás por el lado del cementerio.

"Oh, solo uno de los admiradores de Candy" dijo Ann, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

"¿_Uno _de qué?" el padre de Candy vio abajo hacia Penn.

En la luz de tarde-noche, Candy podía ver por primera vez algunas pocas canas grises en la barba de su papá. Ella no quería gastar sus últimos momentos de hoy, convenciendo a su padre acerca de los chicos de su escuela reformatoria.

"No es nada, papá, Ann esta bromeando."

"Nosotros queremos que seas cuidadosa, Candice," el dijo. Ella pensó en lo que Terry había sugerido-algo duramente-el otro día.

Que tal vez ella no podía estar en el colegio para nada. Y de repente ella quería tan arduamente tocar el tema con sus padres, rogar e implorarles que se la llevaran muy lejos de ahí.

Pero fue el mismo recuerdo de Terry que hizo que ella sostuviera su lengua. El emocionante toque de su piel con la suya cuando ella lo empujo en el lago, la manera en que sus ojos algunas veces eran las cosas más tristes que ella conocía. Se sentía a la vez absolutamente loco y absolutamente verdadero que podría valer todo ese infierno en el San Pablo solo para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Terry. Solo para ver si algo mas puede venir de ello.

"Odio las despedidas," la mamá de Candy suspiro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija para arrastrarla en un ligero abrazo. Candy miro abajo hacia su reloj, y su cara se cayó. Ella no sabía cómo la tarde había pasado tan rápidamente, como podía ser ya el momento en que ellos se vayan.

"¿Tu nos llamaras el miércoles?" su papá pregunto, besando sus dos mejillas de la manera en que el lado francés de su familia siempre lo hacía.

Mientras todos ellos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, los padres de Candy apresaron sus manos. Cada uno de ellos le dio otro abrazo y otra serie de besos. Cuando ellos sacudieron la mano de Ann y le desearon que estuviera bien, Candy vio una video cámara anclada en el puesto de ladrillo de la vivienda de una cabina rota en la salida.

Debe haber un detector de movimiento conectado a los rojos, porque la cámara estaba haciendo una panorámica, siguiendo sus movimientos. Este no había estado en el tour de Arriane y ciertamente no era un rojo muerto. Los padres de Candy no notaron nada-y tal vez sea mejor de ese modo.

Luego ellos se alejaban, mirando hacia atrás dos veces para despedirse de las dos chicas de pie en la entrada del lobby principal. Papá manipulo su viejo Chrysler New Yorker y bajo la ventana.

"Te amamos," el dijo tan audiblemente que Candy estaría avergonzada si ella no estuviera tan triste por verlos irse.

Candy saludo de vuelta, "Gracias," ella susurro. _Por los bombones y el okra. Por gastar todo el día aquí. Por tomar a Ann debajo de sus alas, sin preguntar nada. Por seguir amándome a pesar de que me temen._

Cuando las luces traseras desaparecieron en la curva, Ann toco la espalda de Candy. "Yo estaba pensando que en ir a ver a mi papá." Ella pateo el suelo con la punta de su bota y miro tímidamente a Candy. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tú quieras venir? Si no, yo entiendo, considerando que eso involucra otro viaje dentro de–" ella sacudió el pulgar atrás hacia las profundidades del cementerio. "Por supuesto yo iré," dijo Candy.

Ellas caminaron alrededor del perímetro del cementerio, permaneciendo altas en el borde hasta que habían llegado a la esquina del extremo oriente, donde Ann se detuvo frente una tumba. Era modesta, blanca, y cubierta por una capa tostada de agujas de pino. Ann se puso de rodillas y empezó a limpiarlas.

STANFORD BRITTER, la simple tumba de piedra decía, EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO.

Candy podía oír la conmovedora voz de Ann detrás de la inscripción, y ella podía sentir las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Si alguien debería llorar en este momento debería ser… Ann, pero Candy _estaba _llorando. Ella estaba intentando ocultarlo con el más suave de los lloriqueos y algunas lágrimas se derramaron el borde irregular de su suéter. Candy se puso de rodillas, también, y comenzó a ayudarla a quitar las agujas. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su amiga y la sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Cuando Ann retrocedió y le dio las gracias a Candy, ella busco en su bolsillo y saco una carta.

"Yo normalmente le escribo algo," ella explico.

Candy quería darle a Ann un momento a solas con su papá, así que se levanto, tomo un paso atrás, y se dio la vuelta, bajando la pendiente hacia el centro del cementerio. Sus ojos estaban todavía un poco vidriosos, pero ella pensó que podía ver a alguien sentado solo en la parte de arriba del monolito. Sí, Un tipo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. Ella no podía imaginar como él se subió ahí, pero ahí estaba él.

El se veía rígido y solitario, como si él hubiera estado ahí todo el día. El no había visto ni a Candy ni a Ann. El no parecía ver a nada. Pero Candy no tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver esos ojos azules y saber quién era.

Todo este tiempo Candy había estado buscando explicaciones acerca de por qué el archivo de Terry era tan escaso, que secretos contienen los libros perdidos de sus ancestros en la biblioteca, adonde había viajado su mente aquel día que le pregunto por su familia. Porque el siempre es tan cálido y tan frio con ella… siempre.

* * *

***Biscuits: Comida típica de estados unidos.**

***Gravy blanco: Especie de salsa dulce.**

*** La okra: es una planta tropical similar al algodón, que necesita amplio espacio para la siembra y cuya vaina es cosechada, cuando la fruta aún está blanda y no ha madurado.**

* * *

**hola chicas, hoy un capítulo doble:**

**muchas gracias por leer... en especial a Malu, por sus comentarios**


	15. Chapter 15

**Manos ociosas**

El martes llovió durante todo el día. Unos nubarrones negros llegaron del oeste y tronaron sobre el reformatorio, lo que no ayudó lo más mínimo a que Candy aclarara su mente. El chaparrón descargó de forma irregular —lloviznó, luego llovió a cántaros y al final granizó—, antes de que amainara para empezar todo de nuevo. A los alumnos no se les había permitido salir fuera durante los descansos, y hacia el final de la clase de Cálculo, Candy ya se estaba subiendo por las paredes.

Fue consciente de ello cuando sus anotaciones empezaron a apartarse del teorema del valor medio y adoptaron la siguiente apariencia:

15 de septiembre: T me hace un gesto obsceno con el dedo a modo de introducción.

16 de septiembre: Caída de la estatua, su mano en mi cabeza para protegerme (otra posibilidad: que solo intentase agarrarse a algo para salvarse); luego T se esfuma.

17 de septiembre: Posible malinterpretación de un movimiento de cabeza de T como sugerencia para que fuera a la fiesta de Anthony.

Descubrimiento perturbador de la relación entr (¿error?).

Redactado en aquellos términos, parecía el principio de un buen catálogo de situaciones embarazosas. Terry era tan imprevisible. Era posible que él pensara lo mismo de ella, aunque, en su defensa, Candy insistiría en que cualquier rareza por su parte era solo una respuesta a una rareza mayor por parte de Terry. No. Ese era el tipo de círculo vicioso en el que no quería entrar. Candy no quería jugar; solo quería estar con él, pero no sabía por qué, o cómo conseguirlo, o qué significaba realmente estar con él. Todo cuanto sabía era que, a pesar de todo, era en él en quien pensaba, era de él de quien se preocupaba. Había pensado que, si analizaba cada vez que habían conectado y cada vez que él la había rechazado, podría encontrar alguna razón que explicase la conducta errática de Terry. Pero la lista que había elaborado hasta el momento solo lograba deprimirla, así que hizo una bola con la hoja.

Cuando sonó el timbre que daba el día por acabado, Candy se apresuró a salir de clase. Normalmente, se esperaba para salir con Arriane o con Ann, y temía el momento en que se separarían, porque entonces Candy se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos. Pero aquel día, para variar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Solo se le ocurría una idea para sacarse a Terry de la cabeza: un largo y extenuante baño solitario. Mientras los demás estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones, Candy se puso la capucha de su jersey y caminó a toda prisa bajo la lluvia, impaciente por llegar a la piscina. Cuando bajaba a saltos las escaleras del Agustine, se estrelló de lleno contra una figura alta y oscura: Anthony.

El choque hizo que la torre de libros que llevaba se tambaleara y cayera al suelo con una sucesión de ruidos secos. Anthony también llevaba puesta la capucha negra y unos auriculares en los que retumbaba la música. Probablemente, él tampoco la habría visto. Ambos estaban en su mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Anthony apoyando la mano en su espalda.

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó Candy. Ella apenas se había tambaleado, y eran los libros de Anthony los que se habían llevado la peor parte.

—Bueno, ahora que hemos chocado con los libros, ¿el próximo paso no sería tocarnos las manos por accidente mientras los recogemos?

Candy sonrió. Cuando ella le pasó uno de los libros, él le cogió la mano y se la apretó. La lluvia había empapado el cabello rubio de Anthony, y se le habían quedado prendidas algunas gotas en las largas pestañas.

Estaba muy guapo. —¿Cómo se dice «avergonzado» en francés? —preguntó.

—Eeeh... gêné —empezó a decir Candy, sintiéndose ella misma un poco gênée. Anthony todavía le sostenía la mano—. Pero, espera... ¿no fuiste tú el que ayer sacó un excelente en el control de francés? —¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó.

Tenía una voz extraña.

—Cam —dijo Luce—, ¿va todo bien?

Se acercó a ella y le secó una gota de agua que empezaba a descender por su nariz. El mero contacto del dedo de Anthony hizo que Candy se estremeciera, y de repente no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se sentiría si la abrazaba tal como había hecho en el funeral de Todd.

—He estado pensando en ti — afirmó—. Quería verte. Te esperé después del funeral, pero me dijeron que te habías ido. Candy presentía que Anthony sabía con quién se había ido. Y quería que ella lo supiera.

—Lo siento —dijo levantando la voz, porque en ese instante sonó un trueno. Para entonces los dos ya estaban totalmente empapados a causa de la tromba de agua. —Vamos, resguardémonos de la lluvia. —Anthony la cogió de la mano y la condujo bajo la cornisa de la entrada del Agustine.

Candy miró por encima del hombro, hacia el gimnasio, habría preferido estar allí, y no donde se encontraba, o en cualquier otro lugar, no con Anthony. Al menos, no en ese preciso momento. En su cabeza bullían un montón de impulsos confusos, y necesitaba tiempo y espacio —lejos de todos— para aclararse.

—No puedo —dijo Candy.

—¿Y qué tal más tarde? ¿O esta noche?

—Claro, después nos vemos. Él sonrió

—Me pasaré por tu habitación. Candy se quedó sorprendida cuando la atrajo hacia sí un instante y le plantó un tierno beso en la frente. Al momento Candy se sintió más tranquila, como si le hubieran puesto una inyección calmante. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentir nada más, él ya se había separado de ella y caminaba con rapidez hacia la residencia.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y caminó chapoteando en dirección al gimnasio. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía más temas que aclarar aparte del de Terry.

Cabía la posibilidad de que resultara agradable, e incluso divertido, pasar un rato con Anthony esa noche. Si dejaba de llover, quizá la llevara a algún lugar secreto, y estaría carismático y guapísimo, de ese modo desconcertante y sosegado tan característico de él. La hacía sentir especial. Candy sonrió.

Desde la última vez que había puesto los pies en Nuestra Señora del Fitness (como Arriane había bautizado el gimnasio), el personal de mantenimiento del reformatorio había empezado a combatir el kudzu.

Ya habían quitado gran parte del manto verde que cubría la fachada, pero se habían quedado a medias, y algunas cepas colgaban como tentáculos alrededor de las puertas.

Candy tuvo que atravesar algunos zarcillos para poder entrar.

El gimnasio estaba vacío: comparado con la tormenta de fuera, allí dentro se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas. No había preguntado si se podía usar el gimnasio durante las horas en que no había clase, pero la puerta estaba abierta y, bueno, allí no había nadie para impedírselo.

Al atravesar el pasillo en penumbra, pasó frente a los antiguos pergaminos latinos que había en las vitrinas, y por delante de la reproducción de mármol en miniatura de la Pietà. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la sala de pesas, donde había visto a Terry saltar a la comba. Suspiró. Aquella sería otra entrada magnífica para su catálogo.

18 de septiembre: T me acusa de acosarlo.

Dos días después:

20 de septiembre: Ann me convence de empezar a acosarlo de verdad. Acepto.

Arrrggg. Se encontraba sumida en un agujero negro de auto desprecio, y aun así no podía evitarlo. De repente, en medio del pasillo, se quedó helada... había comprendido por qué durante todo el día se había sentido aún más obsesionada con Terry de lo que solía estarlo, y por qué se sentía incluso más confundida con respecto a lo que sentía por Anthony: la noche anterior había soñado con ambos.

Estaba caminando por una niebla espesa, cogida de la mano de alguien.

Se volvió hacia esa persona, pensando que se trataba de Terry. Pero, a pesar de que los labios que acababa de besar eran suaves y delicados, no eran los suyos. Eran los de Anthony. Este le dio a Candy un montón de delicados besos, y cada vez que Candy miraba sus ojos azules, él los tenía abiertos, unos ojos que se introducían en su ser y le preguntaban algo para lo que ella no tenía respuesta.

Entonces Anthony desaparecía, y también la niebla, y Candy estaba entre los brazos de Terry, justo donde quería estar. Él se inclinaba la besaba con ferocidad, como si estuviera enfadado, y cada vez que separaba sus labios de los de ella, aunque solo fuera durante medio segundo, la sed más virulenta se apoderaba de ella y la hacía gritar.

Esta vez sabía que se trataba de alas, y dejó que la envolvieran como si fueran una manta. Quería tocarlas, que se abrieran y les rodearan a ella y a Terry por completo, pero al momento el roce del terciopelo iba retrayéndose y las alas se replegaban.

Él dejó de besarla, la miró a la cara y esperó una reacción. Ella no entendía aquel miedo extraño y candente que crecía en la boca de su estómago; pero allí estaba, transmitiéndole primero un calor incómodo que a continuación pasaba a ser abrasador... hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo. Entonces se despertó de un salto: en el último momento del sueño, Candy había sentido las quemaduras y ampollas, y luego había quedado reducida a meras cenizas.

Se había levantado empapada en sudor: el cabello, la almohada, el pijama... todo estaba mojado y de repente sintió mucho, mucho frío. Se quedó allí acostada, temblando, hasta que apareció la primera luz del día. Se frotó las mangas mojadas para calentarse un poco. El sueño la había dejado fuego en el corazón y helor en los huesos, que no había sido capaz de conciliar en todo el día, por eso había ido a nadar, para intentar librarse de aquella sensación. Esta vez, el Speedo negro le iba a la perfección y se había acordado de coger unas gafas. Abrió la puerta que daba a la piscina y se quedó de pie bajo el gran trampolín respirando el aire húmedo con su penetrante olor a cloro. Sin la distracción de los demás estudiantes, ni el pitido del silbato de la entrenadora Diante, Candy pudo sentir otra presencia en la iglesia.

Algo casi sagrado. Quizá solo se debía a que la piscina se encontraba en un lugar tan impresionante, aunque la lluvia golpeara los vitrales agrietados, aunque todas las velas estuvieran apagadas en los altares.

Candy intentó imaginarse cómo debía de ser el lugar antes de que la piscina reemplazara los bancos para los feligreses, y sonrió. Le gustó la idea de nadar debajo de todas aquellas cabezas que rezaban.

Se puso las gafas y se zambulló de un salto. El agua estaba caliente, mucho más caliente que la lluvia de fuera, y el estruendo de los truenos sonaba inofensivo y lejano cuando sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Salió a la superficie y empezó a calentar al estilo crol.

Enseguida se le relajó el cuerpo, y unas vueltas después, Candy aceleró la marcha y empezó con el estilo mariposa. Podía sentir cómo le quemaban los brazos y las piernas, como si estuviera atravesando las llamas. Esa era exactamente la sensación que buscaba, la máxima concentración.

Si pudiera hablar con Terry, hablar de verdad, sin que la interrumpiera o le dijera que cambiara de colegio, sin que se esfumara antes de que ella le dijera lo que le tenía que decir... Eso tal vez la ayudaría. Quizá sería necesario maniatarlo y amordazarlo para que la escuchara.

Pero ¿qué iba a decirle? En lo único en lo que podía basarse era en esa sensación que él le producía, y que, si lo pensaba bien, no provenía de nada que hubieran vivido juntos.

¿Y si pudiera llevarlo de nuevo al lago? Fue él quien dejó entrever que se había convertido en su lugar. Esta vez podría llevarlo ella, y tendría muchísimo cuidado de no decir nada que pudiera espantarlo...

No estaba funcionando. Mierda, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Se suponía que estaba nadando.

Solo nadando. Iba a nadar hasta que estuviese lo bastante cansada para no poder pensar en nada más, sobre todo para no pensar en Terry. Iba a nadar hasta que...

—¡Candy!

Hasta que la interrumpieron. Era Ann, que estaba de pie al borde de la piscina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó

Candy escupiendo agua.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Le replicó Ann—. ¿Desde cuándo haces ejercicio por voluntad propia? No me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —

Candy no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían haber sonado un poco groseras hasta que las hubo pronunciado, como si estuviera intentando evitar a Ann.

—Me lo ha dicho Anthony — contestó—. Hemos tenido toda una conversación. Ha sido un poco raro. Quería saber si estabas bien.

—Eso es raro —asintió Candy.

—No —repuso Ann—, lo que ha sido raro es que se haya acercado a mí y hayamos mantenido una conversación normal. El señor Popularidad... y yo. ¿Tengo que hacerte un mapa de por qué estoy sorprendida? La cuestión es que realmente ha estado muy agradable.

—Bueno, es simpático —Candy se sacó la gafas.

—Contigo —siguió diciendo

Ann—. Es tan simpático contigo que salió del reformatorio para comprarte aquel collar... que, por cierto, no te pones nunca.

—Me lo puse una vez —dijo

Candy, lo cual era verdad. Cinco noches antes, después de que Terry la abandonara en el lago por segunda vez y se fuera dejando una estela luminosa en el bosque. No había podido sacarse aquella imagen de la mente, y se quedó insomne. Así que se probó el collar. Se quedó dormida sujetándolo con fuerza junto a su clavícula y cuando se despertó estaba caliente en su mano.

Ann estaba agitando tres dedos delante de Candy, como diciendo:

«¿Hola? ¿Y a qué viene todo esto...?»

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo Candy al final— es que no soy tan superficial como para querer a un chico solo para que me compre cosas.

—No eres tan superficial, ¿verdad? —Le replicó Ann—.

Entonces te reto a que hagas una lista no superficial de por qué te gusta tanto Terruce, y no vale responder: «Tiene los ojitos azules más encantadores del mundo»,

«Oooh, cómo se le marcan los músculos a la luz del sol». Candy no tuvo más remedio que partirse de risa ante la voz de falsete de Ann y la forma en que se llevaba las manos al corazón.

—Es inevitable —dijo Candy, evitando la mirada de Ann—, y no puedo explicarlo.

—¿Y estás tan chiflada que mereces que te ignore? —Ann negó con la cabeza.

Candy nunca le había hablado a Ann de las veces que había estado a solas con Terry, de las veces que había vislumbrado que se preocupaba por ella. De modo que Ann no podía entender sus sentimientos. Y eran demasiado íntimos y complicados para explicarlos.

Ann se agachó frente a Candy.

—Mira, la razón por la que te buscaba, en primer lugar, era para arrastrarte a la biblioteca en una misión relacionada con Terruce.

—¿Has encontrado el libro?

—No exactamente —contestó

Ann, alargándole una mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina—. La obra maestra del señor Grandchester todavía se encuentra en paradero desconocido, pero quizá—tal—vez— es—posible que haya crackeado el buscador literario solo apto para subscriptores de la señorita Sophia, y han salido un par de cosas a la luz. Pensé que quizá te podría interesar.

—Gracias —dijo Candy saliendo de la piscina con la ayuda de Ann—.

Intentaré no ponerme pesada con lo de Terry.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Ann—, pero date prisa y sécate. Ha dejado de llover un momento y no llevo paraguas.

Prácticamente seca y de nuevo con su uniforme, Candy siguió a Ann a la biblioteca. Parte de la entrada principal estaba bloqueada con la cinta amarilla de la policía, de modo que tuvieron que deslizarse por el estrecho paso existente entre los ficheros y la sección de referencia.

Aún olía a hoguera, y ahora, además, gracias al sistema contra incendios y a la lluvia, cabía añadir un olor a rocío.

Candy miró el lugar donde estaba el mostrador de la señorita Sophia, que había dejado en el viejo suelo de baldosas del centro de la biblioteca un círculo carbonizado y casi perfecto. En un radio de cuatro metros y medio todo había desaparecido, pero el resto permanecía asombrosamente intacto.

La bibliotecaria no estaba, pero le habían colocado una mesa plegable justo al lado del lugar quemado. Sobre la mesa solo había una lámpara nueva, un bote para los lápices y un bloc con hojas de papel autoadhesivo, todo un poco deprimente.

Candy y Ann intercambiaron una mueca de aversión antes de continuar hacia la sección informática, que estaba en la parte trasera. Cuando pasaron por la sección de estudio, donde habían visto a Todd por última vez, Candy miró a su amiga.

Ann mantuvo la mirada al frente, pero cuando Candy le cogió la mano y la apretó, Ann le devolvió el apretón con fuerza.

Pusieron dos sillas frente a un ordenador y Ann tecleó su nombre de usuario. Candy dio un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

En la pantalla apareció una advertencia de error en rojo.

Ann gruñó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luce.

—Después de las cuatro necesitas un permiso especial para entrar en la web.

—Por eso esto está tan vacío por las noches.

Ann hurgaba en su mochila.

—¿Dónde puse esa contraseña codificada? —murmuraba.

—Ahí viene la señorita Sophia — dijo Luce mientras le hacía señas a la bibliotecaria para que se acercara.

Estaba cruzando el pasillo y vestía una blusa negra ajustada y unos pantalones cortos de un verde llamativo. Unos pendientes relucientes le rozaban los hombros, y llevaba un lápiz anudado a un lado del cabello— ¡Aquí! —susurró Candy en voz alta.

La señorita Sophia entornó los ojos para enfocar hacia donde ellas se encontraban, pues se le habían escurrido las gafas y, como llevaba una pila de libros debajo de ambos brazos, no podía liberar una mano para subírselas.

—¿Quién es? —gritó mientras se acercaba—. Oh, Candice, Britter —dijo con voz cansada—. Hola.

—Nos preguntábamos si nos podría dar la contraseña para usar los ordenadores —le explicó Candy mientras señalaba el mensaje de error en la pantalla.

—No estaréis metidas en una de esas redes sociales, ¿verdad? Son cosa del demonio.

—No, no; se trata de algo serio — dijo Ann—, a usted le parecería bien.

La señorita Sophia se inclinó por encima de las chicas para desbloquear el ordenador. Tecleó la contraseña más larga que Candy había visto nunca a toda velocidad.

—Tenéis veinte minutos —dijo tajante, y se fue.

—Eso nos debería bastar —musitó

Ann—. Encontré un ensayo sobre los Vigilantes, así que hasta que lo consigamos, al menos podemos leer de qué trata.

Candy sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas y al volverse descubrió que la señorita Sophia había vuelto.

Candy dio un respingo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No sé por qué me he asustado.

—No, soy yo la que lo siente — repuso la señorita Sophia. Tenía una sonrisa que casi hacía desaparecer sus ojos—. Ha sido tan duro últimamente, desde el incendio. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que desahogue mi tristeza con dos de mis alumnas más prometedoras.

Ni Ann ni Candy sabían qué decir. Una cosa era consolarse la una a la otra después del incendio; otra muy distinta, y fuera de su alcance, era confortar a la bibliotecaria del colegio.

—He intentado mantenerme ocupada, pero... —dijo la señorita Sophia dejando la frase en el aire. Ann le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Candy.

—Bueno, quizá necesitemos un poco de ayuda con nuestra búsqueda, es decir, si usted...

—¡Yo os ayudo! —La señorita Sophia cogió de inmediato una tercera silla—. Veo que buscáis algo sobre los Vigilantes —dijo mientras leía por encima de sus hombros—.

Los Grandchester eran un clan muy influyente. Y justo ahora acabo de enterarme de que existe una nueva base de datos papal. A ver qué podemos sacar de todo ello. Candy casi se atraganta con el lápiz que estaba mordiendo.

—Perdone, ¿ha dicho los Grandchester?

—Ah, sí, los historiadores, su existencia se remonta a la Edad Media. Eran... —Se interrumpió, buscando las palabras—. Una especie de grupo de investigación, por decirlo con palabras de ahora.

Estaban especializados en un tipo de folclore relacionado con los ángeles caídos.

Tecleó entre las dos chicas, y Candy se maravilló ante la rapidez con la que movía los dedos. El buscador se afanaba en seguir su ritmo, haciendo aparecer artículo tras artículo, documento original tras documento original sobre los Grandchester.

El apellido de Terry estaba por todas partes y llenaba la pantalla.

Candy se sintió un poco mareada.

Volvió a recordar la imagen de su sueño: las alas desplegándose y su propio cuerpo ardiendo hasta convertirse en cenizas.

—¿Es que hay diferentes tipos de ángel en los que especializarse? — preguntó Ann.

—Oh, por supuesto... es un campo de investigación muy amplio —contestó la señorita Sophia mientras tecleaba—. Están los que se volvieron demonios, y aquellos que se quedaron con Dios. Y también los hay que llegaron a tener relaciones con mujeres mortales. —Por fin sus dedos se detuvieron—. Una costumbre muy peligrosa.

—¿Y esos tipos, los Vigilantes, tienen alguna relación con nuestro Terruce Grandchester? —preguntó Ann.

La señorita Sophia juntó sus labios pintados de malva.

—Es posible. Yo también me lo he preguntado, pero creo que está fuera de lugar investigar sobre las cosas de otros estudiantes, ¿no? —

Miró el reloj y frunció su pálido rostro—. Bueno, espero haberos ayudado un poco para empezar el proyecto, y no quiero robaros más tiempo. —Señaló el reloj de la pantalla—. Solo os quedan nueve minutos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera de la biblioteca, Candy observó la postura perfecta de la señorita Sophia. Podría haber sostenido un libro sobre la cabeza.

Parecía como si la hubiera animado realmente ayudar a las chicas en su investigación, pero también era cierto que Candy no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la información que les acababa de dar sobre Terry.

Pero Ann sí. Ya había empezado a tomar notas con frenesí.

—Ocho minutos y medio — informó a Candy, y le dio un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel—. Hay demasiada información para verla toda en ocho minutos y medio.

Empieza a escribir.

Candy suspiró e hizo lo que le decía. Era una página académica aburridísima con un marco azul sobre un fondo beige. Arriba del todo, un titular con letras gruesas decía: EL CLAN GRANDCHESTER.

Solo con leer el nombre a Candy se le encendía la piel.

Ann dio un golpecito al monitor con el bolígrafo para llamar la atención de Candy.

«Los Grandchester no duermen.» Eso parecía posible; Terry siempre parecía cansado. «En general, son discretos.» Confirmado. A veces hablar con él era como someterlo a un interrogatorio. «En un decreto del siglo XVIII...»

La pantalla se volvió negra; se les había acabado el tiempo.

—¿Cuánto has podido anotar? — preguntó Ann.

Candy le mostró su hoja de papel.

Patético. Había algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber garabateado: los bordes de las plumas de unas alas. Ann la miró de soslayo.

—Sí, por lo que veo vas a ser una ayudante de investigación excelente

—dijo riendo—. Quizá puedas leerme las cartas. —Ella le enseñó su hoja llena de notas—. No te preocupes, tenemos suficiente para seguir investigando un poco.

Candy se metió el papel en el bolsillo, justo al lado de la lista arrugada con sus interacciones con Terry. Empezaba a volverse como su padre, que no podía separarse de su trituradora de papel. Se agachó para ver si había una papelera de reciclaje y vio un par de piernas caminando hacia ellas por el pasillo.

Aquel modo de andar le resultaba muy familiar. Se reincorporó en la silla —o cuando menos lo intentó— y se golpeó la cabeza con la parte inferior de la mesa.

—Au —se quejó, frotándose el lugar donde se había golpeado durante el incendio.

Terry se quedó quieto unos pasos más allá. Su expresión daba a entender claramente que la última cosa que en ese momento quería era encontrarse con ella. Al menos, había aparecido cuando el ordenador las había dejado colgadas. No había razón para que pensara que Candy lo estaba acosando más de lo que ya creía.

Pero Terry parecía atravesarla con la mirada; sus ojos azules estaban fijos en algo o en alguien situado por encima del hombro de Candy.

Ann le dio un golpecito a Candy, y luego señaló con el pulgar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Anthony estaba inclinando sobre la silla de Candy y le sonreía. Un trueno en el exterior hizo que Candy casi saltara en los brazos de Ann.

—Solo es una tormenta —dijo Anthony ladeando la cabeza—. No durará mucho, lo cual es una pena, porque estás monísima cuando te asustas.

Anthony extendió la mano y resiguió con los dedos el borde de su brazo, empezando por el hombro, hasta llegar a la mano. Candy entornó los ojos —era una sensación tan agradable— y cuando volvió a abrirlos, tenía una cajita de terciopelo rojo rubí en la mano. Anthony la abrió, solo un segundo, y Candy vio un destello dorado.

—Ábrelo luego —dijo—, cuando estés sola.

—Anthony…

—He pasado por tu habitación.

—¿Podemos...? —Candy miró a Ann, que observaba la escena con descaro, absorta como un cinéfilo en primera fila.

Cuando al fin salió del trance, agitó las manos.

—Lo pillo, lo pillo, queréis que me vaya.

—No, quédate —dijo Anthony, con un tono más dulce de lo que esperaba Candy.

Se volvió hacia Candy—. Me voy, pero luego... ¿me lo prometes?

—Claro —y sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

Anthony le cogió la mano que sujetaba la cajita y la metió en el bolsillo izquierdo de los pantalones de Candy. Eran unos pantalones ajustados, y le entraron escalofríos cuando sintió el contacto de los dedos de Anthony en su muslo. Él le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta.

Antes de que Candy pudiera respirar de nuevo, se volvió otra vez.

—Una cosa más —dijo, y le deslizó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza para atraerla hacia sí.

Candy echó la cabeza para atrás y Anthony se acercó aún más, sus bocas entraron en contacto. Los labios de Anthony eran tan turgentes como Candy había imaginado todas las veces que se había fijado en ellos.

No fue un beso apasionado, sino más bien un pico, pero a Candy le pareció mucho más. Sorprendida, se quedó sin aliento, en parte por la emoción y en parte por el público potencial que estaría contemplando aquel largo e inesperado...

—Pero ¿qué...?

Anthony había apartado la cabeza de golpe, y Candy vio cómo se doblaba y apretaba los dientes. Terry estaba detrás de él, retorciéndole la muñeca.

—No le pongas las manos encima.

—No te he oído bien —respondió

Anthony incorporándose poco a poco. ¡Oh, Dios Mío! Se estaban peleando. En la biblioteca. Por ella.

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Anthony se abalanzó sobre

Candy, y ella gritó cuando empezó a rodearla con los brazos.

Pero las manos de Terry eran más rápidas. Lo apartó propinándole un golpe y Anthony cayó sobre la mesa del ordenador. Anthony gruñó cuando Terry lo agarró del pelo y le inmovilizó la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa.

—He dicho que no le pongas tus asquerosas manos encima, maldito saco de mierda.

Ann chilló, cogió su estuche amarillo y se alejó de puntillas en dirección a la pared. Candy vio como Ann lanzaba su sucio estuche contra el techo, una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta, alcanzó la cámara negra que había allí colgada y logró que esta enfocara hacia la izquierda, hacia una tranquila estantería de libros de no ficción.

Por entonces Anthony ya se había zafado de Terry y ambos estaban enzarzados dando círculos, haciendo chirriar sus zapatillas contra el suelo pulido.

Terry empezó a esquivar los golpes antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de que Anthony se había puesto hecho una furia. Pero Terry no lograba esquivarlos con la suficiente rapidez. Anthony acertó con lo que bien podría haber sido un golpe de KO justo debajo del ojo de Terry, lo cual le hizo retroceder y empujar involuntariamente a Candy y a Ann contra la mesa del ordenador. Se volvió y murmuró una excusa ininteligible antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente.

—¡Por Dios, parad! —gritó Candy, justo antes de que Terry se abalanzara sobre la cabeza de Anthony.

Terry le hizo un placaje a Anthony y descargó una ráfaga de puñetazos en sus hombros y a ambos lados de su cara.

—Así, así me gusta —gruñía Anthony, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como un boxeador.

Sin soltar la presa, Terry le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y empezó a apretar.

Anthony reaccionó empujándolo contra una estantería de libros. El impacto resonó en la biblioteca con más fuerza que el trueno que habían oído antes.

Terry gruñó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

—¿Qué más me ofreces, Grandchester?

Candy se tambaleó, pensaba que quizá no podría levantarse, pero Terry se incorporó enseguida.

—Te lo voy a enseñar —dijo entre dientes—, fuera. —Primero caminó hacia Candy, pero al momento se dirigió hacia la salida—. Tú quédate aquí.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca dando fuertes zancadas; tomaron la salida trasera, la misma que Candy había usado la noche del incendio.

Tanto ella como Ann estaban heladas, y se miraron la una a la otra boquiabiertas.

—Vamos —le dijo Ann, arrastrando a Candy hacia una ventana que daba al patio. Pegaron las caras al cristal y limpiaron el vaho que dejaba su respiración.

Fuera llovía a cántaros y reinaba la oscuridad, solo interrumpida por la luz procedente de las ventanas de la biblioteca. El suelo era resbaladizo, estaba tapizado con una capa de barro, no se podía ver mucho.

Los dos chicos llegaron corriendo al centro del patio, empapados por completo.

Discutieron un momento, luego empezaron a moverse en círculos y volvieron a alzar los puños.

Candy se sujetó a la repisa de la ventana y vio cómo Anthony tomaba la iniciativa corriendo hacia Terry y golpeándolo en el hombro; luego le dio una patada rápida en las costillas.

Terry se desplomó, agarrándose el costado. «Levántate.» Candy deseaba que se moviera, sentía como si la hubieran golpeado a ella misma, y cada vez que Anthony iba a por Terry, ella lo sentía en su propia carne.

No podía soportar mirar.

—Daniel se tambalea un instante

—Anunció Ann después de que Candy hubiera apartado la mirada—. Pero le ha colocado un gancho a Anthony en plena cara, le ha dado de lleno.

¡Buena!

—¿Disfrutas con esto? —le preguntó Candy, horrorizada.

—Mi padre y yo solíamos mirar combates de lucha libre —dijo Ann

—. Parece que estos dos tienen algunas nociones de artes marciales.

¡Un golpe cruzado perfecto, Terruce!

—Ann dio un gritito—. Jo, tío.

—¿Qué? —Candy volvió a mirar—.

¿Se ha hecho daño?

—Tranquilízate —respondió Ann—. Alguien ha acudido a parar la pelea, justo cuando Terruce estaba repartiendo bien.

Ann tenía razón. Parecía que desde el otro lado del patio corría el señor Cole. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los chicos se detuvo un momento y los observó; parecía como hipnotizado contemplando con cuánta ferocidad peleaban.

—Haz algo —musitó una angustiada Candy. Al final, el señor Cole agarró a cada uno de los chicos por el pescuezo. Los tres siguieron enzarzados por un momento, hasta que Terry soltó a Anthony. Sacudió su brazo derecho, empezó a caminar en círculos y escupió un par de veces al barro.

—Qué atractivo, Terruce —dijo

Candy con sarcasmo. Aunque era lo que pensaba en realidad. Ahora el señor Cole les leería la cartilla. Agitó las manos como un loco mientras los dos permanecían cabizbajos. Anthony fue el primero al que ordenó marcharse; salió del patio a paso ligero y desapareció en la penumbra de la residencia.

Entonces el señor Cole apoyó su mano en el hombro de Terry, Candy se moría por saber de qué estaban hablando, y si iban a castigar a Terry. Quería acudir junto a él, pero Ann se lo impidió.

—Y todo por una baratija de bisutería. En cualquier caso, ¿qué te ha regalado Anthony?

El señor Cole se fue y Terry se quedó solo, contemplando la lluvia bajo la luz de una farola.

—No lo sé —le respondió Candy apartándose de la ventana—. Sea lo que sea, no lo quiero. Sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado.

Regresó a la mesa del ordenador y se sacó la cajita del bolsillo.

—Si tú no lo quieres, dámelo — dijo Ann. Abrió la cajita y luego miró a Candy, confundida.

El resplandor dorado que habían visto no provenía de una joya. Solo había dos cosas en la cajita: otra de las púas de Anthony y un papelito dorado.

_Nos vemos mañana después de clase. Te esperaré en la verja._

_C._


	16. Chapter 16

**La guarida del león**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Candy se había mirado por última vez en el espejo. No solía darle mucha importancia a su reflejo... sus ojos claros y verdes, los dientes pequeños y bien formados, unas pestañas tupidas y una melena rubia y rizada y densa. Eso era todo, antes del verano anterior.

Desde que su madre le había cortado el pelo, Candy había empezado a evitar los espejos. No era solo por el pelo corto; Candy pensaba que ya no se gustaba a sí misma, y decidió que ya no quería tener más pruebas. Empezó por mirarse fijamente las manos cuando se las lavaba y por mantener la vista al frente cuando caminaba delante de algún cristal ahumado, y evitaba las pequeñas polveras con espejo.

Pero veinte minutos antes de encontrarse con Anthony, Candy se miró al espejo en el solitario baño de chicas del Augustine. No tenía muy mal aspecto. Por fin el cabello le estaba creciendo, y el peso empezaba a suavizar algunos de sus rizos. Se concentró en sus dientes, luego se irguió y se observó en el espejo como si estuviera mirando fijamente a Anthony. Tenía que decirle algo, algo importante, y quería asegurarse de que podría lucir esa mirada que le obligaría a tomarla en serio. Aquel día, Anthony no había asistido a las clases. Tampoco lo había hecho Terry, así que Candy supuso que el señor Cale los había castigado a ambos. O eso, o se estaban curando las heridas. Pero Candy estaba segura de que Anthony la estaría esperando. No quería verlo, no le apetecía en absoluto. Pensar que sus puños habían golpeado a Terry hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero, en primer lugar, se había peleado por su culpa. Ella había dejado que Anthony la besara... y el hecho de que hubiera sucedido porque estaba confundida, o halagada, o porque Anthony le gustaba un poquito, carecía de toda importancia. Lo más importante era que tenía que ser directa con él: no había nada entre ellos. Respiró hondo, se bajó la camisa hasta los muslos y salió del baño. Cuando se acercó a la verja, no lo vio. Pero, en cualquier caso, era difícil ver cualquier cosa más allá de la zona del aparcamiento en obras.

Candy no había vuelto a la entrada del colegio desde que habían empezado las reformas, y le sorprendió lo complicado que resultaba abrirse paso a través del aparcamiento destripado. Tuvo que sortear los baches e intentar no llamar la atención de los operarios, a la vez que agitaba las manos para intentar disipar los gases que emanaban del asfalto. No había señal de Anthony por ninguna parte. En un primer momento se sintió como una idiota, casi como si le hubieran gastado una broma pesada. Las altas cancelas metálicas estaban muy oxidadas, ya través de sus rejas Candy contempló el bosquecillo de olmos centenarios que había al otro lado de la carretera. Se hizo crujir los dedos, y recordó el día que Terry le dijo que odiaba que lo hiciera. Pero él no estaba allí para verlo; allí no había nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un papel doblado que llevaba su nombre escrito. Estaba clavado en el grueso magnolia de tronco grisáceo que había junto a la cabina rota.

Esta noche te libras del evento social. Mientras los demás ponen en escena una reconstrucción de la Guerra Civil

—triste pero cierto—, nosotros nos iremos de juerga por la ciudad. Un sedán negro con una matrícula dorada te conducirá hasta mí. Pensé que no estaría mal que tomáramos un poco de aire fresco.

El alquitrán la hizo toser. El aire fresco era una cosa, pero ¿un sedán negro pasándola a recoger por el reformatorio? ¿Que la conduciría hasta él como si Anthony fuera una especie de monarca que podía disponer de mujeres a su antojo? Y, en cualquier caso, ¿dónde estaba él? Nada de lo que allí ponía entraba en los planes de Candy. Había consentido presentarse a la cita con Anthony solo para decirle que él quería algo que ella no podía darle, porque —Aunque no pensaba decírselo—, cada vez que había golpeado a Terry la noche anterior, algo se había estremecido en su interior, como si la quemaran. Era evidente que tenía que cortar de raíz aquella historia con Anthony. Por eso llevaba el collar dorado en el bolsillo; había llegado el momento de devolvérselo. Solo que ahora se sentía estúpida por haber imaginado que lo único que quería Anthony era hablar con ella.

Por supuesto que guardaba otro as en la manga, era de esa clase de chicos.

Candy se volvió al oír las ruedas de un coche que aminoraba la marcha.

Un sedán negro se detuvo frente a las cancelas. La ventana tintada del conductor descendió y una mano velluda descolgó el auricular de la cabina que había al lado de las puertas. Un momento después, colgó el auricular y empezó a hacer sonar la bocina con insistencia.

Al final, las grandes cancelas metálicas se abrieron, el coche avanzó y se detuvo frente a ella. Las puertas del coche se abrieron suavemente. ¿Sería capaz de entrar en aquel coche y dejarse conducir a quién—sabía—dónde para encontrarse con Anthony?

La última vez que había estado de pie allí fue para decir adiós a sus padres. Ya los echaba de menos antes de que se fueran, y se despidió desde aquel mismo lugar, junto a la cabina rota que había dentro del patio... y, lo recordaba, allí había visto una de las cámaras más sofisticadas, una que tenía detector de movimientos y podía hacer zoom para ver todos los detalles. Anthony no podía haber escogido un lugar peor para que el coche la recogiera De repente, tuvo la visión de una celda subterránea e incomunicada, con húmedas paredes de cemento y cucarachas subiéndole por las piernas. Sin luz natural. Por todo el reformatorio seguían propagándose los rumores sobre aquella pareja, Jules y Phillip, a los que nadie había vuelto a ver después de que los pillaran escapándose del colegio. ¿Acaso Anthony se había creído que a Candy le apetecía tanto verle: que se arriesgaría a salir tranquilamente del reformatorio delante mismo de las rojas?

El coche todavía ronroneaba frente a ella. Al cabo de un momento, el conductor —un hombre atlético con gafas de sol, cuello ancho y cabello ralo—extendió una mano que sostenía un pequeño sobre blanco. Candy vaciló un segundo antes de acercarse y cogerlo de entre sus dedos.

Artículos de papelería de la factoría Anthony. Una tarjeta gruesa de color marfil oscuro con el nombre de él impreso con letras doradas y decadentes en la esquina inferior izquierda.

_Tenía que habértelo dicho antes, la cámara está precintada; puedes comprobarlo tú misma. Me he preocupado de ese detalle, igual que me preocupo por ti. Nos vemos pronto, espero._

¿Precintada? ¿Se refería a que...? Se atrevió a mirar a la roja. Sí, lo había hecho, había puesto un círculo negro de cinta adhesiva sobre la lente de la cámara. Anthony no sabía cómo funcionaban aquellas cosas o cuánto tiempo les llevaría a los profesores darse cuenta, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, le aliviaba que Anthony hubiera pensado en ello. No podía imaginarse a Terry siendo tan previsor.

Tanto Flammy como sus padres estaban esperando su llamada esa tarde. Candy había leído la carta de diez páginas de Flammy tres veces, y había memorizado todas las anécdotas divertidas de su viaje de aquel fin de semana con sus amigos a Nantucket, pero seguía sin saber qué responder a ninguna de las preguntas que Flammy le hacía sobre la vida que llevaba en el San Pablo. Si se daba la vuelta, entraba en el edificio y los llamaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poner al corriente a Flammy o a sus padres sobre el oscuro y siniestro giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos durante los últimos días. Lo más fácil era no decirles nada, al menos hasta que se hubiera aclarado las ideas.

Se acomodó en el asiento acolchado de piel beige y se abrochó el cinturón. —¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—A un pequeño sitio que hay río abajo. Al señor Brown le gusta el color local. Ponte cómoda y relájate, cielo. Ya lo verás.

¿El señor Brown? ¿Quién era ese? A Candy nunca le había gustado que le dijeran que se relajase, sobre todo cuando parecía una advertencia velada para que no hiciera más preguntas. No obstante, se cruzó de brazos, miró por la ventana e intentó olvidar el tono del conductor cuando la llamó «cielo».

A través de las ventanas tintadas, los árboles y el asfalto gris de la calzada se veían marrones. En el cruce cuya desviación hacia el oeste conducía a Thunderbolt, el sedán negro giró hacia el este, siguiendo el río hacia el mar. De vez en cuando, en los momentos en que el curso de la carretera y el río coincidían, Candy veía el agua marrón y salobre serpenteando allí abajo. Veinte minutos después de haber iniciado la marcha, el coche aminoró hasta detenerse frente a un bar destartalado en la orilla del río. Era de madera gris y podrida, y en la puerta había un rótulo desconchado por la humedad en el que podía leerse STYX en letras rojas e irregulares, pintadas a mano. Habían grapado una franja de banderines que anunciaban cerveza en la viga de madera que sostenía el techo de cinc, un mediocre intento de convertir aquel antro en algo festivo. Candy observó las imágenes serigrafiadas de los triángulos de plástico —palmeras y chicas morenas en bikini con botellas de cerveza en sus labios sonrientes—, y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que una chica de verdad había pisado aquel lugar.

Dos punkis ya entrados en años estaban sentados en un banco, fumando de cara al agua. La cresta les caía sobre la frente arrugada, y las chaquetas de piel tenían el aspecto feo y sucio de algo que llevaban desde que nació el punk. La falta de expresión de sus caras curtidas y flácidas hacía que toda la escena resultase aún más desoladora.

La cercanía con el pantano había provocado que el asfalto de la carretera cediera a la acción de las malas hierbas y el fango. Candy nunca se había adentrado tanto en las marismas del río.

Allí sentada, sin saber qué iba a hacer cuando bajara del coche —si es que bajar del coche era una buena idea—, la puerta del Styx se abrió de golpe y Anthony salió con aire despreocupado. Se apoyó con calma en la puerta mosquitera y cruzó las piernas. Candy sabía que no podía verla a través de los cristales tintados, pero levantó la mano como si la viera de verdad y le hizo un gesto para que saliera.

—Allá vamos —murmuró Candy antes de darle las gracias al conductor. Abrió la puerta y, cuando subía los tres escalones del porche de madera del bar, una ráfaga de aire salado le dio la bienvenida. El pelo enmarañado de Anthony le cubría parcialmente la cara, y sus ojos azules transmitían sosiego.

Tenía una manga de la camiseta recogida hasta el hombro, y Candy pudo observar su bíceps bien perfilado. Toqueteó la cadena de oro que tenía en el bolsillo. «Recuerda por qué estás aquí.»

En la cara de Anthony no había ninguna marca de la pelea de la noche anterior, lo cual hizo que Candy se preguntase de inmediato si en la cara de Terry habría quedado alguna señal.

Anthony le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Estaba calculando cuántas copas iba a necesitar para consolarme si me dejabas plantado —dijo mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla.

Candy se dejó envolver. Resultaba muy difícil decirle que no a alguien como Anthony, incluso sin estar muy segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo exactamente.

—No te dejaría plantado —dijo, y al momento se sintió culpable, porque se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta se debía a su sentido del deber, no a un impulso romántico, como hubiera preferido Anthony, porque había ido allí solo para decirle que no quería nada con él—. Bueno, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Y desde cuándo tienes chófer?

—Quédate conmigo, nena — respondió, como si se tomara esas preguntas como cumplidos y pensara que a ella le gustaba que la llevaran a bares que olían como el interior de una tubería.

Se le daban tan mal esas cosas. Flammy siempre decía que Candyno era capaz de expresarse con honestidad brutal, y que por esa razón se quedaba estancada en situaciones patéticas con chicos a los que tenía que haber rechazado claramente.

Candy estaba temblando. Tenía que deshacerse de aquel peso. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el colgante.

—Antjony...

—Mira qué bien, lo has traído. — Cogió el collar y le dio a Candy la vuelta—. Déjame que te ayude a ponértelo.

—No, espera...

—Así —susurró—. Te queda perfecto. Mírate. —La condujo por un suelo de tablas de madera que crujían hasta la ventana del bar; varias bandas habían colgado carteles de sus actuaciones. LOS BEBÉS VIEJOS. CHORREANDO ODIO. LOS REVIENTACASAS. Candy habría preferido fijarse en los carteles a mirar su propio reflejo—. ¿Lo ves? No podía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos en el ventanal salpicado de barro, pero el colgante de oro relucía sobre su piel. Lo cogió con la mano: era precioso. Y tan original, con la pequeña serpiente labrada a mano en medio. No era algo que pudieras encontrar en los mercadillos del paseo marítimo, donde vendían artesanías con el precio inflado para los turistas, recuerdos de Georgia hechos en Filipinas. Detrás de su reflejo en la ventana, el cielo mostraba una rica variación de naranjas, interrumpida solo por unas finas líneas de nubes rosadas.

—Respecto a lo que ocurrió anoche... —empezó a decirle Anthony.

Candy veía vagamente cómo los labios encarnados de Anthony se movían sobre su hombro. —Yo también quería hablar de lo de anoche —dijo Candy volviéndose hacia él. Podía ver las puntas del tatuaje solar que llevaba en el cuello.

—Vamos adentro —propuso él, llevándola a la puerta de malla metálica entreabierta—. Allí podremos hablar.

El interior del bar estaba recubierto de paneles de madera, y la única luz que había provenía de unas pocas lámparas color naranja. Había todo tipo de cornamentas colgadas en las paredes, y un guepardo disecado sobre la barra que parecía dispuesto a atacarte en cualquier momento. Una foto desgastada con las palabras CLUB DEL ALCE DEL CONDADO DE PULASKI 1964-65, que mostraba un centenar de caras ovaladas sonriendo sobre sus pajaritas de color pastel, completaba la decoración del local. En la máquina de discos sonaba Ziggy Stardust, y un tipo mayor con la cabeza rapada y pantalones de piel tarareaba, bailando solo en medio de una pequeña tarima. Era la única compañía que tenían en el bar. Anthony señaló dos taburetes. La piel verde que recubría el asiento estaba rasgada en el centro, y desde su interior salía una espuma beige en forma de enormes palomitas. Frente a uno de los taburetes ya había una copa medio llena con un líquido marrón aguado por el hielo.

—¿Qué tomas? —preguntó Candy.

—Un Georgia Moonshine — respondió, y le dio un sorbo—. No te lo recomiendo para empezar. —Ella lo miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. Es que llevo aquí todo el día.

—Me parece magnífico —afirmó Candy toqueteando el collar—.

¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Setenta?

¿Sentado solo en un bar durante todo el día?

No parecía que estuviera borracho, pero no le gustaba la idea de haber ido hasta allí para dejarle las cosas claras y que él estuviera demasiado bebido para entenderlo.

También empezó a preguntarse cómo se las iba a apañar para volver al reformatorio; en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

—Au. —Anthony se llevó la mano al corazón—. Lo bueno de que te castiguen sin clase, Candy, es que nadie te echa de menos en clase.

Pensé que me merecía un descanso. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Pero ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Es este sitio? ¿O la pelea de ayer? ¿O el hecho de que no nos estén atendiendo?

Al decir esas últimas palabras alzó la voz, lo bastante para que un camarero fornido se asomara a la barra desde la puerta de la cocina.

Llevaba el pelo largo, cortado en capas, y tatuajes que parecían cabello trenzado a lo largo de los brazos. Era todo músculos y debía de pesar como ciento cincuenta kilos.

Anthony se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—¿Qué mejunje te apetece?

—Lo que sea —repuso Candy—. No tengo un mejunje favorito.

—En mi fiesta bebiste champán

—dijo—. ¿Ves quién presta atención?

—Le dio un empujón con el hombro

—. Tráiganos el mejor champán que tenga —le pidió al camarero, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

Sin pedirle el carnet, sin mirarla siquiera por encima para ver si tenía la edad suficiente para beber, se agachó y abrió la puerta corredera de una nevera pequeña. Las botellas tintinearon mientras buscaba entre ellas. Después de un buen rato, se levantó con una botella diminuta de Freixenet, en cuya base estaba creciendo algo naranja.

—No me hago responsable de esto —dijo dejándoles la botella en la barra.

Anthony descorchó la botella y enarcó las cejas; con solemnidad, sirvió un poco de Freixenet en una copa de vino.

—Quería disculparme —empezó

—. Sé que quizá he ido demasiado rápido contigo, y lo que pasó anoche con Terruce es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso. —Esperó a que Candy asintiera para seguir—. En vez de volverme loco, debí haberte escuchado. Eres tú la que me interesa, no él.

Candy observó cómo subían las burbujas en su copa, pensando que si tenía que ser honesta debería decir que a ella era Terry quien le interesaba, no Anthony. Si de verdad se arrepentía por no haberla escuchado la noche anterior, quizá ahora empezaría a hacerlo. Se acercó la copa a los labios para darle un sorbo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Ah, espera. —Anthony le puso la mano sobre el brazo—. No puedes beber hasta que brindemos por algo.

—Levantó su copa y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Por qué brindamos? Decídelo tú.

La puerta metálica se abrió de golpe y los tipos que habían estado en el porche entraron. El más alto, de cabello negro y aceitoso, nariz respingona y uñas muy sucias, dio un repaso a Candy y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —La miró con lascivia, y chocó su vaso con la copa alzada de Candy. Se acercó a ella, y a través de la camisa de franela Candy pudo sentir la carne de sus caderas—. ¿La primera noche de juerga de esta monada? ¿Cuándo es el toque de queda?

—Estamos celebrando que vas a sacar fuera tu apestoso culo ahora mismo —respondió Anthony en tono cortés, como si acabara de decirle que era el cumpleaños de Candy. Clavó sus ojos Azules en aquel hombre, que a su vez le mostró unos dientes pequeños y afilados, y unas encías inflamadas.

—Fuera, ¿no? Solo si me la llevo conmigo.

Fue a cogerle la mano a Candy. A juzgar por cómo había empezado la pelea ayer con Terry, Candy supuso que Anthony no necesitaría muchas excusas para perder los estribos de nuevo. Sobre todo si había estado bebiendo allí todo el día. Sin embargo, Anthony permaneció muy tranquilo.

Se limitó a apartar la mano del tipo de un golpe, con la rapidez, la gracia y la fuerza brutal de un león aplastando un ratoncillo.

Anthony observó cómo el hombre retrocedía varios pasos, tambaleándose, y se sacudía la mano con una expresión de hastío en el rostro. Acarició la muñeca que aquel tipo había intentado sujetar.

—Disculpa. ¿Qué estabas diciendo de anoche?

—Te decía que...

Entonces Candy palideció. Justo sobre la cabeza de Anthony se había abierto un enorme fragmento de oscuridad, se extendía y se desplegaba hasta convertirse en la sombra más grande y más negra que Candy había visto nunca. De su centro surgió un chorro de aire ártico, y Candy también sintió la escarcha de la sombra en los dedos de Anthony, que estaban resiguiendo su piel.

—Oh Dios Mío —susurró Candy.

Se oyó un estrépito de cristales cuando el tipo reventó el vaso en la cabeza de Anthony.

Lentamente, Anthony se levantó del taburete y se sacudió algunos fragmentos de cristal del pelo. Se volvió para encararse a aquel hombre, que le doblaba la edad y era mucho más alto.

Candy se encogió de miedo en el taburete, e intentó mantenerse a distancia de lo que presentía que iba a ocurrir entre Anthony y ese otro tipo, y de lo que temía que pudiera pasar con aquella sombra negra como la noche que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

—Dejad eso —dijo taxativo el enorme camarero, pero sin molestarse siquiera en levantar los ojos del ejemplar de Fight que estaba leyendo.

Al instante el tipo empezó a golpear a Anthony sin ton ni son, pero este encajó los puñetazos con indiferencia, como si fueran los manotazos de un niño. Candy no era la única atónita ante la serenidad de Anthony: el bailarín de los pantalones de piel se había escondido detrás de la máquina de discos. Y después de haber descargado algunos golpes inútiles sobre Anthony, incluso el tipo del cabello grasiento retrocedió unos pasos, confundido.

Mientras tanto, la sombra se estaba arremolinando en el techo, formando lenguas oscuras que crecían como malas hierbas y que se aproximaban cada vez más a sus cabezas. Candy hizo una mueca y se agachó justo cuando Anthony esquivaba un último golpe de aquel indeseable.

Y entonces decidió devolvérselo. Fue apenas un chasquido, como si estuviera apartando una hoja muerta: el hombre estaba frente a Anthony, pero cuando el dedo de Anthony le tocó el pecho, salió volando completamente noqueado, destrozando a su paso varias botellas de cerveza vacías, hasta que golpeó con la espalda la pared del fondo, junto a la máquina de discos.

Se frotó la cabeza, gimiendo, y se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Candy tenía los ojos como platos.

Anthony la ignoró, se volvió hacia el amigo más bajo y gordo del tipo, y le preguntó:

—¿Eres tú el siguiente?

—Yo en esto no me meto, tío — respondió retrocediendo. Anthony se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia el primer hombre y lo levantó del suelo sujetándolo por la parte de atrás de la camiseta. Sus extremidades quedaron colgando inertes como las de una marioneta.

Entonces con un simple movimiento de muñeca lo arrojó contra la pared.

Permaneció como si estuviera pegado allí mientras Cam se ensañaba con él golpeándolo mientras le decía una y otra vez:

—¡Te he dicho que te largaras!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Candy, pero ninguno de ellos la oía ni le prestaba atención. Candy empezó a marearse. Quería apartar los ojos de la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas de aquel tipo que permanecía inmóvil en la pared, impotente ante la fuerza casi sobrehumana que exhibía Anthony.

Quería decirle que lo olvidara, que ya encontraría la forma de volver al reformatorio. Sobre todo, quería alejarse de la sombra horripilante que ya cubría todo el techo y empezaba a descender por las paredes. Cogió su bolso y echó a correr hacia la noche... hacia los brazos de alguien.

—¿Estás bien?

Era Terry.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? — le preguntó hundiendo sin disimulo la cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—Vamos —dijo—. Salgamos de aquí.

Sin mirar atrás, lo cogió de la mano y sintió que el calor se extendía por su brazo y todo su cuerpo. Y entonces rompió a llorar. No parecía razonable sentirse a salvo cuando las sombras seguían estando tan cerca. Incluso Terry parecía tener los nervios de punta, pues la arrastraba con tanta rapidez que Candy casi tuvo que correr para poder seguir su ritmo.

No quiso mirar atrás cuando sintió que las sombras desbordaban la puerta del bar y empezaban a contaminar el aire; pero no fue necesario. Pero entonces, no tuvo que hacerlo: una espesa corriente de sombras se alzó sobre sus cabezas y oscureció todo a su alrededor, como si el mundo entero se estuviera desmoronado frente a sus ojos. Sintió un intenso hedor a azufre, el peor olor que había percibido en su vida.

Terry también alzó la vista y frunció el ceño, aunque parecía que lo único que le preocupara fuera recordar dónde había aparcado. Y entonces ocurrió algo muy curioso: las sombras se retiraron, se esfumaron en forma de manchas negras que se unían y se disolvían.

Candy entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Cómo lo había logrado Terry? No lo había hecho él, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Terry distraído. Abrió la puerta del copiloto de una ranchera Taurus blanca—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No hay tiempo para hacer una lista de las muchas, muchas cosas que han ocurrido —le dijo Candy mientras se acomodaba en el asiento—. Mira.

—Señaló la entrada del bar; Anthony estaba saliendo por la puerta mosquitera. Debía de haber noqueado al otro tipo, pero no parecía haber tenido suficiente pues aún tenía los puños cerrados.

Terry sonrió con satisfacción y sacudió la cabeza. Candy intentó abrocharse el cinturón una y otra vez sin conseguirlo, hasta que él le apartó la mano. Candy contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos le rozaban el estómago.

—Tiene truco —susurró, ajustando la hebilla a la base. Arrancó el coche, luego dio marcha atrás con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo mientras pasaban frente a la puerta del bar. A Candy no se le ocurrió ni una sola palabra que dedicarle a Anthony, pero le pareció perfecto que Terry bajara la ventanilla y le dijera simplemente:

—Buenas noches, Anthony.

—Candy —dijo Anthony acercándose al coche—, no hagas esto, no te vayas con él. Si no, todo acabará mal—.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que le estaban suplicando que volviera—. Lo siento.

Terry ignoró a Anthony por completo y se limitó a conducir. El pantano adquiría un color turbio con el crepúsculo, y los bosques que tenían enfrente parecían incluso más turbios.

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo me has encontrado —dijo Candy—. O cómo sabías que estaba con Anthony. O de dónde has sacado esta ranchera.

—Es de la señorita Sophia —le explicó él, al tiempo que ponía las luces largas porque los árboles a ambos lados de la carretera oscurecían el camino.

—¿La señorita Sophia te ha prestado el coche?

—Después de vivir durante años en las calles de Los Ángeles —dijo con indiferencia— se podría decir que tengo un toque mágico en lo que se refiere a «tomar coches prestados».

—¿Le has robado el coche a la señora Sophia? —se burló Candy, mientras se preguntaba cómo explicaría ese incidente la bibliotecaria en sus fichas.

—Se lo devolveremos —dijo Terry—. Además, estaba bastante ocupada con la reconstrucción de la Guerra Civil de esta noche. Algo me dice que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

Fue entonces cuando Candy se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestido Terry.

Llevaba el uniforme azul de los soldados de la Unión con la ridícula banda de piel marrón en diagonal sobre el pecho. La habían aterrorizado tanto las sombras, Anthony y toda la espeluznante experiencia, que ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar bien a Terry.

—No te rías —le replicó él, aguantándose la risa—. Esta noche te has librado del que seguramente será el peor evento social del año.

Candy no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a Terry y tocó uno de sus botones.

—Es una lástima —susurró con acento sureño—. Había mandado que me plancharan el vestido de reina de la fiesta.

Los labios de Terry esbozaron una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Candy, lo que has hecho esta noche... las cosas podían haberse puesto muy feas, ¿lo sabes? Candy miró a la carretera, molesta porque el ambiente se hubiera vuelto sombrío de repente. Una lechuza le devolvió la mirada desde un árbol.

—No tenía intención de venir aquí —dijo, lo cual era verdad. Era como si Anthony le hubiera hecho una jugada—. Ojalá no hubiera venido — añadió con tranquilidad, preguntándose dónde estaría la sombra en ese momento.

Terry le dio de pronto un puñetazo al volante, lo cual sobresaltó a Candy. Estaba apretando los dientes, y Candy detestaba ser el motivo de su enfado.

—Es que no me puedo creer que tengas algo con él —espetó al final.

—No hay nada entre nosotros — insistió ella—. La única razón por la que he venido ha sido para decirle que...

No tenía sentido. ¡Que tenía algo con Anthony! Si Terry supiera que Ann y ella se pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre investigando su pasado familiar... Bueno, es posible que estuviera igual de molesto.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones —la interrumpió Terry haciendo un gesto con la mano—. En cualquier caso es culpa mía.

—¿Culpa tuya?

Para entonces, Terry había salido de la carretera y había llevado el coche hasta el final de un camino de arena. Apagó las luces y se quedaron observando el océano. El cielo había adquirido un color violáceo oscuro, y las crestas de las olas parecían casi plateadas, centelleantes. El viento azotaba la hierba de la playa produciendo un sonido sibilante, agudo y desolador.

Una bandada de gaviotas reposaba en la barandilla del paseo, picoteándose las plumas.

—¿Estamos perdidos? —preguntó ella. Terry la ignoró. Salió del coche, cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia la orilla. Candy esperó diez angustiosos segundos viendo cómo la silueta de Terry se empequeñecía en el crepúsculo púrpura, antes de salir del coche para seguirlo. El viento azotaba el cabello de Candy contra su cara. Las olas golpeaban la orilla llevándose conchas y algas con la resaca. Cerca del agua el aire era más frío. Todo tenía un aroma salado muy penetrante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Terry? — preguntó mientras corría por la duna.

Le costaba moverse por la arena—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué quieres decir con que es culpa tuya? Terry se volvió hacia ella. Parecía derrotado, con el uniforme arremangado y aquellos ojos azules cansados. El rugido de las olas casi se imponía sobre su voz.

—Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

Candy sintió de nuevo un nudo en el estómago. Al fin había dejado de llorar, pero Terry le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

—¿Por qué has venido a rescatarme, entonces? ¿Por qué has hecho todo este camino para venir a buscarme, si acabas gritándome, ignorándome? —Se secó los ojos con la manga de la camiseta negra, y la sal marina que se había impregnado en la camiseta hizo que le escocieran

—. Claro que, tampoco es que me hayas tratado de un modo distinto al habitual, pero...

Terry se giró y se llevó las manos a la frente.

—No lo entiendes, Candy. —Negó con la cabeza—. Esa es la cuestión… que nunca lo entiendes.

No había nada malicioso en su voz. De hecho, era casi demasiado dulce. Como si ella fuera demasiado tonta para entender algo que para él resultaba tan obvio, lo cual hizo que ella se enfureciera.

—¿Que no lo entiendo? — Preguntó— ¿Que no lo entiendo? Déjame que te diga algo sobre lo que entiendo. ¿Te piensas que eres muy listo? Me pasé tres años becada en el mejor instituto del país. Y cuando me echaron, tuve que presentar una demanda —¡una demanda!— para que no tiraran a la basura mi expediente con una media de excelente.

Terry se apartó pero Candy lo siguió, dando un paso al frente por cada paso atrás que daba él. Con toda probabilidad lo estaba asustando, pero ¿y qué? Parecía pedírselo cada vez que le hablaba con condescendencia.

—Sé latín y francés, y en secundaria gané el concurso de ciencias tres años seguidos.

Le había acorralado contra la barandilla del paseo, y trató de contener las ganas de golpearle con el dedo en el pecho. No había acabado.

—También hago el crucigrama de los domingos, a veces en menos de una hora. Tengo un sentido de la orientación infalible... aunque no siempre en lo que se refiere a los chicos.

Tragó saliva e hizo una pausa para respirar.

—Y algún día seré psiquiatra, una que escuche de verdad a sus pacientes y les ayude. ¿Vale? Así que deja de hablarme como si fuera estúpida y deja de decirme que no entiendo nada solo porque yo no puedo descifrar tu imprevisible, excéntrica y terriblemente –lo miró y liberó el aire— dolorosa actitud de ahora-quiero-esto-y-ahora-quiero-lo otro.

Se secó una lágrima solitaria, enfadada consigo misma por haberse acelerado tanto.

—Calla —dijo Terry, pero lo dijo de un modo tan suave y tan tierno que Candy se sorprendió a sí misma y a Terry cuando obedeció

—. No creo que seas estúpida. — Cerró los ojos—. Creo que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y la más amable. Y –tragó saliva y abrió los ojos para mirarla directamente a los de Candy— la más hermosa.

—¿Perdona? Él miró hacia el océano.

—Es solo que... estoy tan cansado de esto —dijo. Parecía exhausto.

—¿De qué? Volvió la vista hacia ella, con una expresión tristísima en la cara, como si hubiera perdido algo precioso. Ese era el Terry que conocía, aunque no podía explicarse cómo lo había conocido o de dónde lo conocía. Ese era el Terry al que... ella amaba.

—Puedes enseñármelo —susurró Candy.

Él negó con la cabeza. Pero sus labios estaban todavía muy cerca de los de ella... y la mirada en sus ojos era muy atrayente. Era casi como si él quisiera que ella le enseñara primero.

Candy estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y allí de puntillas se inclinó hacia él. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y él parpadeó, pero no se movió. Ella, en cambio, se movió muy poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de sorprenderlo, y a cada segundo que pasaba ella misma se sentía petrificada. Y entonces, cuando sus ojos estaban tan cerca que casi bizqueaban, ella los cerró y unió sus labios a los de él.

Aquel suave contacto de sus labios, como de plumas, era lo único que los conectaba, pero Candy sintió que un fuego desconocido se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y supo que necesitaba más de todo cuanto pudiera darle él. Sin duda era pedir demasiado que él la necesitara de la misma forma, que pudieran abrazarse como ella tantas veces había soñado y que le devolviera aquel beso anhelante con la misma intensidad.

Pero lo hizo. Sus brazos musculados le rodearon la cintura. La atrajo hacia sí, y ella pudo sentir el nítido límite de sus cuerpos entrando en contacto: las piernas entrelazándose, las caderas apretadas contra las caderas, los pechos palpitando al mismo tiempo. Terry la apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla del paseo, y la ciñó contra su cuerpo hasta que ella no pudo moverse, hasta que la tuvo exactamente donde quería. Lo hizo todo sin separar ni un instante sus labios imantados.

Luego empezó a besarla de verdad, muy suave al principio, con besos muy delicados en la oreja, y después siguió por la mandíbula, con besos largos, dulces y tiernos hasta llegar al cuello, haciendo que Candy gimiera y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Le estiró un poco el pelo, y ella abrió los ojos y, durante un instante, vio las primeras estrellas que aparecían en la noche. Se sintió más cercana al cielo que nunca.

Al final, Terry volvió a sus labios, y la besó con tanta intensidad... le mordió el labio inferior y a continuación le pasó la lengua por los dientes. Ella abrió más la boca, desesperada por aceptar a Terry, ya sin temor a mostrar a las claras lo mucho que lo deseaba y equilibrar con su propia fuerza la fuerza de los besos de él.

Tenía arena en la boca y entre los dedos de los pies, el viento salobre le había puesto la piel de gallina y su corazón emanaba un sentimiento dulce y maravilloso. En aquel momento, habría muerto por él.

Él la apartó y la miró, como si quisiera que ella dijera algo. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso breve en los labios, disfrutando del contacto. No conocía otras palabras, ninguna forma mejor de comunicar lo que sentía, lo que quería.

—Todavía estás aquí —musitó él.

—No podrían apartarme de ti — contestó riéndose.

Terry dio un paso atrás, la mirada se le tornó sombría y dejó de sonreír. Empezó a caminar frente a ella, frotándose la frente con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candy con timidez, al tiempo que le tiraba de la manga para que volviera a besarla. Él le pasó los dedos por la cara, luego por el pelo y al final por el cuello. Como si estuviera asegurándose de que no era un sueño.

¿Aquel era el primer beso de verdad de Luce? Ella pensaba que no debía contar a Archie, así que técnicamente sí lo era. Y todo parecía tan perfecto, como si Terry y ella estuvieran predestinados. Su olor era... maravilloso. Su boca tenía un sabor dulce y cálido. Era alto y fuerte y...

Se estaba separando de ella. —¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, A Terry se le doblaron las rodillas y se agachó unos centímetros; se apoyó en la barandilla de madera y miró el cielo. Parecía como si le doliera algo.

—Has dicho que nada te apartaría de mí —dijo en voz baja—.

Pero ellos lo harán; quizá solo se hayan retrasado.

—Pero ¿quién? —dijo Candy, mirando a su alrededor en la playa desierta—. ¿Anthony? Creo que lo hemos despistado.

—No. —Terry empezó a caminar por el paseo. Estaba temblando—. Es imposible.

—Terry.

—Vendrá —susurró.

—Me estás asustando. Candy lo siguió, intentando mantener el ritmo; de repente, aun sin quererlo, tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía a qué se refería: no era a Anthony, sino a otra cosa, otra amenaza. Candy se sintió confusa. Las palabras de Terry repiqueteaban en su cabeza, y sonaban inquietantemente ciertas, pero se le escapaba el razonamiento que pudiera haber detrás de todo aquello.

Como el destello de un sueño del que no podía acordarse.

—Háblame —dijo—. Dime qué está ocurriendo.

Él se volvió, con la cara pálida como una peonia y las manos extendidas en señal de rendición.

—No sé cómo pararlo —susurró

—. No sé qué hacer…

* * *

**hola chicas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Malu Uzumaki, Laura Grandchester, Edeny Grandchester...**

**linda noche a todas...**


	17. Chapter 17

**EN LA CUERDA FLOJA**

Candy estaba de pie en el cruce de caminos entre el cementerio, en la zona norte del reformatorio, y el sendero que llevaba al lago, al sur. Estaba atardeciendo, y los operarios ya se habían ido a casa. La luz se filtraba por las ramas de los robles que había detrás del gimnasio, y proyectaba sombras en el camino al lago. Candy se sentía tentada de ir hacia allí. No sabía qué dirección tomar. Tenía dos cartas en las manos.

En la primera, Anthony se disculpaba por lo que había ocurrido —algo que Candy ya se esperaba— y le rogaba que se encontraran después de clase para hablar de ello. En la segunda, Terry se limitaba a decir

«Quedamos en el lago». Y ella estaba impaciente por ir. Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en los labios por los besos de la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en sus dedos acariciándole el pelo, o en sus labios besándole el cuello.

Otros fragmentos de la noche eran más confusos, como lo que había ocurrido después de que se sentaran en la playa. Comparado con la forma en que las manos de Terry habían recorrido su cuerpo diez minutos antes, parecía tener miedo de tocarla.

Nada pudo hacerle volver en sí.

No dejó de murmurar las mismas palabras una y otra vez: «Tiene que haber pasado algo. Algo ha cambiado». Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, como si ella tuviera la respuesta, como si ella tuviera alguna idea de lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

Al final se quedó dormida en su hombro mientras contemplaba el etéreo mar. Cuando se despertó unas horas después, la estaba llevando escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había dormido durante todo el camino de vuelta... y todavía se sorprendió más al ver aquel extraño resplandor en el pasillo. Otra vez, la luz de Terry, y ni siquiera sabía si él podía verla.

Todo a su alrededor estaba bañado en aquella tenue luz violeta.

Las puertas blancas y llenas de pegatinas de los demás estudiantes adquirieron un tono neón. Las baldosas mate parecían resplandecer.

El ventanal que daba al cementerio proyectaba un brillo violeta sobre los primeros rayos de luz amarilla del exterior. Y todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de las rojas.

—Nos van a pillar—susurró ella, nerviosa y aún medio dormida.

—No me preocupan las rojas — dijo Terry sin perderla serenidad siguiendo la mirada de Candy hacia las cámaras. Al principio, sus palabras la tranquilizaron, pero luego empezó a preguntarse por qué había algo incómodo en el tono de su voz: si Terry no estaba preocupado por las rojas, entonces es que estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

Cuando la dejó en la cama, la besó con suavidad en la frente y luego respiró hondo.

—No desaparezcas —dijo él.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad.

—Lo digo en serio. —Cerró los ojos un momento largo—. Ahora descansa un poco... pero mañana búscame antes de clase. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella le apretó la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un último beso. Le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y se fundió con él. Cada vez que abría los ojos, él la estaba mirando. Y a Candy le encantaba. Al final Terry se retiró y la contempló desde el quicio de la puerta, y solo su mirada hizo que a Candy se le acelerara el corazón como antes lo habían hecho sus besos. Cuando salió al pasillo sigilosamente y cerró la puerta, Candy cayó de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

Durmió durante todas las clases de la mañana y se despertó a primera hora de la tarde, llena de vida, como si acabara de nacer. No le importaba que no tuviera excusa por haberse saltado las clases, solo le preocupaba no haber acudido a la cita con Terry. Iba a encontrarlo tan pronto como pudiera, y él lo entendería.

Hacia las dos, cuando pensó en que debería comer algo, o quizá aparecer por la clase de Religión de la señorita Sophia, salió a regañadientes de la cama. Fue entonces cuando vio los dos sobres que habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta, lo cual la decidió por fin a salir de la habitación.

Antes que nada tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a Anthony, porque si iba primero al lago sabía que luego sería incapaz de separarse de Terry. Si iba primero al cementerio, el deseo de ver a Terry le infundiría las fuerzas suficientes para decirle a Anthony lo que el día anterior, con los nervios, no le pudo decir, pues todo degeneró espantosamente y se descontroló.

Superando sus miedos, Candy empezó a caminar hacia el cementerio. La tarde era cálida, y el aire, pegajoso a causa de la humedad.

Iba a ser una de esas noches sofocantes en las que la brisa del mar lejano no era lo bastante intensa para enfriar el ambiente. No había nadie en el patio, y las hojas de los árboles estaban quietas. De hecho, Candy podía ser lo único en movimiento en todo el colegio. Todos los demás habrían acabado las clases y estarían apelotonados en el comedor; y Ann —y probablemente más gente— se estaría preguntando por Candy.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, Anthony estaba reclinado en las cancelas moteadas de liquen. Tenía los codos apoyados en los postes de hierro labrado y los hombros encorvados. Estaba jugando con un diente de león con la punta de acero de su bota negra. Candy no recordaba haberlo visto tan ensimismado: la mayor parte del tiempo Anthony parecía sentir un enorme interés por el mundo que le rodeaba. Pero ahora ni siquiera llegó a mirarla hasta que estuvo delante de él, y cuando lo hizo Candy vio que tenía la cara pálida. Tenía el pelo aplastado contra la cabeza y Candy se sorprendió al pensar que tal vez se la había afeitado. La miró con expresión cansada, como si concentrarse en sus rasgos requiriera un gran esfuerzo. Parecía hecho polvo, no por la pelea de la noche anterior: tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en días.

—Has venido.

Tenía la voz ronca, pero acabó la frase con una leve sonrisa. Candy se hizo crujir los dedos, y pensó que no sonreiría por mucho tiempo. Ella asintió y le mostró la nota.

Él intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella apartó el brazo simulando que necesitaba apartarse el pelo de los ojos.

—Supuse que estarías muy enfadada por lo de anoche —dijo apartándose de la cancela.

Dio algunos pasos adentrándose en el cementerio, y luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un banco pequeño de mármol gris que se hallaba entre la primera fila de tumbas. Lo limpió, apartó algunas hojas secas y dio una palmadita a su lado.

—¿Enfadada? —preguntó ella.

—Normalmente es por lo que alguien sale disparado de los bares.

Ella se sentó de cara a él, también con las piernas cruzadas. Desde allí arriba podía ver las ramas superiores del enorme y viejo roble que había en el centro del cementerio, donde Anthony y ella celebraron aquel picnic que ahora parecía tan lejano en el tiempo.

—No sé —dijo Candy—. Estoy más bien perpleja, puede que confundida.

Decepcionada. —Se estremeció al recordar los ojos de aquel tipo cuando la agarró, el aluvión desquiciado de golpes de Anthony, el techo oscuro y lleno de sombras...—.

¿Por qué me llevaste allí? Ya sabes lo que les pasó a Jules y a Phillip cuando se escaparon.

—Jules y Phillips fueron unos idiotas. Sus movimientos estaban controlados por pulseras de localización. Estaba claro que iban a pillarles. —Anthony sonrió sombríamente, pero su sonrisa no iba dirigida a Candy—. Nosotros no somos como ellos, Candy. Créeme. Y, además, yo no pretendía meterme en otra pelea. —Se frotó las sienes, y la piel de alrededor formó un pliegue que le confirió una apariencia correosa y demasiado fina—. Pero no pude soportar la forma en que aquel tipo te habló, te tocó. Mereces que te traten con el máximo cuidado. —

Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho—.

Y yo quiero ser quien lo haga. El único. Ella se apartó el cabello detrás de la oreja y respiró hondo.

—Anthony, pareces un chico fantástico...

—Oh, no. —Se cubrió la cara con la mano—. No me vengas con la típica charla de ruptura fácil. Espero que no vayas a decir que deberíamos ser amigos.

—¿No quieres ser mi amigo?

—Sabes que quiero ser mucho más que tu amigo —dijo, y al decir «amigo» lo hizo escupiendo, como si fuera una palabra sucia—. Es por Grandchester, ¿no?

Candy sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Supuso que no era tan difícil imaginárselo, pero había estado tan concentrada en sus propios sentimientos que apenas había tenido tiempo de considerar qué pensaría Anthony de Terry y ella.

—En realidad, no nos conoces a ninguno de los dos —dijo Anthony levantándose y alejándose unos pasos

—, pero crees que estás preparada para escoger a uno de nosotros ahora mismo, ¿no?

Era un poco presuntuoso por su parte pensar que todavía tenía alguna posibilidad —sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior—, o que creyera que había algún tipo de competición entre

Terry y él.

Anthony se agachó ante ella, tenía una expresión diferente —suplicante, seria— cuando la cogió de las manos.

A Candy le sorprendió verlo tan demacrado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella apartando las manos—. Sencillamente ha pasado. —¡Tú lo has dicho.

Sencillamente ha pasado. ¿Qué fue?, déjame adivinar... anoche te miró de un modo romántico, desconocido para ti. Candy, te estás precipitando al tomar una decisión sin ni siquiera saber lo que está en juego. Podría haber muchas cosas en juego. —La mirada confundida de Candy le arrancó un suspiro—. Yo podría hacerte feliz.

—Terry me hace feliz.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera se atreve a tocarte.

Luce cerró los ojos y recordó cómo la noche anterior sus labios se habían unido en la playa, los brazos de Terry envolviéndola. El mundo entero parecía tan en orden, tan armónico y seguro. Pero ahora, cuando abría los ojos Terry no estaba por ninguna parte.

Solo estaba Anthony.

Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, sí que se atreve. Lo hace.

Sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Candy las presionó con su mano fría, pero Anthony no se dio cuenta. Cerró los puños.

—Explícate.

—La forma en que Terry me besa no es asunto tuyo. Candy se mordió el labio, furiosa porque Anthony se burlaba de ella.

Anthony se rió entre dientes.

—Ah, ¿sí? Yo puedo hacerlo tan bien como Grandchester —dijo, sujetándole la mano y besándole el dorso antes de dejarla caer bruscamente.

—No fue nada parecido —dijo Candy al tiempo que se volvía.

—¿Y qué tal así?

Los labios de Anthony rozaron la mejilla de Candy antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Nada que ver.

Anthony se lamió los labios.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Terruce Grandchester te besó de la forma que mereces que te besen?

La expresión de sus ojos empezaba a adquirir un aire torvo.

—Sí —contestó—. El mejor beso que me han dado nunca. Y aunque había sido su único beso real, Candy sabía que si le volvían a preguntar en sesenta años, en cien años, respondería lo mismo.

—Y, a pesar de todo, sigues aquí

—dijo Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

A Candy no le gustaba lo que estaba insinuando.

—Estoy aquí solo para decirte la verdad sobre Terry y yo. Para hacerte saber que tú y yo...

Anthony estalló en carcajadas, una risa sonora y vacía que expandió su eco por todo el cementerio. Se rió tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo que tuvo que sujetarse la barriga y secarse una lágrima.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó Candy.

—Ni te lo imaginas —contestó sin dejar de reír.

Aquel tono en plan no lo entenderías que había empleado Anthony no era muy distinto del que usó Terry la noche anterior cuando, inconsolable, le repetía aquellas dos palabras: «Es imposible». Pero con Anthony, Candy reaccionó de un modo completamente distinto. Cuando Terry no le explicó nada, ella se sintió incluso más atraída hacia él. Hasta cuando discutían, ella deseaba estar con Terry más de lo que nunca había querido estar con Anthony. Pero cuando Anthony la trató como una ignorante, en realidad se sintió aliviada. No quería sentirse cerca de él.

De hecho, en ese preciso instante, se sentía demasiado cerca de él.

Y ya tenía suficiente. Apretó los dientes, se levantó y se marchó ofendida en dirección a las cancelas, enfadada consigo misma por haber perdido tanto tiempo con aquella historia.

Pero Anthony la alcanzó, se puso delante de ella y le cerró el paso.

Todavía se estaba riendo de ella, aunque intentaba reprimirse mordiéndose los labios.

—No te vayas —musitó, riéndose entre dientes.

—Déjame en paz.

—Aún no.

Antes de que pudiera zafarse, Anthony la estrechó entre sus brazos, la levantó y la inclinó hacia atrás, de forma que los pies de Candy dejaron de tocar el suelo. Candy gritó y opuso resistencia, pero él sonrió.

—¡Suéltame!

—Hasta el momento la lucha entre Grandchester y yo ha sido bastante equitativa, ¿no te parece?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba zafarse empujándolo con las manos.

—Vete al infierno.

—Te estás confundiendo —dijo al tiempo que le acercaba la cara. Sus ojos azules la tenían dominada, y odió que una parte de ella todavía se sintiera atraída por su mirada.

»Escucha, sé que las cosas se han descontrolado un poco durante estos últimos días —dijo en un susurro—, pero tú me gustas, Candy, me gustas mucho. No te vayas con él sin antes dejarme que te dé un beso.

Ella sintió que sus brazos habían aumentado la presión y, de repente, tuvo miedo. Se hallaban en un lugar apartado y nadie sabía dónde estaba ella.

—No cambiaría nada —le dijo, intentando mantener la calma.

—Sígueme el juego: finjamos que soy un soldado y que tú cumples mi último deseo.

Lo prometo, solo un beso. Candy pensó en Terry: se lo imaginó esperándola en el lago, manteniéndose ocupado haciendo saltar piedras sobre el agua cuando debería tenerla entre sus brazos. No quería darle un beso a Anthony, pero ¿y si él no la soltaba? El beso podría ser la cosa más nimia e insignificante, el camino más fácil para que la dejara tranquila, y entonces estaría libre para volver con Terry. Anthony se lo había prometido.

—Solo un beso... —empezó a decir, y un instante después sus labios ya se habían unido.

Su segundo beso en dos días. Mientras que el beso de Terry había sido hambriento, casi desesperado, el de Anthony fue suave, rozando en exceso la perfección, como si hubiera practicado con un centenal de chicas antes de ella.

Pero, aun así, notó que algo dentro de ella se despertaba, que algo dentro de ella quería que reaccionara, y se apoderaba del enfado que había sentido solo unos segundos antes, haciéndolo desaparecer. Anthony todavía la sostenía hacia atrás y Candy se sintió segura entre sus brazos fuertes y diestros. Y necesitaba sentirse segura. Aquello suponía un cambio tremendo con respecto a, bueno, a todo lo que había vivido con Anthony antes de besarlo. Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo, de alguien... ¿de quién? No podía recordarlo. Solo estaban el beso, los labios de Anthony y...

De repente, sintió que se caía. Se golpeó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin respiración.

Al levantarse, apoyándose en los brazos, observó que, unos centímetros más allá, la cara de Anthony estaba tocando el suelo. Candy hizo una mueca involuntaria.

El sol de la primera hora de la tarde proyectaba una luz turbia sobre las dos figuras que acababan de llegar al cementerio.

—¿Cuántas veces te has propuesto echar a perder a esta chica? —Candy oyó que alguien con acento sureño pronunciaba aquella frase.

«¿Susana?» Alzó la vista, parpadeando por la luz del sol.

Eran Susana y Terry.

Susana se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, pero Terry ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

Candy se maldijo en voz baja. No sabía qué era peor: que Terry la hubiera visto besando a Anthony o que Terry fuera a pelearse de nuevo con Anthony.

Anthony se levantó y se encaró a ellos, ignorando por completo a Candy.

—De acuerdo, ¿a quién de vosotros dos le toca esta vez? — gruñó.

¿Esta vez?

—A mí —dijo Susana dando un paso al frente con los brazos en jarras

—. Ese primer azote cariñoso te lo he dado yo, cariño. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Candy negó con la cabeza; Susana tenía que estar de broma. Sin duda, aquello debía de ser algún tipo de juego, pero no parecía que Anthony se estuviera divirtiendo. Enseñó los dientes y se arremangó la camisa, al tiempo que levantaba los puños y se acercaba a Susana.

—¿Otra vez, Anthony? —le regañó Candy—. ¿Es que no has tenido ya suficientes peleas esta semana?

Y por si fuera poco, esta vez iba a pegar a una chica. Él le dirigió una sonrisa sesgada.

—A la tercera va la vencida — contestó en un tono más bien malicioso. Se volvió justo cuando Susana le encajó una patada en la mandíbula.

Candy se echó hacia atrás cuando Anthony cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor y las manos en la cara. De pie a su lado, Susana parecía impasible, como si acabara de sacar una tarta de melocotón del horno. Se miró las uñas y suspiró.

—Es una pena tener que pegarte una paliza cuando acabo de hacerme la manicura. Pero qué se le va a hacer... —dijo, y se puso a patear a Anthony en el estómago, deleitándose con cada patada igual que un niño que va ganando partidas en la consola.

Tambaleándose, Anthony logró ponerse en cuclillas. Candy no podía ver su cara —la tenía oculta entre las rodillas—, pero estaba gimiendo de dolor y respiraba con dificultad.

Candy se quedó quieta y miró primero a Susana y después a Anthony, y viceversa, incapaz de entender lo que estaba viendo. Anthony era dos veces más grande que ella, pero era Susana la que parecía tener la sartén por el mango. El día anterior Candy había visto cómo Anthony le daba una paliza a un tipo enorme en el bar. Y la otra noche, fuera de la biblioteca, Terry y Anthony parecían luchar en igualdad de condiciones. Por eso Candy estaba alucinando con Susana, con su pelo recogido en una coleta sujeta con una cinta multicolor, que ahora tenía a Anthony inmovilizado en el suelo mientras le retorcía el brazo por la espalda.

—¿Te rindes? —le preguntó en tono burlón—. Di la palabra mágica, cielo, y te dejaré ir.

—Nunca —Anthony escupió en el suelo.

—Estaba deseando que dijeras eso

—dijo, empujándole la cabeza con fuerza contra la tierra.

Terry puso la mano en el cuello de Candy, y ella se relajó y lo miró, pero tenía miedo de ver su expresión.

Debía de odiarla.

—Lo siento tanto —musitó—.

Anthony...

—¿Por qué has venido aquí a encontrarte con él? En su voz había dolor e indignación al mismo tiempo. Le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara, y Candy notó que tenía los dedos helados. Los ojos de Terry volvían a tener esos destellos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

A Candy le tembló el labio.

—Pensaba que podía controlar la situación; ser honesta con Anthony de forma que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos sin problemas, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada.

Terry resopló, y Candy se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba lo que había dicho.

—Ese beso... —prosiguió Candy retorciéndose las manos. Le habría gustado poder escupirlo sin más— ha sido un enorme error.

Terry cerró los ojos y se volvió.

Abrió la boca dos veces para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se balanceó. Por su actitud, Candy pensó que iba a echarse a llorar pero, al final, la rodeó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? — Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y respiró el dulce olor de su piel.

—Solo me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

Los quejidos de Anthony reclamaron la atención de ambos, y cuando lo miraron, hicieron una mueca.

Terry la tomó de la mano e intentó llevársela de allí, pero Candy no podía dejar de mirar a Susana, que acababa de hacerle una llave a Anthony sin inmutarse. Anthony estaba magullado y tenía un aspecto patético. Candy no entendía nada.

—¿Qué está pasando, Terry? — Musitó Candy—. ¿Cómo le puede estar dando esa paliza a Anthony? ¿Y por qué se deja él?

Terry suspiró a medias y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No se está dejando. Lo que ves es solo un ejemplo de lo que puede hacer una chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo...? Terry le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —le preguntó—. Intentaré explicarte algunas cosas, pero creo que deberías estar sentada.

Candy también tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con Terry. Bien, si no aclararlas exactamente, al menos sí conversar sobre ellas, para ver si él la consideraba completa y oficialmente loca. Aquello de la luz violeta, por ejemplo. Y los sueños que no podía (que no quería) dejar de tener. Terry la condujo hacia una zona del cementerio que Candy no había visto nunca, un lugar llano y despejado donde dos melocotoneros crecían juntos. Los troncos se inclinaban el uno sobre el otro, de forma que ambos dibujaban la forma de un corazón.

La llevó justo debajo de donde se entrelazaban las ramas y le cogió las manos para entrelazar sus dedos.

El silencio de la tarde solo se veía interrumpido por el canto de los grillos, y Candy se imaginó a los demás estudiantes en el comedor. Comiendo puré de patatas de las bandejas o sorbiendo leche a temperatura ambiente a través de unas pajitas. Era como si, de repente, Terru y ella estuvieran en otro plano de la realidad, ajenos al resto de la escuela.

Todo lo demás —excepto sus manos enlazadas, el cabello de Terry brillando a la luz del sol de la tarde, sus ojos azules y cálidos—, todo lo demás parecía muy, muy lejano.

—No sé por dónde empezar — dijo, ejerciendo más presión en sus dedos mientras se los masajeaba, como si pudiera obtener la respuesta al hacerlo—. Tengo tanto que decirte, y no debo equivocarme.

Por mucho que Candy deseara que lo que Terry tenía que decirle fuera una simple declaración de amor, sabía que se trataba de otra cosa. Era algo difícil de decir, algo que iba a explicar muchas cosas de él, pero que quizá también resultaría complicado de asimilar para Candy.

—¿Y si empiezas por eso de «tengo una buena noticia y otra mala»?

—Buena idea. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

—La mayoría de la gente quiere la buena primero.

—Quizá sí —dijo—. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver con la mayoría de la gente.

—Vale, dime la mala primero. Terry se mordió el labio.

—Entonces prométeme que no te irás sin haber oído antes la buena noticia. No tenía ninguna intención de irse; no justo ahora, que él no intentaba evitarla y que parecía estar dispuesto a responder algunas de las muchas preguntas que habían obsesionado a Candy durante las últimas semanas.

Terry se llevó las manos de Candy al pecho y las apretó contra su corazón.

—Voy a decirte la verdad —dijo

—. No me vas a creer, pero mereces saberla. Aunque pueda matarte.

—De acuerdo.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y sintió que le empezaban a temblar las rodillas. Se alegró de que la hubiera hecho sentarse.

Terry caminaba de un lado para otro, y finalmente respiró hondo.

—En la Biblia... Candy refunfuñó, no pudo evitarlo, fue una especie de acto reflejo como reacción a las charlas de catequesis. Además, quería que hablaran de ellos, no que le contara una parábola moralista. En la Biblia no iba a encontrar respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que tenía sobre Terry.

—Escucha —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Sabes que en la Biblia

Dios da mucha importancia a la idea de que todo el mundo debe amarlo con toda su alma? ¿Y a que tiene que ser un amor incondicional, incomparable? Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

—Vale... —Terry parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas—.

Esa obligación no atañe solo a las personas. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A quién más? ¿A los animales?

—Sí, sin duda a veces también — dijo Terry—. Como con la serpiente, que fue condenada a reptar para siempre después de haber tentado a Eva.

Candy tembló al pensar de nuevo en Anthony. La serpiente. El picnic. El collar. Se pasó la mano por el cuello desnudo, contenta de no llevarlo.

Él le pasó los dedos por el pelo, recorrió su mandíbula y los dejó descansar en el hueco de su cuello.

Ella suspiró, en la gloria. —Lo que intento decirte es... supongo que yo también podría decir que estoy condenado, Candy. He estado condenado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. —Hablaba como si las palabras tuvieran un sabor amargo—. Una vez tomé una decisión, una decisión en la que creía... en la que todavía creo, aunque...

—No entiendo nada —Candy lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Claro que no lo entiendes — dijo agachándose a su lado—. Y yo nunca he tenido demasiado éxito explicándotelo. —Se rascó la cabeza y bajó la voz, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Pero he de intentarlo. Así que ahí va.

—De acuerdo —contestó Candy.

La estaba confundiendo, y apenas había dicho nada todavía, pero intentó fingir que estaba menos perdida de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Me enamoro —explicó cogiéndole las manos con fuerza—.

Una y otra vez. Y siempre acaba de manera catastrófica.

«Una y otra vez.»

Esas palabras la pusieron enferma. Candy cerró los ojos y apartó las manos. Eso ya se lo había dicho, aquel día que estuvieron en el lago.

Había vivido rupturas, había salido escaldado. ¿Qué razón había para que le viniera ahora con lo de esas chicas? Le había dolido entonces, e incluso le dolía más ahora, como un punzón agudo en las costillas. Él le estrechó los dedos.

—Mírame —le suplicó—. Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—La chica de la que me enamoro cada vez eres tú. Candy había estado conteniendo la respiración, y quiso liberar el aire, pero lo que salió de su boca fue una

risa aguda y cortante.

—Claro, Terry —dijo, haciendo ademán de levantarse—. Guau, de verdad estás condenado, eso que dices suena terrible.

—Escucha. —La sentó de golpe con tal fuerza que le dolió el hombro. Sus ojos desprendieron un destello verde, por lo que Candy dedujo que estaba enfadado. Pues bien, ella también lo estaba.

Terry miró hacia arriba, hacia el dosel que formaban los melocotoneros, como si pidiera ayuda.

—Te lo ruego, déjame explicarme. —Le tembló la voz—. El problema no es que te quiera.

Ella respiró profundamente. —Entonces, ¿cuál es? Intentó escuchar, intentó ser fuerte y no sentirse herida. Terry ya parecía suficientemente destrozado por los dos.

—Yo vivo eternamente —dijo.

Los árboles susurraron a su alrededor, y Candy vio un atisbo de sombra por el rabillo del ojo. No aquel remolino de oscuridad enfermizo y omnipresente de la noche anterior, sino un aviso. La sombra mantenía las distancias y bullía impasible en la esquina, pero estaba esperando.

Esperándola a ella. Candy sintió un profundo escalofrío que le heló los huesos. No pudo sustraerse a la sensación de que algo ominoso, negro como la noche, algo definitivo estaba preparándose.

—Lo siento —dijo mirando de nuevo a Terry—. ¿Podrías... hummm, repetirlo?

—Tengo que vivir eternamente

—repitió. Candy todavía estaba perdida, pero él siguió hablando, de sus labios brotaba un torrente de palabras—. Tengo que vivir, y ver a los niños nacer, crecer y enamorarse. Veo cómo ellos mismos tienen hijos y envejecen. Veo cómo mueren.

Candy, estoy condenado a verlos una y otra vez. A todos, menos a ti.

—Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Tú no puedes enamorarte...

—Pero... —lo interrumpió susurrando a su vez—. Yo... me he enamorado.

—No puedes tener hijos y envejecer, Candy.

—¿Por qué no? Apareces de nuevo cada diecisiete años.

—Por favor...

—Y nos encontramos. Siempre nos encontramos, de alguna forma siempre acabamos juntos, no importa adónde vaya, no importa cuánto intente alejarme de ti. No importa. Tú siempre me encuentras.

Había bajado la vista hasta sus puños cerrados, como si quisiera golpear algo, incapaz de levantar los ojos.

—Y cada vez que nos encontramos, te enamoras de mí...

—Terry...

—Puedo intentar resistirme, o alejarme, o tratar con todas mis fuerzas de no responderte, pero eso no cambia nada. Tú te enamoras de mí y yo me enamoro de ti.

—¿Y es que eso es tan terrible?

—Te mata.

—¡Basta! —gritó—. ¿Qué te propones? ¿Asustarme para que me vaya?

—No —resopló—. De todas formas, no funcionaría.

—Si no quieres estar conmigo...

—dijo ella deseando que todo fuera una broma pesada, un discurso de ruptura para acabar con todos los discursos de ruptura, pero no la verdad. Aquello no podía ser la verdad—... seguramente habrá alguna historia más verosímil.

—Sé que no puedes creerme. Y esa es la razón por la que no te lo podía decir hasta ahora, cuando debo decírtelo. Porque pensaba que entendía las reglas y... nos besamos, y ahora no entiendo nada.

Las palabras que pronunció la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza: «No sé cómo pararlo. No sé qué hacer».

—Porque me besaste.

Él asintió.

—Me besaste y, después de hacerlo, estabas sorprendido. Terry asintió de nuevo, un poco avergonzado.

—Me besaste —prosiguió Candy, buscando la forma de atar todos los cabos—, ¿y pensaste que no iba a sobrevivir?

—Sí, basándome en experiencias previas —dijo con voz ronca.

—Eso es una locura.

—Pero no tiene que ver con el beso de esta vez, sino con lo que significa. En algunas vidas podemos besarnos, pero en la mayoría no, —Le acarició la mejilla, y Candy no pudo evitar que le gustara—. He de decir que prefiero las vidas en las que podemos besarnos. —Miró al suelo —. Aunque luego, el hecho de perderte sea mucho más duro.

Candy quería enfadarse con él, por inventarse aquella historia tan rocambolesca cuando deberían estar abrazados como lapas. Pero había algo, una especie de comezón, que le decía que no se apartara de Terry ahora, que se quedara allí e intentara escuchar todo cuanto pudiera.

—Cuando me «¿pierdes» —dijo ella, notando el peso de aquella palabra cuando salió de sus labios—, ¿de qué forma sucede? ¿Y por qué? —Depende de ti, de cuánto puedes ver de nuestro pasado, de lo bien que me hayas llegado a conocer.

—Movió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. Sé que esto suena muy...

—¿Increíble?

Él sonrió.

—Iba a decir vago. Pero intento no esconderte nada. Es un tema muy, muy delicado. A veces, en el pasado, el mero hecho de contarte esto...

Candy esperó con atención a que Terry dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Me ha matado?

—Iba a decir «me ha roto el corazón».

Era evidente que todo aquello le causaba dolor, y Candy quería consolarlo. Se sintió atraída hacia él, había algo en su interior que la empujaba hacia delante, pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la certeza de que Terry sabía lo del resplandor violeta, y que no era ajeno al fenómeno.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó—. Algún tipo de...

—Vago por la tierra, y en el fondo siempre sé que voy a encontrarte. Solía buscarte, pero luego, cuando empecé a esconderme de ti, del desengaño que era inevitable, fuiste tú la que comenzó a buscarme. No tardé en darme cuenta de que siempre volvías cada diecisiete años.

Candy había cumplido los diecisiete a finales de agosto, dos semanas antes de ingresar en el San Pablo. Había sido una celebración triste, solo Candy, sus padres y un pastel precocinado. No hubo velas, por si acaso. ¿Y qué ocurría con su familia? ¿También aparecían cada diecisiete años?

—No es tiempo suficiente para que superara la última vez —dijo—.

Pero sí que basta para que baje la guardia de nuevo.

—¿Así que sabías que yo iba a llegar? —inquirió dubitativa.

Él estaba muy serio, pero Candy aún no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Terry negó con la cabeza. —No sé qué día apareces, no funciona así. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo reaccioné el día en que nos vimos? —Él miró hacia arriba, como si él mismo estuviera recordando—.

Cada vez, durante los primeros segundos, me siento eufórico y me olvido de todo. Luego lo recuerdo. —Sí —dijo ella lentamente—.

Me sonreíste y luego... ¿es por eso por lo que me hiciste aquel gesto con el dedo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero si eso ocurre cada diecisiete años, como dices, tú sabías que yo iba a venir. De alguna forma, lo sabías.

—No es fácil, Candy.

—Te vi ese día antes de que tú me vieras. Estabas fuera del Agustine, riéndote con Roland, y os estabais riendo tanto que a mí me entraron celos. Si tú sabes todo eso, Terruce, si eres tan listo que puedes predecir cuándo voy a venir y cuándo voy a morir, y lo difícil que esa va a ser para ti, ¿cómo podías reírte así?

No te creo —dijo con un temblor en la voz—. No me creo nada de todo esto.

Terry le secó con suavidad una lágrima con el pulgar.

—Es una pregunta estupenda, Candy. Me encanta que me la hagas, y ojalá pudiera responderla. Solo puedo decirte esto: la única forma de sobrevivir a la eternidad es siendo capaz de valorar cada momento. Eso era lo único que estaba haciendo.

—Eternidad —repitió Candy—. Otra cosa que no puedo entender.

—No importa. Ya no podría reír más de esa forma. Tan pronto como apareces, me siento abrumado.

—Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido —repuso. Sentía la necesidad de irse antes de que oscureciera demasiado. Pero la historia de Terry era tan absurda.

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en el colegio, Candy casi llegó a creer que estaba loca, pero su demencia no era nada comparada con la de Terry.

—No hay un manual para explicarle todo este... asunto a la chica a la que amas —se quejó pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Quiero que me creas, Candy. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Explícame otra cosa —repuso con amargura—. Invéntate una excusa más creíble.

—Tú misma dijiste que sentías como si ya me conocieras. Intenté negarlo mientras pude porque sabía que iba a pasar esto.

—Sí, sentía que te conocía de alguna parte, claro —dijo, y su voz expresaba un atisbo de miedo—. Del centro comercial, o del campamento de verano o algo así. No de una vida anterior —Negó con la cabeza—.

No, no puedo creerlo. Se tapó los oídos.

Terry le retiró las manos.

—Y, aun así, en el fondo sabes que es verdad. —Le estrechó las rodillas y la miró fijamente a los ojos

—. Lo sabías cuando subí contigo hasta la cima del Corcovado en Rio porque querías ver de cerca la estatua. Lo sabías cuando te llevé durante tres calurosos kilómetros hasta el río Jordán, después de que enfermaras a las afueras de Jerusalén.

Te advertí de que no comieras todos aquellos dátiles. Lo sabías cuando fuiste mi enfermera en aquel hospital italiano durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y, antes de eso, cuando me escondí en tu sótano durante la purga que el Zar llevó a cabo en San Petersburgo. Cuando escalé la torreta de tu castillo en Escocia durante la Reforma, y cuando te hice bailar sin parar durante la celebración de la coronación del rey en Versalles. Eras la única mujer vestida de negro.

También hubo lo de aquella colonia de artistas en Quintana Roo, y aquella marcha de protesta en Ciudad del Cabo, en la que pasamos la noche en la comisaría. La apertura del Globe Theatre en Londres, donde tuvimos las mejores butacas. Y cuando mi barco se fue a pique en Tahití, tú estabas allí, igual que cuando estuve preso en Melbourne, cuando fui carterista en el Nîmes del siglo XVIII, y monje en el Tíbet.

Aparecías en cualquier lugar, siempre, y tarde o temprano sentías las cosas que acabo de explicarte.

Pero no vas a aceptar que lo que sientes pueda ser verdad. Terry se detuvo para tomar aire y miró más allá de ella, sin ver.

Entonces extendió la mano, le apretó la rodilla y ella volvió a sentir de nuevo que le transmitía aquel fuego.

Candy cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos Terry le tendía una peonia blanca perfecta. Casi resplandecía. Se volvió para ver de dónde la había cogido, cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes, pues por allí solo había malas hierbas y frutos podridos. Sostuvieron juntos la flor.

—Lo sabías cuando cogiste peonias blancas todos los días durante un mes aquel verano en Helston. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —La miró, como si intentara ver en su interior—. No. —Suspiró—. Claro que no. Te envidio por eso.

Pero a medida que hablaba, Candy empezó a sentir calor por toda su piel, como si respondiera a unas palabras que su cerebro no podía reconocer. Había una parte en ella que ya no estaba segura de nada.

—Hago todas estas cosas —dijo Terry acercándose a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron— porque tú eres mi amor, Candice. Para mí eres lo único que existe.

A Candy le temblaba el labio inferior y sus manos se quedaron flácidas entre las de Terry. Los pétalos de la flor se deslizaron entra sus dedos y cayeron al suelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

Todo aquello era demasiado, ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en ello. Se apartó de Daniel, se levantó y se sacudió las hojas y la hierba de los tejanos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Había vivido... antes?

—Candy.

Ella se despidió con la mano.

—Creo que necesito ir a alguna parte sola y descansar. Se apoyó en el melocotonero; se sentía débil.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Terry, levantándose y cogiéndole la mano.

—No.

—Lo siento —Terry suspiró—.

No sé qué esperaba que pudiera suceder cuando te lo dijera. No debería...

Nunca habría dicho que alguna vez iba a necesitar un respiro de Terry, pero en ese momento sentía que tenía que irse. La forma en que la estaba mirando, sabía que él esperaba que le dijera que se encontrarían más tarde, que hablarían largo y tendido, pero ya no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea. Cuantas más cosas decía, más sentía que algo se despertaba en su interior... algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparada. Ya no pensaba que estaba loca... y tampoco estaba segura de que Terry lo estuviese. Para cualquier otra persona, su historia habría resultado cada vez más increíble a medida que avanzaba. Pero para Candy... no estaba segura, pero ¿y si las palabras de Terry fueran respuestas que pudieran dar sentido a toda su vida?

No podía saberlo, y sintió más miedo del que había sentido nunca.

Apartó la mano de Terry y caminó hacia la residencia. Unos pocos pasos después, se detuvo y se volvió lentamente.

Terry no se había movido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó alzando la barbilla.

Ella se quedó allí, a cierta distancia.

—Te prometí quedarme hasta escuchar la buena noticia.

Terry relajó la cara y esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque en su expresión había una nota de desconcierto.

—La buena noticia —hizo una pausa para escoger bien sus palabras

— es que te besé y sigues aquí.

* * *

**continuará...**

**Hola chhicas, espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho, aquí está una parte de la esperada confesión de Terry. aún todo está confuso, pero poco a poco las cosas se van a ir aclarando... solo les adelanto que la clave de todo es Candy.**

**gracias a**:

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Edeny Grandchester y Jessikita**

**por sus comentarios, Nos leemos pronto...**


	18. Chapter 18

**UN LIBRO ABIERTO**

Candy se desplomó sobre la cama y los muelles rechinaron. Después de irse del cementerio —y de separarse de Terry— prácticamente había corrido hasta su habitación. Ni siquiera se había molestado en encender la luz, y por consiguiente tropezó con la silla y se dio un buen golpe en el dedo gordo de pie. Se hizo un ovillo mientras se sujetaba el pie dolorido. Al menos aquel dolor era algo real que podía comprender, algo inteligible y de este mundo. Se alegraba de estar sola al fin.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, no le daban un respiro.

Luce lo ignoró. No quería ver a nadie, y quienquiera que fuese pillaría la indirecta. Otro golpe. Oyó una respiración pesada y alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Ann, no podría ver a Ann en ese momento. O bien parecía una loca si intentaba explicar todo lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, o bien se volvería loca intentando disimular sin decir palabra.

Al fin, Candy oyó los pasos de Ann alejándose por el pasillo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, que se convirtió en un largo y desamparado gemido.

Quería culpar a Terry por despertar aquel sentimiento incontrolado en su pecho y, por un segundo, intentó imaginarse la vida sin él. Pero resultaba imposible, era como intentar recordar la primera impresión que se ha tenido de una casa después de haber vivido allí durante años. Así de hondo había calado en ella. Y ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de asimilar todas las cosas raras que le había contado.

Pero en una parte recóndita de su mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que Terry había dicho sobre las veces que habían coincidido en el pasado. Quizá Candy no podía recordar los momentos que él le había descrito o los lugares que había mencionado, pero de una forma extraña, sus palabras no la sorprendieron en absoluto. Todo le resultaba de algún modo familiar.

Por ejemplo, inexplicablemente siempre había odiado los dátiles. Solo con verlos le entraban náuseas.

Empezó a decir que era alérgica para que su madre dejara de incluirlos en las comidas. Y prácticamente llevaba toda su vida suplicándoles a sus padres que la llevaran a Brasil, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Las peonias blancas, Terry le había dado un ramo después del incendio en la biblioteca. En cierto modo siempre habían tenido algo de inusuales pero, a la vez, le resultaban muy familiares.

En el exterior, el cielo era del color del carbón, levemente manchado de nubes blancas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero las flores pálidas que tenía en el alféizar resaltaban en la penumbra. Ya llevaban en el jarrón una semana, y ni un solo pétalo se había marchitado.

Candy se levantó y olió su dulce perfume. No podía culparlo. Sí, parecía una locura, pero en algunas cosas también tenía razón… fue ella quién lo persiguió una y otra vez insinuando que tenían algún tipo de conexión. Y no era solo eso. Era ella la que veía las sombras, la que acababa involucrada en las muertes de gente inocente. Había estado intentando no pensar en Archie y en Todd cuando Terry empezó a hablarle de su propia muerte, y de cómo él la había visto morir tantas veces. Si hubiera intentado entenderlo, a Candy le habría gustado preguntarle a Terry si alguna vez se sentía responsable. Si su realidad se parecía en algo a ese inconfesable, desagradable e imponente sentimiento de culpa con el que ella tenía que vivir cada día.

Se desplomó en la silla del escritorio, que de algún modo se había desplazado hasta el centro de la habitación. Ay. Cuando tanteó con los dedos para averiguar sobre qué se había sentado, dio con un libro grueso.

Se fue hasta la pared y encendió la lámpara, y tuvo que entornar los ojos a causa de la molesta luz del fluorescente. No había visto nunca el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Estaba forrado con una tela gris muy clara y deshilachada en las esquinas, y había un exceso de color marrón en la parte inferior del lomo.

Los vigilantes: el mito en la Europa Medieval.

El libro de los antepasados de Terry. Era pesado y olía ligeramente a humo. Cogió la nota que alguien había introducido en la primera página.

Sí, he encontrado una llave de repuesto y he entrado en tuhabitación ilegalmente. Lo siento, ¡pero esto es URGENTE! Y no podía encontrarte por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto, y después tenemos que vernos. Volveré a pasar dentro de una hora.

Sé prudente.

Besos,

Ann.

Candy dejó la nota junto a las flores y volvió a la cama con el libro. Se sentó con las piernas colgando. El mero hecho de sostener aquel libro le produjo un hormigueo extraño y cálido bajo la piel. El libro parecía tener vida propia entre sus manos. Lo abrió con un crujido y esperó tener que descifrar un denso índice académico o sumergirse en el sumario al final del libro, antes de poder encontrar algo remotamente relacionado con Terry.

Pero pasó de la primera página.

Pegada en la parte interior de la cubierta había una fotografía en tonos sepia. Era una foto estilo carte de visite muy vieja, impresa en papel amarillento. En la parte inferior alguien había escrito: «Helston, 1854».

Una ola de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quitó el jersey negro, pero incluso en camiseta tenía calor. Oía la voz apagada de Terry en su cabeza. «Tengo que vivir eternamente», había dicho «Tú vienes cada diecisiete años. Te enamoras de mí, y yo de ti. Y eso te mata».

Le palpitaba el corazón. «Tú eres mi amor, Candy Para mí eres lo único que existe». Resiguió con los dedos el contorno de la foto pegada en el libro. El padre de Candy, que aspiraba a ser un gurú de la fotografía, se había maravillado de lo bien conservada que estaba la imagen, y de lo valioso que debía de ser.

Candy, por otro lado, solo prestaba atención a las personas que aparecían en la fotografía. Porque, a menos que todo cuanto había dicho Terryyfuera cierto, aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Un hombre joven, con el cabello corto y castaño y ojos aún más claros posaba con elegancia con un abrigo negro. La barbilla levantada y las mejillas bien formadas hacían que su vestimenta pareciera aún más distinguida, pero fueron sus labios los que sorprendieron de verdad a

Candy. La forma exacta de sonrisa, combinada con la mirada de aquellos ojos… conformaba una expresión que Candy había visto en todos sus sueños de las últimas semanas. Y, durante los dos últimos días, en persona. Aquel joven era la viva imagen de Terry. El Terry que le acababa de decir que la amaba, y que ella se había reencarnado decena de veces.

El Terry que le había dicho tantas cosas que Candy había tenido que escapar para no oírlas. El Terry al que había abandonado bajo los melocotoneros en el cementerio.

Podía haberse tratado solo de un parecido sorprendente. Algún pariente lejano, quizá el autor del libro, que había transmitido cada uno de sus genes directamente hasta Terry.

Pero en la foto el hombre aparecía posado junto a una mujer joven que también le resultaba alarmantemente familiar.

Candy se acercó al libro a apenas unos centímetros de la cara y estudió con detenimiento la imagen de la mujer. Llevaba un vestido de seda negro ceñido hasta la cintura desde donde descendía amplias capas superpuestas. Unos brazaletes negros le cubrían las manos, dejando al descubierto sus blancos dedos. Los labios entreabiertos componían una sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes pequeños. Tenía la piel clara, más clara que la del hombre, los ojos hundidos, perfilados por unas espesas pestañas, y una larga melena rizada que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Por un momento, Candy se olvidó de respirar y, aun después, no podía apartar sus cansados ojos del libro. ¿La mujer de la fotografía? Ella era.

O bien Candy tenía razón, y Terry le sonaba de un viaje que había olvidado al centro comercial de Savannah, donde habían pasado para hacerse unas fotos vestidos de época que tampoco podría recordar… o Terry le había dicho la verdad. Candy y Terry se conocían. De un tiempo totalmente diferente.

Siguió respirando de forma entrecortada. Su vida entera se vio arrojada al tempestuoso mar de su mente, todo quedaba en tela de juicio… las molestas sombras negras, la truculenta muerte de Archie, los sueños…

Tenía que ver a Ann. Si alguien podía llegar a explicar algo tan inverosímil, esa era Ann. Con el libro viejo e inescrutable bajo el brazo, Luce salió de la habitación y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca hacía calor y no había nadie, pero algo en los techos altos y en las interminables hileras de libros tensó los nervios de candy. Pasó a toda prisa frente al nuevo mostrador, que tenía un aspecto vació y estéril. También pasó frente al enorme fichero de la biblioteca y por la interminable sección de obras de referencia, hasta que llegó a las mesas largas de la sección de estudio.

En vez de a Ann, Candy se encontró con Arriane que jugaba al ajedrez con Roland. Ella tenía los pies sobre la mesa y llevaba una gorra de revisor listada. Llevaba el cabello recogido en ella, y Candy volvió a reparar, por primera vez desde que se cortó el pelo, en la cicatriz brillante y desigual que tenía a lo largo del cuello.

Arriane estaba concentrada en el juego. Entre sus labios balanceaba un cigarro de chocolate y reflexionaba sobre su próximo movimiento.

Roland se había recogido las rastas en la coronilla con dos gruesos nudos.

Observaba atentamente a Arriane mientras golpeaba uno de sus peones con el meñique.

—Jaque mate –espetó

Arriane con aire triunfal, al tiempo que tiraba el rey de Roland. En ese preciso momento Candy se detuvo de golpe frente a su mesa—.

Caaannnddyyy —dijo con voz cantarina cuando alzó la vista—. Parece que te estás escondiendo de mí.

—No.

—He oído cosas sobre ti —dijo

Arriane, a lo que Roland respondió inclinando la cabeza con atención—. Ring, ring. Eso significa siéntate y desembucha, ahora mismo.

Candy abrazó el libro sobre su pecho. No quería sentarse. Tenía que encontrar a Ann. No podía decirle cuatro tonterías a Arriane… sobre todo con Roland delante, que ya estaba apartando sus cosas para hacerle un sitio.

—Siéntate con nosotros — propuso Roland.

Candy se sentó a regañadientes en el borde de la silla. Se quedaría sólo unos minutos. Era verdad que no había visto a Arriane desde hacía días y, en circunstancias normales, sin duda habría echado de menos la estrambótica conducta de su amiga. Pero aquellas no eran ni de lejos unas circunstancias normales, y Candy solo podía pensar en la fotografía.

—Puesto que ya he limpiado el tablero de ajedrez con el trasero de Roland, juguemos a otra cosa. ¿Qué tal a «Quién vio una foto comprometedora de Candy el otro día?

—preguntó Arriane cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Candy dando un respigo. Apretó con fuerza la cubierta del libro, segura de que su expresión tensa la estaba delatando.

No debía haber llevado el libro allí.

—Te daré tres pistas –dijo Arriane con los ojos en blanco—.

Elisa te sacó una foto ayer metiéndote en un cochazo negro después de clase.

—Ah —suspiró Candy.

—Iba a entregárselas a Randy — prosiguió Arriane—. Hasta que le di lo suyo.

—Chasqueó los dedos—Ahora para mostrarme tu gratitud, dime… ¿te están sacando de aquí para ver a un psiquiatra de fuera? –Bajó la voz para convertirla en un susurro y golpeó la mesa con las uñas—. ¿O tienes un amante?

Candy observó a Roland, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas – contestó—Me fui un momento para charlar un poco con Anthony. No fui…

—¡Bingo! Apoquina, Arri —dijo Roland riéndose—. Me debes diez dólares.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Arriane le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—No te lo tomes así, apostamos un poco para que no decayera el interés. Yo supuse que te habías ido con Terry, y Roland se decidió por Anthony. Me estás arruinando, Candy, y eso no me gusta.

—Estuve con Daniel –prosiguió Candy, sin saber muy bien por qué sentía la necesidad de corregirlos. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que sentarse y divagar sobre qué hacía ella en su tiempo libre?

—Ah —dijo Roland un poco decepcionado—. La cosa se complica. —Roland –dijo Luce volviéndose hacia el chico—, he de pedirte una cosa.

—Dime. –Sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta de su blazer de rayas negras y blancas. Sostuvo el bolígrafo sobre el papel, como un camarero preparado para tomar nota—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Café? ¿Alcohol? Lo bueno-bueno me llega los viernes. ¿Revistas guarras?

—¿Cigarrillos? –añadió Arriane, que siseaba por el cigarrillo de chocolate.

—No. –Luce negó con la cabeza

—. Nada de eso.

—De acuerdo, pedido especial. Pero he dejado el catálogo arriba – dijo Roland con indiferencia—. Pásate luego por mi habitación…

—No necesito que me consigas nada, solo quiero saber... —Candy tragó saliva—. Tú eres amigo de Terry ¿no? Roland se encogió de hombros.

—No es alguien a quien deteste.

—Pero ¿confías en él? —inquirió

—. Quiero decir que si él te contara algo que pareciera una locura, ¿Te lo creerías?

Roland la miró entrecerrando los ojos, un poco perplejo, y Arriane bajó los pies al lado de Candy.

—¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente? —preguntó. Candy se puso de pie.

—Olvídalo. —No tenía que haber sacado el tema. Todos los detalles desordenados se agolparon de nuevo en su mente. Cogió el libro de la mesa—. Tengo que irme —dijo—. Disculpadme.

Apartó la silla y se fue. Sintió las sillas pesadas y torpes, y la cabeza espesa. Una ráfaga de viento le levantó el cabello de la nuca y movió la cabeza en busca de las sombras. Nada. Solo una ventana abierta cerca de las vigas de la biblioteca. Solo un pequeño nido de pájaros en la esquina de la ventana. Candy escrutó la biblioteca de nuevo y le costó creer lo que veía. No había ni una señal de ellas, no había lenguas colgantes negras como la tinta, ni nubes escalofriantes y grises moviéndose por el techo… pero Candy podía sentir su cercanía con claridad, casi podía percibir aquel olor salado y sulfúrico en el aire. ¿Dónde se metían cuando no la acechaban? Siempre había pensado que solo se ocupan de ella. Nunca había imaginado que podían ir a otros lugares, hacer otras cosas… atormentar a otras personas. ¿También Terry las veía? Al rebasar la esquina de camino a los ordenadores, en la puerta trasera de la biblioteca, donde pensó que podría estar Ann, Candy se topó con la señorita Sophia. Ambas se tambalearon tras el choque, y la bibliotecaria Sophia se agarró a Candy para mantener el equilibrio. Llevaba unos vaqueros a la moda y una blusa larga blanca, con una rebeca roja bordada sobre los hombros. Las gafas metálicas verdes colgaban sobre su pecho sujetas por una cadena multicolor. A Candy le sorprendió la firmeza con que la había sujetado.

—Lo siento —balbució Candy.

—Pero ¿por qué, Candice? ¿Qué pasa? —La señorita Sophia posó su mano sobre la frente de Candy. Sus manos olían a talco para bebé—. No tienes buen aspecto.

Candy tragó saliva, intentando no echarse a llorar solo porque la bibliotecaria sintiera lástima por ella.

—No estoy bien.

—Lo sabía –dijo la señorita

Sophia—. Hoy no has venido a clase y anoche tampoco asististe al evento social. ¿Quieres ver a un médico? Si no se hubiera quemado el botiquín en el incendio, te tomaría la temperatura ahora mismo.

—No, bueno, no sé. —Candy tenía el libro en las manos y sopesó la posibilidad de contárselo todo a la señorita Sophia, empezando desde el principio… que fue… ¿cuándo?

Pero no hubo necesidad. La señorita Sophia le echó un vistazo al libro, suspiró e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Candy.

—Al final lo has encontrado, ¿eh? Venga vamos a charlar un poco.

Incluso la bibliotecaria sabía más cosas que Candy de su propia vida. ¿O vidas? No podría imaginarse que significaba nada de todo aquello, o cómo era posible siquiera. Siguió a la señorita Sophia hasta la mesa apartada de la sección de estudio. Todavía podía ver a Arriane y a Roland de soslayo, pero cuando menos parecían demasiado lejos para oír nada.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta este libro? —La señorita Sophia le palmeó la mano y se subió las gafas.

Sus ojos pequeños como perlas negras parpadearon detrás de la montura con bifocales—. No te preocupes, no te has metido en ningún problema, cariño.

—No lo sé. Ann y yo habíamos estado buscándolo, fue algo estúpido.

Pensamos que quizá el autor estaba relacionado con Terruce, pero no lo sabíamos con seguridad. Siempre que veníamos a buscarlo, parecía que alguien ya lo había cogido. Y entonces ayer, cuando volví a mi habitación, Ann me lo había dejado allí…

—¿Así que Annie también sabe lo que hay en este libro?

—No lo sé –dijo Candy sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que se estaba yendo de las ramas, pero no conseguía mantener la boca cerrada. La señorita Sophia era como la abuela simpática y chiflada que nunca había tenido.

Su verdadera abuela pensaba que un gran viaje para ir de compras era bajar al colmado. Además, sentaba tan bien el mero hecho de poder hablar con alguien—. Todavía no he podido hablar con ella, porque he estado con Terry, y normalmente siempre está muy raro conmigo, pero anoche me besó y estuvimos fuera hasta…

—Perdona, cielo —la interrumpió la señorita Sophia, de forma algo brusca—, pero ¿acabas de decir que Terry Grandchester te besó?

Candy se tapó la boca con las dos manos, no podía creer que se le hubiera escapado aquello delante de la señorita Sophia. Estaba perdiendo el control.

—Lo siento, es completamente irrelevante, y embarazoso. No sé por qué se lo he contado.

Se abanicó las mejillas, que estaban ardiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al otro lado de la sección de estudio, Arriane le gritó a Candy:

—¡Gracias por contármelo a mí! –

Su rostro reflejaba perplejidad.

Pero la señorita Sophia recuperó la atención de Candy cuando le escamoteó el libro de entre las manos.

—Un beso entre Terruce y tú no es irrelevante, cielo, por regla general es imposible. –Acarició su mejilla y miró al techo—. Lo cual significaba… mejor dicho, no podría significar…

Los dedos de la señorita Sophia empezaron a pasar las páginas del libro con rapidez, resiguiendo de arriba abajo cada una de ellas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de «por regla general»? –Candy nunca se había sentido tan descolocada en su vida.

—Olvida el beso. –La señorita Sophia agitó la mano, con lo que candy se echó hacia atrás—. Eso no es lo importante. El beso no significa nada a menos que... —Murmuró algo entre dientes y hojeó de nuevo algunas páginas atrás.

¿Qué sabía la señorita Sophia? El beso de Terry lo significaba todo.

Candy observó los dedos voladores de la señorita Sophia hasta que se detuvieron en una de las páginas que le llamó la atención.

—Un momento, vuelva atrás —le dijo Candy, cogiéndole la mano para frenarla.

La señorita Sophia se echó lentamente hacia atrás mientras Candy pasaba las páginas finas y translúcidas. Allí. Se llevó una mano al pecho. En el margen había una serie de esbozos en tinta negra. Hecho de forma apresurada pero con una técnica elegante y precisa por alguien con algo de talento. Candy pasó los dedos por encima de los dibujos, para asimilarlos. El contorno del hombro de la mujer, visto desde atrás, el cabello recogido en un moño bajo. Las rodillas suaves y desnudas cruzadas la una sobre lo otra conducían a una cintura difuminada.

Una muñeca larga y fina desembocaba en una palma abierta sobre la que reposaba una gran peonia.

Los dedos de Candy empezaron a temblar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía por qué precisamente aquello, después de todo lo que había visto y oído aquel día, era lo bastante hermoso —lo bastante trágico— para que al final le hiciera saltar las lágrimas. El hombro, las rodillas, la muñeca… todo era suyo. Y lo sabía: era Terry quien los había dibujado.

—Candice —la señorita Sophia parecía nerviosa, se paró poco a poco su silla de la mesa—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Oh, Daniel —musitó, deseando desesperada estar de nuevo a su lado. Se secó una lágrima.

—Está condenado, Candice —dijo la señorita Sophia con una voz cuya frialdad sorprendió a la muchacha—. Ambos lo estáis.

«Condenado». Terry había dicho que estaba condenado. Esa era la palabra que había usado para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero se había referido a él, no a ella. —¿Condenados? –repitió Candy.

Pero no quería oír nada más; lo único que necesitaba era encontrarlo. La señorita Sophia chasqueó los dedos ante la cara de Candy. Candy la miró, con lentitud, ausente, sonriendo como una boba.

—Todavía no estás despierta — murmuró la señorita Sophia. Cerró el libro de golpe, volviendo a captar la atención de Candy, y puso las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Te ha explicado algo? ¿Después del beso, tal vez?

—Me ha dicho que... —empezó a decir Candy—. Parece una locura.

—Estas cosas a menudo lo parecen.

—Dijo que éramos… qué éramos una especie de amantes malditos. —Candy cerró los ojos al recordar el largo catálogo de vidas pasadas. Al principio la idea le había parecido completamente extraña, pero ahora que se estaba acostumbrando, pensaba que era la cosa más romántica que había pasado en la historia de la humanidad—. Me habló de todas las veces que nos habíamos enamorado, en Río, en

Jerusalén, en Tahití…

—Sí, eso parece una locura –dijo la señorita Sophia—. Así qué, ¿supongo que no lo creíste?

—Bueno, al principio no – respondió Candy, y recordó la acalorada discusión bajo los melocotoneros—. Empezó a sacar el tema de la Biblia, que por instinto no me interesaba nada... —Se mordió la lengua—. Sin ofender, quiero decir que su clase es muy interesante.

—No te preocupes. Las personas a menudo rehúyen de su educación religiosa a tu edad, no es nada nuevo.

—Ah. —Candy hizo crujir sus dedos—. Pero es que yo no recibí una educación religiosa. Mis padres no eran creyentes, así qué…

—Todo el mundo cree en algo. ¿Supongo que te bautizaron?

—No, a no ser que cuente la piscina que hay en la iglesia –dijo Candy con timidez, señalando el gimnasio del colegio con el pulgar.

Sí, celebrada la Navidad, y había estado en la iglesia algunas veces, e incluso cuando sentía que su vida y lo que le rodeaban eran deprimentes, se renovaba su fe en que había algo o alguien allá arriba en quién valía la pena creer. Eso le había bastado hasta el momento.

Al otro lado de la sala se oyó un estrépito. Candy alzó la vista y vio que Roland se había caído de la silla. La última vez que lo había mirado se estaba balanceando sobre las dos patas de atrás, parecía que la gravedad le había ganado la partida.

Mientras se levantaba con torpeza, Arriane fue a ayudarlo. Miró hacia donde estaban ellas y les hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlas.

—¡Está bien! —gritó alegre—.

¡Arriba! —le susurró a Roland. La señorita Sophia estaba sentada muy quieta, con las manos sobre el regazo, bajo la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces, volteó la cubierta del libro y pasó los dedos por encima de la fotografía. Luego dijo:

—¿Te reveló algo más? ¿Sabes quién es Terruce? Candy se incorporó con lentitud en la silla y preguntó:

—¿Lo sabe usted? La bibliotecaria se tensó.

—Yo estudio esos temas. Soy una investigadora. No me interesan los asuntos triviales del corazón.

Estas fueron las palabras que utilizó… pero todo su cuerpo, desde la palpitante vena que recorría su cuello hasta la casi imperceptible capa de sudor que brillaba en su frente le indicó a Candy que la respuesta a su pregunta era sí.

Sobre sus cabezas, el antiguo enorme reloj negro dio las once. El minutero aún temblaba después de haber dado la hora, y todo el artilugio sonó durante tanto tiempo que interrumpió la conversación.

Cada campanada le provocaba una punzada de dolor: llevaba demasiado tiempo separada de Terry.

—Terry pensaba… —empezó a decir Candy—. Anoche, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, pensaba que yo iba a morir. —La señorita Sophia no pareció tan sorprendida como Candy esperaba. Candy volvió hacer crujir sus dedos— Pero, eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

La señorita Sophia se quitó las gafas y se frotó los diminutos ojos.

—Por ahora.

—Oh, Dios —musitó Candy, y sintió la misma oleada de calor que la había impulsado a marcharse del cementerio. Pero ¿por qué? Había algo que él no le había dicho… algo que ella sabía que tenía el poder de aterrorizarla o, por el contrario, de sosegarla. Algo que ella ya sabía, pero que todavía no podía creerse, no hasta que viera su cara otra vez.

El libro seguía abierto en la página de la fotografía. Del revés, la sonrisa de Terry parecía preocupada, como si supiera —como decía que siempre sabía —lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No podía imaginarse por lo que debía estar pasando en ese preciso instante.

Haberle explicado la estrafalaria historia que los unía… para que ella lo despreciara sin miramientos. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Cerró el libro y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Se levantó y colocó bien la silla.

—¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó nerviosa la señorita Sophia.

—A buscar a Terry.

—Te acompaño.

—No. —Candy negó con la cabeza, pues se imaginó a sí misma echándose en los brazos de Terry con la bibliotecaria de remolque—.

No tiene por qué, de verdad.

La señorita Sophia parecía completamente decidida cuando se agachó para hacer un nudo doble en sus cómodos zapatos. Se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de Candy.

—Confía en mí —dijo—. Es mejor que vaya. El colegio tiene una reputación que mantener. No creerás que dejamos que los alumnos correteen de cualquier manera por la noche, ¿verdad?

Candy evitó poner a la señorita Sophia al corriente de su reciente fuga del colegio. Refunfuñó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué no llevar a todo el alumnado para que pudieran disfrutar del drama? Elisa podría sacar unas fotos, Anthony podría pelearse de nuevo. ¿Por qué no empezar desde allí mismo, con Arriane y Roland…?

Los cuales, por cierto, ya habían desaparecido. La señorita Sophia, con el libro en la mano, ya caminaba hacia la salida. Candy tuvo que correr un poco la alcanzarla, y posó frente a los ficheros, la alfombra persa que había delante del mostrador y las urnas de cristal llenas de reliquias de la Guerra Civil que había en las colecciones especiales del ala este, donde vio a Terry dibujar el cementerio el primer día que estuvo allí.

Salieron a la noche húmeda. Una nube pasó por delante de la luna y todo el reformatorio quedó sumido en una oscuridad negra como la tinta.

Entonces, como si hubiera puesto una brújula en la mano de Candy, la chica se sintió guiada hacia las sombras. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban: no en la biblioteca, pero tampoco muy lejos de allí.

Aún no podía verlas, pero podía sentirlas, lo cual era mucho peor. Sintió un picor terrible y devorador por toda la piel, que se filtraba en su sangre y en sus huesos como si fuera ácido. Las sombras se reunían, se espesaban, y hacían que el cementerio —y más allá— apestaba a azufre. En ese momento eran mucho más grandes. Parecía que todo el patio estuviera impregnado de un aire que hedía a descomposición.

—¿Dónde está Terruce? — preguntó la señorita Sophia.

Candy comprendió que, aunque la bibliotecaria debía de saber bastantes cosas del pasado, no percibía las sombras. Aquella evidencia aterrorizó a Candy y la hizo sentirse sola, responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

—No lo sé —dijo, sintiendo que no podía absorber suficiente oxígeno en aquella atmósfera nocturna, pesada y húmeda. No quería pronunciar las palabras que la acercarían, que la acercarían demasiado, a todo aquello que tanto pavor le inspiraba. Pero tenía que encontrar a Terry.

«Lo dejé en el cementerio».

Se apresuraron a cruzar el patio, esquivando los charcos de barro que había dejado el chaparrón del día anterior. A su derecha solo había algunas luces encendidas en la residencia. A través de una de las ventanas con barrotes, Candy vio a una chica que apenas conocía leyendo un libro. Iban juntas a la clase de la mañana. Era una chica de aspecto duro, con un piercing en la nariz y una forma de estornudar muy discreta… pero Candy nunca había intercambiado una sola palabra con ella. No sabía si era infeliz, o si estaba contenta con su vida, pero en aquel momento Candy se preguntó que si pudiera cambiarse de lugar con ella, con una chica que no tenía que preocuparse de vidas pasadas, o de sombras apocalípticas, o de la muerte de dos chicos inocentes… ¿lo haría?

El rostro de Terry —bañado en luz violeta como por la mañana, de camino a su habitación— se apareció ante sus ojos: su cabello dorado y brillante, sus ojos inteligentes y tiernos, la forma en que el contacto de sus labios la alejaba de cualquier oscuridad. Por él, Candy sufriría todo eso y más.

Si al menos supiera cuánto más había…

La señorita Sophia y Candy avanzaron a paso ligero, más allá de las gradas que chirriaban, y más allá del campo de fútbol. La señorita Sophia estaba realmente en forma. A Candy le habría preocupado aquel ritmo tan rápido de no ser porque la mujer le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja.

Candy se dejaba llevar a rastras. El temor a tener que enfrentarse a las sombras ralentizaba su paso, como si tuviera que vencer la fuerza de un huracán. Y, aun así, siguió adelante.

Unas náuseas abrumadoras le hicieron comprender que apenas tenía idea de lo que aquellos entes oscuros eran capaces de hacer.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas del cementerio. Candy estaba temblando, y se abrazaba a sí misma en un desesperado intento por ocultarlo. Había una chica de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el cementerio, más abajo.

—¡Ann! —gritó Candy, contenta de ver a su amiga.

Cuando Ann se volvió tenía el rostro pálido. Llevaba una cazadora negra, a pesar del calor que hacía, y sus gafas estaban empañadas por la humedad. Temblaba tanto como Candy.

Candy soltó un gritito.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He venido a buscarte — contestó Ann—, y luego un grupo de chavales ha pasado por aquí y se ha bajado corriendo en esa dirección.

—Señalo las puertas—. Pero yo no pp- podía.

—¿Y qué hay allí? —Inquirió Candy—. ¿Qué hay allí abajo? Pero cuando lo preguntaba, Candy supo qué era lo que había allí abajo, algo que Ann nunca sería capaz de ver. Una sombra negra y fría atraía de forma irremediable a Candy, solo a Candy.

Ann pestañó sin parar. Parecía aterrada.

—No sé —respondió al fin—. Al principio, pensé que eran fuegos artificiales, pero no ha salido disparado nada hacia el cielo. —Le entró un escalofrío—. Algo malo está a punto de suceder, y no sé qué es.

Candy inhaló, y el olor a azufre la hizo toser.

—¿De qué se trata, Ann? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ann señaló con un brazo tembloroso el profundo desnivel que había en el centro del cementerio.

—¿Ves aquella zona allí? —dijo

—. Hay algo que parpadea…

* * *

**continuara...**

**muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo en esta historia...**

**especialmente a:**

**Liz Carter, Malu Uzumaki y Celia**

**respecto a tu pregunta Liz... Sí, Susana es también un ángel caído, y está del lado de Candy y Terry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LA GUERRA ENTERRADA**

Candy se concentró en la luz que parpadeaba en medio del cementerio y echó a correr en aquella dirección.

Pasó a toda velocidad por las lápidas rotas, y dejó a Ann y a la señorita Sophia atrás. No le importó que las ramas retorcidas y afiladas de los robles le arañaran los brazos y la cara mientras corría, o que las matas de malas hierbas se le enredaran en los pies.

Tenía que llegar allá abajo. La luna menguante no daba mucha luz, pero había otra fuente de luz en la parte baja del cementerio, adonde se dirigía. Parecía una monstruosa tormenta eléctrica, solo que se estaba produciendo a ras de suelo.

Las sombras la habían estado avisando, ahora se daba cuenta, desde hacía días. Había llegado el momento de convertir su espectáculo oscuro en algo que incluso Ann pudiese ver, al igual que todos los demás alumnos que habían ido corriendo hacia allí. Candy no tenía ni idea de qué podría tratarse, pero sabía que si Terry estaba allí abajo en medio de aquel relampagueo siniestro… la culpa solo era de ella.

Los pulmones le ardían, pero la imagen de Terry, de pie de bajo de los melocotoneros, la impulsó a seguir. No iba a parar hasta encontrarlo para encontrar aquella historia incomprensible. Le diría que no iba a permitir que el miedo la intimidara, ni esta vez ni nunca más, porque ahora sabía algo, había comprendido algo que le había llevado demasiado tiempo resolver. Algo salvaje y extraño que hacía que todo lo que había pasado se volviera más y menos creíble a la vez. Sabía quién, pero no «que» era Terry. Una parte de ella se había dado cuenta por sí sola de que podía haber vivido antes y haberlo amado antes. Pero Candy no había comprendido qué significaba, a qué conducía todo aquello —la atracción que sentía hacia él, los sueños— hasta ahora.

Pero nada de todo aquello tenía importancia si no podía llegar a tiempo y enfrentarse a las sombras. Nada de aquello importaba si las sombras llegaban a Terry antes que ella. Atajó por la pendiente donde estaban las tumbas, pero el centro del cementerio todavía quedaba muy lejos.

Detrás de ella, oyó ruido de pasos. Y a continuación una voz aguda:

—¡Annie Britter! —Era la señorita Sophia. Estaba alcanzando a Candy y gritaba hacia atrás, por encima del hombro. Candy pudo ver a Ann intentando superar una lápida caída—. ¡Eres más lenta que una tortuga!

—¡No! –gritó Candy—. ¡Ann, señorita Sophia, no vengáis aquí!

No quería que nadie más se expusiera a las sombras por su culpa. La señorita Sophia se quedó inmóvil sobre una lápida caída y miró en dirección al cielo como si no hubiera oído a Candy. Alzó sus delgados brazos al aire, como si se protegiese. Candy miró en esa dirección con los ojos entornados y se quedó sin aliento. Algo se desplazaba hacia ellas, con la fuerza del viento helado.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de las sombras, pero aquello era otra cosa, distinta y más aterradora, una especie de velo dentado e irregular lleno de agujeros negros que dejaban entrever el cielo.

Aquella sombra estaba hecha de un millón de pequeños fragmentos negros. Una tormenta indómita y palpitante de oscuridad que se extendía por todas partes.

—¿Langostas? –gritó Ann.

Candy se estremeció. El denso enjambre aún estaba lejos, pero el estruendo era más insoportable cada segundo que pasaba, como si oyesen el batir de alas de mil pájaros, como si una oscuridad inconmensurable y hostil estuviera sobrevolando la tierra. Se estaba acercando. Iba arremeter contra ellas, quizá contra todos ellos, esa misma noche.

—¡Eso no está bien! —bramó la señorita Sophia hacia el cielo—. ¡Se supone que hay un orden en las cosas! Ann llegó jadeando junto a Candy y ambas intercambiaron una mira perpleja. El sudor brillaba en el labio superior de Ann, y las gafas le resbalaban continuamente a causa del calor húmedo que lo impregnaba todo.

—Se le está yendo la olla — susurró Ann al tiempo que señalaba a la señorita Sophia con el pulgar.

—No. —Candy negó con la cabeza

—. Sabe cosas; y si la señorita Sophia tiene miedo, no deberías estar aquí, Ann.

—¿Yo? –preguntó Ann, desconcertada, seguramente porque desde el primer día había sido ella quien había guiado a Candy—. No creo que ninguna de nosotras deba estar aquí. Candy sintió una punzada en el pecho, como la que notó cuando tuvo que despedirse de Flammy. Apartó la mirada de Ann. Ahora existía una separación entre ellas, una escisión profunda que las distanciaba, debido al pasado de Candy. Odiaba recordarlo, y odiaba que tener que decírselo a Ann, pero sabía que lo mejor, lo más seguro, era que a partir de ese momento se separaban.

—Yo tengo que quedarme —dijo respirando profundamente—. Tengo que encontrar a Terry. Y tú deberías regresar a la residencia, Ann. Por favor.

—Pero tú y yo —replicó Ann con la voz ronca—, nosotras éramos las únicas…

Antes de que Ann acabara de decir la frase, Candy salió corriendo hacia el centro del cementerio, en dirección al mausoleo donde había visto a Terry meditando el Día de los Padres. Se dirigió a las últimas lápidas, y luego bajo resbalando una pendiente recubierta de mantillo podrido y frío hasta llegar a un terreno llano. Se detuvo frente al roble gigante que había en el centro del cementerio.

Acalorada, frustrada y aterrada a la vez, se apoyó en el tronco. Entonces, a través de las ramas, lo vio.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y sintió que sus rodillas se le aflojaban. Con una sola mirada a su figura oscura y distante, bella y majestuosa, Candy supo que todo lo que Terry había dado a entender — incluso aquel gran secreto que ella había averiguado por su cuenta—, todo, era verdad.

Terry se hallaba encima del mausoleo, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia arriba, al lugar por donde acababa de pasar la turbulenta nube de langosta. La leve luz de la luna proyectaba la sombra de Terry, que iba creciendo hasta ocultarse en el techo plano y ancho de la cripta.

Corrió hacia él, serpenteando entre el musgo y las viejas estatuas inclinadas.

—¡Candy! –La vio cuando se estaba acercando a la base del mausoleo—.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz no detonaba felicidad por verla… sino más bien sorpresa y horror.

«Es culpa mía», quería gritar cuando se acercaba a la base del mausoleo. «Creo, creo nuestra historia. Perdóname por haberte dejado antes, no volveré a hacerlo». Había algo más que quería decirle, pero aún les separaba mucha distancia, y el ruido de las sombras era terrible, y el aire demasiado denso para intentar hacerse oír desde donde se encontraba.

La tumba era de mármol macizo.

Pero había un hueco en una de las esculturas en bajo relieve de un pavo real, y Candy lo usó para meter el pie.

La piedra, que normalmente era fría, estaba caliente. Sus manos sudorosas resbalaron varias veces antes de que lograra sujetarse para intentar llegar arriba. Para intentar llegar a Terry, que tenía que perdonarla.

Apenas había escalado medio metro cuando alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta, y al ver que era Terry se quedó sin aliento y se soltó. Él la cogió en el aire, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Y hacía apenas un segundo aún se encontraba allá arriba.

Ella hundió la cara en su pecho. Y aunque la verdad seguía atemorizándola, hallarse entre sus brazos la hacía sentir como el mar al encuentro de la orilla, como un viajero que vuelve por fin a casa después de un largo, duro y lejano viaje.

—Has escogido un buen momento para volver —dijo. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba teñida de preocupación. Sus ojos siguieron mirando más allá de ella, hacia el cielo.

—¿Tú también lo ves? —le preguntó Candy.

Terry se limitó a mirarla, incapaz de responder. Le temblaba el labio.

—Claro que lo ves —susurró, porque todo empezaba a encajar. La sombras, su historia, su pasado. Dio un grito ahogado—. ¿Cómo puedes amarme? —sollozó—. ¿Cómo puedes soportarme siquiera?

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A Candy se le había acelerado tanto el corazón que casi le quemaba.

—Porque… —tragó saliva— porque eres un ángel.

Dejó de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Eres un ángel, Terry, lo sé – dijo, y notó que en su interior se abrían unas compuertas que lo dejaron salir todo a borbotones—.

No me digas que estoy loca. Sueño contigo, y son sueños demasiado reales para olvidarlos, sueños que hicieron que te amara antes de que me dijeras una sola palabra. —Terry mantuvo la mirada impasible—.

Sueños en los que tú tienes alas y me llevas volando por cielos que yo no reconozco, pero aun así sé que ya he estado allí antes, exactamente igual, entre tus brazos. —Apoyó se frente en la de él—. Eso explica tantas cosas: tu elegancia al moverte, y el libro que escribió tu antepasado, por qué nadie vino a visitarte el Día de los Padres, la forma en que tu cuerpo parece flotar cuando nadas y por qué, cuando me besas, me siento como si estuviera en el cielo. —Se interrumpió para coger aliento—. Y por qué puedes vivir para siempre. Lo único que no queda claro es qué haces conmigo. Porque yo solo soy… yo. —Alzó la vista al cielo otra vez, y percibió el negro hechizo de las sombras—. Y soy culpable de muchas cosas. Terry se había quedado lívido. Y Candy pudo sacar una conclusión.

—Tú tampoco lo entiendes.

—Lo que no entiendo es qué haces todavía aquí. Ella parpadeó, negó con tristeza y empezó a marcharse.

—¡No! —Él la detuvo—. No te vayas. Lo que sucede es que tú nunca… nosotros nunca… hemos llegado tan lejos. —Cerró los ojos—¿Puedes decirlo otra vez? —preguntó, casi con timidez—. ¿Puedes decirme… qué soy?

—Eres un ángel —repitió ella lentamente, sorprendida de ver a Terry cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un gemido de placer, casi como se estuvieran besando—. Estoy enamorada de un ángel.—–Y entonces era ella la que quería cerrar los ojos y gemir. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero en mis sueños, tus alas…

Una ráfaga de viento cálido y silbante les alcanzó, y casi apartó a Candy de los brazos de Terry. Él la escudó con su cuerpo. La nube de

langostas-sombras se había detenido sobre un árbol más allá del cementerio y había estado emitiendo sonidos chisporroteantes en las ramas. Justo en ese momento se alzó como una masa ingente y compacta.

—Oh, Dios —musitó Candy—.

Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que pararlo…

—Candy. —Terry le acarició la mejilla—. Mírame: tú no has hecho nada malo. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso —Señaló hacia la plaga y negó con la cabeza

—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que eres culpable?

—Porque —contestó— durante toda mi vida he estado viendo estas sombras…

—Tenía que hacer algo al respecto cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, la semana pasada en el lago. Es la primera de tus vidas en que ves las sombras… y eso me asustó.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no es culpa mía? —preguntó, pensando en Todd y en Archie. Las sombras siempre aparecían antes de que ocurriera algo espantoso.

Él le besó el pelo.

—Las sombras que ves se llaman Anunciadoras. Tienen mala pinta, pero no pueden hacerte daño, todo lo que hacen es registrar situaciones y transmitirlas a otros seres. Rumores.

La versión demoníaca de una pandilla de chicas de instituto.

—Pero ¿y esas de allí?

Señaló los árboles que cercaban el perímetro del cementerio. Las ramas oscilaban saturadas por aquella espesa negritud.

Terry miró hacia allí sin alterarse.

—Esas son las sombras a las que han llamado las Anunciadoras. Para luchar.

Los brazos y las piernas de Candy se helaron de terror.

—¿Qué… hummm… qué tipo de batalla es esa?

—La gran batalla —respondió Terry sin más, alzando la barbilla—.

Pero por el momento solo están alardeando. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Detrás de ellos, una tos discreta sobresaltó a Candy. Terry se inclinó para saludar a la señorita Sophia, que estaba de pie en la sombra que proyectaba el mausoleo. Llevaba el cabello suelto, rebelde y desordenado, como sus ojos.

Entonces, alguien más dio un paso detrás de la señorita Sophia. Ann.

Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, aún tenía la cara roja y su pelo estaba húmedo por el sudor.

Miró a Candy como diciendo «No sé qué diablos está pasando, pero no podría abandonarte así como así».

Candy no pudo evitar sonreírle. La señorita Sophia se acercó y alzó el libro.

—Nuestra Candice ha estado investigando.

Terry se frotó la mandíbula. —¿Has estado leyendo ese libro viejo? No tenía que haberlo escrito nunca—. Lo dijo casi con timidez… pero Candy pudo añadir una pieza más a su rompecabezas.

—Tú lo escribiste —recapituló—.

Y dibujaste en el margen. Y pegaste la fotografía.

—Has encontrado la fotografía — dijo Terry sonriendo, y se acercó aún más, como si el hecho de mencionar la foto le trajera un torrente de recuerdos—. Claro. —Me ha llevado un rato entenderlo, pero cuando he visto lo felices que éramos, algo se ha iluminado dentro de mí. Y entonces lo he sabido.

Candy le pasó la mano por el cuello y atrajo su cara hacia sí sin importarle que la señorita Sophia y Ann siguieran allí. Cuando los labios de Terry entraron en contacto con los suyos, todo aquel cementerio pavoroso y oscuro desapareció: las tumbas deterioradas, los grupos de sombras que pululaban entre los árboles, e incluso la luna y las estrellas.

La primera vez que había visto la foto de Helston, se asustó. La idea de que existieran todas aquellas versiones suyas en el pasado… era difícil de asimilar. Pero ahora, en los brazos de Terry, de alguna manera sintió que había tanto amor que este desbordó su corazón y su alma, rebasó su cuerpo y llenó todo el espacio que había entre ellos.

Y al fin había escuchado lo que le había dicho cuando estaban mirando las sombras: que ella no había hecho nada malo, que no había razón para que se sintiera culpable. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era inocente de la muerte de Archie, de la muerte de Todd, como siempre había creído? En el momento en que se lo preguntó, supo que Terry le había dicho la verdad, y sintió como si se despertara de un largo sueño. Ya no se sintió como la chica del pelo rapado y la ropa ancha y negra, ya no era la eterna fracasada, temerosa de aquel cementerio pútrido, y encerrada en un reformatorio con razón.

—Terry —dijo, empujándole levemente los hombros hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor—, ¿por qué no me has dicho antes que eras un ángel? ¿A qué venía toda esa historia de que estabas condenado?

Terry la miró nervioso.

—No estoy enfadada —le aseguró ella—. Solo siento curiosidad.

—No podía —respondió—. Todo está interrelacionado. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía que pudieras descubrirlo por ti misma. Si te lo decía demasiado pronto o en el momento equivocado, y ya he esperado mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo suficiente para olvidar que merece la pena hacerlo por ti, todos los sacrificios, todo el sufrimiento.

Terry cerró los ojos un momento; después miró a Ann y a la señorita Sophia. Ann estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en una lápida negra cubierta de musgo. Tenía las rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla y se mordía las uñas, presa del nerviosismo. La señorita Sophia tenía los brazos en jarras, y parecía tener algo que decir.

Terry retrocedió un paso y Candy sintió una bocanada de aire frió entre ambos.

—Todavía tengo miedo de que en cualquier minuto puedas…

—Terruce… —lo interrumpió la señorita Sophia con voz reprobadora.

Pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Estar juntos no va a ser tan fácil como te gustaría que fuera.

—Claro que no —repuso Candy—, quiero decir, tú eres un ángel, pero ahora que lo sé…

—Candice White. –Esta vez era a Candy a quien se dirigía la voz airada de la señorita Sophia—. Lo que él tiene que decirte no quieres saberlo

—le advirtió—. Y Terruce, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. Eso la mataría…

Candy sacudió la cabeza, confundida por lo que decía la señorita Sophia.

—Creo que podría sobrevivir a un poco de verdad.

—No es un poco de verdad —dijo la señorita Sophia, dando un paso para interponerse entre ellos—. Y no la sobrevivirías, igual que no las has sobrevivido en los miles de años que han transcurrido desde la Caída.

—Terry, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Candy intentó esquivarla para cogerle la mano a Terry, pero la bibliotecaria se lo impidió—. Puedo soportarlo –insistió Candy, que notaba cómo los nervios le retorcían el estómago—. No quiero más secretos.

-Lo amo.

Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien esas palabras en voz alta. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haber dirigido las dos palabras más importantes que conocía a la señorita Sophia en lugar de a Terry. Se volvió hacia él. Los ojos de Terry brillaban.

—Es verdad —le dijo—. Te amo.

. Plas. Plas. Plas. Plas. Plas.

Oyeron a alguien aplaudir lentamente detrás de los árboles. Terry se apartó y miró hacia el bosquecillo; todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. En ese instante, Candy sintió que la embargaba un viejo temor, y se quedó paralizada al imaginar lo que iba a ver en las sombras, aterrorizada por lo que iba a ver, antes de que pasara.

—¡Oh, bravo, bravo! De verdad, estoy emocionado, me habéis llegado al alma… y no hay muchas cosas que me lleguen tan hondo últimamente, me entristece decirlo.

Anthony salió de entre los árboles. Se había pintado los ojos con una sombra de color dorado que la luz de la luna había resplandecer en su cara, confiriéndole el aspecto salvaje de un gato montés.

—Es increíblemente tierno —dijo

—. Y él también te quiere, ¿Verdad, Terruce?

—Anthony —le advirtió—, no lo hagas.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Anthony, levantando el brazo izquierdo. Chasqueó los dedos una vez y una pequeña llama, como la de una cerilla, apareció sobre su mano—.

¿Te refieres a esto?

El eco del chasquido de sus dedos pareció retumbar por encima de las lápidas del cementerio, crecer y multiplicarse, rebotando de un lado a otro. Al principio, Candy pensó que aquel sonido era más aplausos, como si un auditorio demoníaco lleno de oscuridad aplaudiera con sorna el amor de ellos, igual que había hecho Anthony. Y entonces se acordó de aquel batir atronador que había oído antes. Contuvo la respiración y el sonido adquirió la apariencia de miles de fragmentos de oscuridad revoloteando: era el enjambre de sombras con forma de langostas que se había desvanecido en el bosque y ahora reaparecía de nuevo.

El redoble era tan estridente que Candy tuvo que taparse los oídos.

Ann estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas. Pero Terry y la señorita Sophia observaban el cielo estoicamente mientras la cacofonía aumentaba y se metamorfoseaba. Empezó a sonar como si se tratase de enormes aspersores apagándose… o como siseo de miles de serpientes.

—¿O a esto? —volvió a preguntar

Anthony y se encogió de hombros mientras aquella oscuridad espantosa y deforme se asentaba a su alrededor.

Los insectos empezaron a crecer y a desplegarse, convirtiéndose en ejemplares enormes de cuerpos negros y segmentados recubiertos con una especie de sustancia pegajosa. Entonces, como si estuvieran aprendiendo a usar sus extremidades de sombra al tiempo que se iban desarrollando, se apoyaron sobre sus numerosas patas y avanzaron, como si fuesen mantis de tamaño humano.

Anthony les dio la bienvenida cuando se reunieron a su alrededor. En poco tiempo, detrás de Anthony se había formado un enorme ejército que encarnaba el poder de la noche.

—Lo siento —dijo dándose una palmada en la frente—. ¿Te referías a que no hiciera esto?

—Terry —susurró Candy—, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Por qué has puesto fin a la tregua? –le gritó Terry y Anthony.

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los momentos de desesperación —Hizo una mueca de desprecio—, Y verte cubriendo su cuerpo de esos besos angelicales y perfectos tuyos… me hizo sentir tan desesperado.

—¡Cállate, Anthony! —gritó Candy, odiándose por haber dejado que la tocara alguna vez.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. —Los ojos de Anthony se dirigieron a ella—. Sí, cariño, nos vamos a pelear por ti, otra vez. —Se acarició la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos —. Esta vez creo que va a ser más espectacular, con algunas bajas más, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Terry estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos.

—Al menos dime por qué, Anthony, eso me lo debes.

—Ya sabes por qué –le espetó Anthony, señalando a Candy—. Ella todavía está aquí. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Puso los brazos en jarras, y varias sombras negras, ahora con forma de gruesas serpientes de increíble longitud, reptaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus brazos y se le enroscaron como si fueran brazaletes.

Acarició la cabeza de la más grande con aire maternal.

—Y esta vez, cuando tu amor se convierta en ese trágico puñado de ceniza, será para siempre. ¿Ves?

Todo es diferente esta vez. Anthony sonrió, y por un momento a Candy le pareció que Terry temblaba.

—Ah, todo salvo una cosa… y es algo que puedo percibir fácilmente,

Grandchester. -Anthony avanzó un paso, y su legión de sobras le siguió, obligando a Candy, Terry Ann y la señorita Sophia a retroceder—. Tú tienes miedo —dijo señalando de manera teatral a Terry—, y yo no.

—Eso es porque tú no tienes nada que perder —le espetó Terry—.

Jamás me cambiaría por ti.

—Hummm —dijo Anthony, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla—. Eso ya lo veremos. —Miró a su alrededor sonriendo—. ¿Tengo que decírtelo más claro? Sí. He oído que tal vez tú tengas algo más importante que perder esta vez, algo que hará que el hecho de aniquilarla resulte bastante más placentero.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Terry.

A la izquierda de Candy, la señorita Sophia abrió la boca y empezó a proferir una serie de alaridos y sonidos salvajes. Agitó las manos sobre su cabeza desenfrenadamente y empezó a moverse como si bailara, con los ojos casi translúcidos, como si estuviera poseída. Movió los labios espasmódicamente, y Candy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba en trance y hablaba lenguas desconocidas.

Terry tiró del brazo de la señorita Sophia.

—No, usted tiene toda la razón: no tiene ningún sentido —le susurró, y entonces Candy supo que entendía el extraño lenguaje de la señorita Sophia.

—¿Comprendes lo que está diciendo? —le preguntó Candy.

—Permítenos traducir —gritó una voz familiar desde el techo del mausoleo. Era Arriane, y a su lado estaba Susana. Parecía como si las iluminaran a contraluz, y estaban envueltas en una extraña aura plateada. Bajaron de un salto sin hacer ruido y se unieron a Candy.

—Anthony tiene razón —dijo Susana con rapidez—. Esta vez hay algo diferente… algo que tiene que ver con Candy. El ciclo podría haberse roto, y no de la forma que nos hubiera gustado. Quiero decir que… podría acabarse.

—Que alguien me diga de qué estáis hablando —interrumpió Luce

—. ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Qué se ha roto? Y, además, ¿qué hay en juego en toda esta guerra?

Terry, Arriane y Susana la miraron un momento, como si intentara recordarla, como si la conocieran de algún otro lugar pero hubiera cambiado tanto en un instante que ya no pudiera reconocer su cara.

Al final Arriane habló.

—¿En juego? —Se frotó la cicatriz del cuello—. Si ellos ganan… es el infierno en la tierra. El fin del mundo tal y como todos lo conocemos.

Las figuras negras chillaban alrededor de Anthony, luchando y devorándose entre sí, en una especie de precalentamiento enfermizo y diabólico.

—¿Y si ganamos nosotros? —dijo Candy sin apenas poder articular las palabras.

Susana tragó saliva, y respondió con el semblante grave:

—Aún no lo sabemos.

De repente, Terry se tambaleó hacia atrás y se apartó de Candy, señalándola.

—A-a… ella no la han… — balbució cubriéndose la boca—. El beso –dijo al fin, acercándose a Candy y cogiéndola del brazo—. El libro.

Por eso puedes…

—Terruce, ve al grano —apuntó Arriane—. Piensa rápido. La paciencia es una virtud, y ya sabes lo que piensa Anthony de las virtudes.

Terry estrechó la mano de Candy.

—Tienes que irte. Tienes que salir de aquí. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Miró a Arriane y a Susana en busca de ayuda, y al momento retrocedió, pues del techo del mausoleo empezó a surgir una multitud de destellos plateados. Como un torrente infinito de luciérnagas saliendo disparado de un tarro enorme. Cayeron como una lluvia sobre Arriane y Susana, e hicieron que les brillaran los ojos. A Candy le recordó los fuegos artificiales y un 4 de Julio en que la luz era perfecta y pudo contemplar los fuegos reflejados en el iris de su madre, un deslumbrante fogonazo de luz plateada, como si los ojos de su madre fueran un espejo. Pero aquellos destellos no se esfumaban como los fuegos artificiales. Cuando caían en el césped del cementerio, se transformaban en unos seres hermosos e iridiscentes. No eran exactamente figuras humanas, pero tenían un aire similar. Rayos de luz espléndidos y resplandecientes, criaturas tan deslumbrantes que Candy supo de inmediato que era un ejército de fuerzas angelicales, igual en tamaño y número que los seres oscuros que se replegaban detrás de Anthony. Aquella era la verdadera apariencia de la belleza y la bondad: un conjunto de seres espectrales y luminiscentes tan puros que herían la vista, como el eclipse más espectacular, o quizá como el cielo mismo. Candy debería haberse sentido aliviada por estar en el lado que tenía que imponerse en aquella batalla.

Pero empezaba a sentirse mareada. Terry le puso el dorso de la mano en la mejilla.

—Tiene fiebre.

Susana le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Candy y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, cielo —dijo apartando la mano de Terry. El tono de su voz resultaba tranquilizador—.

A partir de ahora nos ocupamos nosotros; tú debes irte. —Miró por encima de su hombro a toda aquella horda de negritud concentrada detrás de Anthony—. Ahora.

Terry tomó a Candy para abrazarla por última vez.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —dijo la señorita Sophia. Todavía llevaba el libro bajo el brazo—. Conozco un lugar seguro.

—Vete —le dijo Terry—. Iré a buscarte tan pronto como sea posible; quiero que me prometas que te irás de aquí y que no mirarás en ningún momento atrás.

Candy todavía tenía un montón de preguntas.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

Arriane se interpuso entre ellos y le propinó un empujón brusco y definitivo que la encaminó hacia las puertas del cementerio.

—Lo siento, Candy —dijo—. Ya es hora de que nosotros nos encarguemos de esta guerra. Somos bastante profesionales.

Candy sintió que Ann le cogía la mano, y un instante después ya estaban corriendo hacia las cancelas tan rápido como había descendido en busca de Terry. De vuelta por la resbaladiza pendiente de mantillo, a través de las ramas puntiagudas del roble, por entre las destartaladas pilas de lapidas rotas. Sortearon las piedras y corrieron cuesta arriba en dirección al lejano arco de hierro forjado de la entrada. El viento caliente le hacía ondear el cabello, y el aire pegajoso se le seguía agarrando en el fondo de los pulmones. No podían guiarse por la luna porque no la encontraban, y la luz que emanaba del centro del cementerio se había extinguido. No comprendía qué estaba pasando. En absoluto. Y no le gustaba nada que todos los demás sí lo comprendieran.

Un clavo de oscuridad cayó en el suelo frente a ellas, adentrándose en la tierra y abriendo una zanja irregular. Por suerte, Candy y Ann se detuvieron a tiempo. La grieta era tan ancha como la altura de Candy, y tan profunda como… bueno, no se veía el fondo. Los bordes chisporroteaban y rezumbaban espuma.

Ann dio un grito ahogado.

—Candy, tengo miedo.

—¡Seguidme, chicas! —gritó la señorita Sophia. Las guió hacia la derecha, y serpentearon entre las tumbas negras mientras a sus espaldas se sucedían las explosiones

—. No es más que el fragor de la batalla —dijo entre jadeos, como si fuera una especie de guía turística—.

Me temo que seguirá así durante un rato.

Candy hacía una mueca con cada estruendo, pero siguió avanzando hasta que le ardieron las pantorrillas, hasta que, detrás de ella, Ann profirió un gemido. Candy se volvió y vio a su amiga tambaleándose, con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ann! —gritó Candy mientras extendía los brazos para cogerla antes de que se cayera. Con cuidado, Candy la ayudó a tenderse en el suelo y le dio la vuelta. Casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Algo negro y dentado había hecho un tajo a Ann en el hombro. Le había hendido la piel y había dejado una línea de carne viva carbonizada que olía a carne quemada.

—¿Es grave? —susurró Ann con la voz ronca. Parpadeó con rapidez, frustrada por ser incapaz de levantar la cabeza y verlo por sí misma.

—No —le mintió Candy negando con la cabeza—. Es solo un corte—.

Tragó saliva, y al hacerlo también procuró tragarse la náusea que le ascendía hasta la garganta mientras tiraba de la manga negra y deshilachada de Ann—. ¿Te hago daño?

—No lo sé —respirando con dificultad—. No siento nada.

—Chicas, ¿por qué os retrasáis?

La señorita Sophia había vuelto sobre sus talones.

Candy miró a la señorita Sophia deseando que no dijera nada sobre el mal aspecto de la herida.

No lo hizo. Asintió con rapidez, cogió a Ann y la cargó en sus brazos, como una madre que lleva a su hija a la cama.

—Te tengo —dijo—. No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho.

—Eh. —Candy siguió a la señorita Sophia, que acarreaba a Ann como si se tratara de un saco de plumas—.

¿Cómo ha…?

—Nada de preguntas hasta que estemos muy lejos de aquí —contestó la señorita Sophia.

Muy lejos. Lo último que quería Candy era estar lejos de Terry. Y algo más tarde, cuando ya había cruzado el umbral del cementerio y estaba de pie en el patio del reformatorio, no pudo controlarse y miró hacia atrás.

Y entendió de inmediato por qué Terry le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Una columna de fuego como un tornado plateado y dorado se alzaba desde el oscuro centro del cementerio. Era tan ancho, como el cementerio mismo, una trenza de luz que se elevaba cientos de metros y se abría paso entre las nubes. Las sombras negras picoteaban la luz, y a veces arrancaban fragmentos y se los llevaban, entre alaridos, hacia la noche. Mientras las hebras en espiral cambiaban de color, unas veces más plateadas, otras, más doradas, el aire empezó a llenarse con un único acorde, omnipresente e interminable, y atronador como una descomunal cascada. Se oían notas graves retumbando en la noche, y notas agudas repicando aquí y allá. Era la armonía celestial más perfecta, equilibrada y magnífica que jamás se había oído en la tierra. Resultaba hermoso y aterrador a un tiempo, y todo apestaba a azufre.

Cualquiera en varios kilómetros a la redonda, sin duda pensaría que se trataba del fin del mundo. Candy no sabía qué pensar, estaba paralizada.

Terry le había dicho que no mirara atrás porque sabía que la visión de todo aquello la incitaría a ir en su busca.

—Oh, no de ninguna manera — dijo la señorita Sophia cogiéndola por el pescuezo y arrastrándola a través del patio. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, Candy se dio cuenta de que la señorita Sophia había cargado con Ann todo el rato con un solo brazo.

—¿Qué es usted? –le preguntó Candy mientras la bibliotecaria abría las puertas dobles.

La señorita Sophia sacó una llave larga del bolsillo de su rebeca roja y la introdujo en un lugar de la pared de ladrillos frente al vestíbulo que ni siquiera parecía una puerta. Era la entrada a una larga escalera, y la señorita Sophia le hizo un gesto a Candy para que la precediera escaleras arriba.

Ann tenía los ojos cerrados. O bien estaba inconsciente, o sentía demasiado dolor para abrirlos. Fuera como fuese, estaba sorprendentemente quieta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Candy—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

¿Dónde está su coche? No quería asustar a Ann, pero necesitaban un médico. Deprisa.

—Tranquilízate, será lo mejor. — La señorita Sophia miró la herida de

Ann y suspiró—. Vamos a la única habitación de este lugar que no ha sido profanada con material deportivo; allí estaremos a solas. En ese momento, Ann empezó a gemir entre los brazos de la señorita Sophia. La sangre negra y espesa de la herida caía sobre el suelo de mármol.

Candy observó la empinada escalera: ni siquiera podía ver el final.

—Creo que por el bien de Ann lo mejor sería que nos quedásemos aquí abajo. Vamos a necesitar ayuda muy pronto.

La señorita Sophia suspiró, dejó a Ann en el suelo y se volvió para cerrar con llave la puerta que acababan de cruzar. Candy se puso de rodillas delante de su amiga, que parecía muy pequeña y frágil. La débil luz que despedía un candelabro de hierro forjado le permitió a Candy ver hasta qué punto era grave la herida.

Ann era la única amiga con la que Candy podía identificarse en el colegio, la única con quien no se sentía intimidada. Después de ver lo que Arriane, Susana y Anthony podían hacer, había muchas cosas que Candy no entendía, pero lo que sí sabía era que Ann era la única chica como ella en el colegio.

Aunque Ann era más fuerte que Candy, más lista, más feliz y de trato mucho más fácil. Gracias a ella Candy había superado aquellas primeras semanas en el San Pablo. Sin Ann, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

—Oh, Ann —suspiró—. Te pondrás bien. Vamos a curarte.

Ann balbuceó algo Incomprensible que puso aún más nerviosa a Candy, que se volvió hacia la señorita Sophia, que estaba cerrando una por una todas las ventanas del vestíbulo.

—Se desvanece —dijo Candy—. Llamemos a un médico.

—Sí, sí —contesto la señorita Sophia, pero había un matiz de preocupación en su voz. A lo único que prestaba atención era a cerrar bien todas las ventanas, como si las sombras del cementerio estuvieran de camino hacia ellas en el mismo momento.

—¿Candy? —susurró Ann—.

Tengo miedo.

—No tienes por qué. —Candy le apretó la mano—. Eres muy valiente.

Durante todos estos días has sido un pilar de fortaleza.

—Por favor… —les espetó la señorita Sophia desde detrás, con un tono de voz implacable que Candy nunca le había oído—. Es un pilar de sal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy, confundida—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Los ojitos redondos y brillantes de la señorita Sophia se estrecharon hasta convertirse en pequeñas ranuras negras. Arrugó la cara por completo y sacudió la cabeza con amargura. Y entonces, lentamente, sacó de la manga de su rebeca un puñal largo y plateado.

—Esta chica solo nos hace perder tiempo.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a la señorita Sophia levantar el puñal sobre la cabeza de Ann, que estaba tan aturdida que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No! —gritó, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la señorita Sophia para desviar el puñal.

Pero la señorita Sophia sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo: con destreza, bloqueó los brazos de Candy con la mano que tenía libre mientras hundía el puñal en el cuello de Ann.

Ann gruño y tosió, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, puso los ojos en blanco, igual que cuando pensaba; pero esta vez no estaba pensando, sino que se estaba muriendo. Al final miró a Luce; sus ojos se apagaron lentamente y dejó de respirar.

—Desagradable pero necesario — dijo la señorita Sophia, mientras limpiaba el puñal en el suéter negro de Ann.

Candy retrocedió tambaleándose, con la mano en la boca, incapaz de gritar e incapaz de apartar la mirada de su amiga muerta, incapaz de mirar a la mujer a quien consideraba de su bando. De repente, comprendió por qué la señorita Sophia había cerrado a cal y canto todas las puertas y ventanas del vestíbulo. No era para evitar que alguien entrara, era para evitar que ella escapara...

* * *

**continuará...**

**hola chicas un capítulo más... gracias a:**

**Liz Carter y Malu Uzumaki por sus comentarios...**

**Bonita noche**


	20. Chapter 20

**FUERA DE LA VISTA**

Al final de la escalera había un muro de ladrillo. A Candy siempre le había provocado claustrofobia cualquier tipo de callejón sin salida, y esto era incluso peor, pues tenía un puñal apuntándole al cuello. Se atrevió a mirar atrás, a la inclinada pendiente de escaleras por la que habían subido, y desde allí la caída parecía muy larga y dolorosa. La señorita Sophia volvía a hablar en lenguas desconocidas, murmurando algo en voz baja mientras con destreza abría otra puerta secreta. Empujó a Candy hacia una capilla diminuta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dentro hacía un frío de muerte y apestaba a tiza.

Candy respiraba con dificultad, intentando tragar la saliva biliosa que se le acumulaba en la boca.

Ann no podía estar muerta.

Todo aquello no podía ser cierto. La señorita Sophia no podía ser tan malvada. Terry le había dicho que confiara en la señorita Sophia, le había dicho que se quedara con ella hasta que él pudiera ir a buscarla... La señorita Sophia no prestaba la menor atención a Candy, solo se movía por la sala encendiendo todas las velas, haciendo una genuflexión ante cada una de las que prendían y cantando en aquella lengua desconocida para Candy. Las velas centelleantes revelaron una capilla, limpia y bien conservada, lo cual quería decir que no hacía mucho alguien debía de haber estado allí.

Pero seguramente la señorita Sophia era la única que tenía una llave para la puerta secreta. ¿Quién más podría saber que ese lugar existía siquiera? El suelo de baldosas rojas teníatramos inclinados e irregulares. Tapices gruesos y gastados cubrían las paredes con imágenes espeluznantes de criaturas mitad pez, mitad hombre, luchando en un mar embravecido. Había un pequeño altar blanco y elevado al fondo, y algunas hileras de banquetas de madera sobre el suelo de piedra gris. Candy, nerviosa, recorrió la sala con la vista en busca de una salida, pero no había ninguna otra puerta ni ventana.

Le temblaban las piernas de ira y miedo. Se sentía atormentada por

Ann, que yacía traicionada y abandonada al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? — le preguntó a la señorita Sophia mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia las puertas de la capilla—. Yo confiaba en usted.

—Ese es tu problema, cielo — contestó la señorita Sophia retorciéndole con fuerza el brazo.

Volvió a ponerle el cuchillo en el cuello y la arrastró hasta la nave lateral de la capilla—. En el mejor de los casos, confiar en las personas es una actividad inútil; en el peor, es una buena forma de que te maten.

La señorita Sophia siguió conduciéndola hacia el altar.

—Ahora, sé buena y tiéndete aquí, ¿quieres?

Puesto que el puñal todavía estaba muy cerca de su cuello, Candy hizo lo que le ordenaba. Sintió una punzada fría en el cuello y se palpó con la mano. Sus dedos se mancharon de gotitas de sangre y la señorita Sophia le apartó la mano de un golpe.

—Si crees que eso es malo, entonces deberías ver lo que te estás perdiendo ahí fuera —le dijo, y Candy tembló: Terry estaba ahí fuera.

El altar era una plataforma cuadrada y blanca, una losa de piedra no más grande que Candy. Hacía frío, y se sintió desesperadamente expuesta allí arriba, imaginando las banquetas llenas de adeptos oscuros a la espera de que se consumase el sacrificio.

Al mirar hacia arriba, Candy descubrió que la capilla tenebrosa tenía una ventana en la parte superior, un rosetón enorme con vidrios ahumados, como si fuera un tragaluz. Tenía un estampado de flores geométricas, muy elaborado, con rosas rojas y púrpura sobre un fondo azul marino, pero a Candy le hubiera gustado mucho más haber podido ver a través de ella lo que ocurría fuera.

—A ver, ¿dónde...? ¡Ah, sí! —La señorita Sophia se agachó y cogió una cuerda gruesa debajo del altar—.

No te muevas —le dijo, amenazándola con el cuchillo. A continuación se dispuso a inmovilizar a Candy en el altar pasando la cuerda por cuatro agujeros que había en la superficie, primero los tobillos y luego las muñecas. Candy intentó no retorcerse mientras era atada como una especie de ofrenda de sacrifico—. Perfecto — concluyó la señorita Sophia tras dar un fuerte tirón a los nudos.

—Usted planeó todo esto — afirmó Candy, aterrada.

La señorita Sophia sonrió con tanta delicadeza como la primera vez que Candy entró en la biblioteca.

—Podría decirte que no es nada personal, Candice, pero de hecho lo es —dijo riendo—. He esperado mucho tiempo a que llegara el momento en que pudiéramos estar a solas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy—.

¿Qué quiere de mí?

—De ti, solo quiero que desaparezcas —contestó—. Es a Terruce a quien quiero liberar.

Dejó a Candy en el altar y se fue hasta un atril que había a los pies de Candy. Dejó el libro de Terry sobre el atril y empezó a pasar las páginas con rapidez. Candy recordó el momento en que lo abrió y vio su rostro al lado del de Terry por primera vez. Cómo al fin se dio cuenta de que Terry era un ángel.

En aquel momento no sabía casi nada, pero estaba segura de que la fotografía significaba que ella y Terry podían estar juntos.

Ahora aquello le pareció imposible.

—Estás ahí tendida derritiéndote por él, ¿no? —inquirió la señorita

Sophia. Cerró el libro de golpe y golpeó la tapa con el puño—. Ese es justamente el problema.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? —Candy forcejeó con las cuerdas que la ataban al altar—. ¿Qué le importa a usted lo que Terry y yo sintamos el uno por el otro, o con quién salgamos? —Aquella psicópata no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

—Debería tener una charla con el que pensó que poner el destino de todas nuestras almas eternas en manos de un par de mocosos enamorados era una buena idea. —

Levantó el puño y lo agitó en el aire

—. ¿Quieren que se incline la balanza? Yo les enseñaré cómo se inclina.

La punta del puñal resplandeció a la luz de las velas.

Candy apartó los ojos del filo.

—Está usted loca.

—Si querer que se acabe la batalla más larga y grandiosa que nunca se ha librado es estar loca —el tono de la señorita Sophia daba por sentado que Candy era tonta por no saber todo eso—, entonces lo estoy.

Candy pensaba que no tenía sentido que la señorita Sophia pudiera hacer algo para detener aquella guerra. Terry estaba fuera luchando. Lo que ocurría allí dentro no se podía comparar con lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, y tampoco tenía importancia que la señorita Sophia se hubiese pasado al otro bando.

—Dicen que será el infierno en la tierra —susurró Candy—. El fin del mundo.

La señorita Sophia se echó a reír.

—Eso es lo que te parece ahora. ¿Te sorprende mucho que yo sea uno de los buenos, Candice?

—Si tú eres de los buenos —le escupió Candy—, no merece la pena luchar en esta guerra.

La señorita Sophia sonrió, como si hubiera esperado que Candy pronunciara esas mismas palabras.

—Tu muerte puede que sea el empujoncito que Terry necesita, un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

Candy se retorció en el altar.

—Us-usted no se atrevería a hacerme daño.

La señorita Sophia regresó a su lado y se acercó a su cara. El perfume artificial de polvos para bebé que emanaba aquella mujer le provocó náuseas.

—Por supuesto que lo haría — dijo la señorita Sophia, atusándose el alborotado cabello plateado—. Eres el equivalente humano de una migraña.

—Pero volveré. Me lo dijo Terry. —Tragó saliva. «Cada diecisiete años.»

—Oh, no, no lo harás. Esta vez no

—Repuso la señorita Sophia—. El primer día que entraste en la biblioteca, vi algo distinto en tus ojos, pero no podía poner la mano en el fuego —le explicó sonriente—. Te he conocido muchas veces antes,

Candice, y casi siempre eras aburridísima.

Candy se puso tensa, se sentía expuesta, como si se hallara desnuda sobre aquel altar. Una cosa era que Terry hubiera compartido vidas pasadas con ella... pero ¿acaso había más gente que la había conocido?

—Esta vez, sin embargo — prosiguió la bibliotecaria—, tenías algo especial, una auténtica chispa.

Pero hasta esta noche, cuando has cometido ese hermoso desliz confesándome que tus padres son agnósticos, no he estado segura.

—¿Qué pasa con mis padres? — Candy preguntó entre dientes.

-Bueno, cariño, la razón por la que volvías una y otra vez era porque todas las otras veces te habían educado religiosamente. Esta vez, cuando tus padres decidieron no bautizarte, dejaron tu pequeña alma indefensa. —Se encogió exageradamente de hombros—. Sin ritual de bienvenida a la religión, no hay reencarnación para Candy. Una laguna pequeña pero esencial en tu ciclo.

¿Era eso lo que Arriane y Susana habían estado sugiriendo en el cementerio? La cabeza le empezó a palpitar, un velo de puntitos rojos le nubló la vista y un pitido le llenó los oídos. Parpadeó con lentitud, y cada vez que sus pestañas se cerraban sentía como si una explosión le recorriera toda la cabeza. En el fondo era una suerte que ya estuviera tendida. Si no, quizá se habría desmayado.

Si de verdad aquello era el final... no, no podía serlo.

La señorita Sophia se inclinó sobre la cara de Candy, y le escupió ligeramente al hablar.

—Cuando mueras esta noche, morirás de verdad. Se acabó. Kaput.

En esta vida no eres más que lo que aparentas: un niñita estúpida, egoísta, ignorante y malcriada que piensa que el mundo sigue o se acaba en función de si ella liga con algún chico guapo en el colegio. Incluso si tu muerte no constituye la culminación de algo grandioso, glorioso y largo tiempo esperado, disfrutaré de este momento, el de matarte.

Observó que la señorita Sophia levantaba el puñal y pasaba el dedo por el filo.

A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Durante todo el día había tenido que asimilar muchísimas cosas, con un montón de gente diciéndole tantas cosas distintas. Ahora el puñal se hallaba suspendido sobre su corazón y de nuevo no veía con claridad.

Sintió la presión de la punta del puñal en su pecho. Sintió a la señorita Sophia sondeando su esternón en busca del espacio entre las costillas, y pensó que había algo de verdad en el discurso desquiciado de la señorita Sophia. ¿Depositar tantas esperanzas en el poder del verdadero amor —que ella apenas empezaba a conocer— era una ingenuidad? Después de todo, el verdadero amor no podía ganar la guerra que se estaba librando fuera, y puede que ni siquiera lograse evitar que ella muriera en ese altar.

Pero tenía que ser capaz. Su corazón todavía latía por Terry, y hasta que eso no cambiara, algo en lo más profundo de Candy creía en aquel amor, en su poder para hacerla mejor, para lograr que Terry y ella se convirtieran en algo bueno y maravilloso...

Candy gritó cuando el cuchillo empezó a penetrar en su piel, pero al momento se quedó petrificada: el rosetón del techo se hizo añicos con gran estrépito y el aire que la rodeaba se llenó de luz y de ruido.

Un zumbido vacío y maravilloso, un resplandor cegador.

Así pues, había muerto.

El puñal se había hundido más de lo que ella pensaba. Candy se estaba moviendo hacia el lugar siguiente.

¿Cómo si no podría explicar la aparición de aquellas figuras resplandecientes y translúcidas que flotaban sobre su cabeza y descendían desde el cielo, aquella cascada de destellos, de resplandor celestial? Resultaba difícil distinguir algo con claridad en medio de aquella luz cálida y plateada. Se deslizaba sobre su piel, y tenía el tacto del terciopelo más suave, como la capa de merengue sobre un pastel.

Las cuerdas que le sujetaban pies y manos se estaban aflojando, y por fin se soltaron del todo, y su cuerpo —o quizá se trataba del alma— se liberó para poder flotar hacia el cielo.

Y entonces oyó a la señorita Sophia, que gimoteaba:

—¡No! ¡Todavía no! ¡Es demasiado pronto! La mujer apartó el puñal del pecho de Candy.

Esta parpadeó con rapidez. Sus muñecas: desatadas. Sus tobillos liberados. Había pequeños fragmentos de cristal rojo, verde, azul y dorado sobre su piel, sobre el altar y en el suelo. Le produjeron algunos cortes superficiales cuando los apartó, y le quedaron algunas marcas de sangre en los brazos. Entornó los ojos para mirar hacia el agujero que había en el techo.

De modo que no estaba muerta, la habían salvado. Los ángeles. Terry había ido a buscarla.

¿Dónde estaba? Apenas podía ver nada. Quería caminar por la luz hasta que sus dedos lo encontraran y se entrelazaran alrededor de su cuello para nunca, nunca, nunca más soltarlo.

Pero solo estaban aquellas figuras translúcidas que flotaban alrededor de Candy, como en una habitación llena de plumas brillantes. Cayeron como copos de nieve sobre su cuerpo, restañando las heridas que le habían producido los cristales. Franjas de luz que de alguna extraña manera parecían limpiar la sangre de sus brazos y del corte que tenía en el pecho, hasta que estuvo completamente curada.

La señorita Sophia había corrido hasta el otro extremo de la capilla y estaba manoseando la pared frenéticamente en busca de la puerta secreta. Candy quería detenerla —para que respondiera por lo que había hecho y por lo que había estado a punto de hacer—, pero, entonces parte de la luz plateada adquirió un leve tono violeta y empezó a formar la silueta de una figura.

Una fuerte vibración sacudió la sala y una luz tan espléndida como la que desprendía el sol hizo que las paredes retumbaran y que las velas temblaran y parpadearan en los candelabros de bronce. Los escalofriantes tapices ondearon sobre las paredes de piedra. La señorita Sophia se encogió de miedo, pero aquel resplandor titileante era como un masaje que en Candy penetraba hasta los mismos huesos. Y cuando la luz se condensó, dotando la sala de calidez, adoptó una forma que Candy reconocía y adoraba.

Terry estaba frente a ella, delante del altar. Iba descalzo y sin camiseta, solo llevaba unos pantalones de lino blanco. Le sonrió, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos.

Entonces, con cautela, muy lentamente, para que Candy no se asustara, exhaló profundamente, y sus alas empezaron a desplegarse.

Se abrieron gradualmente, primero desde la base de sus hombros, dos brotes blancos que nacían de su espalda y se hacían más anchos, gruesos y largos a medida que se extendían hacia atrás, hacia arriba y hacia fuera. Candy observó las curvaturas de los bordes, deseaba acariciarlas con sus manos, con sus mejillas, con sus labios. La parte interna de sus alas empezó a resplandecer con una iridiscencia aterciopelada. Exactamente como en su sueño. Solo que ahora, cuando al final se hacía realidad, pudo contemplar sus alas por primera vez sin marearse y sin tener que forzar la vista.

Él seguía brillando, como si poseyera una luz en su interior. Candy podía ver con claridad sus ojos azules, y todos los detalles de su boca, sus manos fuertes, sus anchas espaldas. Podía alargar la mano y dejarse envolver por la luz de su halo.

Él alargó los brazos para abrazarla. Candy cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto, esperaba un contacto demasiado sobrehumano para que su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo. Pero no; solo era el tranquilizador contacto de Terry.

Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda para tocarle las alas; lo hizo con nerviosismo, como si pudieran quemar, pero se deslizaron por sus dedos más suaves que el terciopelo más fino. La sensación que ella se imaginaba que proporcionaría una nube suave, esponjosa y cálida por el sol si la pudiera coger entre sus manos.

—Eres tan... hermoso —susurró en su pecho—. Quiero decir, siempre lo has sido, pero esto es...

—¿No te da miedo? —musitó—. ¿No te duele mirar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que podría suceder —dijo, recordando sus sueños—. Pero no me duele.

Él suspiró, aliviado.

—Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo. —La luz centelleante caía como confeti a su alrededor, y Terry atrajo a Candy hacia sí—. Es mucho lo que tienes que asimilar.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó los labios, anhelante.

Los interrumpió un portazo. La señorita Sophia había dado con las escaleras. Terry hizo un leve gesto de cabeza y una figura resplandeciente se lanzó hacia la puerta secreta para seguir a la mujer.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Candy mirando la estela de luz que desaparecía por la puerta abierta.

—Un ayudante.—-Terry la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, sosteniéndole la barbilla.

Y entonces, a pesar de que Terry estaba con ella y Candy se sentía amada, protegida y salvada, también sintió una punzada de incertidumbre al recordar a todos aquellos seres oscuros que había visto en el cementerio, y a Anthony y a sus negros subordinados. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza, muchos acontecimientos terribles que pensaba que nunca entendería. Como la muerte de Ann, la pobre e inocente Ann, su final violento y absurdo. Aquel recuerdo la abrumaba, le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Ann se ha ido, Terry —le dijo

—. La señorita Sophia la ha matado y, por un momento pensé que también iba a matarme a mí.

—Nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

¿Cómo logras salvarme siempre? —Negó con la cabeza—. Oh, Dios mío

—le susurró consciente de que por fin la verdad se revelaba—. Terry, eres mi ángel de la guarda.

—No exactamente. —Terry rió entre dientes—. Aunque me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ángel eres?

—Ahora mismo estoy viviendo una especie de transición —dijo Terry.

Detrás de él, lo que quedaba de la luz plateada en la sala se unió y luego se dividió en dos. Candy se volvió para observarla, y sintió palpitar su corazón cuando el resplandor se arremolinó, igual que había sucedido con Terry, alrededor de dos figuras.

Arriane y Susana.

Las alas de Susana ya estaban desplegadas, eran anchas, afelpadas y de un tamaño tres veces superior al de su cuerpo. Plumosas, con bordes suaves y curvados, como las alas de ángel que pueden verse en las películas y en las tarjetas de felicitación, y con un matiz rosa pálido en las puntas. Candy se dio cuenta de que estaban batiendo ligeramente... y de que los pies de Susana se hallaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Las alas de Arriane eran más tersas, más brillantes y con unos bordes más marcados, como las de una mariposa gigante. Translúcidas en parte, resplandecían y proyectaban prismas de luz opalina sobre el suelo de piedra. Como Arriane misma, eran extrañas, atrayentes y rebeldes.

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado —dijo Candy, y en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa. Susana sonrió a su vez y Arriane hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Qué ocurre allí fuera? — preguntó Terry al percibir la expresión preocupada de Susana.

—Tenemos que sacar a Candy de aquí.

La batalla. ¿Aún no se había acabado? Si Terry, Susana y Arrianeestaban allí, entonces es que habían ganado... ¿no? Candy miró inmediatamente a Terry, pero su expresión no delataba nada.

—Y alguien tiene que ir tras Sophia —dijo Arriane—. No podría haber estado trabajando sola.

Candy tragó saliva.

—¿Está del lado de Anthony? ¿Es alguna especie de... demonio? ¿Un ángel caído? —Era uno de los pocos términos que recordaba de la clase de la señorita Sophia.

Terry apretaba los dientes. Incluso sus alas parecían tensas de ira.

—No es un demonio —musitó—, pero a duras penas puede ser un ángel. Pensábamos que estaba con nosotros. Nunca debimos permitir que se nos acercara tanto.

—Era uno de los veinticuatro miembros del consejo —añadió Susana. Dejó de levitar y replegó sus alas color rosa pálido en la espalda para poder sentarse en el altar—.

Una posición muy respetable. Tenía muy bien escondido su lado oscuro.

—Tan pronto como subimos, fue como si se hubiera vuelto loca —dijo

Candy. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, donde le había cortado con el puñal.

—Es que están locos —dijo Susana—. Pero son muy ambiciosos.

Ella forma parte de una secta secreta.

Debí darme cuenta antes, pero los signos ahora resultan mucho más claros. Se autodenominan los Zhsmaelim. Todos visten igual y poseen cierta... elegancia. Siempre pensé que hacían más ruido que otra cosa. Nadie se los tomaba muy en serio en el Cielo —le explicó a Candy —, pero ahora lo harán. Su acción de esta noche le valdrá el exilio, y puede que vaya a ver a Anthony y a Elisa más de lo que tenía previsto.

—Así que Elisa también es un ángel caído —dijo Candy con lentitud.

De todo lo que le habían dicho ese día, aquello era lo que más sentido tenía.

—Candy, todos somos ángeles caídos —explicó Terry-. Lo que sucede es que unos estamos en un bando... y otros en otro.

—¿Hay alguien más —tragó saliva— en el otro bando?

—Roland —respondió Susana.

—¿Roland? —Candy estaba asombrada—. Pero si erais amigos, y él era tan carismático, tan genial.

Terry se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero era Arriane quien parecía más preocupada. Batió las alas con tristeza, desacompasadamente, y levantó una nube de polvo.

—Algún día lo recuperaremos —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Y qué hay de Ann? —preguntó Candy sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le agolparan en la garganta.

Pero Terry negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le apretaba la mano.

—Ann era mortal. Una víctima inocente en una guerra larga y sin sentido. Lo siento, Candy.

—¿De modo que la lucha de ahí fuera...? —preguntó Candy. Su voz sonaba ahogada. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar sobre Ann.

—Una de las muchas batallas que libramos contra los demonios — repuso Susana.

—¿Y quién ganó?

—Nadie —contestó Terry con amargura. Cogió uno de los grandes trozos de cristal que había caído del techo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la capilla. Se fragmentó en cientos de pedacitos, pero no parecía que aquello le hubiera desahogado lo más mínimo—. Nunca gana nadie. Es casi imposible que un ángel aniquile a otro. Todo consiste en darnos un montón de mamporrazos hasta que nos cansamos, y lo damos por terminado.

Candy se asustó cuando una imagen cruzó su mente: era Terry alcanzado en el hombro por uno de aquellos largos rayos oscuros que habían alcanzado a Ann. Abrió los ojos y examinó su hombro derecho.

Tenía sangre en el pecho.

—Estás herido —le susurró.

—No —respondió él.

—No le pueden herir, él es...

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo, Terruce? —preguntó Arriane señalando su pecho—. ¿Es sangre?

—Es de Ann —dijo Terry con brusquedad—. La he encontrado al pie de las escaleras.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón.

—Tenemos que enterrar a Ann

—dijo—. Al lado de su padre.

—Luce, cariño —dijo Susana al tiempo que se incorporaba—. Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para hacerlo, pero ahora mismo tenemos que irnos.

—No voy a abandonarla. No tiene a nadie más.

—Candy —dijo Terry frotándose la frente.

—Ha muerto en mis brazos, Terry, porque no he sabido hacer nada mejor que seguir a la señorita Sophia hasta esta sala de tortura. —

Candy los miró a los tres—. Porque ninguno de vosotros me advirtió de nada.

—Vale —concluyó Terry—.

Haremos las cosas como es debido con Ann. Pero luego tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Una ráfaga de viento que se coló por el agujero del techo hizo que las velas parpadearan y que algunos cristales que aún colgaban de la ventana rota se balancearan. Un segundo después, cayeron en una lluvia de esquirlas cortantes.

Pero Susana se deslizó a tiempo desde el altar y se situó junto a Candy para protegerla. No pareció inmutarse.

—Terry tiene razón —afirmó—.

La tregua solo se aplica a los ángeles, y ahora que hay muchos más que saben lo del —se aclaró la garganta —, hummm, cambio en tu estatus de mortalidad, seguro que muchos indeseables de ahí fuera se van a interesar por ti.

—Y muchos otros —añadió Arriane mientras las alas la elevaban del suelo— aparecerán para evitarlo

—dicho lo cual, se posó al otro lado de Candy.

—Sigo sin entenderlo -dijo Candy

—. ¿Por qué eso importa tanto? ¿Por qué importo yo tanto? ¿Solo porque Terry me ama?

Terry suspiró.

—En parte sí, por muy inocente que suene.

—Ya sabes que a todo el mundo le encanta odiar a un par de tortolitos felices —dijo Arriane.

—Cariño, es una historia muy larga —añadió Susana, la voz de la razón.

—Solo te podemos contar un capítulo cada vez.

—Y como con mis alas —remató Terry—, en gran medida lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Candy. Aquella conversación resultaba tan frustrante: se sentía como una niña a la que decían que ya lo entendería cuando fuera mayor—.

¿Por qué no podéis simplemente ayudarme a comprenderlo?

—Podemos ayudarte —le respondió Arriane—, pero no podemos soltártelo todo de golpe, igual que no se puede despertar a un sonámbulo de golpe. Es demasiado peligroso.

Candy se abrazó a sí misma.

—Me mataría —dijo Candy al final, unas palabras que los demás trataban de evitar.

Terry le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

Entonces, Susana, que se había quedado muy pensativa dijo:

-Candy, cariño, es por tu seguridad, solo tratamos de protegerte, pero basándome en otras experiencias, creo que sería mejor que te contara al menos una parte de la historia…

—Susana, no, esta noche ya ha tenido suficientes encuentros con la muerte. –dijo Arriane

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ahora solo tengo que dejar el colegio? —Se volvió hacia Terry—. ¿Adónde me vas a llevar?

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—Yo no puedo llevarte a ninguna parte; llamaría demasiado la atención. Tendremos que confiar en otra persona. Hay un mortal con quien podemos contar.

Miró a Arriane.

—Iré a por él —dijo Arriane elevándose.

—No me separaré de ti —le dijo Candy a Terry. Le temblaba el labio

—. Justo acabo de recuperarte. Terry le besó la frente, con lo que encendió una sensación de calor en Candy que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Por suerte, aún nos queda un poco de tiempo…

* * *

**hola Chicas espero les haya gustado este capítulo... ya solo falta uno más y el epílogo para terminar este primer libro... to creo que el viernes o sábado comenzamos con el segundo...**

**Gracias a:**

**Celia, Liz Carter, Malu Uzumaki y Jessikita**

**Buenas noches a todas... :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Amanecer**

Empezaba el último día que Candy vería el colegio hasta...bueno, no sabía hasta cuándo. Elarrullo de una paloma salvaje sonó enel cielo de color azafrán cuando Candy salió por las puertas cubiertas dekudzu del gimnasio. Se dirigiólentamente hacia el cementerio,cogida de la mano de Terry.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras cruzaban el césped del patio. Justo antes de que dejaran la capilla, de uno en uno, los demás habían replegado las alas. Era un proceso laborioso y solemne que los sumió en una especie de somnolencia cuando volvieron a adoptar forma humana. Al observar la transformación, Candy no podía creerse que aquellas alas brillantes y enormes pudieran volverse tan pequeñas y frágiles, hasta desaparecer en la piel de los ángeles.

Cuando acabaron, pasó la mano por la espalda de Terry. Por primera vez, se mostró pudoroso y sensible al tacto de Candy. Pero su piel era tan suave e impecable como la de un bebé. En su cara, y en la de todos los demás, Candy aún podía ver los destello de esa luz plateada que resplandecía en todas direcciones. Después trasladaron el cuerpo de Ann escaleras arriba, hasta la capilla, limpiaron los cristales que quedaban en el altar y colocaron allí su cuerpo. Era imposible enterrarla esa mañana, no con el cementerio atestado de mortales, como Terry aseguró que estaría.

A Candy le resultó terrible aceptar que tendría que conformarse con susurrarle unas palabras de despedida a su amiga dentro de la capilla. Todo cuanto se le ocurría decir era: «Ahora estás con tu padre. Sé que él está feliz por tenerte a su lado de nuevo».

Terry enterraría a Ann como era debido tan pronto como las cosas se calmaran en la escuela, y Candy le enseñaría dónde estaba la tumba del padre de Ann para que pudiera ponerla a su lado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Se sentía apesadumbrada mientras cruzaban el patio. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta sucios y arrugados. Necesitaba limpiarse las uñas y se alegraba de que no hubiera espejos cerca para no ver cómo llevaba el pelo. Deseaba poder rebobinar la parte oscura de la noche

—sobre todo, haber podido salvar a Ann— y quedarse con las partes buenas. La emoción de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Terry, el momento en que apareció frente a ella en toda su gloria, ver cómo les crecían las alas a Susana y a Arriane. Había tantas cosas que habían sido maravillosas.

Y otras muchas habían acabado en una destrucción terrible.

Podía sentirlo en el ambiente, como una epidemia. Podía leerlo en las caras de los numerosos alumnos que vagaban por el patio. Era demasiado pronto para que ninguno de ellos estuviera despierto por voluntad propia, lo cual significaba que debían de haber visto u oído algo de la batalla que se había librado la noche anterior. ¿Qué podían saber? ¿Ya habría alguien buscando a Ann? ¿A la señorita Sophia? ¿Qué pensarían que había ocurrido? Todos se habían reunido en pequeños grupos y hablaban en voz baja. Candy habría querido quedarse por allí y escuchar a hurtadillas.

—No te preocupes. —Terry le apretó la mano—. Imita una de esas miradas perplejas que ponen y nadie se dará cuenta de nada.

Aunque Candy tenía la sensación de que todos la miraban, Terry tenía razón.

Ninguno de los demás estudiantes se fijó especialmente en ellos.

En las puertas del cementerio parpadeaban las luces azules y blancas de la policía, reflejándose en las hojas de los robles. La entrada estaba bloqueada por una cinta amarilla.

Candy vio la silueta de Randy a contraluz. Caminaba de un lado para otro frente a la entrada del cementerio y gritaba por un Bluetooth que llevaba enganchado en el cuello de su polo sin forma.

—¡Creo que deberías despertarlo!

—bramaba a través del dispositivo—.

Ha ocurrido algo en la escuela. Te lo repito... No lo sé.

—Tengo que advertírtelo —le dijo Terry mientras la alejaba de Randy y de las luces parpadeantes de los coches de policía tomando el robledal que bordeaba el cementerio

—. Puede que lo de allí abajo te parezca extraño. El estilo de guerra de Anthony es más sucio que el nuestro.

No es sangriento, es... es diferente. Candy pensaba que a esas alturas ya no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran escandalizarla. Algunas estatuas por el suelo sin duda no iban a escandalizada. Anduvieron por el bosque haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Candy pensó en que la noche anterior aquellos árboles se habían visto ocupados por la atronadora nube de sombras con apariencia de langostas. Sin embargo, no quedaba ni una sola señal.

Poco después, Terry señaló un segmento de la valla de hierro del cementerio que estaba retorcido.

—Podemos entrar por aquí sin que nos vean, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

Al abandonar la protección que brindaban los árboles, Candy fue comprendiendo lentamente a qué se refería Terry con lo de que el cementerio había cambiado. Se encontraban de pie en el límite, no muy lejos de la tumba del padre de Ann, pero era imposible ver unos metros más allá. El aire era tan turbio que quizá no debía calificarse como aire. Era denso, gris y arenoso, y Candy tuvo que abanicarlo con sus manos para poder ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Se frotó los dedos.

—Esto es...

—Polvo —dijo Terry cogiéndole la mano para guiarla. Él podía ver a través del polvo, y no se asfixiaba ni tosía como Candy—. En la guerra, los ángeles no mueren, pero sus batallas dejan esta alfombra de polvo a su paso.

—¿Y qué efectos tiene?

—No demasiados, aparte de dejar perplejos a los mortales. Más tarde se disipará y vendrá un montón de gente a estudiar lo que ha pasado.

Hay un científico loco en Pasadena que piensa que es a causa de los ovnis.

A Candy le entró un escalofrío al recordar aquella nube negra voladora no identificada. Aquel científico no andaba muy desencaminado.

—El padre de Ann estaba enterrado por aquí —dijo señalando la esquina del cementerio.

Aunque el polvo resultaba espeluznante, le alivió que las lápidas, las estatuas y los árboles del cementerio siguieran en pie. Se puso de rodillas y limpió la capa de polvo que cubría la tumba que había supuesto que era la del padre de Ann. Sus dedos temblorosos frotaron aquella inscripción que casi le hizo llorar.

STANFORD BRITTER EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO

El espacio que había al lado de la tumba del señor Britter estaba vacío. Candy se puso en pie y pisó el suelo con tristeza, detestaba la idea de que su amiga tuviera que acompañarlo en aquel lugar.

Detestaba no poder estar presente siquiera para ofrecerle a Ann un funeral decente.

La gente siempre hablaba del Cielo cuando alguien moría, de lo seguros que estaba que los muertos irían allí. Candy nunca había acabado de comprender todo eso, y ahora se sentía menos todavía menos cualificada para hablar de lo que podía ocurrir después de la muerte.

Se volvió hacia Terrt con lágrimas en los ojos. A él se le desencajó la cara al verla tan triste.

—Me ocuparé de ella, Candy — dijo—. Sé que no será como querías, pero haremos todo lo que podamos.

Rompió a llorar desconsolada. Se sorbió la nariz, sollozaba y deseaba que Ann volviera con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a desmayarse.

—No puedo dejarla, Terry.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Terry le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo que le ha ocurrido a Ann es terrible, un grandísimo error. Pero cuando hoy te vayas no la habrás abandonado. —Le puso una mano en el corazón—. Ella está contigo.

—Aun así no puedo...

—Sí que puedes, Candy. —Su voz era firme— Créeme. No tienes ni idea de cuántas cosas valientes e increíbles puedes hacer. —Apartó la mirada y la dirigió a los árboles—. Si queda algo bueno en este mundo, lo sabrás muy pronto.

Les sobresaltó un único pitido de la sirena de un coche de policía. Una puerta del coche se cerró de un portazo, y no muy lejos de donde estaban oyeron el crujir de unas botas sobre la grava.

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? Ronnie, llama a comisaría y dile al sheriff que venga aquí.

—Vámonos —murmuró Terry cogiéndole la mano.

Candy pasó la mano con tristeza por la lápida del señor Britter, y luego regresó con Terry por la zona de tumbas que había en la parte este del cementerio. Llegaron a la zona maltrecha de la valla de hierro y regresaron rápidamente al robledal.

A Candy la alcanzó una ráfaga de viento frío. En las ramas que había sobre sus cabezas distinguió tres sombras pequeñas pero furiosas colgando boca bajo como murciélagos.

—Date prisa —le ordenó Terry.

Al pasar, las sombras se retrajeron y silbaron, como si supieran que no debían meterse con Candy cuando Terry estaba a su lado.

—Y, ahora, ¿hacia dónde? —le preguntó Candy cuando estuvieron en el límite del robledal.

—Cierra los ojos.

Lo hizo. Los brazos de Terry le rodearon la cintura desde atrás y sintió cómo le apretaba su pecho robusto contra la espalda. La estaba elevando del suelo. Quizá un palmo, después algo más alto, hasta que las hojas suaves de las copas de los árboles le rozaron los hombros y le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello mientras Terry la transportaba. Y luego más alto aún, hasta que pudo sentir que ambos habían dejado atrás el bosque y les iluminaba la luz del sol matinal.

Tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero intuyó que sería demasiado. No estaba segura de estar preparada. Y, además, la sensación del aire fresco en la cara y el viento haciendo ondear su cabello era suficiente. Más que suficiente, era divino. Como la sensación que experimentó cuando la rescataron de Sophia, como surfear sobre una ola en el océano.

Ahora sabía con seguridad que Terry también había estado detrás de eso.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo en voz baja.

Candy sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y vio que estaban en el único lugar en que quería estar: bajo el magnolio, en la orilla del lago, Terry la atrajo hacia sí.

—Te quería traer aquí porque este es uno de los lugares, uno de los muchos lugares, donde de verdad he querido besarte estas últimas semanas. El otro día, cuando te zambulliste en el agua, me costó contenerme.

Candy se puso de puntillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Terry. Aquel día también ella había deseado besarle, y ahora necesitaba hacerlo. Era el momento perfecto para el beso, y era lo único que podía aliviar a Candy, recordarle que había una buena razón para seguir adelante, aunque Ann ya no estuviera. La suave presión de los labios de Terry la apaciguó, como una bebida caliente en pleno invierno, cuando todas las partes de su cuerpo se sentían tan frías. Él la apartó demasiado pronto, y la miró con unos ojos que reflejaban mucha tristeza.

—Hay otra razón por la que te he traído aquí. Esta roca conduce al camino que debemos tomar para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Candy bajó la vista.

—Oh.

—No es un adiós para siempre, Candy. Espero que ni siquiera sea por mucho tiempo. Tendremos que ver cómo evolucionan... las cosas —Le acarició el cabello—. Por favor, no te preocupes, siempre iré a buscarte.

No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que esté seguro de que lo entiendas.

—Entonces me niego a entenderlo —repuso.

Terry se rió en voz baja.

—¿Ves aquel claro de allí? —

Señaló más allá del lago, a una media milla: había un montículo con hierba que sobresalía del bosque. Candy no se había fijado en él antes, pero en ese momento vio un avioncito blanco con luces rojas que parpadeaban en las alas.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la visión de un avión apenas la sorprendió—. ¿Adónde voy?

No podía creer que iba a dejar aquel lugar que odiaba pero en el que había vivido tantas experienciasintensas en tan solo unas semanas.

¿En qué se iba a convertir el colegio San Pablo?

—¿Qué va a pasar con este lugar?

¿Y qué les voy a contar a mis padres?

—Por el momento, intenta no preocuparte. Tan pronto como estés a salvo, nos ocuparemos de todo lo que sea necesario. El señor Cole puede llamar a tus padres.

—¿El señor Cale?

—Está de nuestro lado, Candy, puedes confiar en él. Pero ya había confiado en la señorita Sophia; y apenas conocía al señor Cole. Era tan... profesor, y con aquel bigote... ¿Se suponía que tenía que separarse de Terry y subirse al avión con su profe de historia? La cabeza le empezó a palpitar.

—Hay un sendero que bordea el agua —continuó diciéndole Terry

—. Podemos tomarlo por allí. —Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo—. O bien —propuso— podemos nadar.

Cogidos de la mano fueron hasta el filo de la roca. Dejaron los zapatos bajo el magnolio... aunque esa vez no fueran a volver. Candy no pensaba que zambullirse en el agua fría del lago con la camiseta y los vaqueros fuera una idea tan buena, pero con Terry sonriendo a su lado, todo lo que hacía parecía lo único que se podía hacer. Levantaron los brazos por encima de sus cabezas y Terry contó hasta tres. Sus pies despegaron del suelo en el mismo momento, sus cuerpos se arquearon en el aire de la misma forma, pero en lugar de descender, como Candy esperaba que sucediera instintivamente, Terry la elevó usando solo la punta de sus dedos.

Estaban volando. Terry iba de la mano de un ángel y estaba volando.

Las copas de los árboles parecían inclinarse ante ellos, y su cuerpo parecía más ligero que el aire. Por encima del horizonte de árboles podía verse la luna, que se sumergía cada vez más cerca, como si Terry y Candy fueran la marea. El agua se movía bajo ellos, plateada y tentadora.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó Terry.

—Sí.

Candy y Terry empezaron a descender hacia el lago fresco y profundo. Se sumergieron en el agua con las puntas de los dedos, completando el salto del ángel más largo que jamás hubiera realizado nadie. Candy dio un grito ahogado al salir a la superficie, el agua estaba fría, pero al momento se echó a reír.

Terry volvió a cogerle las manos y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera con él en la roca. Primero subió él, y luego la ayudó. El musgo formaba una alfombra fina y suave sobre la cual se tendieron. La camiseta negra de Terry se le pegaba al pecho.

Ambos se colocaron de lado, mirándose, apoyados en los codos.

Terry posó la mano en la curva de su cintura.

—El señor Cole estará esperando cuando lleguemos al avión —dijo—.

Esta es nuestra última oportunidad para estar solos. Creo que podríamos despedirnos de verdad aquí. Además —añadió—, quiero darte algo. —Se sacó un medallón de plata que Candy le había visto llevar en el reformatorio. Lo puso en la palma y Candy descubrió que se trataba de un guardapelos, una rosa gravada en una de las caras.

—Te pertenecía —le dijo—. Hace mucho tiempo. Candy lo abrió, y en su interior halló una foto diminuta, protegida por un pequeño cristal. Era una foto de ellos dos; no miraban a cámara: se miraban a los ojos y reían.

Candy tenía el pelo corto, como ahora, y Terry llevaba pajarita.

—¿De cuándo es? —Preguntó levantando el medallón—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos —respondió.

Alzó la cadena por encima de la cabeza de Candy y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Cuando el medallón rozó su clavícula, sintió que desprendía un calor intenso que le calentó la piel fría y mojada.

—Me encanta —susurró tocando la cadena.

—Sé que Anthony también te dio aquel collar de oro —dijo Terry.

Candy no había pensado en ello desde que Anthony le había obligado a ponérselo en el bar. No se podía creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Solo de pensar que lo había llevado le entraban ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el collar, y tampoco quería saberlo.

—Me lo puso —dijo, se sentía culpable— Yo no...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Terry

—. Pasara lo que pasara entre Anthony y tú, no fue culpa tuya. De alguna manera conservó gran parte de su encanto angelical cuando cayó. Es muy engañoso.

—Espero no volver a verlo nunca.

—Se estremeció.

—Me temo que quizá no sea así.

Y hay muchos más como Anthony ahí fuera. Tendrás que confiar en tu instinto. No sé cuánto tiempo te llevará ponerte al día de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en el pasado. Pero, mientras tanto, si tienes un presentimiento, incluso sobre algo que piensas que no conoces, deberías confiar en él. Seguramente estarás en lo cierto.

—¿Así que debo confiar en mí misma incluso cuando no puedo confiar en los que tengo alrededor?

—preguntó, intuyendo que aquello era parte de lo que Terry quería decir.

—Intentaré estar ahí para ayudarte, y cuando estemos separados siempre que pueda te daré noticias mías —dijo Terry—. Candy, la memoria de todo lo que has vivido sigue en ti, aunque no puedas recordarlo todavía. Si algo te da mala espina, aléjate.

—¿Adónde vas?

Terry miró el cielo.

—A buscar a Cam —respondió—. Tenemos que ocuparnos de algunas cosas. El tono taciturno de sus palabras inquietó a Candy. Se acordó de la gruesa capa de polvo que Anthony había dejado en el cementerio.

—Pero luego volverás conmigo — dijo—, cuando lo hayas solucionado. ¿Lo prometes?

—No... no puedo vivir sin ti, Candy. Te amo. No depende solo de mí, pero... —Vaciló, y finalmente negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes de todo eso ahora. Solo tienes que saber que volveré a por ti.

Poco a poco, contra su voluntad, ambos se levantaron. El sol empezaba a asomar por encima de los árboles, y emitía destellos parecidos a estrellas en la superficie del agua. No había que nadar mucha distancia para llegar a la orilla embarrada que conducía al avión.

Candy deseó que estuviera a millas de distancia. Habría nadado con

Terry hasta el anochecer, y durante todos los amaneceres y atardeceres que habrían de venir.

Volvieron a zambullirse en el agua y empezaron a nadar. Candy se aseguró de que el medallón quedaba por dentro de su camiseta. Si era importante que confiara en sus instintos, estos le decían que nunca se separara de su collar.

Observó a Terry cuando empezaba a nadar lenta y elegante mente, y aquella imagen volvió a impresionarla. Esta vez, a plena luz del sol, sabía que las alas iridiscentes que había visto delineadas por las gotas de agua no eran producto de su imaginación: eran reales.

Ella iba detrás, cortando el agua brazada tras brazada. Demasiado pronto, tocó la orilla con los dedos.

Odió poder oír el zumbido del motor del avión allá arriba, en el claro. Iban a llegar al lugar donde debían separarse, y Terry casi tuvo que arrastrarla fuera del agua.

Había pasado de sentirse fresca y feliz a estar empapada y muerta de frío. Caminaron hacia el avión,

Terry apoyaba su mano sobre su espalda.

Candy se sorprendió al ver que el señor Cole bajaba de un salto de la cabina con una gran toalla blanca.

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que quizá necesitase esto —dijo extendiéndola ante Candy, que se envolvió en ella, agradecida.

—¿A qué llamas pajarito? — Arriane surgió de detrás de un árbol, seguida de Susana, que traía consigo el libro de los Vigilantes.

—Venimos a decir bon voyage — anunció Susana, y le entregó el libro —. Toma —se limitó a decirle, pero la sonrisa que le brindó parecía más bien una mueca.

—Dale lo bueno —dijo Arriane dándole un codazo a Susana. Ella sacó un termo de su mochila y se lo entregó a Candy. Al desenroscar la tapa pudo comprobar que era chocolate caliente, y olía de maravilla. Candy sostuvo el libro y el termo con los brazos envueltos en la toalla y de pronto se sintió rica con tantos regalos. Pero sabía que en cuanto se subiera a ese avión se sentiría vacía y sola. Se apoyó en el hombro de Terry, quería disfrutar de su cercanía mientras pudiera.

La mirada de Susana era clara y firme.

—Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?

Pero Arriane desvió los ojos, como si no quisiera mirar a Candy.

—No cometas ninguna estupidez, como por ejemplo convertirte en un montoncito de ceniza. —Arrastró los pies—. Te necesitamos.

—¿Vosotros me necesitáis a mí?

—preguntó Candy. Necesitó a Arriane para que la introdujera en el colegio. Necesitó a Susana aquel día en la enfermería. Pero ¿por qué iban a necesitarla a ella?

Las dos chicas solo sonrieron más bien con tristeza antes de regresar al bosque. Candy se volvió hacia Terry, intentando olvidar que el señor Cole se encontraba a solo unos pasos.

—Os dejaré un momento a solas

—dijo el señor Cole captando la indirecta—. Candy, cuando encienda el motor, quedarán tres minutos para despegar. Nos vemos en la cabina.

Terry la levantó del suelo y apoyó su frente en la de Candy.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, ella intentó aprovechar cada instante de aquel momento. Iba a necesitar ese recuerdo como necesitaba el aire.

Porque ¿y si cuando Terry se fuera, todo volvía a parecer un sueño? Un sueño en parte terrible, pero un sueño a pesar de todo.

¿Cómo podía sentir lo que creía que sentía por alguien que ni si quiera era humano?

—Bueno —dijo Terry—. Ten cuidado. Déjate guiar por el señor Cole hasta que yo vuelva.

El avión emitió un silbido: el señor Cole les indicaba que había llegado el momento de despegar.

—Intenta recordar lo que te he dicho —le susurró Terry.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó Luce, un poco asustada.

—Todo lo que puedas pero, sobre todo, que te quiero.

Candy empezó a sollozar. Su voz se quebraría si intentaba decir cualquier cosa. Era hora de irse.

Corrió hasta la puerta abierta de la cabina, y las ráfagas de aire caliente de las hélices, casi la tiran al suelo. Había una escalerilla de tres peldaños y el señor Cole le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Pulsó un botón y la escalera se introdujo en el avión. La puerta se cerró.

Miró el abigarrado tablero de mandos. Nunca había estado un avión tan pequeño, ni en una cabina.

Había luces parpadeantes y botones por todas partes. Observó al señor Cole.

—¿Sabe cómo pilotar esto? —le preguntó al tiempo que se secaba los ojos con la toalla.

—Ejército del Aire de Estados Unidos, División Cincuenta y nueve, a su servicio —le respondió saludándola marcialmente.

Candy le devolvió el saludo con torpeza.

—Mi mujer siempre le dice a la gente que no me saque el tema de mis días como aviador en Nam —dijo mientras empujaba hacia atrás una palanca de cambios ancha y plateada.

El avión empezó a temblar y a moverse—. Pero tenemos un largo viaje por delante y cuento con un público entregado.

—Un público al que han entregado, querrá decir —dejó escapar Candy.

—Muy buena. —El señor Cole le dio un codazo—. Estaba bromeando

—añadió riendo con ganas—. No te torturaría con eso.

A Candy, la forma en que se volvió hacia ella mientras reía le recordó a su padre, que hacía lo mismo cuando veían una comedia, y le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Las ruedas iban a toda velocidad y ahora la «pista» que tenían ante ellos parecía corta.

Debían emprender el vuelo pronto o acabarían en el lago.

—¡Sé lo que estás pensando! — Gritó el profesor por encima del ruido del motor—. ¡No te preocupes, hago esto todo el tiempo!

Y justo antes de que se acabara la orilla, tiró con fuerza de una barra situada entre ambos, y el morro del avión se alzó hacia el cielo. Perdieron de vista el horizonte por un momento, y a Candy se le revolvió el estómago. Pero un segundo después, el avión se estabilizó y la vista que tenían enfrente se redujo a los árboles y el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Debajo quedaba el lago centelleante, que se alejaba más a cada segundo.

Habían despegado hacia el oeste, pero el avión estaba virando y pronto, en la ventana de Candy, apareció el bosque que Terry y ella acababan de sobrevolar. Lo contempló pegando la cabeza al cristal y, antes de que el avión volviera a tomar un rumbo estable, le pareció ver un leve reflejo violeta.

Cogió el medallón y se lo llevó a los labios.

A continuación vieron el reformatorio, y al lado el brumoso cementerio. El lugar donde pronto iban a enterrar a Ann. Cuanto más alto volaban, mejor podía ver Candy la escuela en la que se había revelado su mayor secreto, aunque nunca habría imaginado que lo haría de ese modo.

—Han montado un buen espectáculo ahí abajo —dijo el señor Cole negando con la cabeza.

Candy no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto él sabía lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Parecía un tipo tan normal, y aun así se tomaba todo aquello como si nada.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A una pequeña isla apartada de la costa —dijo señalando hacia el mar, donde el horizonte se oscurecía

—. No está muy lejos.

—Señor Cole —le dijo Candy—, conoce a mis padres.

—Buena gente.

—¿Cree que sería posible...? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

—Claro, ya pensaremos en algo.

—Jamás podrán creerse nada de esto.

—¿Puedes tú? —le preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa irónica mientras el avión tomaba altura y se estabilizaba en el aire.

Esa era la cuestión. Ella tenía que creerlo, todo... desde el primer parpadeo de las sombras, pasando por el momento en que los labios de Terry rozaron los suyos, hasta la imagen de Ann muerta en el altar de la capilla. Todo aquello tenía que ser real.

¿Cómo, si no, podría soportarlo hasta que viera de nuevo a Terry?

Sujetó el guardapelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello, ya que atesoraba en su interior toda una vida de recuerdos. Sus recuerdos, le había dicho Terry, que ella misma tenía que redescubrir.

El contenido de aquellos recuerdos era algo que Candy no sabía, como tampoco sabía adónde la llevaba el señor Cole. Pero aquella mañana se había sentido parte de algo en la capilla, de pie al lado de

Arriane, Susana y Terry. Ni pérdida, ni atemorizada, ni displicente... se había sentido importante, y no solo para Terry, sino también para todos ellos.

Miró por el parabrisas. Por entonces ya debían de haber dejado atrás las marismas, y la carretera por la que la habían llevado hasta aquel terrible bar donde se encontró con Anthony, y la larga franja de playa donde besó a Terry por primera vez. Ya estaban sobre mar abierto; allí, en algún lugar, se hallaba su próximo destino.

Nadie le había dicho que iba a haber más batallas que librar, pero Candy sintió en su interior que aquello era el principio de algo largo, importante y duro. Juntos.

Y, tanto si se trataba de batallas truculentas como de contiendas redentoras, Candy no quería seguir siendo un peón. Un sentimiento extraño se iba abriendo paso a través de su cuerpo, algo que se había ido acumulando durante todas sus vidas anteriores, que se había alimentado de todo el amor que había sentido por Terry y que en el pasado se había visto malogrado demasiadas veces.

Aquel sentimiento impulsaba a Candy a desear resistir junto a él, y a luchar, luchar por mantenerse viva y tener suficiente tiempo para vivir con Terry. Luchar por lo único que sabía qué era lo bastante bueno, lo bastante noble y poderoso para arriesgarlo todo. Luchar por amor.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE LIBRO... EL SIGUIENTE SE LLAMARÁ SOMBRAS... ESPERO ME SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO...**

**GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER, CHRISK, JESSIKITA, MALU UZUMAKI**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epílogo**

**Dos grandes luces**

La observó durante toda la noche mientras dormía con un sueño agitado en el estrecho camastro. Una solitaria linterna del ejército que colgaba de una de las vigas bajas de madera de la cabaña iluminaba su figura. El tenue resplandor realzaba el cabello rubio y brillante sobre la almohada, sus mejillas suaves y rosadas después del baño.

Cada vez que el mar rugía fuera, en la playa desolada, ella se revolvía en la cama. La camiseta sin mangas se le pegaba al cuerpo, de forma que, cuando la fina manta se le enrollaba alrededor, él podía ver aquel pequeño hoyuelo que se le marcaba en el hombro izquierdo. Lo había besado tantas veces antes...

A veces suspiraba en sueños, luego respiraba con normalidad, más tarde gemía desde algún lugar de sus sueños. Pero si era de placer o de dolor, eso no podía saberlo. Por dos veces, ella había pronunciado su nombre.

Terry quería descender flotando hacia ella, abandonar su posición junto a las cajas de munición viejas y arenosas que había en el desván. Pero ella no podía saber que él estaba allí; no podía saber que estaba cerca. Ni lo que le iban a deparar los días siguientes.

Detrás de él, por la contraventana manchada de sal, vio una sombra de refilón.

Entonces se oyó un ligero golpeteo en el cristal. Se obligó a dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de Candy, fue hasta la ventana y descorrió el pestillo. Fuera llovía a cántaros. La luna se ocultó tras una nube negra, y no había ninguna luz que iluminara el rostro del visitante.

—¿Puedo entrar? Anthony llegaba tarde.

Aunque Anthony tenía el poder para materializarse de la nada ante Terry, éste le abrió la ventana para que saltara dentro. Había una gran pompa y solemnidad aquellos días.

Tenía que quedar claro para los dos que Terry le daba la bienvenida a

Anthony.

La cara de Anthony todavía permanecía en la sombra, pero nada indicaba que hubiera viajado miles de kilómetros bajo la lluvia. Su cabello rubio y su piel estaban secos. Las alas áureas, compactas y sólidas, eran la única parte de su cuerpo que brillaba, como si estuvieran hechas de oro de veinticuatro quilates. Aunque las replegó a su espalda, cuando se sentó al lado de Terry en una caja de madera astillada, las alas de Anthony gravitaron hacia las de Terry. Era el estado natural de las cosas, una dependencia inexplicable. Terry no podía moverse un ápice sin dejar de ver con claridad a Candy.

—Está preciosa cuando duerme — dijo Anthony con suavidad.

—¿Por eso deseabas que durmiera eternamente?

—¿Yo? Nunca. Yo habría matado a Sophia por lo que trató de hacer, en lugar de dejar que se escapara, como hiciste tú. Tú mejor que nadie sabe el motivo por el que yo la quería —Anthony se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la barandilla del desván.

-Elisa, me dijo que has estado buscándome –dijo Anthony con brusquedad…

-Anthony, vallamos al grano, sabes que ahora mismo una tregua entre nosotros es inevitable, ahora lo único importante es mantenerla a ella a salvo…

-sabes que su vida está en riesgo… dijo Terry sin poder evitar el tono de amrgura en su voz…

Abajo, Luce se arropaba bajo las mantas—.

—¿De qué serviría? Todo siempre termina de la misma forma, la última vez terminó muerta…

-Esta vez es diferente y lo sabes, todo podría terminar esta vez y para siempre…

—Oh, Terruce, me sorprende que no puedas ver más allá. Todavía no es tuya. Volvió a recrearse en la contemplación de Candy—. Puede que ella lo piense; pero los dos sabemos lo poco que comprende.

-Esto no solo me concierne a mí y lo sabes, si ella muere… todo habrá terminado, y ni siquiera tú saldrías bien librado. –dijo Terry

Las alas de Terry se tensaron y las puntas empezaron a abrirse, hasta quedar muy cerca de las de Anthony. No podía evitarlo.

—La tregua dura dieciocho días —dijo Anthony—. Aunque tengo la sensación de que nos necesitaremos el uno al otro antes de que acabe.

Se levantó y empujó la caja con los pies. El ruido en el techo hizo que los ojos de Candy parpadearan ligeramente, pero los dos ángeles se ocultaron entre las sombras antes de pudiera fijar la mirada en ningún punto.

Se pusieron el uno frente al otro, ambos seguían estando cansados a causa de la batalla, y ambos sabían que aquello solo había sido un avance de lo que estaba por venir.

Poco a poco, Anthony extendió su pálida mano derecha. Terry extendió la suya.

Y mientras Candy soñaba con las alas más gloriosas desplegándose, dos ángeles se estrechaban la mano junto a las vigas del techo.


End file.
